Mémoires d'une Julie
by Tinkerbell7
Summary: Épilogue Aaah, je vais jamais pouvoir me sortir de ce pétrin. Quoi? J'ai vraiment écrit ça? J'efface tout. La vie est mêêêêêêêêêrveilleuse!
1. Boulot, métro, dodo

Note de moi-même (c'est-à-dire tinkerbell) :Bon, tout d'abord je dois dire un grooooos merci à Ayla, Misstick et surtout Gab, qui m'a aidé à faire cette fic sans le savoir... 

Deuxième point : Nous avons ici affaire à un journal intime en direct (si on veux). Donc, toutes les pensés de Julie seront en _italiques_.

Troisième point : c'est ma première fic, alors... soyez pas trop méchant avec moi!...

* * *

Chapitre 1

Boulot, métro, dodo

**Lundi, 14 juin**  
**7h du matin**  
_Dans ma chambre, il fait beau_

Argh! C'est le jour le plus horrible de toute mon existence! Je ne vais pas survivre. Peut-être que si je me fais soeur cloîtrée personne ne sera au courant. Je ne peux pas me pointer comme ça à l'école! Parfait, je n'irai pas à l'école. Ou peut être qu'avec un grand chapeau, un bon fond de teint et une chirurgie esthétique tout le monde n'y verra que du feu...

-Juliiiiiiiiiiiie! Dépêche toi de venir manger, je vais te reconduire à l'école ce matin!

Arrgggggh! Ma mère! Toujours dans mes pattes pendant l'exécution de mes plans diaboliques.

**7h35 et 4 secondes**  
_Dans la salle de bain_

Oh! Pourquoi ma mère doit toujours cacher son maquillage quand j'en ai le plus besoin? Comme si je lui en empruntais tout les jours! Peuh! La confiance règne...

**7h35 et 37 secondes**  
_Dans ma chambre_

Mouahahahahaaaaaa! Dans un verre renversé, tu parles d'une cachette! Il manque juste le coup de la clé sous le paillasson et ma mère bat tout les records!

**8h30**  
_Dans la classe de l'écureuil aux joues ballotantes_

Je me demande si mon bouton est visible du fond de la classe...

**9h30**  
_Dans la classe de la chèvre édentée_

On dirait que non...

**16h12**  
_Dans mon antre_

Étendue sur mon lit de peine et de souffrances, je songe à ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre demain. Le choix est difficile : ma jupe ultra moulante ou mon pantalon stretch dernière mode?

**16h31**

Définitivement la jupe ultra moulante. Sinon, j'ai l'air d'un concombre le jour de l'Halloween avec mon pantalon. Comme Monsieur Laverdure!

**Minuit**

Concombre, Laverdure! Mouahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!

**Mardi, 15 juin**  
**7h du mat (je hais ma mère)**  
_Dans mon lit douillet_

Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiii? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligée de me lever à l'heure des poules tous les jours de la semaine y compris le lundi? C'est de la torture, rien d'autre. C'est décidé, je fais la grève. Je ne bougerais pas d'un poil de brebis.

**7h03 du mat (je hais ma mère)**  
_Dans la cuisine_

Hummm... Avec la jupe moulante, le bleu ou le rose comme mascara?

**8h du mat**  
_Devant le miroir de ma marâtre_

Bleu. Oulalala! Je viens de trouver la mine d'or! Gnak, gnak, gnak! Ma mère à fait emplette de cosmétiques! Elle croyait s'en sortir comme ça! Je vais lui emprunter son rouge, le beau vernis à paillettes et aussi hum son élastiques hyper couleurs. Oui, je ne dois toucher à rien d'autre.

**8h05 du matin**  
_Dans ma chambre avec le butin_

Wow, il me fait vachement bien son fond de teint! Opération se maquiller légèrement. C'est-à-dire le style naturel et décontract au max et presque sans maquillage. Un peu de mascara ici, de brillant à lèvres par là, d'ombre à paupière, de vernis à paillettes, de fond de teint, et une légère application d'huile sur les cils et le tour est joué! Waou, je suis vraiment naturelle!

**8h15 du matin**  
_Dans la rue_

Argh! Je cours comme une folle.Le temps passe si vite. Pourtant, je n'ai pris qu'une heure, contrairement à mon habitude, pour me maquiller! Je fille comme une aiguille sur un pantalon ligné noir stretch de marque guchi vers l'arrêt de bus. Andy m'attend.

-Super ton style décontract au max!  
-T'étais où hier? Je t'ai pas vu à la prison.  
-J'ai été magasiner. J'avais absolument besoin d'un nouveau fond de teint.

Et là, le pétard de tout les pétards arrive. Je fooooooonds comme du chocolat un jour de canicule. Il est trop sexy. Je l'aime, oh, je l'aime. Il me fait son sourire à la Brad. OoooO! Il m'a regardé! Yesss! Un peu plus et je saute de joie. Je me retiens, hoummmm...Respire, concentration, fais-lui ton plus beau sourire. Et là, je lui décoche mon sourire le plus beau et je me met à cligner des yeux. Il paraît que sa fait craquer les garçons...

**8h30**  
_Quartier général (toilette des filles)_

JE ME HAIS, JE ME HAIS! MES YEUX SONT RESTER COLLÉS! ARRRGGGH!

Jeudi, 17 juin  
**6h30 du matin**  
_Assise à mon bureau_

Franchement, quel beau portrait d'étudiante modèle je fais. Non, en fait, j'ai oublié qu'il y avait un examen de mathématiques ce matin dans le cour de Mademoiselle Burk. Oui, oui, Burk comme buuuuuuuuuuurk. On l'appelle affectueusement la chèvre édenté en raison de sa dentition plutôt avantageuse...

**6h55 du matin (malheureusement)**  
_Devant mon cahier de note_

C'est du jamais vu! Comment savoir que je ne savais pas multiplier les nombres décimaux? Ça y est, mon heure est venue. Je vais couler cet examen!

**6h55 et 30 secondes**

Mais non! Ressaisie-toi! Hoooouuuuuummm... là, voilà! Je suis complètement détendue. Je respire le bonheur, la paix intérieure et la tranquillité...

**6h55 et 40 secondes**

AARRGGHH JE VAIS COULER CET EXAMEN ET JE SERAIS L'IDOT DU VILLAGE. CELUI QUE TOUT LE MONDE POINTE DU DOIGT ET QUI SE FAIT PARLER DANS LE DOS.

**7h00**

De toute façon, qui à besoin de son diplôme dans la vie, je vous le demande. Sûrement pas moi, car je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire dans la vie. Ça attendra, pour l'instant, j'ai un examen qui m'attend!

_Après l'école_

Urgent que je t'en parle. Mon examen à été pas pire. Je crois que j'ai bien réussi. Andy m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu un hiboux chez elle. Jamais j'aurais pu croire qu'un soupirant ait autant d'imagination. D'habitude dans ces cas là, on envoie un pigeon ou une hum, le nom m'échappe. Ah oui! une colombe! C'est pas sorcier. Mais Andy (didi pour les intimes) m'a dit que la lettre ne contenait pas de déclaration mais bien des impôts... Comme dit ma mère, il faut toute sorte de monde pour faire un monde! Allez savoir...

_Téléphone d'urgence à didi_

-Hey didi, que veux tu dire par impôts?  
-Jug? C'est toi?  
_Non mais qui elle pense que c'est banane?_  
-Non c'est l'idiot du village à l'appareil...  
-Allo? Qui parle s'il vous plait?  
_Pauvre didi, un jour on devra lui faire poser un cerveau_  
-Mais voyons tête de linotte, on ne reconnaît plus sa meilleure amie?  
-Ah! Jug, je t'avais pas...Non, chut, parle moins fort Danny...

_Gloussement stupide de la part de Andy, signe évident d'un mâle à proximité_

-Bon, je vois que tu es occupée, je te rappelle.

Comment est-ce qu'elle peut penser à des trucs pareil dans des moments critiques? Et puis d'abord, c'est qui ce Danny? Je vois qu'elle passe beaucoup de gens avant moi sur sa liste. Je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec ça. Peuh! Moi aussi je vais la faire passer après tout. C'est décidé, je ne lui parle plus.

_Téléphone d'extrême urgence_

-C'est qui Danny?  
_Gloussement stupide. Décidément c'est le combos spécial._  
-Un ami...  
-...  
-Bon un ami intime si tu préfère.  
_C'est pas si difficile._  
-C'était lui le coup du hiboux?  
-Heu, nan, je crois pas... Mais t'a l'air de te préoccuper de ça plus que moi ma vieille...  
-Exactement, je mène mon enquête alors si ça te dérange pas, je vais raccrocher.  
-C'est ça à...

Bip!

Je suis géniale.

* * *

Bon je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas génial mais c'est pour placer l'histoire. L'action est dans les prochains chapitres (je vous le promet!)! En passant, laissez moi donc une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! 

-tinkerbell-


	2. L'apocalypse

Chapitre 2 

L'apocalypse 

**Vendredi, 18 juin**   
_Dans mon lit douillet_   
  
Après l'incident tripleC (cils, collant, collés), je n'ai plus revue Sébastien. Il a tellement ris que j'étais persuadé que ses côtes allaient s'arracher. Joli portrait... J'ai tellement eue honte! Mais Dieu qu'il est mignon! Crois tu que les parents me laisserais avoir un tatouage avec I LUV S dessus? La question se pose même pas...   
  
**Le jour de délivrance**   
_À l'école_   
  
Dernier jour d'école! Tanananananahé! Mais ce qui est tristounet c'est que je ne vais pas voir S pour un bout. Trop dommage. Après, vive les grandes écoles! Gnakgnakgnak! Ce sera la première fois qu'Andy et moi n'allons pas aller à la même école. Trêve de pleurnicherie! J'ai tout un été en perspective!   
  
_À la cafétéria_   
  
Moi : - Dis moi bout de chou, c'était quel sorte de hiboux déjà?   
Andy : -T'es complètement capotée! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux hiboux?   
Moi : -C'est toi la dingo ici! Tu me dis que tu reçois un hiboux par la fenêtre et là, hop, comme par magie tu te souviens de rien? Tu me fais marcher?...   
Andy : -Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles bon sang?   
Moi : -De tes problèmes psychologiques pardis!   
_Les gens autour commencent à nous regarder..._   
Andy : -C'est pas drôle.   
Moi : -Mais tu vois pas que je suis morte de rire? Franchement! Hé oh! Arrêtez de nous regarder comme des bêtes de cirque (à un petit gars qui ressemble à un rat et sa bande)!   
Andy : -T'es vraiment nulle comme amie.   
Moi : -Toi aussi.   
Andy : -C'est ça, bonnes vacances!   
  
Et là, elle décide d'aller rejoindre son Dannynichoud'amour pour me laisser seule, les larmes aux yeux. Dieu que je la hais!   
  
_Après l'école_   
  
Je pleure comme un fontaine. Comment peut-elle se foutre de moi comme ça? Elle m'a même montré les impôts! Je suis pas folle. C'est pas elle qui aurait écrit sur du parchemin avec un plume mauve! Elle déteste le mauve! Mais d'abord, qui? Qui aurait envoyé cette lettre dont elle ne garde aucuns souvenirs? C'est étrange, bizarre même. Élémentaire mon cher Watson. Je crois que je commence à être fatiguée. Je...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw (bâillement pour les moins rapides)...je vais....RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!!!   
  
**Samedi, 19 juin**   
_Le ciel est gris la mer est calme..._   
  
Je me demande, en me levant, pourquoi je suis aussi triste et pourquoi mon oreiller et si noir... Aucune importance. Escale à la salle de bain. Je pousse un hurlement digne d'un Hitchcock. Mon mascara! J'ai complètement oublié de l'enlever avant de me coucher! Ça explique la taie d'oreiller noire comme du charbon... Je répète, aucune importance, ma mère le nettoiera. Retour à ma chambre et là deuxième hurlement (celui-ci étouffé). Deuxième en une matinée! Pas fort fort la fi-fille. Explications illico : la taie n'est plus noire mais blanche! Allez comprendre! Il y à des lutins dans ma chambre maintenant? Ils s'amusent à nettoyer mes taies d'oreillers? Je comprend fichtrement rien.   
  
**Une heure de la journée (super la précision!)**   
_Devant ma garde-robe_   
  
Je comprend pas! Comment j'ai pu acheter que des ensembles roses poudres alors que la mode est au vert lime et bleu ciel? Allez savoir. Je ferme l'armoire découragée comme deux madames étrangères demandant leur chemin à un sourd. Oh, et puis, je ne sortirais pas de la maison ce matin! Ouvre l'armoire... Et je répète un ...! Claque l'armoire. Va se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Se pince. Fais un tour de la pièce en hurlant. Reviens. Ouvre l'armoire. Évanouissement (bon d'accord, là-dessus j'ai fais semblant mais c'est de circonstances!). Tous, et je répète, tous mes ensembles sont vert lime et bleu ciel!!! La fin du monde approche!   
  
**À midi pétant flashant**   
_Devant mon assiette de macaroni_   
  
La vie est dure... J'ai passé l'âge des attaques cardiaques! Pourquoi moi? Arrrgghhh, prenez-la, prenez-la! Soupir. En plus, les macaroni sont froids...   
  
-Mange ton assiette ma grande, me dit ma chère maman.   
-Je m'appelle pas Édouard aux dents d'argent.   
-Ffffffff.   
-Tsssssss   
-Hmmmmmm   
-Orf   
_Quel dialogue constructif!_   
-Bon ça suffit, j'ai dit mange et tu vas...   
-...Je vais quoi?   
  
Elle se lève d'un bond...   
  
-Où est ton macaroni!, crie t'elle presque.   
-Bin, il est là, juste dans mon assiette et...   
  
Pleins feu sur l'assiette piégé. Elle est vide...   
  
-Encore un coup des lutins je suppose.   
  
Je me lève calmement et je sors de table.   
  
-Bonne journée maman!   
  
_Dans ma garde-robe_   
  
Ils sont partout, ils me suivent jours et nuits... Je resserre la couverture autour de mes épaules et j'allume la lampe de poche. Avec tout ce que j'ai volé dans le garde-manger, je vais pouvoir survivre au moins trois jours... Ouahahaaa! Ils ne m'auront pas cette fois!   
  
**Dimanche, 20 juin**   
**Le lendemain**   
_Toujours dans la garde-robe_   
  
Je crois que je suis devenue parano. Je me suis endormie dans mes couvertures et avec ma lampe de poche, ouverte bien entendu. Les batteries sont finies. Je vais devoir sortir. Opération délicate, la moindre erreur provoquerait un cataclysme de crise de nerfs. J'ouvre doucement la porte...Rien, ça sent le piège à trois kilomètres. Tant pis c'est un petit pas pour l'homme (la femme dans ce cas si) mais un grand pas pour l'humanité (laissez moi rire).   
  
**Pas plus tard qu'hier à la même heure**   
_Retour dans ma chambre_   
  
Il semble que le pire est passé. Je suis allée me laver (lecteur mineur, s'abstenir) et je suis présentement étendue sur mon lit en train (Chou, chou!... Je délire ma foi!) d'écouter ma musique à pleine tête. Ma mère entre...   
  
-Ma chérie...   
_Elle va s'assoire sur le lit dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._   
-Est-ce que je peux te déranger une seconde?, en s'asseyant sur le lit.   
_Je hurle dans ma tête : BINGO!!!_   
-Hmmm, j'imagine. On est dans un pays libre.   
-C'est drôle que tu parles de pays...   
-...   
-...parce que ton père et moi...   
_Oh, oh. Quand elle parle de " papa " il y a souvent une guerre après._   
-...avons décidés qu'il te fallait une école de choix, de qualité...   
_Prenez-la, prenez-la!!!_   
-...donc, nous avons envoyés ta candidature au collège privée...   
_quoi?..._   
-...pour filles en Provence...   
_QUOI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_   
-...durant l'année scolaire. Et je viens te dire toutes mes félicitations, car tu as été acceptée!!!   
  
Sur ce, elle se jette carrément à mon cou. Non, désolé, impunément à mon cou comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure nouvelle qui soit! Je décide de prendre la chèvre des montagnes par les cornes, et calmement en plus!   
  
-QUOI?!?! T'ES PAS UN PEU FOLLE?   
-Ma chérie...   
-ET CESSE DE M'APPELER MA CHÉRIE À TOUT BOUT DE CHAMP COMME UNE IDIOTE. JE NE SUIS PLUS UNE ENFANT AU CAS OU TU N'AURAIS PAS REMARQUÉ. JE SUIS CAPABLE DE CHOISIR MON ÉCOLE!   
-Mais...mais nous voulions le mieux pour toi!   
-JUSTEMENT, LE MIEUX C'EST QU'ON ME LAISSE TRANQUILLE.   
  
BANG! Je claque la porte de ma chambre. Je cours dans l'escalier et je me jette sur la porte; j'ai besoin d'air.   
  
**La pire heure de mon existence**   
_Dehors..._   
  
Je bouillonne de rage. Comment peut-elle me faire ça? D'abord Andy, puis les lutins, et maintenant elle? Non, non, non, je refuse tout bonnement d'aller à cette " école " pour filles uniquement. Ils ne pourront pas me forcer. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage sans pudeur (je n'ai pas mis de mascara depuis l'incident des joyeux lutins).   
  
-Tu te sens bien Julie?   
  
Lève mon regard trempé au max et j'aperçois...je vous laisse deviner...Sébastien en chair et en os (surtout en chair) qui me regarde depuis le trottoir.   
  
-Je...nooooooooooooooooon!, et je recommence à pleurer de plus belle.   
-Allons, allons, il faut pas pleurer comme ça!   
_Mon Dieu, sa main est sur mon épaule!_   
-Tu veux venir chez moi?   
_OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!_   
-Bon...d'accord   
  
**Au paradis**   
_Au fait, je vous ait déjà dit comment il était mignon?_   
-Assied toi là, je reviens   
-Ou...oui   
  
Ouu, ouu! La vie est belle. Ouais bon, à part le fait que je vais probablement quitter le pays pour...5 ans en compagnie de filles uniquement. Mais c'est un détail. Pour l'instant, je suis chez Dieu!   
  
-Voilà   
_C'est moi ou il fait plus noir tout à coup..._   
-Heu...c'est que j'aimerais ça te voir...   
-Moi aussi justement...   
_Je sens sa main sur ma cuisse! Holà! Il n'a pas l'intention de me violer quand même!_   
-Allez, je sais que tu en a envie depuis que je t'ai vue au coin de la rue. Tu es tombé sous mon charme, et moi sur ton décolleté.   
_Une jeune fille morte dans un fossé à été retrouvé hier soir..._   
-Aller bébé, laisse toi faire, on plus que tout les deux.   
_AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Il enlève mon chandail! AAAAAAAAAAAA!_   
-Stop!   
-Come on! Je vais pas le briser ton chandail ma puce. Je sais comment faire...   
-J'ai dit arrête!, que je cris en me débattant.   
  
Il me pousse violemment sur le canapé et je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je lâche un cri de mort.   
  
-Oh! Quelle fouge!   
  
Il m'embrasse mais je lui mord la langue: il lâche une bordée de jurons. J'en profite pour courir à l'aveuglette vers la porte avec une seule pensé : quitter le maniaque aux mains baladeuses immédiatement!   
  
Je cours comme Forest Gump mais pas mal plus vite. Je ne m'arrête que devant ma maison ou j'entre. Ma mère est sortie. Une chance, elle n'aurait pas aimer me voir arriver sans mon chandail... Par précautions, je ferme la porte de ma chambre à double tours et je me précipite sur mon lit pour pleurer à mon aise. La vie n'a jamais été aussi cruelle!   
  
**Pendant la nuit**   
_Dans ma chambre_   
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré, ou à quelle heure je me suis endormie. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que maman est rentré tard, très tard. Elle est monté calmement et elle m'a embrasser le front, comme lorsque j'étais petite. Je n'ai rien dit. J'avais trop de peine. Ma vie est un chantier de cochonneries. Soupir.   
  
Tac, tac, tac.   
  
...C'est quoi ce machin poilu contre ma fenêtre? La bête de la forêt?   
  
Tac, tac, tac.   
  
Ouuuuaaaaaaaaaaah! J'ai trop peur. C'est quoi, c'est quoi? J'ai rien fait je vous jure! Le rouge à lèvre était tombé par erreur dans ma poche au magasin! Je risque tout de même un regard et j'ai le souffle coupé...Un hibou!   
  
**Tout de suite après le moment de tantôt**   
Non, non, non, pas possible! Non, non, non c'est pas vrai! C'est une lettre! Bon sang, de bon sang, je l'ouvre ou je l'ouvre pas? Je l'ouvre. C'est la même écriture violette que celle de Andy! C'est un paquet piégé j'en suis sure! Grande inspiration...ouf...je l'ouvre.  
  
_Chère Mlle Morrelli,   
  
Nous avons le privilège de vous annoncer votre admission au Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Une liste de fournitures scolaires a été mis à votre disposition dans ce paquet. Vous serez dans l'obligation d'avoir tous les manuels requis d'ici la rentré scolaire, c'est-à-dire le 1er septembre. Nous attendons votre réponse par hiboux.   
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Directrice adjointe  
  
_ Où est la caméra caché, je vous le demande! Je suis perdue!!!!!! Je hurle :   
  
-MAAAAMAAAAAAAAN!   
  
Bom, bom, bom, bom. Clac!   
  
-Quoi?!?!? Tu es blessé?   
-Mais non. J'ai...j'ai reçue cette lettre...je ne voulais pas. Dit leur que j'ai rien fait.   
  
Je lui tend la lettre en tremblant comme une feuille (lettre, feuille, lettre... enfin, le moment n'est pas à la rigolade). Ces yeux parcours la feuille.   
  
-Dis moi, c'est quoi cette plaisanterie?   
-C'est pas moi, c'est pas moi!   
-Tu as toujours fait des trucs bizarre...   
_Boing! Coup dans l'estomac. Le coup des lutins, le bol de macaroni, les ensembles! Mais je ne suis pas sure de comprendre..._   
-Heu...quoi?   
-Tu sais, continue ma mère, il existe des gens avec des pouvoirs extraordinaires...c'est peut-être bien ça non?   
-Non!!! Je suis pas une sorcière!   
-Bon... c'est vrai désolé, je me suis emporté.   
-Oui, beaucoup trop à mon goût!   
  
Les anges dansent dans ma chambre un bon moment.   
  
-Écoute, j'ai une idée. Si on leur renvoyait la lettre en disant que c'est une erreur?   
-Ah, oui, bonne idée maman. Juste pour tomber dans leur piège et devenir l'idiot du village. Très peu pour moi, merci.   
-Tant pis, nous saurons jamais si c'est vrai ou pas alors...   
-...   
-Je vais me recoucher...   
_Arrgh, la psychologie inverse!_   
-Hmmfrrghh...   
-Pardon?   
-J'ai dit d'accord! 

  
  


* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Laissez moi donc une petite review pour me dire vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir!^^   
  
-tinkerbell-

  
  



	3. Une séance de magasinage mouvementée

Chapitre 3 

Un séance de magasinage mouvementé 

**Jeudi, 20 août**   
**Jour J (c'est-à-dire Jeudi)**   
_Au parc Macksterfield_   
  
Bon sang de bon sang. Dans quoi je me suis fourré? C'est stupide. Je ne suis pas une sorcière voyons. Les sorcières sont laides avec une verrue sur le bout du nez. Non, non, non, rien de tout ça est vrai. J'ai au moins une vingtaine d'ecchymoses sur les bras. Raison : je me suis pincée toute la nuit. Non mais, tu parles d'un point de rencontre pour " sorciers " (laisser moi rire) ; le parc Macksterfield. Je le connais comme ma poche, c'est en face de chez moi. Il n'y a jamais eu de rassemblement. Pourtant, sur la lettre, c'était clairement indiqué :   
  
_" Au parc Macksterfield devant la statue de Henri le Bourgeois, les " sorciers moldus " seront attendus à 9h du matin pour faire leur emplettes. Amenez de la monnaie d'échange. "_.   
  
Du n'importe quoi à mon avis. Le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il y a une autre fille qui vient d'arriver près de ma mère et moi. Elle est petite, avec des cheveux bruns qui traînent quasiment par terre et un petit nez tout à fait charmant. Oh, oh, elle s'avance... gardons nos distances...   
  
-Salut! C'est ici qu'il faut venir pour aller acheter nos fournitures scolaire? J'ai tellement hâte! C'est vraiment génial toute cette histoire non? J'ai reçu la lettre il y a une semaine environ. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie! Je vous raconte pas comment Bertha à réagi! Alors, toi aussi tu es une sorcière? Au fait, je m'appelle Sarah. Et toi? Ah, très bien, tu as amené ta mère! Il y aura au moins un adulte avec nous.   
-Heuuuuuuuuu...   
-Ah, tu es une timide? Ce n'est pas grave. Moi tu vois, je parle tellement que mes amis me surnomme le moulin. Très beau ton ensemble bleu ciel. Je rêve de m'en acheter un, mais tu vois je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens et...   
_Silence embarrassé. Bon dieu qu'elle parle cette fille!_   
-Bin heu, moi en fait je crois pas que c'est vrai tu vois. Je suis venue pour voir si dans le fond ce ne serait pas un coup monté tu comprends? Je m'appelle Julie.   
-Julie! C'est si romantique! Aaaah, tu es chanceuse d'avoir des cheveux roux tu sais?   
-Heu, bin ouais, pourquoi pas?   
_C'est qui celle là??? Oh, non... Il y a deux garçons qui arrivent. Des jumeaux..._   
-Heu, c'est tu ici la statue de Henri le Bourgeois?, demande celui à droite.   
-Ouais, dit fièrement Sarah, on attend ici depuis cinq minutes. Ils devraient bientôt arriver.   
_La tête me tourne. Alors c'était bien vrai tout ça?..._   
-Ma chérie, je vais te laisser avec tes camarades, j'ai du boulot. Amuse toi bien!   
_Non attend j'ai mal compris... QUOI?!?! Elle va me laisser toute seule avec ces demeurés?! J'en reviens tout simplement pas. Dire qu'on a un lien de parenté!_   
-Heuu...   
-Je t'aime!!!, me crie t'elle de la rue d'en face...   
_Arghhhhhh!!! En plus, il y a deux autres personnes qui arrivent. Tous du même âge que moi._   
-Waou, me glisse Sarah à l'oreille, il est canon celui-là!   
_Je me retourne et PAN! Le coup de foudre. Un type de mon âge, cheveux blonds, regard ténébreux couleur bleu... il est charmant! Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais déjà flanché mais là..._   
-Salut, dit le superbe, c'est ici?   
-Ouais!, que je cri avant que Sarah ne dise un mot.   
-Ah, très bien, en me glissant un clin d'oeil.   
_Charmant, tout à fait charmant!!!_   
  
**Je vous remercie Seigneur de votre bonté, de votre grâce...**   
_À côté de Dieu_   
  
Bon, là je crois que c'est vrai. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas deux autres personnes qui viendraient d'arriver. Mon dieu!, qu'est-ce que je fais!!!   
  
-Hey Julie!   
_QUOI ENCORE?!?!?!?_   
-Mouais, quoi?, que je lui répond et poliment en plus!   
-Amène toi! Ils sont prêt!, me crie Sarah   
_Je pense ne pas tenir jusqu'au bout... Donnez-moi la force!_   
-C'est bon, j'arrive Charivari   
  
Et là Dieu dit :   
  
-Tu es pas mal belle tu sais.   
_Oups, je crois que mon coeur bat un peu trop vite. Style 200 battements/minute._   
-Merci, heu...   
-Maxime, me glisse t-il à l'oreille.   
_Gloussement stupide de ma part. Franchement, j'aurais pu faire mieux._   
-Venez-vous milady?, dit le superbe.   
-Pas de problème milord...   
_Je suis vraiment stupide d'avoir sorti ça..._   
  
Sarah se trimbale en disant :   
  
-Ouin, ouin, ça pète le feux ici... je vois des étincelles!   
_Mémo personnel : tuer Charivari dès que le moment se présentera._   
-Allez, on s'impatiente par delà les collines, continue-t-elle.   
_Décidément, elle est vraiment bizarre..._   
  
Bref, on a finalement décidé d'aller voir par delà les collines, à la grande joie de Sarah que je surnomme encore et encore Charivari. On n'avaient pas vraiment le choix vu qu'il y avait une madame habillé pas mal bizarrement qui nous appelais.   
  
-Bien, qu'elle a dit en souriant. Nous voilà enfin réunis pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Durant notre journée, vous serez dans l'obligation de suivre le groupe pour éviter d'en perdre quelque uns et de suivre à la règle les consignes suivantes :_____________ (Petit résumé pour les intéressés : blablabla, blabla? Blablabla!!! Blablabla, blabla bla blablabla! En route!).   
  
Et là, elle sort une baguette (je vous jure que c'est vrai) de sa poche et elle dit un truc du genre : Alohomora (allez savoir). Mais l'affaire, c'est que la statue commence à bouger pour laisser place à un escalier géant.   
  
-La vache!, s'écrie Sarah   
-Bon sang de bon sang!, que je m'écris   
-Non d'un chien albinos!, s'écrie un des jumeaux   
-Caramba!, s'écrie Maxime   
-Saperlipopette!, s'écrie une fille   
  
Bref, on a tous en tête un : c'est quoi ce machin?!?!?!?   
  
-Oui, on est un peu épaté la première fois, dit la sortie de nulle part en souriant.   
  
Alors, tout le monde (c'est-à-dire sept personnes traumatisés pour le reste de leur jours et la madame, qui soit-disant passant se nomme Lauren (appelez-moi Georges je vous pris)) se met en route pour le centre de la terre une vingtaine de marches plus bas. Comme on peut même pas voir le bout de mes souliers sports de marque, Lauren marmonne un truc inaudible : Ne bougez pas les enfants (hmmm...) je vais nous faire un peu de lumière.   
  
En voyant que le feu est pris après son bout de bois (qu'elle semble particulièrement choyer (du genre qu'il reçoit les restes de table, il dîne avec madame dans le petit salon et je passe la tonne de privilèges)), tout le monde la fixe intensément (je remarque alors sa coupe de cheveux démodé) mais elle ne semble pas s'en faire le moins du monde. Il a fallu qu'une pauvre dinde crie : AU SECOUUUUUUUURS!, pour que la madame se rende compte que les baguettes en feu dans un tunnel ouvert par la pensé devant une assemblé de sorciers appelés par une horde de hiboux en furie, on voyaient pas ça tous les jours.   
  
-Ah oui, bien sûr... où avais-je la tête...   
_Sûrement pas sur tes épaules ma poulette._   
-... alors heu hum, hum, calme toi donc ma jolie! Allons, ne crie pas ainsi... cessez de tenter de me mordre jeune fille!   
_On voit tout de suite qu'elle à ça dans le sang le gardiennage..._   
  
Donc, après un laps de temps interminable (minimum cent ans) la fille se calme et tout le monde se remet en marche dans les profondeurs de la terre... (mémo personnel : j'ai de la classe tout de même!). Une trentaine de lamentations de Priscilla (le nom de l'hystérique) et de minutes plus tard (et aussi une dizaine de blocs de ciments en plein sur le crâne), Lauren nous fais arrêter devant une roche géante.   
  
-Nous y voilà les enfants...   
_Si elle prononce encore ce mot, je hurle..._   
-... bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse!   
  
Sur ce, elle tape sur la roche avec son bout d'épinette et elle regarde, comme nous d'ailleurs, la roche faire place à une allé bondé de monde. Ça y est, je suis muette, aveugle, sourde...   
  
-Mon coeur va flancher, murmure Sarah.   
_Je la comprend..._   
  
Pourtant, c'est elle la première qui a osé passer de l'autre côté du mur. Un des jumeaux à été très impressionné... (sourire diabolique). Pour vous résumer notre super (laissez-moi rire) journée de magasinage, on s'est promené partout, on a flambé notre argent pour des gobelins (un genre de patentes laides qui parle sans aide et sans fils! (c'est ça le progrès...)), on s'est achetés des bouts d'épinette comme Lauren et on s'est fais faire des robes noires toutes raides tout à fait démodés. Bref, la journée du siècle.   
  
Le soir, je suis rentré chez moi avec des vingtaines de paquets et de sac sous les bras. Ma mère m'attendait sur le pas de la porte et quand elle m'a vue arriver, elle s'est mis à pousser pleins de petits cris en me prenant dans ses bras. Je vous dit pas ce que l'alcool peut faire... 

  
  


* * *

Vous trouvez ça comment? Laissez moi donc une petite review pour me dire vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir!^^   
  
-tinkerbell-

  
  



	4. Le début des classes

**Reviews**   
  
**Miss Tambora:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu m'a vraiment fait plaisir vu que tu as été la première...^^ Merci!   
  
**Ayla Lily Evans:** Héhéhé... merci ma petite Lily! Tu excelle dans les encouragements! Oh, et je t'ai mis dans les remerciements... tu le mérite!=D   
  
**Fleur:** Waou! Je pensais pas que des gens aimeraient ma fic! ^^ Mais, oui, Julie est probablement dans la catégorie des fofolles! J'aime bien lui donner un caractère... excentrique! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, plus l'histoire avance mieux sa santé mentale se porte. Lol!   
  
**Sucre javel:** Hé bin, merci! ^^ Pour la suite, la voilà! 

* * *

Chapitre 4 

Le début des classes 

** Lundi, 14 juin**   
**Les oiseaux gazouillent, mon ventre gargouille**   
_Il est trop tôt pour faire un beau commentaire..._   
  
Je lève ma caboche et je plante mon regard sur mon cadran. 1h du matin. Dans ses cas là, je préfère me jeter en bas du pont... mais ce n'est pas l'opinion de ma mère...   
  
-Juliiiiiiiie! C'est ton premier jour d'école! Tu vas arriver en retard à la gare!   
-Chère géniteur maternel, savais-tu que le cerveau d'un adolescent ne fonctionne parfaitement qu'à partir de 10h00 du matin?   
-Et alors?, me demande t-elle en passant la tête dans le cadre de porte.   
-Et alors je suis normalement supposé rêver à l'heure qu'il est.   
-Tu dormira dans le train!   
_Je suis sûre qu'un bon coup de batte de base-ball sur la tête lui ferait changer d'avis..._   
  
Alors, je me suis mise à rire de ma blague.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire?   
-Où as-tu rangé ma batte de base-ball déjà?   
-Pourquoi faire ma chérie?...   
_Pour t'en sacrer un coup mon enfant..._   
-Hem, pour rien...   
  
J'ai finalement consentit à me lever et j'ai enfilé mes supers vêtements (qui maintenant changent de couleur selon mes envies) et mon super maquillage et je suis partie à la gare de Londres se super matin après mon super déjeuner (le sarcasme, c'est mon point fort).   
  
**I just want to fly!!!!**   
_J'ai froid..._   
  
Dans l'avion, j'étais coincée entre un vieux bedonnant et Sarah (la chance, ce n'est pas mon point fort) qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. Nous sommes sorties quelques heures plus tard et ma mère nous a accompagné Sarah et moi à la gare. Ma très chère mère a pleuré un bon coup et moi j'ai fais semblant pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Puis elle est partie. C'est là que les choses sont devenues compliqués...   
  
-T'en a de la chance d'avoir une mère aussi proche de toi, a dit Charivari.   
-Hmrmdsssf, j'ai marmonné. Elle est où notre allée?   
-C'est écrit 9¾ sur mon billet, ça devrait pas être trop loin.   
  
On a cherché une bonne demi-heure.   
  
-Bon ça suffit, que je me suis écrié après que mes pieds aient gonflés autant que deux grenouilles en chaleur. On va plier sur ton orgueil et on va demander à la madame blonde qui trimbale sa garderie de nous indiquer le chemin.   
  
Comme la chance est mon point fort, on a attrapé une sorcière qui emmenait ses enfants prendre le train pour Poudlard; deux types et une fille de mon âge.   
  
-Oh mes poussins!, s'est exclamé la dame. Vous êtes perdues! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous conduire sur le quai.   
  
J'ai du répondre vue que Sarah avait accroché un marchand de glace et qu'elle lui demandais on ne sait trop quoi.   
  
-Merci madame, j'ai dit.   
  
Elle était bien gentille de vouloir nous amener sur le quai. Mais quand elle nous a dit qu'il fallait foncer dans un mur, j'ai eu un petit doute.   
  
-Il faut quoi?, a demandé Sarah qui était arrivé par derrière.   
-Marcher rapidement et rentrer dans la barrière.   
-Marcher rapidement et rentrer dans la barrière?, j'ai répété incrédule.   
-Faut avoir un grain!, a dit Sarah.   
  
C'est ce qu'on a fait. Le pire, c'est qu'on a passé comme dans du beurre. Mais pour la forme, j'ai quand même crié : Ayeuh! Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux (parce que je les avaient fermés durant l'opération), il y avait un tas de gens de mon âge qui parlaient, entraient dans les wagons, se pressaient avec leurs valises et tout.   
  
-La vache, a murmuré Charivari.   
-Je te le fais pas dire...   
-Allez mes poussins, montez à bord d'un wagon.   
  
Sarah m'a lancé un regard de si-elle-nous-appelle-encore-ses-poussins-je-la-découpe-en-lanières-sur-le-champs. On a rigolé un bon coup en montant à bord du Poudlard Express (ils n'auraient pas pu mieux choisir comme nom...) et en se cherchant une place. On a trouvé un compartiment vide vers la fin du joli train-train rouge. Une chance, on a pas attendu longtemps avant qu'il se dandine vers Poudlard. Sarah a tout de suite engagé la conversation. Ça peut être long...   
  
**11h15 (du matin, je tiens à le préciser)**   
_Écouter, ou ne pas écouter Sarah? Tel est ma question._   
  
-... alors tu sais ce que je lui ait répondue?   
-...   
-J'ai dit clairement : Non merci, je n'aime pas les poules dans ton genre!   
-Hmmm...   
-Le pire c'est qu'elle n'a rien répondue...   
-D'accord...   
-...elle s'est contenté de me regarder et puis elle est partie...   
_Un monologue, voilà comment j'appelle ça..._   
-Et maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle est méchante avec moi, je fais un bruit de poule.   
  
Elle s'est esclaffé, moi j'ai levé les yeux au plafond.   
  
-Parce que tu vois, même Ber...   
  
J'ai relevé la tête. Elle avait cessé de babiller! Dieu existeeeeee! Je l'ai regardé mais elle regardait la porte. J'ai suivie son regard et j'ai vue Maxime avec les jumeaux. Décidément, ils cherchaient une place pour s'asseoir. J'ai pas attendue longtemps.   
  
-Salut! Vous cherchez une place?   
-Ouais, m'a répondu un des jumeaux. Les autres sont tous pleins.   
-Ça tombe bien, celui-ci est vide, a dit Sarah.   
  
Alors ils se sont assis avec nous et Maxime à côté de moi. Je jubilais. On a fais connaissance le reste du trajet. Leurs histoires étaient semblables à la mienne; ils avaient reçue la lettre, avaient décidés de tenter le coup et après avoir lu leur bouquin et avoir fais des tests réussi, ils ont embarqués dans l'histoire. Enfin, presque tous...   
  
-Tu ne croyais pas avoir des pouvoirs magiques?, m'a demandé Maxime.   
-Non pas vraiment...   
-Et personne ne t'a jamais dit combien tu es ensorcelante?   
  
J'ai rougie, Sarah à pouffé et William et Thierry ont regardés ailleurs. Une chance, à ce moment là, une dame est passé avec un chariot remplit de bonnes choses (j'ai nommé mes amis les sucreries!). J'ai pas hésité, surtout que lors de notre séjour sur le Chemin de Traverse j'avais pris de provisions d'argent (qui en passant est différente de la notre et beaucoup plus compliqué avec leurs Gallions et leurs Mornilles (ils sont fous ces sorciers!)). Je suis revenue les bras pleins et on en a tous profités.   
  
**Des heures et des heures plus tard**   
_Poudlard, Poudlard, nous voilà (vous savez cette vieille émission, Mini-Fée...?)!!!_   
  
J'ai jeté un regard dehors, il fait nuit. Nous venons tout juste de passer Pré-au-Lard, la bombe de tous les centres d'achats sorciers apparemment. William est partit demander plusieurs questions qu'on se posait aux sorciers dans le wagon d'en face. Son frère a préféré rester... (sourire diabolique) ainsi que Maxime (je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients). Sarah ne parle plus depuis une bonne demi-heure; elle est perdue dans ses pensés et elle regarde dehors. Elle est bizarre celle-là : elle parle sans arrêt pendant des heures et puis après elle se tait brusquement et elle fixe le néant.   
  
Bref, les anges se sont tapés une fiesta dans notre wagon pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à temps que Will revienne.   
  
-Savez-vous quoi les enfants?, nous a-t-il demandé.   
-Quoi papa?, a demandé Sarah qui était enfin sortie de sa transe.   
-Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons!   
  
Alors là, je vous raconte pas comment tout le monde s'est mis à lui poser des questions en même temps. William essayait tant bien que mal de nous répondre.   
  
-Oui, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard...   
-Mais comment il font pour nous choisir?   
-Il y a un chapeau.   
-Et? Ils en sortent des lapins qui ont un nom de tatoué sur le ventre?, j'ai demandé.   
-Non! Le chapeau parle idiote!   
_Suis-je bête...pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt!_   
-Mais c'est par famille qu'on est classé non?, s'est inquiété Thierry.   
-Non, c'est par la personnalité.   
-Génial, a dit Maxime en roulant des yeux.   
-Donc, si on résume, on ne sait pas où on peut se retrouver?, a conclut Sarah.   
-Tout juste.   
  
Tout le monde s'est tue. Thierry a commencé à faire les cents pas, je me rongeais les ongles et Maxime regardait dehors. C'est à ce moment là que le train s'est arrêté et qu'une grosse voix a crié dehors :   
  
-Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi!   
  
**Le temps est le meilleur ennemi de l'homme (pourquoi je dis ça?)**   
_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu?!?_   
  
Je me suis levée comme électrisée, Maxime a sursauté et Sarah à eue un haut le coeur (haut les mains, haut les mains, haut les mains...! (aucun commentaire)).   
  
-C'est l'heure du jugement dernier..., a cité Thierry.   
  
En temps normal, j'aurais ris mais là, je pouvais pas. C'était trop stressant! Nous sommes descendus du train après avoir revêtu nos robes (on n'avaient oublié... pas fort!). Il y avait plein de monde qui marchait dans la nuit et on ne reconnaissait personne. Sarah m'a serré la main très fort. J'ai pas relevé la marque d'affection... Nous avons marché vers une grosse maison. En arrivant plus près, la maison s'est retourné avec un grand sourire et nous à lancé :   
  
-Allez, suivez-moi et ne traînez pas!   
  
Nous avons marchés dans une forêt derrière l'homme qui devait au moins mesurer trois mètres de hauteur. Puis, nous sommes arrivés dans une clairière sur le bord d'un lac où plusieurs barques illuminantes nous attendaient. J'ai entendue un grand WOOOUAAAA! d'admiration et en relevant la tête, j'ai aperçu le château. Il était tellement grand avec toutes ses tours et ses fenêtres sur la montagne qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec la Maison Blanche et même Buckingham Palace.   
  
-C'est ça notre chez nous maintenant?, a demandé Sarah.   
-Oui! Bienvenue à Poudlard!, a rugit le géant.   
  
En groupe de quatre nous avons traversés le lac (à la nage?, meuh non!, les barques c'est pas juste pour la décoration!) et nous sommes descendues dans une espèce de crique souterraine rocailleuse. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui parlait; tout le monde fixait le géant qui cognait à la porte.   
  
Une dame a presque immédiatement ouvert la porte. À croire qu'elle nous guettait derrière les rideaux du salon.   
  
-Bonsoir Hagrid.   
-Professeur McGonagall, les petits nouveaux, dit-il en nous désignant de la main.   
-Très bien, je m'en occupe.   
Nous sommes tous entré en tapon dans l'entré, un peu beaucoup pas mal gêné. Mais bon sang! C'était tellement grand! Les gentils sorciers nous avaient payés la traite avec les lampes, le tapis rouge, l'escalier en marbre qui continuait jusqu'au plafond (qu'on ne pouvait apercevoir d'ailleurs), les jolies chaises, les tableaux d'une valeur inestimables, le mur en vraie pierre. Bah! Les dépenses sont les dépenses! Bref, le professeur nous a conduit dans une salle minuscule (je dirais... trois fois ma maison), et elle nous a parlé de notre école.   
  
-Bienvenue à Poudlard! Le banquet du début de l'année va bientôt...   
_Un banquet?!?! Pourquoi pas l'avoir dit plus tôt?_   
-...et vous allez être répartit dans votre maison...   
_Crénom d'une pipe! J'avais presque oublié ça!_   
-... une seconde famille pour vous. Vous y dormirez et passerais votre temps libre...   
_Du temps libre...ça devient intéressant..._   
-...vous obtiendrez des points pour vos bons résultats et à la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de point remportera la coupe des quatre maisons! Bon, suivez moi bien pour la répartition!   
  
Seigneur, je vais être malade! 

  
  


* * *

Mais quel incroyable suspense! Dans quelle maison ira Julie et cie? Que leur arrivera-t-ils? À suivre dans le prochain chapitre! Oh, et, un petit commentaire illuminerait ma vie à tout jamais...^^   
  
-Tinkerbell-

  
  



	5. Chapeau tout ça!

**Reviews**   
  
**bibi:** Contente que tu aime!   
  
**Alinoe:** Merci pour ta review! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'adoooore laissez du suspense... ;)   
  
****

* * *

Chapitre 5 

Chapeau tout ça! 

**Run Julie Run, ça vous dirait?**   
_On dirait que j'ai un kilos de patates dans les jambes!!!_   
  
J'ai sentie une vague de nervosité frapper tout les élèves de la salle. Personne ne parlait sauf Priscilla qui avait un bon hoquet (héhéhé!). McGonagall a poussé deux grosses portes en bois et nous sommes entrés à la queue leu leu dans une immense salle à manger où quatre tables s'étendaient remplies d'élèves. Un peu gêné d'être dévisagé comme si j'avais un seul oeil, j'ai levé les yeux au plafond. Mais il n'y avait pas de plafond; c'était le ciel qui s'étendait en haut de nos têtes.   
  
-Ce n'est qu'un plafond magique, m'a chuchoté Sarah. Je l'ai lue dans un livre qui parlait de l'école.   
-Ah...   
  
Pendant ce temps-là, McGonagall avait eue le temps de poser un chapeau sale (qui avait sûrement des poux) sur un tabouret en plein devant tout le monde. On aurait pu entendre une mouche se gratter si Priscilla n'avait pas encore le hoquet. Puis, le chapeau s'est mis à chanter (je vous jure que c'est vrai) une comptine sur l'école. Quand il a eu fini, tout le monde s'est mis à applaudir et la sorcière à déroulé un parchemin avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.   
  
-Quand je vous appellerai, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête (1). Alors... Adams, Natacha!   
  
Une fille est sortie des rangs en trébuchant sur la marche. Je me suis jurée de faire attention. Elle a enfoncé le chapeau (wouach!) sur sa tête et...   
  
-SERPENTARD!, a gueulé celui-ci.   
  
Des acclamations retentirent de la table de gauche.   
  
-Brown, Erik!   
-POUFSOUFFLE!   
  
Cette fois-ci, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à droite.   
  
-Davidson, Sarah!   
  
Sarah me lança un regard de ne-m'envoit-pas-là-je-t'en-supplie mais elle prit une grande respiration et s'élança sur le tabouret. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le chapeau annonça...   
  
-POUFSOUFFLE!   
  
Thierry, William, Maxime et moi avons applaudis comme des déchaînés (en espérant être placé dans la même maison...) pendant que Sarah allait s'assoire drôlement fière à côté de Victor.   
  
-De la Duranteray, Godefroy!   
_Tu parle d'un nom bâtard!_   
-GRYFFONDOR!   
-De Ronceray, Éléanore!   
-POUFSOUFFLE!   
-Demato, Kami!   
-POUFSOUFFLE!   
-Fleischer, Ségolène!   
-SERPENTARD!   
-Howard, Maxime!   
  
Maxime s'est avancé dignement sur le tabouret et a mis le chapeau sur son crâne de dieu. Le chapeau a pris beaucoup de temps avant de répondre...   
  
-POUFSOUFFLE!   
_Mon choix est fait. Je veux aller à Poufsouffle!!!_   
-Leroux, Thierry!   
-POUFSOUFFLE!   
_C'est truqué ou quoi?!?_   
-Leroux, William!   
-POUFSOUFFLE!   
_Si mes calculs sont exacts, les probabilités que j'aille dans cette maison sont nulles..._   
-March, Félix!   
-SERDAIGLE!   
_On se rapproche dangereusement de mon nom là..._   
-Monteigny, Priscilla!   
_Éclats de rire intérieur._   
-SERPENTARD!   
-Morrelli, Julie!   
  
Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre une fraction de seconde. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à la table des Poufsouffle et j'ai vue Sarah qui croisait les doigts. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller... J'ai mis le chapeau sur ma tête et j'ai eue la peur de ma vie en l'entendant parler...   
  
-Hummm... une forte tête, qu'il disait.   
_Forte tête, on y va fort!_   
-Pas de médisances!   
_Quoi, vous m'entendez penser???_   
-Bien sûr!   
_Ma vie est foutue..._   
-Hmm... une nouvelle élue?...   
_Quoi?_   
-Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Tu pourrais accomplir de grandes choses... POUFSOUFFLE!   
  
Toute tremblante, j'ai été m'assoire avec ma nouvelle famille en essayant de comprendre ce que le chapeau m'avait dit. Bof, je m'en remettrai! Sarah a applaudit, William et Thierry m'ont sourie et Maxime m'a regardé bizarrement. Nous avons écouté le chapeau distribuer les autres élèves dans leur maison en finissant avec Dorothée Wynn (Poufsouffle!). En tout, nous étions dix petits nouveaux dans Poufsouffle. Les élèves plus vieux nous ont salués chaleureusement en nous motivant pour la coupe des quatre maisons mais ils se sont tut lorsque le directeur s'est levé.   
  
-Tout d'abord, je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et pour le reste, nous verrons plus tard, j'ai trop faim. Bon appétit!   
  
Tout le monde a commencé à parler et tout d'un coup, sans envoyer un avertissement, les plats se sont remplis de pleins de bonnes choses : du poulet, des côtelettes de porc, des patates, des frites et j'en passe. On se serait cru a un buffet gratuit mais en pas mal meilleur.   
  
-À la bouffe!, à gueulé William.   
_Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec ce personnage._   
  
Pour tout dire, on s'est servis gentiment sans pleurnicher et on a mangé tout ce qu'on pouvait (parce que les plats se remplissaient dès qu'il n'y avait plus rien dedans) joyeusement. On formait une chouette équipe tout les cinq! À la fin de notre repas, le directeur s'est relevé.   
  
-Je vous souhaite a tous la bonne nuit et n'oubliez pas que la forêt est interdite comme son nom l'indique! Comme la moitié des élèves sont en train de s'endormir, je vous parlerai des détails conscernant l'école demain soir.   
  
On s'est tous levé et j'ai vue Priscilla s'accrocher dans une table et s'étaler de tout son long. Seigneur qu'on a ris! Un type avec un air sévère est arrivé près de nous avec un air pas content.   
  
-Je vous prierais de faire moins de grabuge!   
-T'es qui toi?, a demandé Maxime pas gêné pour un sous.   
  
Le type à rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.   
  
-Je suis le préfet et donc, votre supérieur.   
-C'est très sérieux, a commenté Sarah.   
-Durant l'année, vous devrez m'écouter sous peine d'une perte de point à votre maison.   
-Oui mais si tu es aussi dans notre maison, pourquoi tu nous enlèverait des points?, j'ai demandé.   
-Heu... c'est-à-dire que...enfin..., a bafouillé MONSIEUR le préfet.   
-C'est ce que je pensais...   
-Peuh! Tu parles d'une organisation!, a dit Thierry.   
  
Et on est partit vers les autres élèves en le plantant là, bras dessus, bras dessous. Avec les autres Poufsouffle, on a monté pleins d'escaliers, passés sous des portes cachés et devant des tableaux ensorcelés. C'était trop génial! Puis, on est finalement arrivés devant un portrait d'une petite fée violette dans un champs de coquelicots.   
  
-Le mot de passe?, qu'elle a couiné d'une petite voix.   
-Farfadet!, a dit le supposé préfet.   
  
Nous sommes tous entrés dans une pièce ronde et accueillante au couleur du soleil.   
  
-Waou!, a crié Sarah en se jetant dans un sofa moelleux.   
-Voilà votre nouvelle maison!, a dit John Clark mon bon ami le préfet.   
  
Mais personne l'écoutait parce qu'on avaient tous montés les marches pour entrer dans nos chambres; les filles à droite dans la première tour et les garçons à gauche. Quand nous sommes entrés Sarah et moi, nos valises étaient à côté de gros lits à baldaquins avec de chouettes rideaux en velours rouge.   
  
-Quelle ambiance sensuelle!, a dit Sarah.   
  
Je me tenais les côtes pour pas m'écrouler de rire quand trois autre filles sont entrés : une petite blondinette, une grande brunette et une moyenne noirette.   
  
-Salut!, à dit la brunette aux cheveux coupés en brosse. Je suis Éléanore de Ronceray, et vous?   
-Nous pas, j'ai dit.   
  
On a bien ris. Ensuite on s'est présenté : la petite blonde s'appelle Dorothée Wynn et la fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bridés, c'est Kami Demato. Et comme tout le monde était fatigué (moi y compris) nous avons à peine parlé (deux heures du matin) avant de s'endormir dans les draps en soie (ah, je vous jure!)...   
  
**Lundi, 2 septembre**   
**The hills are alive, with the sound of music!**   
_Ah les comédies musicales!_   
  
Je me suis réveillé à l'aurore, comme d'habitude et je me suis frotté les yeux mollement. Grave erreur. Ma charmante camarade de dortoir s'était bien amusé en me dessinant des petits coeur et des " I love U Max! " un peu partout sur la tronche de déesse qui me sert de figure. Quand je me suis rendue compte que l'encre était:   
  
-Primo : tachante   
-Secundo : bleu foncé ET rose   
-Tertio : indélébile (comme de fait)   
  
Je me suis mise à hurler comme une folle en alertant au passage, les 69 autres Poufsouffliens de mon doux réveil.   
  
-J'AURAIS TA PEAU DAVIDSON ET JAMAIS TU NE TROUVERA LE REPOS TANT QUE JE SERAIS EN VIE!!!   
  
Une autre belle journée qui commence...   
  
**7h30 du matin**   
_Dans les escaliers de ma salle commune_   
  
Je suis débarqué en trombe dans la salle où Sarah " lisait " un livre à l'envers, un grand sourire sur le visage. J'ai pas pu me jeter sur elle à cause de John qui était encore en pyjama (avec des petits nounours dessus!) et qui m'empoignait le bras.   
  
-Julie mais enfin!, a-t-il crié. Qu'est-ce qui te prend?   
  
Je me suis retournée vers lui le visage cramoisi. Il a étouffé un rire.   
  
-ENLEVEZ MOI ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT!, j'ai gueulé.   
-Pas la peine de hurler comme ça!   
_effacito!_   
  
-Waaaaou! C'est partit?, a demandé Sarah en s'approchant.   
-Une chance pour toi mon coco, j'ai répondu.   
-Désolé mais c'était trop tentant, a rigolé ma chère amie.   
-Hmmrf.   
  
John (qui s'était esquivé) est revenu habillé pour aller manger (2).   
  
-Hé attend nous!, a crié Sarah   
-Ouais! Où crois tu aller comme ça sans nous?   
  
Monsieur le préfet a soupiré.   
  
-C'est bon, je vous attend. Mais Julie, tu devrais aller te changer. Tu vas quand même pas aller déjeuner en pyjama!   
-Pourquoi?, je lui ait demandé. Je le fais bien chez moi!   
-Comme tu veux...   
  
Et nous sommes sortit joyeusement (sans compter chose) vers la Grande Salle. John nous a fait faire le même trajet que la veille mais en sens inverse. Rendue dans les escaliers, je suis tombée dans un trou qui passait par là. Sarah était morte de rire.   
  
-Tais-toi et viens m'aider vieille bique!   
  
John a soupiré pour la Xième fois et il est revenu sur ses pas pour m'aider a sortir. Pendant qu'il me tenait par le bras je lui ait glissé :   
  
-T'a de beaux yeux tu sais.   
  
Il a viré rouge et moi j'en ait ris jusqu'aux larmes.   
  
**7h50 du matin**   
_À la table des Poufsouffle, dans la Grande Salle_   
  
-Premier jour!   
-Sarah, je sais! Je fais aussi partie de cette école!   
-On ne sais jamais!, qu'elle me répond en levant sa cuillère dans les airs, d'un ton diplomatique.   
_Grommelle, grommelle..._   
-J'ai tellement hâte de commencer!   
-Oui Sarah.   
  
Plus loin, j'ai vue John qui se levait et marchait vers nous.   
  
-Salut chef!, a gueulé Charivari.   
  
John a affiché un sourire forcé, comme celui que j'avais fais lorsque tante Clara me disait de manger mes légumes parce que ça donne des muscles comme Popaye.   
  
-Voilà vos horaires. Ne traînez pas, vous commencez en potions...   
  
Et il s'est mis à rire comme un sénile échappé de prison.   
  
-Arête ça, tu me fais peur, j'ai dit en le fixant.   
  
Il a haussé les épaules et est partit vers un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui?, j'ai demandé la bouche pleine de céréales.   
-Hum... 9h à 10h on a potions, 11h à 12h métamorphose, après on va bouffiasser...   
-Quoi?   
-Manger.   
-Ah...   
-Donc, après on a un trou et on enchaîne avec balai volant...   
  
Je me suis étouffée avec mon jus de citrouille (qui a un drole de goût en passant).   
  
-Balai?!? On va voler pour de vrai!!!   
-Non pour de faux, a continué Sarah plongé dans sa lecture de notre horaire.   
-Peuh!   
-Ensuite on a encore un trou...   
-Gniak gniak gniak!   
-Arête, tu ressemble a John!, a dit Sarah le plus sérieusement possible.   
-Même pas!   
-Oui.   
-Non.   
-Oui!   
-Non!   
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?   
-Oui!   
-Sarah, c'est bon là, on nous parle!   
-Ah, salut Maxime!   
_J'ai levé les yeux. Il est trop beau avec ses cheveux! Même sans je suis certaine qu'il serait aussi beau. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?_   
-On regarde notre horaire!, que je lui réponds.   
-On commence par quoi?, il a demandé en s'affalant bruyamment sur le banc.   
-Deux heures de potions avec les Serpentard...   
  
Sarah a imité un grognement de chien en fixant Priscilla qui est assise à côté de son fan club : Ségolène Fleischer, Natacha Adams et deux autre filles nommés respectivement Peggy Williams et Gwenn Macneil. Maxime a éclaté de rire.   
  
-Vous êtes bizarres!   
-C'est ce qui fait notre charme!, a répondue Sarah avec une voix de duchesse française. Allons, allons compagnon nous avons un cours!   
  
J'ai tenté de lutter mais sans succès, Sarah a une poigne incroyable pour une fille aussi menue. J'ai réussi a crier à Maxime du fond de la salle:   
  
-À tantôt!   
  


* * *

**Notes:**   
(1): J'ai tenue à vous faire une longue cérémonie de répartition mais j'ai aussi sauté des gens... pardonnez mon excessive paresse (ça se dit? peut importe!).   
(2): Je sais que ce n'est pas crédible qu'il ait eu le temps de se changer en moins de cinq jolies secondes mais c'est pour les besoins de la cause!   
  


Surpris? Il va tout de même falloir attendre au prochain chapitre pour connaître la première journée de Julie! Que je suis méchante! ^_^   
  
-Tinkerbell-

  
  



	6. Deux, trois coups de balai

**Reviews**   
  
**Émily potter:** 0_0 2h du matin?!? Wawou! T'a aimé tant que ça ma fic? lol! Je dois dire que je n'ai vraiment mais vraiment pas de don pour les titres alors... mon histoire accroche pas beaucoup de gens. Mais contente que tu aime!   
  
**Mandy:** Comme je dis toujours si bien: je suis pas douée pour trouver des titres! Mais merci pour ta review (Bridget Jones... pas lue, c'est bon?)!^^   
  
****

* * *

Chapitre 6 

Deux, trois coups de balai 

**9h00 du matin (encore une fois)**   
_Dans un cachot, juste à côté d'une grenouille dans le formol..._   
  
Devant nous se dresse le professeur Rogue, un vieux squelette aux cheveux graisseux. Bien sur, ça je le pense parce qu'avec son regard glacial, il fait ravaler illico les paroles de ses élèves. Il a commencé par nous menacer en disant que si nous ne faisions pas d'effort il ne pourrais jamais apprendre à une bande d'écervelés comme nous, la beauté des potions. Je sens que ça va être long...   
  
-Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir une potion qui sert a guérir les furoncles et je ne m'attends à aucun miracle de votre part. Avec votre partenaire...   
  
Un murmure parcouru la classe rapidement : tout le monde faisait déjà leur équipe.   
  
-Silence!, gronda Rogue. Je choisirais vos partenaire, n'ayez crainte!, ricana-t-il en montrant ses horribles dents jaunâtres. Voyons ce que les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard valent cette année...   
  
Il se leva et tapota le tableau avec sa baguette. Des noms apparurent et comme j'ai le mot chance étampé dans le front, j'ai été placé avec... roulement de tambour... Priscilla Monteigny la seule et l'unique! Quand mon ennemi numéro deux à ce jour à eu fini de placer tout le monde, j'ai été m'asseoir à côté de Priscilla vu qu'elle n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour venir me rejoindre.   
  
-Salut!, j'ai dit avec un ton qui se voulait poli.   
-Prend les orties et pèse les, a t-elle dit sans lever les yeux vers moi.   
  
J'ai failli m'étrangler.   
  
-Pardon?   
-T'a pas bien compris? Ton cerveau est pas capable d'analyser plus que trois mots en même temps?   
_Sort le couteau, l'arbalète, la corde de pendaison, le sabre, l'épée, la tronçonneuse..._   
-Tout va bien ici?, a demandé le professeur Rogue qui s'était approché.   
-Oh oui monsieur!, a dit Priscilla en ouvrant les yeux et en clignant des paupières comme une cruche.   
-Très bien, il a dit en partant critiquer une autre équipe.   
_Ah bin ça... il reste plus que le suicide!_   
-Alors, comment vont les orties?, qu'elle m'a demandé avec un ton hautain.   
-Aussi bien que possible votre horreur!   
  
Elle m'a foudroyé du regard, je lui ait renversé " accidentellement " des épines de porc-épic dans la robe. Pour se venger elle m'a tiré les cheveux en me traitant de poil de carotte et moi j'ai voulu lui cracher au visage. Mais Rogue m'en a empêché en nous traitant d'imbéciles à cause de la couleur de la potion : vert au lieu de rouge vif.   
  
-5 points seront retirés à Poufsouffle.   
-...   
-Continuez votre travail!   
_Il oublierait pas quelqu'un par hasard?_   
  
Priscilla a daigné m'accorder son plus beau sourire de nunuche triomphante. Je vais la tuer!!!   
  
**10h45 du matin (que voulez-vous, ils aiment le matin!)**   
_À la sortie du cours de potions_   
  
-Non! Elle a pas osé quand même!   
-Je te jure! Un jour elle va se retrouver avec des limaces dans son lit!   
-Une vraie peste!, s'est écrié Charivari.   
-Totalement...   
  
Et puis, BANG! Sarah est tombé dans un trou.   
  
-Chacun son tour vieille bique!, j'ai ricané.   
  
**12h15 du... (devinez!)**   
_De retour à la Grande Salle après notre cours de métamorphose!_   
  
-Vous avez-vu comment elle a changé le bureau en cochon!   
-Ma foi, j'ai failli tomber de ma chaise!   
_De quoi peut-être composé un pain?_   
-Mais comment elle a fait Kami pour réussir le coup de l'aiguille?   
-Tu veux que je te dise? C'est sûrement dans les gênes mon vieux.   
_Et si je mettais de la confiture pour essayer?_   
-Julie?   
_Non, le caramel est mieux..._   
-Youuuuhouuuu!, a gueulé Sarah à deux pouces de mon visage.   
-OUAAAAAAAAH!, j'ai hurlé. MAIS ÇA VA PAS?   
  
Tout le monde était encore une fois, mort de rire. J'ai grogné comme jamais en me fourrant un bout de pain dans le gosier.   
  
-Alors, comment t'a trouvé ce cours?, m'a demandé William.   
-Huffgnieu, mmmchaattchi, brdsssjchhhmmm!   
-Heu...   
-Bah quoi? J'ai faim!   
  
Tout à coup une centaine de hiboux sont arrivés dans la pièce avec des parchemins, des colis et pleins d'autres trucs accrochés après leurs pattes.   
  
-Ooooooooo!, a dit Sarah.   
  
Un grand duc est passé près de ma tête et à laissé tomber un énorme paquet dans la soupe de Dorothée. Au passage, j'ai pu compter trois artichauts, deux brocolis, une vingtaine de pâte et pas mal de jus.   
  
-Argh!, j'ai crié en secouant ma tête pleine de soupe.   
-Désolé de la part de Merlin!, a dit Dorothée en ouvrant le grand paquet.   
  
J'ai brandis mon poing en direction de ce foutu hiboux en jurant sa perte.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?, a demandé Thierry.   
  
Dorothée a fièrement sortie un instrument de musique qui ressemblait beaucoup à une harpe.   
  
-Un harpomètre!   
-Et? Ça mange quoi en hiver?, j'ai demandé à mon tour.   
-De la laitue...   
-Oui, bon!, s'est impatienté Sarah. À quoi ça sert exactement?   
-À déchiffrer les sentiments!   
-Hein?   
-Bah, il se met a jouer une douce mélodie si deux personne s'aiment, ou une musique violente si une personne est mauvaise.   
-Pratique!, a dit Éléanore.   
-Réunion de famille?, a demandé Maxime qui venait juste d'arriver.   
  
Aussitôt, le machin s'est mis a sortir un air harmonieux. J'ai viré rouge banane.   
  
-Oui bon moi, je dois aller me changer!, je me suis exclamé en sautant du banc.   
  
Rien a faire, j'ai pas pu couvrir les ricanements de mes " camarades ".   
  
**13h02**   
_Dans les toilettes des filles au cinquième_   
  
Mais c'est quoi l'idée d'apporter ce genre de chose à l'école? Je suis sûre que c'est illégal de se servir de ça! J'ai eue l'air d'une belle dinde! Harpomètre, harpomètre, ça ne pourrait pas mesurer la température à la place?   
  
Soudain, pendant que je ruminais ces sombres pensés, Sarah a gueulé dans mon oreille :   
-BONNE ANNÉE!!!   
  
En sursautant de 20 mètres (je vous jure que c'est vrai) j'ai pu la voir plié en huit.   
  
-Han, han. Très drôle.   
-Allez dépêche toi! Tu dois venir voir ça!, qu'elle a crié.   
-Quoi encore, j'ai bougonné.   
-Éléanore, elle a reçue un chat pendant que tu étais partie.   
-Je saute de joie pour elle...   
-Il s'appelle Mystique et il parle!!!   
-Toutes mes félicitations, j'ai continué toujours sur le même ton et toujours en train d'essayer de faire partir la soupe.   
-Hé, je sens une lueur de sarcasme dans tes propos!   
-Mouin... bon on y vas voir ce chat?   
-D'accord.   
  
Alors on est partie en cueillant des fleurs, en pourchassant les papillons, en parlant au vilains loups qui passaient par là et sans oublier de donner nos galettes de beurre à notre grand-mère.   
  
**13h28**   
_C'est moi où on est déjà passé par là?_   
  
-Heu Sarah..., j'ai dit en regardant le long corridor sombre qui s'étendait devant nous.   
-Je sais, on est déjà passé par ici.   
  
Puis elle s'est laissé tomber contre le mur sous le tableau d'un château-fort.   
  
-On est perdue!, qu'elle a gémit.   
-Mais non voyons, on est pas perdue! On a simplement perdue conscience de nos points de repères et sur le coup, tu angoisse...   
-Oui, c'est sûr!, elle a dit d'une voix sarcastique.   
-Écoute, j'ai dit calmement. Si on étaient réellement perdue, tout le château se serait écroulé avec un gros badaboum et...   
  
Mais j'ai pas pu placé un autre mot parce que le tableau avait tremblé et un passage s'était ouvert derrière Sarah.   
  
-C'est pas moi!, j'ai murmuré.   
  
Sarah était déjà entré.   
  
-Viens voir ça!   
  
Je suis entré prudemment dans la salle et je suis resté stupéfaite. C'était comme une chambre de designer mais en plus moderne si on peut dire. Il y avait des tas de fauteuils bizarres dont un orange qui était circulaire (allez savoir), pleins d'affiches et le plus surprenant c'était le mur couvert de CD.   
  
-Comment il peut avoir des CD ici?   
-Fouille-moi, a dit Sarah.   
-Je vais m'abstenir si ça te dérange pas...   
  
Elle s'est approché et nous avons pu voir des étincelles rougeâtre parcourir les pochettes.   
  
-Ils sont ensorcelés!   
-Génial! Il y a même des chanteurs moldus!   
-Regarde moi cette bibliothèque!   
-Et ces instruments de musique!   
-Et, ooooooooo!, a dit Sarah en ouvrant une porte.   
  
Je me suis approché et j'ai vue un bain tourbillon incrusté dans un plancher en marbre blanc.   
  
-Non, j'y crois pas!   
-Et il y a même une chambre!   
  
Nous sommes entrées dans une pièce circulaire, par une porte derrière un énorme bain, avec au beau milieu, un lit tout en blanc avec un foyer proche. Nous avons courues sur le tapis qui était vraiment doux pour se jeter sur le lit à baldaquin.   
  
-Est-ce qu'on rêve?   
-Je ne sais pas!, a dit Sarah en riant.   
-Il y a tellement de choses à faire ici!   
-Ouais, pleins!, m'a répondu Charivari en tapotant le couvre-lit avec un clin d'oeil.   
-Petite vipère!   
  
Sarah à éclaté de rire mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps quand elle a vue l'heure.   
  
-13H54!!! ON VA ARRIVER EN RETARD AU COURS DE BALAI!   
-Nom de..., j'ai commencé mais elle m'avait empoigné fermement le bras en pestant contre elle-même.   
-Nous reviendrons plus tard! COURS!!!   
  
**Pile poil 14h**   
_Dans le parc de Poudlard_   
  
Quand nous sommes arrivés, les Serpentard étaient déjà là, chacun debout devant un balai.   
  
-Tu sais ce que je pense?, m'a chuchoté Sarah pendant qu'on se plaçaient.   
-Que je ne sais pas à quoi tu pense?   
  
Regard assassin de sa part.   
  
-Cette pièce est bizarre.   
-C'est vrai! Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait construit cette drôle de pièce... ça n'a aucun sens!   
-Qu'est-ce qui n'a aucun sens?, ont demandé Dorothée, Kami et Éléanore qui s'étaient approchées.   
-Heu...bin...heu, a bafouillé Sarah.   
-On vous montrera après le cours!, j'ai murmuré en regardant la prof qui venait juste d'arriver.   
  
C'est marrant, on aurait dit une grande chouette avec des cheveux courts en bataille et des yeux de faucon jaunes.   
  
-Bonjour! Je suis Mme Bibine et à partir de maintenant, je serais votre professeur de vol!, qu'elle a dit.   
-Non?!?, a dit Sarah.   
  
J'ai eue un énorme fou rire.   
  
-Un problème mademoiselle Morrelli?   
-Non madame!, j'ai dit en essayant de reprendre mon sérieux.   
-Bien, a dit Mme Bibine en me regardant d'un air suspicieux. À présent, mettez une main au dessus de votre balai et dites debout!   
-DEBOUT!, a gueulé toute la classe à l'unisson.   
  
-Je peux pas dire qu'ils sont très net dans cette école..., a dit Sarah en regardant son balai qui était resté a la position initiale.   
-De quoi tu te plains encore?, j'ai demandé d'une voix innocente, un grand sourire, le balai dans les mains.   
-Pour moi, il y a un automatisme dans le balai qui a fait qu'il refuse de se lever...   
-Bon, donne moi ce balai, j'ai dit.   
  
Elle me l'a tendue en hochant la tête l'air de dire : tu perds ton temps ma pauvre fille. Je l'ai empoigné, mis en face de moi et je me suis raclé la gorge.   
  
-Hum, hum... debout!   
  
SWISH!   
  
-Aha!, j'ai dit drôlement contente, le balai encore une fois dans mes mains.   
-C'est pas juste!, a hurlé Éléanore qui n'arrivait toujours à rien.   
-Tu triche!, a crié Kami, rouge de colère de ne pas avoir réussi un simple exercice de vol.   
-Que voulez-vous les filles! Entre nous, le maître, c'est moi!   
-Très bien mademoiselle Morrelli!, a dit Mme Bibine en évitant (de près) une tuerie: tout-le-monde-contre-Julie. À présent, enfourchez votre balai comme ceci... et lorsque je sifflerai vous frapperez le sol très fort avec votre pied. Puis, vous vous élèverez de quelques mètres et revenez en vous inclinant légèrement vers le bas.   
-Seulement!, s'est gaussé Priscilla.   
-Oui mademoiselle Monteigny. Nous commencerons en douceur... Un, deux, trois, partez!   
  
J'ai tapé le plus fort possible le sol et j'ai éprouvé une drôle de sensation au ventre quand j'ai réalisé que je volais. Attendez que je raconte ça à ma mère. Elle va en faire une maladie! J'ai regardé à côté de moi et j'ai été surprise de voir à quel point Kami et Sarah semblaient malades...   
  
-JE VEUX DESCENDRE!, a crié quelqu'un.   
-Du calme mlle Monteigny!   
_Laissez-moi rire! Pauvre petite fille! AhahAhAhaha!_   
  
Tout le monde est redescendu (à regret pour moi), les yeux brillants d'excitation. Bon, d'accord, la plupart avaient l'air de vouloir... enfin bref, mais les autres étaient vraiment content. Nous avons passés le reste du cours à apprendre des positions et des jeux (le Quidditch). Mme Bibine nous a laissé partir un peu plus tôt et Dorothée, Kami et Éléanore se sont précipités sur nous.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous montrer?, a demandé Éléanore les joues roses.   
  
J'ai regardé des deux côtés pour faire durer le suspense. Puis, avec une voix sérieuse j'ai lancé :   
  
-Suivez-moi!   
  


* * *

**Un avant-goût du prochain chapitre:**

  
  
-C'est par ici!   
-Mais non! Il fallait tourner à droite tantôt vieille bécasse!   
-Je te dis que c'est là!   
-Et moi par là-bas!   
-Non.   
-Oui.   
-Non.   
-Oui.   
-Nooooon!   
-ARÊTEEEEEEEEEEEEZ TOUT! , a hurlé Kami.   
  
J'ai lancé un regard noir à Sarah avant d'aller m'asseoir sur un petit banc, à côté de Dorothée et Éléanore qui se massaient les pieds.   
  
-Voilà!, elle a dit. C'est pas si compliqué!   
-Humphr..., a grommelé Sarah-je-sais-tout-plus-que-tout-le-monde-sur-cette-terre.   
-Bon, tout le monde, on prend une grande inspiration et on se calme!, a continué Kami. Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement?   
-Un portrait de château-fort...   
-Comme lui?, a demandé Éléanore en pointant un tableau pas loin.   
-Tu vois!, a dit Sarah toute fière. Je t'avais dit qu'on approchaient du but!   
-Mouais, mouais, mouais..., j'ai bougonné. Alors, hum, hum : Badaboum! ...   
  


-Tinkerbell-

  
  



	7. Les Charmeuses

**Reviews**   
  
**Mandy:** Tu me donne le goût de le lire! En attendant, merci d'être fidèle à mon histoire! J'espère que tu aimera la suite...^_^   
  
****

* * *

Chapitre 7 

Les Charmeuses 

**15h15**   
_Dans un couloir perdu... si ce n'est pas celui que nous cherchons..._   
  
-C'est par ici!   
-Mais non! Il fallait tourner à droite tantôt vieille bécasse!   
-Je te dis que c'est là!   
-Et moi par là-bas!   
-Non.   
-Oui.   
-Non.   
-Oui.   
-Nooooon!   
-ARÊTEEEEEEEEEEEEZ TOUT! , a hurlé Kami.   
  
J'ai lancé un regard noir à Sarah avant d'aller m'asseoir sur un petit banc, à côté de Dorothée et Éléanore qui se massaient les pieds.   
  
-Voilà!, elle a dit. C'est pas si compliqué!   
-Humphr..., a grommelé Sarah-je-sais-tout-plus-que-tout-le-monde-sur-cette-terre.   
-Bon, tout le monde, on prend une grande inspiration et on se calme!, a continué Kami. Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement?   
-Un portrait de château-fort...   
-Comme lui?, a demandé Éléanore en pointant un tableau pas loin.   
-Tu vois!, a dit Sarah toute fière. Je t'avais dit qu'on approchaient du but!   
-Mouais, mouais, mouais..., j'ai bougonné. Alors, hum, hum : Badaboum!   
  
Le portrait s'est encore une fois ouvert pour nous laisser entrer.   
  
-Mesdames, ce que vous allez voir est unique!, a dit Sarah très sérieusement. Les appareils photo sont interdits ainsi que tout animaux...   
-Tu peux rester dehors alors!, j'ai rigolé.   
-J't'emmerde Jack!, elle a dit en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.   
-Tu ose porter la main sur moi?   
-LES FILLES CA SUFFIT!!!, a encore hurlé Kami.   
-Sainte mère de Dieu!, a juré Dorothée qui était entrée dans la pièce.   
  
On la tous suivie.   
  
-Par tout les saints!, a continué Éléanore.   
-Je...wow!, a réussi a articuler Kami.   
-Je sais, je sais..., s'est vanté Sarah. On l'a trouvé toute seule!   
-Comme des grandes!, j'ai rajouté en me couchant dans un divan en forme de pomme.   
  
On les a laissé explorer les environs en parlant de tout et de rien.   
  
-Mais non!, a dit Sarah. Tu dois le mettre a 250°C pour bien que ça prenne...   
-C'est pour ça que mon gratin était tout brûlé!   
-Cocotte, cinq cent, c'est beaucoup trop!   
  
Non en fait, on faisait la tête chacune de notre côté.   
  
-C'est quoi ce grimoire?, a demandé Éléanore au bout d'un moment en soufflant sur une grosse brique lilas avec des reliures argentés.   
  
J'ai relevé la tête en baillant.   
  
-Je sais pas, j'ai dit. Ouvre le!   
  
Il y a eu un bruissement de feuilles entrecoupé des voix de Dorothée et Kami qui gloussaient dans la salle de bain à côté.   
  
-Les Charmeuses???, a demandé Éléanore.   
-Fais voir!, j'ai dit curieuse.   
  
Elle nous a montré un parchemin jaunit avec les années. J'ai pu lire :   
  


_ Il y a de cela des générations, notre club fut fondé.   
C'était durant la nuit d'un hiver rigoureux.   
Une jeune fille intrigué découvrit cette pièce fermé.   
Elle se promit de revenir.   
  
Une lune passa, puis deux.   
Mais elle revint un soir de fête.   
Les bras chargés, le coeur content.   
Pendant une saison elle l'aménagea.   
  
Puis une nuit, elle raconta sa merveille.   
Quatre la suivirent au clair d'une pleine lune.   
Le même soir, elle firent le pacte.   
Le pacte des Charmeuses.   
  
_

-Mais c'est quoi ce charabia?, a dit Sarah.   
-Tais toi on lit figure toi!, j'ai dit.   
  


_ La première aura la grâce et la beauté.   
La deuxième, en arts sera doué.   
La troisième excellera en potions.   
La quatrième sera bonne en divination.   
  
Et la cinquième personne ne le sait.   
On dit qu'elle est très puissante.   
On dit qu'elle est la plus charmante.   
On dit même qu'elle peut tout contrôler.   
Mais comme on dit, personne ne le sait.   
  
Depuis des lustres, dans le secret elles grandissent.   
Cinq, elles représenterons leurs sept années de magie.   
Cinq rejoigneront cette association secrète.   
Seulement cinq...   
  
_

-Tourne le livre!, a dit Kami d'une petite voix.   
  
Éléanore a fermé brusquement le livre en faisant voler pleins de poussière. Puis, des lettres on apparut à l'endos.   
  
_ Le C démontre notre courage.   
Le H désigne l'honnêteté envers nos consoeurs.   
Le A représente notre goût pour l'aventure.   
Le R montre le respect que nous nous montrons.   
Le M évoque le mystère qui nous entoure.   
Le E exprime notre environnement dont nous nous occupons.   
Le U représente notre ultime tâche.   
Le S témoigne notre sens de séduction.   
Le E signale une preuve d'espoir.   
Le S symbolise le secret de nos actes.   
  
Bienvenue parmi nous.   
  
_ Un lourd silence a envahit la pièce.   
  
-C'est, c'est une blague?, a demandé Dorothée après un moment.   
-Non, je ne crois pas, a dit Kami l'air songeur.   
-Waou! On est Charmeuses maintenant!, a chantonné Sarah.   
-Tais-toi! C'est très sérieux, a dit Éléanore en passant sa main dans ses cheveux courts.   
-C'est grave?, j'ai demandé immédiatement.   
-Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me parlait souvent d'un club dont elle faisait partie à l'école.   
-Ta mère est une sorcière?, j'ai demandé surprise a Kami.   
-Bien sur que oui. Comme toute ma famille et celle de Dorothée et Éléanore! Peu importe, elle a été membre durant toute sa scolarité. Ensuite son tatouage s'est effacé... pour laisser place a la nouvelle génération.   
-Un tatouage?, a demandé Dorothée l'air effaré.   
-Oui, sur son omoplate...   
  
Brusquement, elle a commencé a enlever son chandail.   
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?, a demandé Sarah éberluée.   
-Dit moi ce que tu vois!, elle a dit en lui montrant le haut de son dos.   
  
Sarah est devenue toute blanche et elle a dit :   
  
-Une petite fiole qui laisse échapper des volutes de fumé mauve.   
-C'est pas possible..., a ajouté Kami. Mais oui bien sur! Je suis la troisième!   
-La troisième excellera en potions..., a cité Éléanore.   
  
Puis, elle a enlevé son débardeur et elle a déboutonné sa blouse.   
  
-Dites-moi ce que j'ai sur mon omoplate!   
-Une espèce de boule qui a de la fumé mauve a l'intérieur, j'ai dit.   
-C'est une boule de cristal! Oh mon Dieu Léa! Tu est la quatrième!, a gueulé Dorothée.   
  
Et n'y tenant plus, elle a enlevé sa robe d'école en nous révélant un grand dos bronzé.   
  
-Il est comment mon tatouage?, elle a demandé en relevant ses grosses boucles blondes.   
-C'est... attend un petit peu... un miroir! Tu as un petit miroir lilas!, a dit Sarah. Ça veut dire que tu es la première!, elle a ajouté en gloussant.   
  
Sarah n'a pas attendue plus longtemps, son t-shirt moldu était déjà par terre.   
  
-Le mien? Vous le voyez?, elle a demandé impatiente, en attachant ses longs cheveux bruns.   
-Oui... tu as une... une plume mauve magnifique avec une petite note de musique à l'intérieure! Ça veut dire que tu sera doué en arts!, j'ai dit.   
  
Tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi. En sachant ce qui m'attendais, j'ai relevé mon chandail pour laisser voir mon omoplate.   
  
-Une clef, a dit simplement Kami.   
  
Un long silence embarrassant s'est réinstallé. J'étais plutôt mal à l'aise de les voir toute contente avec leurs supers pouvoirs alors que je me ramassais avec une fausse prophétie.   
  
-Julie..., a commencé Sarah doucement.   
-Allez les filles r'habillez-vous!, j'ai dit le plus joyeusement possible. Nous avons notre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal tantôt et nous allons enfin connaître l'identité du professeur!   
  
Et je suis partie dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Non mais c'est vrai! Je n'ai aucune envie moi d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse d'un club stupide de charmeuses! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas la première comme Dorothée ou même, à la limite, la troisième comme Kami, hein? Foutue vie.   
  
J'ai observé ma peau blanche parsemée de tache de rousseur, marquée d'une petite clé.   
  
-Douloureux?, m'a demandé mon reflet lorsque j'ai effleuré le tatouage du bout des doigts.   
-Non, j'ai répondue d'une voix absente. Non.   
_Hé attendez une minute... le miroir parle??? Pourquoi je m'étonne..._   
  
On a cogné trois petits coups à la porte.   
  
-Julie?, a dit la voix d'Éléanore. Julie sort de là, tout le monde t'attend.   
-J'arrive...   
  
Je me suis jeté un coup d'oeil dans le grand miroir rougeâtre qui m'avait répondu tantôt. Pas étonnant que je ne sois pas la première avec mes cheveux roux et me yeux verts bouteille. Qui voudrais d'une fille aussi... maigre.   
  
J'ai esquivé un petit tour sur moi-même en m'observant. Bon, d'accord, je suis beaucoup moins pire qu'avant et j'ai pris des formes ici et là. Mais comparé à Dorothée avec ses grandes jambes, son grand dos et son grand sourire de dents toutes blanches, je ne fais pas le poids.   
  
J'ai soupiré un bon coup en remettant mon chandail et en ouvrant doucement la porte. Dans le petit salon, Kami était plongé dans une grosse brique poussiéreuse, Éléanore fouillait dans les armoires de la bibliothèque et Sarah faisait une coiffure compliqué à Dorothée.   
  
-Tu devrais détacher plus souvent tes cheveux Dorothée. Tu as de superbes boucles tu sais!, disais Sarah.   
-Peut-être bien mais j'ai un mal fou à me faire des coiffures!   
-Bon... je pourrais peut-être t'arranger ça quelques matins. En même temps, je me pratiquerais!   
-Bonne idée!, a dit Dorothée, réjouie.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu lis?, j'ai demandé à Kami en m'approchant du grand fauteuil circulaire.   
-Potions de grands pouvoirs.   
-Quoi?, s'est exclamé Éléanore avec une petite boîte rouge dans les mains. Mais j'ai entendue dire que ce livre était dans la réserve...   
-Je sais, a répliqué Kami avec un sourire. Je prend de l'avance c'est tout.   
  
J'ai levé les yeux. Non, elle n'aurais pas pu s'en empêcher de prendre de l'avance! C'est Kami tout craché.   
  
-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?, j'ai demandé à Éléanore qui s'était assise en tailleur devant une table basse.   
-J'ai trouvé ces cartes de divination dans la bibliothèque, à l'intérieur d'un livre creux!, qu'elle m'a expliqué. Je ne sais pas encore comment les faire fonctionner mais ça ne devrait pas être trop long. Ça me semble être une réplique, une réplique étonnante des Cartes Perdues.   
-Les quoi?   
-Les Cartes Perdues! Tu ne connais pas? Ah non, c'est vrai, tu viens d'une famille moldu. C'est pas grave, je t'explique. On raconte qu'il y a très très longtemps, une jeune fille fabriqua des cartes magiques pouvant répondre à une seule question par personne.   
-N'importe laquelle?, j'ai demandé, captivé par son histoire.   
-En fait, personne n'est vraiment certain... Mais selon les ouvrages que j'ai consulté, nous pourrions poser au moins trois questions.   
-Comme une lampe magique!   
-Heu, je ne sais pas trop de quoi tu parles là Julie... mais ce n'est pas leur seul pouvoir! Elles peuvent aussi décrire le passé en détail et quelques bribes du futur...   
-Oui mais elles sont perdues n'oublie pas!, a coupé Kami qui avait levé le nez de son livre.   
-Comment c'est arrivé?, j'ai questionné.   
-Eh bien, on dit qu'en voulant échapper à des voleurs, la jeune fille disposa chaque carte à une extrémité du globe.   
-Il y en a seulement quatre?, je me suis étonné.   
-Non! Bien sur que non! Seulement, sans les quatre points cardinaux, les cent quatre-vingt-seize autres ne valent rien.   
-Pas bête!   
-Mais ce n'est qu'une légende!, a rappelé Kami en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Allez, c'est l'heure de partir!   
-Rabat-joie..., a marmonné Éléanore en rangeant ses cartes d'un air boudeur.   
-Hé les filles, regardez mon chef-d'oeuvre!, s'est écrié Sarah en tournant Dorothée vers nous.   
  
Elle lui avait attaché une partie de ses cheveux blonds vers l'arrière en les faisant léviter (vive les pouvoirs magiques!), de sorte que pleins de mèches voletaient élégamment au-dessus de sa tête.   
  
-Dorothée, tu as l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel!, a dit Éléanore.   
-Premier jour d'école et déjà capable de faire un sort de fixation!, a reniflé Kami.   
-Ne cache pas mon soleil!, s'est exclamé Sarah. Je l'ai découvert cet été et c'est la première fois que je l'essaye...   
-Allez Kami, j'ai dit. Sois pas jalouse! Elle peut aussi te les arranger tes cheveux.   
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux?, a demandé Kami sous les rires des trois autres.   
-Rien! Je disais ça pour te faire fâcher...   
  
Kami a plissé des yeux d'un air : on-me-la-joue-pas-le-coup-du-c'était-pour-te-faire-fâcher ce qui nous a fait encore plus rire.   
  
-T'inquiète pas Kam, on t'aime comme tu es!, a ajouté Sarah pendant que l'on se dirigeaient vers notre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal.   
  
**16h00 et 26 secondes**   
_Même jour, devant la porte de la classe de défense et Cie_   
  
Nous sommes arrivées en même temps que les garçons qui semblaient plongés dans une conversation des plus importante.   
  
-Hum, hum..., a toussoté Sarah.   
-Pouvons nous nous joindre à vous?, a demandé Éléanore avec un sourire.   
-Bien le bonjour mesdames!, a dit Brian, un Poufsouffle qui partage sa chambre avec le trio, en levant un chapeau imaginaire.   
-Veuillez nous pardonner cette impolitesse!, a rajouté Erik, un autre compagnon de chambre, en faisant un baise-main à Dorothée.   
-Vous êtes tout pardonné, a dit celle-ci en souriant pendant que tout le monde entraient dans la classe.   
  
Les Gryffondor étaient déjà arrivés et plusieurs discutaient tranquillement autour des bureaux.   
  
-Cora!, a gueulé Éléanore en s'élancant vers une petite Gryffondor avec des cheveux noirs rattachés en une lourde tresse, qui parlait avec une fille avec des lunettes de forme hexagonale.   
-Hé, salut Léa!, a sourit la fille.   
-Tout le monde, je vous présente Cora de Ronceray, ma cousine, a rajouté Éléanore.   
-Salut tout le monde!, a dit Sarah.   
-Tout le monde, je vous présente Judith Monroe!, a dit Cora en présentant la fille à côté d'elle.   
  
Tout le monde s'est présentés à tour de rôle, ce qui a pris pas mal de temps mais je vous évite les détails (vous me remercierez plus tard (moi et ma grande bonté!))... Bref, nous avons étés nous asseoir en attendant que le prof daigne ce montrer le bout du nez.   
  
-Franchement, quel manque de professionnalisme!, a dit Kami en regardant sa montre.   
-Il est sûrement en train de dormir ou de manger sans se préoccuper de nous.   
-Ou elle..., a rectifié Kami.   
-Je suis certaine que c'est du genre à oublier nos noms..., a continué Sarah sans se préoccuper de la remarque intelligente de Kami. Non mais, et ils appellent ça un... oh bon sang!   
-Quoi?, a demandé Kami en se retournant. Par Merlin!, qu'elle a soufflé en ouvrant de grands yeux.   
  
Et il y avait de quoi. Ce n'est pas un prof qui se tenait devant nous mais un sex-symbol. Je ne plaisante pas. Vous savez le genre de gars bâtit, timide, yeux profonds, démarche assuré, sourire enjôleur, qui sous-estime son charme et qui en fait baver plus d'une? C'est ça qui s'est présenté dans notre classe.   
  
-Bonjour tout le monde!, il a dit d'une voix rauque éperdument sensuelle.   
_C'est moi ou Kami vient de frissonner?_   
-Désolé pour mon retard, il a continué avec une mimique d'excuse. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle a mangé sa mère durant sa grossesse pour qu'il soit aussi beau?   
-Je suis le professeur Withers et c'est ma première année en enseignement, a dit le prof en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son bureau. Cette année, nous allons étudier trois branches de sortilèges. Les sortilèges de défense, d'attaque et le reste est une surprise. Des questions?   
_Si j'avais pu prononcer un seul mot, je me serais déjà jeté à ses pieds pour le demander en mariage..._   
-Heu...a bafouillé Kami.   
-Kami, tu bave..., a dit William en riant.   
-Jaloux!, qu'elle lui a répondu s'essuyant la bouche. C'est même pas vrai en plus!   
-Aucune question?, a demandé Withers étonné. Bon, vous avez l'air d'une classe attentive.   
_Plus que ça, tu meurs...Non mais sans blague, comment il fait pour ne pas voir que toutes les filles sont pendues à ses lèvres?_   
-Nous allons pouvoir commencer rapidement! Aujourd'hui, nous allons seulement nous présenter, vue que la plupart d'entre vous sont encore un peu perdus. Nous allons faire un jeu très simple où il vous suffira de dire trois choses : votre nom, une chose que vous aimez et votre plus grande peur, autrement dit, votre pire cauchemar. Tout d'abord, vous allez vous placer en cercle... voilà comme cela!, il a dit en tassant négligemment les tables vers le fond de la classe d'un coup de baguette. À vous mademoiselle!, il a dit en pointant Sarah.   
-Heu bon, Sarah Davidson, chanter, le feu...   
_Le feu??? C'est bizarre..._   
-Vous!, a dit Whiters en me regardant.   
-Julie Morrelli, rire, les créatures démoniaques...   
  
Un petit rire a parcouru la classe. Bah quoi, c'est vrai que je n'aime pas les vampires!   
  
-Enchaînez!   
-Éléanore de Ronceray, la divination, l'avenir...   
-Kami Demato, les potions, l'ombre...   
-Dorothée Wynn, les fleurs, les hauteurs...   
-William Leroux, la franchise, les champignons!   
  
Tout le monde a éclaté de rire.   
  
-Maxime Howard, rêver, la mort...   
-Thierry Leroux, les étoiles, le temps...   
_Nous avons affaire à des philosophes ma parole!_   
-Brian O'Donnel, le quidditch, la foudre...   
-Erick Mc Delly, la mer, le désert...   
_Plutôt logique!_   
-Godefroy de la Duranteray, voler, le néant...   
-Cora de Ronceray, lire, mourir...   
-Judith Monroe, la mode, les araignées...   
-Nolwenn Taurdolin, les légendes, le spectre de la mort...   
_Wow! Elle a de superbes boules d'oreille!_   
-Lia Park, le quidditch, sombrer...   
-Billy Lithgow, n'importe quel sport, la solitude...   
_Hmmm... plutôt beau garçon celui-là..._   
-Raider Wood, les langues, les momies...   
-Hans Spalaski, l'étude des moldus, les hauteurs...   
-Kinsey Lee, l'eau, la tempête...   
-Christopher Marcusis, la peinture, la mort...   
  
Withers s'est levé en se frottant les mains avec un air satisfait.   
  
-Excellent tout le monde, excellent! Passons à autre chose... Comme la plupart d'entre vous savez, chaque être humain est unique en son genre. Il y a plusieurs choses qui diffèrent de l'un a l'autre... par exemple?   
  
Kami a levé sa main en le temps de le dire.   
  
-Les empreintes digitales!, elle a cité.   
-Mais encore?, a demandé Withers. Oui, Mlle Taurdolin.   
-Tous les sorciers possèdent un aura, a dit Nolwenn. Un aura dont la puissance ainsi que l'aspect changent automatiquement par personne.   
  
Kami a jeté un regard noir à Nolwenn qui avait l'air de vouloir dire : toi et moi à 4h dans la cours d'école, viens seule sinon...   
  
-Exact! Dix points pour Gryffondor et cinq pour Poufsouffle. Chaque sorcier dégage un aura de sa magie. Si on prête attention, nous pouvons voir les auras des autres, a continué Withers. Par exemple, ici je peux vois que quelqu'un dégage beaucoup de puissance...   
_Je pari ma maison et ma mère qu'il vient de me regarder...!_   
-...tandis que d'autres ont besoin de la développer d'avantage. Donc, cette année, l'un de vos projet personnel sera d'être capable de voir les auras des autres sorciers. Pour le reste du cours, vous allez vous concentrer sur votre magie intérieure. Vous devez chercher cette sensation particulière.... ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne pouvez pas la manquer!   
  
Tout le monde s'est séparé pour aller se placer seul dans un coin de la classe. Je me suis installé en tailleur sur une table en observant mes camarades Poufsouffles et Gryffondors. Plusieurs avaient fermés les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Mais se concentrer sur quoi bon sang? J'ai regardé les autres qui avaient l'air de très bien s'en sortir, un peu paniqué.   
  
-Vous devriez vous concentrer sur qui vous êtes Mlle Morrelli, a dit tranquillement Withers en me souriant.   
_Sur qui je suis? C'est bien beau tout ça mais désolé mon petit loup, je ne pourrait pas répondre à ta question... pas aujourd'hui en tout cas..._   
  
Je me suis contenté d'un hochement de tête pas certain.   
  
_Bon, bon, concentre toi ma petite Julie... ohoummm... ohoummm... Non, ça ne donne rien, j'ai seulement l'air stupide. Mais non voyons, tu est jeune et jolie, pas stupide! Oh Seigneur, je suis rendue à argumenter avec ma voix intérieure... Retour à la case départ. Ohoummm, ohoummm... Je suis Julie Morrelli, fille de Marie-Claude Champigny et... non, ce n'est pas mon père. Un père ne ferait jamais ce qu'il a fait à sa femme et son enfant. Il ne m'a rien apporté dans la vie, sauf mon nom. Mais maintenant tout a changé : je suis une sorcière et la cinquième des Charmeuses!_   
  
Soudain, et je vous jure que c'est vrai, j'ai sentie un picotement agréable dans mon bras. J'ai entrouvert les yeux et j'ai vue une rivière de petites étincelles lilas parcourir tout mon corps! J'ai poussé un cri de victoire du genre : Yahooooooo!   
  
-Déjà?, s'est étonné Withers.   
-Regardez, vous avez vu? J'ai réussi!   
-C'est très bien mlle Morrelli, c'est très bien...   
  
C'est trop... waou! Je sentais la magie couler dans mes veines! Et en plus, j'arrivais a voir celle des autres. Celle de Sarah était or, Kami couleur rouge passion, Éléanore avait des étincelles bleu nuit et Dorothée couleur forêt. J'ai balayé la classe d'un regard en m'extasiant devant l'arc-en-ciel d'étincelles quand j'ai vue quelque chose qui m'a fais froid dans le dos : les étincelles de Maxime étaient noires, noires comme les ténèbres...   
  


* * *

Oh mais, personne n'avait pensé que Maxime pourrait être un vilain garçon han? Attendez,   
est-ce que Maxime est vraiment un vilain garçon? La suite dans le prochain épisode!   
  
-Tinkerbell-

  
  



	8. Une rencontre inattendue

Oui je sais. Pas besoin de me hurler des injures, je suis impardonnable! Tout ce temps sans vous donner signe de vie, c'est indigne de ma personne. En fait, j'écrivais une autre fic (La Guerre des Étoiles pour ceux que ça intéresse) et ça a pris beaucoup de mon temps. Menfin, je ne vais pas vous assommer plus longtemps avec ces futilités! Place, heu à la lecture!   
  
**Reviews**   
  
**Loline:** Mici pour ton petit commentaire!   
  
**MissTick:** Ah chère amie... Tu voulais une suite? En voilà une! Hihihihohoho. J'espère que tu vas la relire encore 25x (nan je blague!)   
  
****

* * *

Chapitre 8 

Une rencontre inattendue 

**18h02**   
_Poudlard, Grande Salle, table des Poufsouffles, rangé deux, siège quatre_   
  
-C'était génial comme cours tu ne trouve pas?, m'a demandé William.   
-Hum hum..., j'ai répondue, distraite par les gouttes d'eau qui commençaient à s'abattre sur les fenêtres de la Grande Salle.   
-Le cours? Tu veux dire le prof!, s'est exclamé Sarah.   
-Peuh, il est beaucoup trop ordinaire..., a ronchonné Thierry.   
-Sois pas jaloux preux chevalier!, a rigolé Brian.   
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..., a répondu l'interpellé en se servant un peu de poulet frit.   
  
Personne n'a pu ignorer la soudaine couleur rosé sur ses joues. Toute la table à éclaté d'un rire sonore, vite interrompu par John, encore une fois, pas content.   
  
-Cessez donc vos pitreries enfantines!, il a dit avec un air pincé (pour pas dire coincé).   
  
Maxime a levé un sourcil.   
  
-John!, il a dit avec une expression faussement outré. N'ignore tu pas à qui tu ose t'adresser aussi familièrement?   
-Heu...non, je...qui ça?, a bafouillé MONSIEUR le préfet.   
-Vois ces deux jeunes hommes... ils sont de la ligné de Romulus et Remus!, a continué Maxime pompeusement en pointant les jumeaux Leroux qui tentaient vainement de réprimer un fou rire.   
  
Le teint de John a pris une couleur blanc laiteux.   
  
-Tu... tu te moque de moi?, il a demandé, les yeux ronds.   
-OUI!!!, a hurlé Maxime en éclatant de rire, comme la majorité des Poufsouffles qui avaient écouté la conversation.   
-Saletédenfantdebougeoisquiprennentunairsupérieur!, a marmonné Mr. Clark en virant au rouge cramoisi, avant de partir précipitamment vers sa place.   
  
Ça a pris une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que tout le monde reprennent son calme.   
  
-Toutes mes félicitations!, a dit Sarah en serrant la main de Maxime.   
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, a dit Maxime en me jetant un regard.   
  
J'ai rapidement baissé la tête vers mon assiette de poulet. Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai vue Sarah regarder Éléanore et celle-ci hausser des épaules.   
  
-Ça va Julie?, m'a demandé Dorothée d'une voix douce. Tu n'a rien dit depuis le début du dîner.   
-Mal de ventre..., j'ai grommelé en sortant de table rapidement.   
  
**Vendredi, 6 septembre**   
**23heures**   
_Localisation : le meilleur coussin de la salle commune_   
  
_ Deux mots : j'adore! Bon, peut-être que si on ne compte pas l'apostrophe et que si on considère le mot j'adore pour un mot, c'est sur que ça ne donne plus deux mots mais bien un. Bref, ça paraît qu'il est tard? Bof, ce n'est pas trop grave vue que demain, c'est la fin de semaine! Yipiiiiii! Pas que je sois déjà fatiguée des cours mais j'ai hâte d'aller satisfaire ma curiosité (et non, je ne parle pas du vestiaire des garçons dans le gymnase). C'est fou comme c'est grand Poudlard! Il paraît que même le directeur ne le connaît pas au complet... une chance parce que sinon il saurait pour les Charmeuses.   
  
En tout cas. J'ai fais tous les cours et je trouve ça vraiment intéressant! J'ai même envoyé un hiboux à maman pour lui raconter ma semaine. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'ennuyait de moi, que " papa " avait téléphoné mais qu'elle lui avait raccroché au nez parce que l'éducation de sa fille ne se paierait pas toute seule, que les voisins enquêtaient à propos des hiboux avec des lettres et de ma soudaine disparition et finalement, que Andy était passé pour s'excuser. Il fallait y penser avant vieille ingrate! Pour qui elle me prend? Comme si j'ignorais qu'elle parlait dans mon dos à toute l'école. Pfff!   
  
Je disais donc, les cours! Potions je déteste ça, évidemment. Rogue ne fais qu'avantager ses petits chouchous de Serpentard et en plus, il a les cheveux gras. Beuââârk! La métamorphose, j'aime bien! C'est drôle mais je réussi presque tous les exercices du premier coup et ça rend Kami orange de jalousie! Hé hé hé! En botanique, c'est plutôt tranquille avec les Serdaigle. Ils veulent toujours écouter. Quelle ambiance... Nous avons aussi astronomie avec eux. Comme dit Éléanore, c'est pas la joie, c'est pas le malheur! Elle me fait rire celle-là. Elle prend vraiment au sérieux son don et elle va s'entraîner tous les soirs dans notre pièce, quand on a pas trop de devoirs. D'ailleurs, les devoirs les plus embêtant sont ceux en histoire de la magie. Et le prof!, quel endormeur! Sa carrière doit être au summum tellement il a une voix monotone. Une chance, ce n'est pas le cas du professeur en sport et en défense contre les forces du mal (mon cours préféré).   
  
Bon, il commence à se faire tard. Demain, nous avons prévue de passer la journée à l'intérieur de notre pièce. On se sent bien là. Mais je me demande comment nous allons faire pour garder notre histoire secrète... Les garçons vont bien finir par se rendre compte de nos multiples " disparitions ". Peu importe. Bonne nuit! _   
  
Je ferme mon journal d'un coup sec ce qui a pour effet de faire grogner Sarah dans son lit. Soudain, une idée me traverse l'esprit, comme une armée de fourmis traverse la cuisine en quête de sucre. Non, c'est trop risqué... Sarah pousse de nouveau un grognement alors que je souris comme une démente. L'heure de la vengeance à sonné!   
  
**Samedi, 7 septembre**   
**9h00**   
_Chambre de Poufsouffle, côté droit, lit au bord de la fenêtre_   
  
Un hurlement épouvantable retentit me faisant sursauter.   
  
-JULIE, JE VAIS TE TUER! a hurlé Sarah d'une voix stridente.   
_Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé..._   
  
**9h01**   
_En train de courir pour ne pas recevoir le coup de casserole qui m'est destiné_   
  
-Je vous en prie ma seigneuresse, ne me frappez-pas. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre paysanne! je dis écrasé par terre, sous le poids de Sarah qui a réussi à m'attraper et qui me menace à coup de baguette.   
  
Elle fait mine de réfléchir.   
  
-Une pauvre paysanne stupide qui ne recommencera plus jamais... je rajoute.   
  
Elle lève la main, celle avec la baguette (je me dois de le préciser).   
  
-Et qui vous sera redevable pour n'importe quoi!   
  
Un sourire apparaît sur la figure de ma très chère amie.   
  
-N'importe quoi?   
_Merde..._   
-Heu... oui?   
-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!   
_Prière de déposer des lilas sur ma tombe, je suis allergique aux oeillets._   
  
**9h35**   
_Dans la salle secrète_   
  
Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris aussi de vouloir dessiner des moustaches argentés sur Sarah? Qu'elle folie s'était donc emparée de mon âme à ce moment, je vous le demande.   
  
-Frotte plus fort Juju, je ne me vois pas encore dedans...   
_Grrrrr..._   
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?   
-Je dis : avec plaisir Sar...   
-Tut, tut! a dit Sarah l'air sévère.   
-Avec plaisir votre sainteté que je vénère, que je respecte et que je chérie...   
  
Kami, Léa et Dorothée éclatent de rire alors que je me met à frotter plus fort le bout des chaussures de Sarah qui sirote une limonade maison (devinez qui joue à la servante (je vous le donne dans le mile : miss réduite-à-rien en personne!)).   
  
**10h06**   
_Pause syndicale_   
  
Je suis affalé dans un fauteuil, avec le plus horrible mal de main jamais connu sur terre; j'ai du cirer quatre fois, chaque paires de souliers appartenant à Sarah. À côté de moi, Dorothée lis un bouquin, Éléanore joue avec ses cartes, Kami fouille dans l'armoire en quête de yeux de... peut importe et Sarah fait de " l'art ".   
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Qu'elle nous demande en tournant le tableau d'une baleine. À moins que ça ne soit un éléphant unijambiste et doublement unibragiste...   
-Si tu veux mon avis... je commence.   
_C'est franchement laid._   
-C'est franchement laid! je termine.   
  
**10h06 et 45 secondes**   
  
Pourquoi m'avoir caché le fait qu'elle possède deux autres paires de souliers hein? Pourquoi?   
  
**10h29**   
  
-Saviez-vous que les yeux de triton ont des propriétés caractéristiques peu commune, contrairement aux yeux de salamandre? nous lance Kami.   
-Sincèrement, je ne vois pas l'utilité de savoir ça, je répond.   
-Oui mais si un jour tu décide de faire une potion et que justement, c'est l'ingrédient principal...   
-Non Kami.   
-Mais si...   
-Kami, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une potion avec des yeux je te dis!   
-Oui mais si Rogue te la demande pour un examen important?   
  
Coincé, je suis.   
  
**11h03**   
_En train de fouiller dans la bibliothèque_   
  
Oh mais que vois-je! Un petit livre qui ressemble beaucoup à un journal! Je le prend rapidement et je me lance dans un coussin pour le lire à mon aise.   
  
_Journal de Elizabeth Jenson, 1904_   
  
Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.   
  
_ 1er Septembre,   
  
Père ne m'a pas raccompagné à la gare. Je crois qu'il est trop occupé avec ce nouveau modèle de balai volant. Il faut dire que la Comète est le plus rapide au monde! Peut être bien, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il vienne avec moi. Tous ces visages m'effrayaient. Comment pourrais-je m'intégrer dans ce nouveau monde? _   
  
Ce nouveau monde? Quoi, cette fille vient de Mars?   
  
_ 3 Septembre,   
  
J'ai passé tous les tests et me voilà admise à Poufsouffle! J'en suis fort aise. C'est une maison honorable et je ferais tout mon possible pour être à la hauteur. Père dit que ma place était à Serdaigle, comme lui. Le choixpeau à peut-être fait une erreur...   
  
7 Septembre,   
  
Je me suis fais des amies. Elles sont charmantes. Il y a Betty, Flore, Margaret et Sandy. Nous nous entendons très bien. J'ai hâte de les présenter à père. Maman aurait été si fière que je me rapproche des autres aussi facilement! _   
  
-Juju, qu'est-ce que tu fais? me demande Éléanore.   
-Oh rien, je feuillette simplement un vieux bouquin poussiéreux...   
  
_ 16 Septembre,   
  
Tu ne devinera jamais ce qu'il nous est arrivé! Nous marchions tranquillement vers notre cours d'astronomie et nous sommes tombés sur une étrange pièce! Betty à trouvé un livre où une prophétie était inscrit. Elle raconte l'histoire de cinq jeunes filles qui ont chacune des pouvoirs. Je me demande si cette légende est connue dans le monde sorcier...   
  
17 Septembre,   
  
Je me suis éveillé brusquement : Sandy criait dans la salle d'eau. J'ai accourue sans prendre la peine de passer un peignoir et ce que j'ai découvert m'a donné un choc. Elle avait une marque gravé dans sa peau représentant une fiole avec de la fumée mauve qui s'en échappait! Comme dans la prophétie! Margaret, égale à elle-même à tout de suite pensé à regarder sur son omoplate. Ce n'était pas une fiole, mais une boule de cristal... Betty avait une plume marqué d'une note de musique et Flore avait un petit miroir. Et moi, j'avais simplement une clé. _   
  
Je me tortille dans mon fauteuil. Je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise. Cette Elizabeth à vécue exactement la même chose que moi! Elle était la cinquième. Soudain, une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Et si je découvrais dans ce journal mes " pouvoirs "?   
  
_ 29 Septembre,   
  
Quelque chose me tracasse. Depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, des évènements étranges se produisent autour de moi. Ce matin, alors que je pensais à un sortilège de lévitation, le bureau en face duquel je me tenais à commencer à voler dans la pièce. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune baguette! Je suis convaincue qu'il y a un lien avec ma clé... _   
  
Un bureau? Non, c'est impossible! Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu faire ça? Et sans baguette? Il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Je me met à regarder fixement la harpe que Sarah à délaisser sur une table et je pense de toutes mes forces à ce qu'elle s'envole. Je réussi seulement à avoir un mal de tête horrible et je frotte mes yeux qui commencent à piquer.   
  
BANG!   
  
Je me fige tel une statue pris en plein délit d'adultère et je vois la harpe, sur le sol.   
  
-Sarah! crie Dorothée. Ta harpe est tombé de la table!   
-Kami! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas pratiquer tes Wingardium Leviosa sur mes affaires? a hurlé celle-ci.   
-Mais c'est pas moi! a répondu une voix dans la salle de bain.   
  
Bref silence et regard vers Éléanore qui hausse des épaules. Silence un peu plus long et quatre pairs d'oeils (ce qui fait exactement huit yeux de couleur noir, noir, brun, brun, bleu, bleu, vert et vert respectivement) se pose sur moi.   
  
-Je... heu... désolé?   
  
Sarah a levé les yeux.   
  
-Fais attention la prochaine fois! qu'elle me lance avant de retourner fouiller dans les disques.   
  
Soupir intérieur à tous les degrés. Ma peur vient d'être confirmé : je peux soulever une harpe avec ma pensé. Je baisse les yeux vers le petit livre à reliure doré posé sur mes genoux. Je sens que je vais apprendre beaucoup de choses de cette Elizabeth Jenson... Beaucoup trop.   


* * *

Hahahahahaha! Les intrigues sortent de partout! Je vous laisse avec un court extrait du   
prochain chapitre (à venir d'ici une semaine environ)! 

  
  
J'ai courue en ligne droite, bousculant les élèves qui me montraient du doigt quand BAM!!!   
  
-Mais ça va pas?, a gueulé Priscilla qui se relevait en se massant les côtes.   
-Je... je suis, j'ai commencé avec une voix tremblante.   
-Oh! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a poil de carotte?   
  
J'ai pas pu empêcher deux grosses larmes de couler le long de mon visage.   
  
-Elle pleure!, a ricané Priscilla. Regardez-moi ce pathétique spectacle.   
  
J'ai essayé de me relever mais tout mes livres sont retombés par terre.   
  
-On devrait la mettre à la fourrière. Elle fait peur à voir!, qu'elle a continué en entraînant des éclats de rire de son fan-club.   
-Laissez-la tranquille!, a dit une voix derrière moi.   
...   
  


-Tinkerbell7-

  
  



	9. Quand les vêtements s'envolent

Hahaha! Je me suis nettement amélioré question temps! Hihihihohoho! Bon je vous laisse lire sinon je vais commencer à dire des trucs pas nets!   
  
**Reviews**   
  
**vi___x :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Je me demandais si je devais enlever mon histoire quand j'ai reçue ta review! Ah le destin! Des fois on l'aime, des fois on le déteste! Je m'égare. En tout cas, merci encore et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!   
  
****

* * *

Chapitre 9 

Quand les vêtements s'envolent 

**Lundi, 27 Septembre**   
**16h après minuit...**   
_Dans un cours de DCFM (un peu long mais combien sympathique!)_   
  
-Bien, bien!, a dit Mr. Withers assit en tailleur sur son bureau. Je vois que tout le monde est présent! Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons voir l'expelliarmus... oui Mlle Demato?   
-L'expelliarmus est un sortilège de désarmement de niveau débutant!, a cité Kami. Par contre, il peut-être développé et prendre beaucoup de puissance.   
-Excellent! 5 points pour Poufsouffle! Donc, comme le disait si bien Mlle Demato, ce sort à beau être simple à effectuer, il ne faut en aucun cas le prendre à la légère et donc, ne jamais sous-estimer votre adversaire. Compris?   
-Oui, m'sieur!, a gueulé Sarah à pleins poumons.   
  
Withers lui a jeté un drôle de regard en coin.   
  
_Humm, il est trop sexy! Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas croire que je viens de penser ça! Concentre-toi sur le cours Julie!!!_   
  
-Oui bon... pour cet exercice, vous allez vous placer en équipe de deux et vous mettre face à face, sur les tapis bleus.   
  
William a toussoté en levant sa main.   
  
-Heu en fait, Thierry est malade alors nous sommes impair...   
-Hé bien, je me mettrai avec l'un de vous!, s'est écrié le mirifique spécimen masculin.   
  
Alors, tout le monde a fait son équipe (je me suis mise avec Sarah) et on s'est tous tenu prêt pour le signal.   
  
-Quand je vous le dirai, vous lancerez un sort de désarmement et nous verrons les résultats!, a dit le prof en se plaçant devant Dorothée. À vos marques... prêt... lancez!   
  
C'était assourdissant. Pendant un long moment, il y a eu pleins de détonations et d'éclairs de toutes les couleurs qui traversaient la pièce.   
  
-Restez concentré!, a crié Withers en malheureusement (quoi?, je veux dire heureusement!) baissant sa garde.   
  
Et puis soudain, il s'est retrouvé en slip noir devant une Dorothée rouge comme jamais qui se confondait en excuses et une classe totalement ébloui (les filles plus particulièrement) par cette merveilleuse apparition de pectoraux bien formés. Un grand éclat de rire à parcouru la classe. Et pour ajouter au ridicule, la porte s'est ouverte pour laisser place à nul autre que McGonagall.   
  
-Mais enfin!, qu'elle a crié. Qu'est-ce qui se pa...   
  
Elle est resté interdite (pour ne pas dire en folle admiration) devant Withers en sous-vêtements qui riait autant que nous.   
  
-Nous avons eu un imprévu..., a essayé d'expliquer Dieu numéro 2. Allez tout le monde, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui! Vous me ferrez tout de même deux parchemins sur ce que nous avons vu!   
  
Sarah un échappé un petit rire.   
  
-Ou ce que nous n'avons pas vu..., qu'elle a dit en jetant un splendide regard sur le caleçon noir.   
-Oh ça va!, a bougonné William en l'empoignant par le collet.   
-Je dois aller demander quelque chose au prof!, j'ai dit à Sarah qui tendait le cou du corridor pour me voir (ou enfin, pour LE voir). Je vous rejoins au dîner!   
  
_Par quoi je commence, l'aura maléfique de Maxime, le journal de Elizabeth ou l'incident harpe-volante-en-furie?_   
  
Je me suis approché du bureau de Withers ou Dorothée semblait encore s'excuser.   
  
-Non...je t'assure...tout va bien!, essayait de dire Withers. Tu peux y aller...   
  
Dorothée est partie les joues en feu et en marmonnant.   
  
-Heu monsieur?, j'ai dit timidement.   
  
Le prof a remit d'une geste son pantalon, puis il m'a regardé.   
  
-Je voulais vous voir.   
-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi justement!, il a dit.   
  
J'ai brusquement eue un flash horrible de Sébastien plaqué contre moi et qui essayait d'enlever mon chandail. J'ai commencé à reculer comme si Withers allait me sauter dessus.   
  
-Est-ce que ça va?, il a dit d'un ton inquiet.   
-Je...je..., j'ai bredouillé en heurtant le bureau derrière moi.   
-Julie?, il a dit en touchant mon bras.   
-Ne me touchez pas!!!, j'ai crié un peu trop fort.   
  
Et je suis partie en courant, les larmes aux yeux, en ignorant les appels de Withers. J'ai courue en ligne droite, bousculant les élèves qui me montraient du doigt quand BAM!!!   
  
-Mais ça va pas?, a gueulé Priscilla qui se relevait en se massant les côtes.   
-Je... je suis, j'ai commencé avec une voix tremblante.   
-Oh! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a poil de carotte?   
  
J'ai pas pu empêcher deux grosses larmes de couler le long de mon visage.   
  
-Elle pleure!, a ricané Priscilla. Regardez-moi ce pathétique spectacle.   
  
J'ai essayé de me relever mais tout mes livres sont retombés par terre.   
  
-On devrait la mettre à la fourrière. Elle fait peur à voir!, qu'elle a continué en entraînant des éclats de rire de son fan-club.   
-Laissez-la tranquille!, a dit une voix derrière moi.   
-Tiens, tiens, tiens, Maxime Howard!, a dit Priscilla d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.   
-Ça va Julie?, a dit Maxime en ramassant mes livres sans se préoccuper des autres.   
  
J'ai hoché la tête brièvement en essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de main.   
  
-Le beau prince veut sauver son idiote de princesse?, a continué la pauvre fille d'une voix beaucoup moins amicale.   
-Viens, allons nous en!, a dit Maxime en jetant un regard de dégoût derrière lui. Je connais un endroit idéal...   
  
Et il m'a pris par l'épaule en marchant doucement vers le couloir des enchantements (du moins, je crois).   
  
-Où est-ce qu'on va?, j'ai demandé après un moment.   
  
Maxime m'a sourit.   
  
-Tu vas voir... tu vas adorer!   
  
J'ai plus posé de question le reste du trajet, en me contentant de regarder mes pieds. Nous nous sommes enfin arrêté devant une statue d'ange cornue.   
  
-Normalement je ne devrais pas te le montrer avant... mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de penser aux règlements!, il a dit en me prenant la main.   
  
Je me suis sentie rougir. J'ai fait un mouvement pour dégager ma main mais il me la tenait fermement.   
  
-Nous devons avoir un contact physique, il a expliqué. Sinon, nous ne verrons pas la même pièce...   
  
Puis, il a touché le front de l'ange du bout de ses doigts et je l'ai imité. J'ai tout de suite sentie une secousse et je suis tombé par en avant, en ayant la drôle d'impression d'être relié à une corde par mon nombril.   
  
Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais dans une petite pièce avec comme installation, cinq sacs de couchage bleu poudre en plein centre.   
  
-Heu, on est où là?, j'ai demandé inquiète.   
-On vient souvent ici pour regarder les étoiles.   
-Han?   
  
Maxime a pointé le plafond avec son doigt. J'ai levé la tête et j'ai été surprise de voir une grande surface de vitre transparente en haut de nos têtes.   
  
-Wow..., j'ai murmuré.   
  
Maxime a eu un petit rire, puis il est allé s'asseoir sur un des lits.   
  
-Tu viens?, il a dit.   
  
J'ai déglutit en acquiesçant d'un bref mouvement de tête et je suis allée me mettre en tailleur sur le sac de couchage voisin.   
  
-J'aime bien cette pièce, c'est ma préféré du guide.   
-Du guide? Mais de quoi tu parle?, j'ai demandé intrigué.   
-Au début de l'année, les jumeaux, Brian, Erik et moi avons découvert ce portoloin qui comporte une dizaine de pièces différentes. Elles changent selon notre humeur alors nous les avons aménagés et mises dans le secret.   
-Le secret?   
  
Il a haussé des épaules.   
  
-Une espèce de tradition qui se transmet de génération en génération.   
_Comme les Charmeuses! C'est pas croyable...!_   
-Et bien, dis donc..., j'ai murmuré.   
  
Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulés pendant lesquelles Maxime et moi observions le ciel.   
  
-À quoi tu pense?, j'ai finalement demandé après un instant.   
  
Il a soupiré un bon coup avant de plonger le bleu de ses yeux dans le vert des miens.   
  
-Je me demandais... qui te fais pleurer Julie?   
  
J'ai commencé à me tortiller les doigts en rougissant un peu. Comment lui expliquer que j'ai été quasiment violée? J'ai pris une grande inspiration pour m'élancer mais il a arrêté mon élan.   
  
-Tu peux m'en parler... je ne dirais rien... promis, qu'il a dit en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.   
  
Il a avancé sa tête doucement vers la mienne et oh bon sang qu'il est beau! À quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, j'ai repensé à Sébastien et je me suis sentie malade. Je me suis brusquement écarté.   
  
-Maxime... je, je ne peux pas...   
  
Maxime a rejeté la tête vers l'arrière en se passant la main sur la figure.   
  
-Pas la peine, je comprend..., qu'il a dit en se levant.   
-Mais, que... comment tu le sais?, j'ai demandé en tremblant.   
-Pas besoin qu'on me fasse un dessin. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, qu'il a dit sèchement en partant de la pièce à grands pas.   
  
Je suis resté figé. Il crois que je l'ai voulu peut-être? Que je me suis senti à l'aise? Que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie? Que je voulais goûter à ses lèvres horribles comme aux siennes? Que, que je suis une traînée? Que je suis comme Sébastien? Comment à-t-il pu oser me dire une chose pareil? Je le déteste!   
  
-JE TE DÉTESTE!!!, j'ai hurlé en m'effondrant en pleurs sur le sac de couchage. Je te déteste...   
  
Je me suis endormie en me rendant à peine compte que des objets volaient autour de moi...   
  
**Jour inconnu**   
**Heure inconnue**   
_Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve..._   
  
Je me suis réveillé en gardant les yeux fermés. D'habitude, j'aime bien la sensation d'être à moitié réveillé mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je revoyais en boucle les pires moments de ma vie. J'ai vue mon père battre ma mère. J'ai vue ma mère pleurer sur le sol, le visage enflée, la lèvre en sang. J'ai vue mon premier jour d'école, et ces horribles soeurs Lacey qui me jetait dans une marre pleine de boue, et ces enfants autour de moi, qui se moquait de mes cheveux. J'ai vue Lady, ma chienne, se faire écraser la patte par un camion, et mon père lui tirer une balle devant moi. J'ai vue mon père aller en prison. J'ai vue Andy qui riait dans mon dos, en colportant des mensonges. J'ai vue Andy qui partait, loin de moi. J'ai vue Sébastien qui déchirait mon chandail. Mais j'ai surtout vue Maxime, qui était déçue de moi, et qui me fuyais.   
  
J'ai ouvert les yeux. Je suis encore dans la pièce, sur le sac de couchage bleu et il fait jour. J'ai fait un effort surhumain pour me lever et marcher jusqu'au parc pour avoir un peu d'air frais. Je suis montée tout en haut du grand chêne en face du lac et je me suis assise sur une branche.   
  
-Dure soirée?   
  
Je fais un bond de six mètres en me rattrapant de justesse à la branche.   
  
-Qui... qui est là? je bafouille en scrutant les alentours.   
-Dis donc gamine, je crois que des lunettes ne te ferais aucun mal!   
_Tout va bien, reste calme Julie..._   
  
Je baisse les yeux pour voir un chat tout noir au pied de l'arbre. Attendez une minute...   
  
-Quoi, tu n'a jamais vu un chat de ta vie? a dit le matou l'air indignée.   
-Mais... tu parles ma parole!   
_En temps normal, j'aurais ris de cet incroyable jeu de mot mais pour une fois, passons..._   
-Ah ces gamins... a soupiré le chat.   
_Si tu veux m'insulter, fais le correctement! C'est mioche qu'on dit sale bagnard!_   
  
Et comme j'avais toujours l'air traumatisé il a poussé un nouveau soupir.   
  
-Mystique, ça te dit rien?   
_Minute, je sonde mon cerveau...Miss réduite-à-rien...Miss tas-de-ferraille... Mystique! Ah, ça y est!_   
-Tu es la chatte de Éléanore! je m'exclame après un léger moment de réflexion.   
-Je suis un chat, a répondu l'animal offusqué.   
-No problema, je dis en descendant de l'arbre. Alors, tu te plais en Angleterre?   
-Tu me prend pour un imbécile? Je suis un anglais pure laine!   
_Éléanore? Je dirais plus Priscilla..._   
-Ils n'ont pas du utiliser beaucoup de laine pour te faire... Je vois un gros trou ici! je dis en lui tapotant le crâne.   
  
J'ai retiré ma main vite fait en entendant le grognement de fureur qu'il à émit.   
  
-C'est une blague... tête de noeud! je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter en riant aux éclats dans ma tête.   
_Non mais, je me surpasse côté jeu de mot incroyablement hilarant aujourd'hui!_   
-J'imagine que tu es Julie Morrelli, a dit Mystique avec un air dédaigneux.   
-En chair et en os. Pourquoi?   
-Oh, je t'imaginais moins immature.   
_Pardon, moi, immature? Hahahahahahahahahahahaha..._   
-Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût, je dis en levant la tête aussi dignement que possible.   
  
Malheureusement pour moi, je m'emplafonne dans une branche basse et je manque de me faire crever un oeil. Mystique est carrément en train de se rouler par terre. Mon orgueil vient de prendre un sacré coup... c'est le cas de le dire!   
  
-T'a rien d'autre à faire que de te bidonner devant des gens en détresse? que je lui lance en me mettant en marche vers le château.   
-Bah tu sais, sauf courir après les souris, faire la cour à la jolie chatte blanche et espionner les gens, il n'y a pas grand choses à faire ici.   
Un peu plus et j'ai la larme à l'oeil.   
-T'aurais pas un mouchoir Godiva?   
-Pfff...   
_Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un..._   
  
**Encore une fois, quel heure est-il?**   
_Hall d'entrée_   
  
Je fais un pas à l'intérieur de la grande salle et je recule l'instant d'après, marchant sur la queue de Mystique qui lâche un miaulement d'horrible souffrance. Pauvre petite boule de poils.   
  
-T'es pas bien? qu'il me dit en me crachant dessus.   
-On n'entre pas... je dis en regardant dans la salle.   
-Explication...   
-Il est là!   
_En effet, il est bien là, assis à sa place, qui est juste en face de la mienne. Et j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas vouloir le voir. Primo : la dispute d'hier soir. Secundo : la couleur pour le moins étrange de son aura (il va falloir que je mène mon enquête là-dessus)..._   
-Le petit blond? me demande Mystique en regardant à son tour.   
_Non, le petit nain de jardin à la barbe de trois jour. Je le trouve atrocement sexy avec son petit chapeau et sa canne à pêche..._   
-On attend qu'il parte et ensuite on se faufile rapido presto.   
-Pas question! Je meure de faim! dit Mystique.   
-Ouais bin tu vas mourir tout court si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis. Compris?   
  
Il déglutit illico. Je dois dire que le rôle de méchante me va à merveille. Je rejette un coup de yeux pour voir Maxime qui se lève et se dirige vers la sortie, c'est-à-dire directement vers moi-même.   
  
-ON SE PLANQUE! je hurle en courant me cacher derrière une statue.   
  
**Aucune idée**   
_Table des Poufsouffles_   
  
-Hé Juju! me crie Sarah qui vient d'arriver. Pourquoi t'a découché hier?   
  
Inutile de dire que les plein-feu sur moi de la part de l'école entière et murmures désapprobateurs arrivent aussi vite qu'une tortue Ninja.   
  
-Sarah, il est parfois sage de se taire... je grince entre mes jolies dents.   
-Hahahahahahaha! Message reçu! Alors?   
-Infirmerie.   
_Me voilà menteuse professionnelle, géééééénial..._   
  
Charivari ne pose aucune autre question et se met à manger joyeusement comme une armée de pingouins affamés tout en me racontant sa vie pour la 154ième fois. Je sens que la journée va être longue...   


* * *

Rien a dire aujourd'hui sinon que la suite sera pas prête avant un petit moment   
(désolé,elle est pas encore écrite!!!)   
  
-Tinkerbell-

  
  



	10. Histoires de familles

Sainte-Bénite, un reccord c'est le cas de le dire! Moins d'une semaine pour écrire un chapitre, je   
mérite presque d'être exposé dans un musée ma parole! Prions pour que je continue jusqu'à la fin. Amen. 

  
**Reviews**   
  
**MissTick:** Est-ce que une semaine c'est assez bientôt pour toi? Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver dans une position non-avantageuse, c'est à dire, devant une fille qui veut me tabasser à coups de tisonniers... Lol! Menfin, bonne lecture Barbette!   
  
**Al':** Woha, contente que tu trouve ma fic drôle! Pour répondre à ta question (qui ma tortué l'esprit pendant longtemps) eh bien Julie est bel et bien en première année (elle a donc 11 ou 12 ans). J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit plus vieille (comme 14 ou 15 ans) mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas à cause de cette histoire de prophétie. Dommage dommage... Bref, voilà la suite et j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier autant que le reste! ^_^   
  
**vi___x:** Hihihihohoho! J'adore répondre aux reviews ^^! Ouais, Maxime voulait pas vraiment dire ça mais Julie l'a prit comme ça venait et elle est fru contre tout le monde! On verra comment ça va s'arranger entre ses deux là (pas dans ce chapitre par exemple mais probablement dans le prochain!). Oh et merci pour ton commentaire! Sincèrement, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'écrive encore!!! Puisse la force t'inciter à continuer ainsi!   
  
****

* * *

Chapitre 10 

Histoires de familles 

**Vendredi, 3 octobre**   
**18heures**   
_Miam miam! Des bonnes pâtes!_   
  
Comme à tous les jours à la même heure, je suis assise à la table des Poufsouffle et je mange; ce qui est vraiment spectaculaire. Prenez un numéro, la file de touristes venu de par le monde pour me voir manger est très longue...   
  
-Tu trouve pas que Maxime à l'air bizarre? m'a chuchoté Sarah.   
_Bizarre? Il y a de quoi. Ça fait une semaine que je l'évite..._   
-Non pourquoi?   
-Bin, il est tout pâlot et il nous parle presque plus!   
_De quoi j'me mêle!_   
-Bah tu sais, il faut pas essayer de comprendre les hommes.   
-Hey! s'est offensé Mystique qui écoutait aux portes.   
  
Je l'ai ignoré royalement.   
  
-Je n'ai plus très faim Sarah, si on allait prendre une marche?   
  
J'ai vu Maxime qui me jetait un regard ultra triste. Sarah m'a regardé, la bouche pleine et de la purée aux carottes sur le bout du nez.   
  
-Chai pas fini de mancher.   
-Je dois te montrer un truc! j'ai insisté.   
-Écoute Juju, j'ai faim.   
-C'est important!   
-Il y a quelque chose de pas clair dans ce que je viens de dire? a demandé Sarah à Éléanore qui a pouffé de rire.   
-C'est tu sais quoi, tu sais où et tu sais pourquoi! j'ai continué, décidé à ce qu'elle m'accompagne dans la pièce des Charmeuses.   
-Ça devient très imprécis... a commenté Thierry d'une voix de commentateur (hahaha!)   
  
Sarah a arrêté de mastiquer comme une demeuré et m'a regardé en plissant des yeux. Puis, elle a eu un air du genre : j'ouvre-grand-les-yeux-avec-la-bouche-en-"o"-tout-en-hochant-de-la-tête.   
  
-Je sais le " je sais où " mais pas le " je sais quoi " et le " je sais pourquoi "...   
_Je suis entourée d'incapable..._   
-C'est pourquoi nous devons aller au " je sais que tu sais où "!   
_Heu... attendez, je crois que je ne me comprend plus..._   
-Si vous parlez des toilettes des filles, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat! a dit William qui riait a gorge déployé (du style : hahahahahahahahahaha!)   
-Sac à papier, nous venons d'être démasqué! j'ai dit en claquant des doigts avec un faux air déçu.   
-Mais Juju, je croyais que nous allions...   
  
Sarah a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui envoyais un coup de pied digne d'un joueur de foot en plein tibia. Ce qui est très drôle c'est qu'elle a viré bleu en recrachant sa purée sur le périmètre environnant.   
  
-D'accord, qu'elle a dit les dents serrés. Allons aux toilettes...   
_Dieu bénisse tes boutons de bottines!_   
  
**18h30**   
_Repaire du clan_   
  
-Alors, a demandé Sarah une fois que nous sommes entrés dans la pièce, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer?   
-Oh rien c'était pour faire diversion, j'ai dit en me laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.   
  
Je l'ai vue tourner méchamment au rouge et serrer les poings.   
  
-Sans blague Juju, c'est quoi le problème? Je vois bien que depuis une semaine tu n'es plus pareil! Tu évite Priscilla, bon dans son cas c'est recommandable, tu évite aussi Whiters, ce qui est très surprenant, et en plus tu refuses de parler à Maxime!   
_Bien vu Sherlock..._   
-Si tu veux qu'on en parle c'est le moment parce que je commence à en avoir ma claque de tes sautes d'humeurs de femme enceinte! Si c'est moi, dis-le franchement, je te donnerais une baffe, on se battra un peu en se tirant les cheveux mais ce sera réglé au moins!   
-Sarah...   
-Non mais c'est vrai! Et puis pendant que j'y pense, c'est cette histoire de tatouage pas vrai? Écoute-moi bien, j'ai un parchemin, d'accord!, mais toi tu as quelque chose à prouver au moins! Il faut que tu cherches la signification de cette clé!   
-Sarah!...   
-Je suis certaine que si tu cherches un peu, et t'inquiète pas nous allons t'aider, tu pourrais découvrir... je sais pas moi, un trésor caché sur une île déserte avec des tas de pirates que tu devras affronter à mains nues et...   
  
Je l'ai stoppé net avant que ça dégénère.   
  
-SARAH DAVIDSON!   
-QUOI?   
-Dis, pourquoi tu as peur du feu?   
  
À voir l'air surpris qu'elle a, faut croire qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que je lui demande ça et maintenant.   
  
-Pardon?   
-Mais oui tu sais, le premier cours avec Withers! Il fallait se nommer et dire ce qui nous faisais le plus peur et tu avais répondue le feu. Pourquoi?   
  
Elle a poussé un soupir, ce qui a fait voler les mèches de cheveux qui étaient en plein sur son visage.   
  
-J'ai pas très envie d'en parler...   
-Aller quoi! Sois chic et raconte à tata Juju! j'ai dit en lui faisant le coup de l'énorme sourire.   
  
Sarah m'a regardé un moment et s'est finalement assise en face de moi.   
  
-Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé qui est Bertha?   
_Tu veux une réponse franche ou..._   
-Bertha... comme dans : oh-regardez-je-viens-de-voir-ma-tante-Bertha-de-l'autre-côté-du-chemin-de-fer? j'ai proposé.   
-Mais non tête de pioche. C'est la directrice de l'orphelinat!   
-Ce sont vos voisins?   
  
Elle a roulé des yeux.   
  
-Je VIS là-bas.   
-Pourquoi?   
-Tu le fais exprès? qu'elle a presque crié.   
_Doux doux amigo..._   
-Quand j'étais petite, je devais avoir trois ou quatre ans, je vivais à Los Angeles et...   
-En Amérique?!? j'ai crié. Mais t'es une petite amerloque ma parole!   
  
Je me suis tue en recevant l'énorme coussin qu'elle m'a lancé. Grommelle, grommelle... N'empêche que c'est une amerloque!   
  
-Donc, je vivais là-bas avec mes parents et un jour, notre... notre maison à prit feu pendant que tout le monde dormait. Maman avait laissé le fer à repasser allumé et il est tombé sur une pile de vêtements.   
_Oh, oh..._   
-Je me souviens seulement que les pompiers sont venus me chercher dans ma chambre qui était tout au bout de la maison et donc la seule à ne pas avoir brûlé.   
  
Sarah a déglutit péniblement.   
  
-Ils ont dû m'envoyer chez ma tante qui vivait en Angleterre puisque c'était la seule famille qui me restait. Mais ma tante n'était pas habituée de garder des jeunes enfants chez elle et un jour quand je suis rentré de l'école, tout était vide, elle avait plié bagage.   
_Oh, oh..._   
-Alors les services sociaux n'ont pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de m'envoyer dans un orphelinat. Ah bien sûr, avant il y a eu six familles d'accueil.   
  
Elle s'est raclé la gorge en se mettant à compter sur ses doigts.   
  
-Les Wilsons, ceux-là c'était une vrai famille de crapules. Ils se servaient de moi pour baisser leurs impôts et ils me faisaient faire plein de concours pour gagner de l'argent. Ensuite les Spencers. De chouettes types il faut dire. Ils avaient trois autres enfants Marc, Steve et Paula. Le seul problème c'est qu'ils me détestait et complotaient toujours pour me tuer. Un jour, Steve m'a cassé un bras quand j'ai voulu lui emprunter son camion rouge avec des lumières, alors forcément, ils m'ont envoyés dans une autre famille d'accueil.   
  
Je l'ai regardé avec les yeux ronds. Sarah avait dit ça d'un ton tellement détaché!   
  
-Après, j'ai été vivre avec Pattie. Elle était très gentille et à chaque vendredi elle me cuisinait des biscuits au chocolat! Mais un jour, elle a eu des problèmes avec les services fiscaux et on m'a envoyé chez Mr et Mme Steig. Mais quand Mme Steig a apprit que son mari la trompait avec ma gardienne, elle lui a envoyé un vase sur la tête et ils sont allés en cour. Résultat, je me suis trouvé catapulté dans une autre famille.   
  
Sarah s'est mise à rigoler.   
  
-Si tu avais vu la tête de son mari quand elle lui a dit qu'elle les avaient vu dans la piscine. Tout un spectacle!   
-Heu, tu avais quel âge?   
-Huit ans, pourquoi?   
-Non rien, continue.   
-Bon, après, ils m'ont placés dans la famille Roserais, des français. Je suis resté chez eux environ deux ans, un record pour moi. Je crois que je serais resté toute ma vie si Adèle n'avait pas apprit que sa mère était très malade. Alors ils sont retournés en France. Oh mais avant, ils ont eu le temps de m'apprendre un peu le français!   
-Sans blague?!? j'ai crié. Dit quelque chose pardi!   
-_Le bonjour ma petite amie Julie!_   
-Une vraie française. On confondrait je te jure!   
  
Sarah a éclaté de rire.   
  
-Les services sociaux ne voulaient pas que je change encore de pays alors ils m'ont envoyé dans une famille de timbré : les Barkers. Des espèces de hippies catholiques qui avaient sept enfants : Antoine, Marie, Jean, Paul, Luc, Marie-Madeleine et le petit dernier, Moïse...   
-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!   
-Tous des noms biblique! a ajouté Sarah qui riait autant que moi.   
-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? j'ai réussi a demander.   
-Oh un truc bête. Quand je suis arrivé chez eux, ils m'ont fait mettre une robe toute blanche et m'ont plongés la tête dans la piscine pour me baptiser. Le seul problème c'est que j'ai fait une réaction allergique à l'eau bénite alors ils m'ont chassés parce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais une sorcière.   
-C'est pas faux non plus...   
  
Elle a haussé des épaules et s'est couché sur le dos.   
  
-Tout pour dire que je suis resté à peine une heure et c'est tant mieux! Après on m'a placé à l'orphelinat et je dois avouer que c'est beaucoup mieux que je pensais.   
-Waw...   
  
Nous avons arrêté de parler pendant un long moment.   
  
-Tu veux que je te dise? j'ai demandé.   
  
Sarah s'est levé sur ses coudes et m'a regardé.   
  
-Mon père battait ma mère quand j'étais petite. Je l'entendais lui crier dessus tous les soirs. Une fois, j'étais allé aux toilettes durant la nuit et ma mère était assise dans la baignoire et elle pleurait. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait des tas bleus sur ses bras et je suis allé me coller contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux, comme si c'était ma fille.   
  
J'ai poussé un soupir.   
  
-Le lendemain, elle a porté plainte et mon père est allé en prison.   
-Oh Juju, je suis vraiment désolé... a dit Sarah d'une petite voix.   
  
Je lui ait fait un petit sourire et j'ai reporté mon attention sur mes pieds.   
  
-Il est sortit il y a cinq ans et il voulait revenir habiter chez nous mais nous avons déménagés sans lui laisser l'adresse. Il nous a cherché dans tout le pays. L'année passé, en sortant de l'école, je l'ai vu qui regardait les enfants alors je me suis caché mais il a fini par me trouver. Il m'a donné une peluche et il a dit qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il voulait qu'on lui donne une deuxième chance parce qu'il avait changé.   
  
J'ai replié mes jambes contre moi en appuyant ma tête sur mes genoux.   
  
-En quelque sorte c'était vrai mais maman n'a jamais voulu lui pardonner...   
  
Sarah s'est levé et elle est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi.   
  
-Et toi, tu lui as pardonné? qu'elle a demandé doucement.   
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai répondu lentement. Je crois qu'il va me falloir plus qu'une peluche pour ça...   
  
Sarah a tendu ses bras vers moi et je me suis collé contre elle en reniflant. C'est quand elle a commencé à caresser mes cheveux que j'ai fondue en larmes.   
  
-C'est... tellement bête! j'ai dit en essayant de sécher mes larmes.   
  
J'ai entendue un petit couinement et quand j'ai levé les yeux vers Sarah, je me suis aperçue qu'elle pleurait comme une madeleine alors j'ai eu le fou rire de la mort.   
  
-Pourquoi tu ris? s'est indigné Sarah.   
-On est tellement bête!   
  
On a éclaté de rire toute les deux en séchant nos larmes juste au moment où Dorothée, Éléanore et Kami entraient.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? nous a demandé Kami étonné en nous voyant enlacés.   
-On s'apitoies sur nos sorts! j'ai répondue en me passant la main sur les yeux une dernière fois.   
  
Éléanore a haussé des épaules et est venue s'asseoir par terre.   
  
-Qui veut que je lui prédise son avenir? qu'elle a demandé en sortant des cartes de tarots.   
-MOI! que j'ai hurlé en même temps que Sarah.   
  
_À suivre..._   


* * *

Hellow! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dixième chapitre et que vous allez m'écrire 10   
reviews chaque (hahaha, quelle bonne blague! (n'empêche que...))   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  



	11. Le tarot? Pfff

Salut tout le monde! C'est ENCORE moi! Je vous avertie, ce chapitre est légèrement plus long   
que les autres et j'ai même coupé une partie parce que... enfin, bonne lecture! ^-^ 

  
  
**Reviews**   
  
**vi___x:** Yipee! Vive la force! Mais merciiii c'est trop gentiiiiiil! Ouais, ma fic est un mélange de pas mal d'affaires et c'est pour ça que j'ai autant hésité à la mettre dans une catégorie et etc. Pour ce qui est de Maxime eh bien... ah non, je t'en dit pas plus! ^-^   
  
****

* * *

Chapitre 11 

Le tarot? Pfff... 

**Vendredi, 3 octobre (et oui, encore)**   
**20h30**   
_Salle des Charmeuses_   
  
-Qui veut que je lui prédise son avenir?   
-MOI! que j'ai hurlé en même temps que Sarah.   
  
Nous nous sommes littéralement précipités à côté de Éléanore.   
  
-Ridicule, a marmonné Kami qui s'est assise tranquillement en se sortant un bouquin.   
-Moins que lire un livre de potion non-obligatoire miss je lis des livres de potions non-obligatoires! a dit Sarah en lui tirant la langue.   
-Tss tss tss... a grommelé notre amie en secouant la tête.   
  
Éléanore a toussoté en mélangeant ses cartes et nous avons aussitôt reporté notre attention sur elle.   
  
-À qui l'honneur?   
-MOI! que j'ai rehurlé en même temps que Sarah.   
  
Nous nous sommes entrelancés un regard noir.   
  
-Dorothée? a demandé Éléanore.   
_QUOI?_   
-Non merci, a répondu celle-ci en mettant un CD moldu de jazz.   
_Une chance pour toi cocotte..._   
-Bon...   
  
Éléanore s'est fermé les yeux et a pointé le doigt vers nous.   
  
-Un, deux, trois, prie pour que la souris te mange pas, ou sinon tu finira dans cette prison là!   
  
Sarah m'a lancé un regard paniqué ce qui, à mon avis, était proprement hilarant.   
  
-Non, non! a coupé Kami. Tu te goure! C'est : un, deux, trois, prie pour que la souris te mange pas, sinon tu finira par passer par là!   
-Je m'excuse mais je pense qu'entre nous, je suis la mieux placé pour chanter une chanson pour enfant. Alors quand je dis : ou sinon tu finira dans cette prison là c'est que tu finira dans cette prison là! a dit Éléanore.   
  
Kami a prit un air indigné.   
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça je te prie?   
_Bon, je vais aller prendre un snack, elles en ont pour un petit bout..._   
-Hahaha! Sérieusement Kami, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler.   
-Heu les filles... a dit Sarah mais personne ne l'a écouté, y comprit moi.   
-Non je ne vois pas! a dit celle-ci en croisant les bras.   
-Allez, avoue que " tu finira par passer par là " a beaucoup moins de sens que " tu finira dans cette prison là "!   
-Youhou?...   
-Que non! s'est exclamé Kami. C'est toi qui est dans le champs avec ta prison! Au fait, d'où elle sort?   
  
Éléanore a haussé un sourcil (mon idole).   
  
-Tu veux te battre? qu'elle a demandé en remontant ses manches.   
  
Un sifflement a retentit et nous avons toutes regardées Sarah.   
  
-Je laisse ma place à Julie, qu'elle a couiné en rougissant comme un lilas (à moins que ce soit une pivoine?...).   
_Là tu parles!_   
  
Kami est retourné à sa lecture, non sans avoir lancé un dernier : ridicule! à Éléanore. Celle-ci à étalé ses cartes de tarot devant moi.   
  
-Choisis en quatre et pose une question dans ta tête.   
  
Je me suis exécuté (dans le sens de faire et non de se trancher la tête à la guillotine (quel humour!)) et je lui ait donné quatre cartes sans faire de chichis. Éléanore les a retournés de façon à ce qu'on puisse voir les dessins.   
  
-Hmmm... qu'elle a dit.   
_Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche..._   
  
Devant nous se trouvait quatre cartes avec des schémas compliqués (et je ne vous cacherais pas que je ne comprenais rien) et avec des dessins de drôles de figurines.   
  
-Hmmm... a répété Éléanore.   
-Des problèmes? a demandé Dorothée en venant nous rejoindre.   
-Non... c'est juste étrange que tu ais choisie quatre cartes arcannes majeurs...   
_Désolé, j'ai oublié mon dictionnaire tarot-anglais, anglais-tarot..._**(1)**   
-Qu'est-ce que ça dit? j'ai demandé, intrigué.   
  
Éléanore s'est passé les mains dans les cheveux, m'a regardé, a regardé les cartes, m'a regardé et s'est décidé à parler.   
  
-La première que tu as pigée représente comment tu te sens. Tu as pris l'amoureux. **(2)**   
  
Sarah s'est mise à glousser comme une dinde.   
  
-Bientôt, tu vas devoir faire un double choix et tu vas devoir te fier au soleil, celui qui peut t'aider à résoudre les problèmes d'ambivalences.   
-Ridicule! a lâché Kami qui s'était approché pour regarder.   
  
Éléanore a fait celle qui n'a rien entendu et à continué à m'expliquer.   
  
-La deuxième c'est la question que tu te pose. Et la carte que tu as choisis eh bien, c'est le pendu.   
  
J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de frissonner.   
  
-Ça veut dire que tu es préoccupé par... une recherche intérieure. Tu cherches des réponses à tes questions mais, je ne comprend pas quoi, c'est étrange...   
_Ouf!_   
-La troisième représente le climat dans lequel tu te sens présentement; la roue de fortune.   
  
J'ai regardé la carte sans comprendre.   
  
-Apparemment, tu te sens dans un cycle sans fin d'inattendu et d'aventures avec des hauts et des bas. Oh, les choses vont changer! qu'elle a ajouté en louchant sur le dessin.   
-Dis donc, occupé la fille! a dit Sarah.   
-Bienvenue dans mon monde... j'ai grommelé.   
  
En fait, j'attendais seulement que Léa me dise la réponse à ma question...   
  
-Et la dernière, comme tu t'en doute, c'est la réponse!   
  
Éléanore a regardé la carte qui représentait un homme qui tenait la gueule d'un lion ouverte étrangement.   
  
-Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est : utilise ta force. L'eau, l'air le feu et la terre t'aideront.   
  
Il y a eu un silence entrecoupé de Louis Armstrong qui chantait What a Wonderful World (pas très approprié si vous voulez mon avis) alors qu'elle rangeait ses cartes pour se préparer à tirer Sarah. Kami n'a même pas passé de commentaire. J'ai eu un petit rire nerveux.   
  
-Dingue comme histoire pas vrai? a dit Dorothée.   
  
Personne ne s'est donné la peine de répondre. De mon côté, je me creusais la tête avec une centaines de pelles. Allons y dans l'ordre. Primo : je me pose une question (c'est à dire, à quoi sert ma clé) et étrangement Éléanore sort pile poil les cartes qui y répondent. Deuzio : c'est quoi cette histoire de double choix en amour? Tertio : La force? Hahaha! Un peu plus et on se croirait dans la Guerre des Étoiles **(3)**! Quatrio **(4)** : si Éléanore a été choisie par la prophétie pour jouer le rôle de la liseuse de bonne aventure, tout ce qu'elle m'a sortit est forcément vrai!   
  
-Je vais chercher un truc! j'ai dit aux filles en me levant. **(5)**   
  
Personne ne m'a écouté, elles étaient toutes en train de rire autour des cartes que Sarah avait pigé. Si ça se trouve, je pourrais me noyer devant elles et personne ne s'en rendraient compte avant le lendemain!   
  
**21h02**   
_Couloirs du heu... je ne sais pas!_   
  
Ah crotte de bique. Ça fait seulement cinq fois que je passe devant le même tableau. Où est Mystique, ou John à la limite, quand on a besoin de lui?   
  
J'ai avancé à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs sombres et vides quand une lueur venant d'une salle de classe a attiré mon regard. Ah non, cette fois je ne me ferais pas avoir! Tu vas passer ton chemin Julie et retrouver ton chemin seule!   
  
**21h04**   
  
En regardant par la porte entrebâillé j'ai vue, attention coeur sensible, Withers assis en indien sur son bureau les yeux fermés. Bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il fait à prier à cette heure là? Juste quand je me posais cette question, il a ouvert les yeux et j'ai eu le frisson de la mort. Ces yeux étaient blancs et ils illuminaient comme jamais.   
  
J'ai retenue mon souffle tandis que son regard se promenait autour de lui. Puis, il a levé une main et des objets se sont mis à tourner autour de lui à une vitesse prodigieuse.   
  
-Miaou!   
  
Ferme-la Mystique! C'est pas le moment...   
  
-Miaoooouuuuuuu!   
_Oh non..._   
  
Je me suis retourné et j'ai sentie mon sang se glacer. Ce n'était pas Mystique, c'était Miss Teigne. Dans la salle de classe, un bruit de vitre cassé à résonné.   
  
-Qui est là? a dit Withers.   
  
Je l'ai entendu se lever et j'ai décidé de foutre le camp en sixième vitesse. Je me suis mise à courir comme une folle à travers les couloirs. Derrière moi, j'ai entendu Rusard qui jurait à faire pâlir un charpentier.   
  
-Où sont-ils allés ma belle? qu'il a dit d'une voix de chaise berçante qui grince.   
-Miaou!   
-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, nous allons retrouver les coupables.   
  
Comme je ne savais pas où j'allais, je me suis caché derrière une armure en priant tous les saints que je connais pour que je m'en sorte indemne.   
  
-Cherche ma belle, ils ne doivent pas être allés bien loin! a ricané le vieux schnoque.   
_Oh non, oh non, oh non!_   
  
J'ai vue Rusard et son immonde animal domestique qui s'approchait de plus en plus de ma cachette et j'ai retenue mon souffle. Soudain, j'ai sentie une main se plaquer sur ma bouche. Un peu plus et je hurlais.   
  
-Chut, ne bouge pas... a murmuré la personne qui me tenait.   
  
Nous avons commencé à reculer et j'ai pu voir que le mur derrière nous pouvait se soulever. Nous sommes entrés, toujours en silence, dans un passage sombre et étroit. J'ai commencé à respirer normalement quand j'ai été certaine que Rusard était partit chercher ailleurs. Puis, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais aucune idée de la personne qui se tenait devant moi.   
  
-C'est qui? j'ai demandé d'une petite voix.   
  
Un rire a retentit. C'est un homme.   
  
-Il faut sortir d'ici, suis-moi.   
  
Rectification : un élève qui doit avoir le même âge que moi. Il a soulevé le mur (étrange quand on y pense...) et nous sommes sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Quand j'ai vu son visage, j'ai manqué m'étrangler.   
  
-HAHA!   
_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_   
-Vous croyez que vous pouviez vous en sortir aussi facilement?   
  
J'ai baissé la tête, attendant que le concierge vienne nous chercher.   
  
-Le professeur Rogue sera avertit mademoiselle Monteigny!   
_Heu non, moi c'est Morrelli_   
-Vite, il ne faut pas qu'il nous voit! a dit le Poufsouffle à côté de moi.   
  
Nous sommes retournés nous cacher derrière la statue, juste à temps pour voir Rusard passer avec Priscilla, un horrible sourire triomphant sur le visage. Une fois que nous ne l'avons plus entendu rire de la pauuuuuvre Priscilla, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle en courant.   
  
-Porridge! j'ai hurlé à la petite fée. Vite, porridge!   
-Vous m'écorchez l'ouie! qu'elle a dit en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles.   
  
Un peu plus et je la piétinais sur le champ. Une chance (pour elle), elle nous a laissé entrer et nous nous sommes laissés tomber dans un fauteuil, haletants.   
  
-C'était moins une... a dit Maxime avec un sourire.   
  
J'ai pas répondue et j'ai regardé mes pieds.   
-Écoute Julie je... je suis désolé.   
_..._   
-J'ai été stupide de t'avoir dit ça l'autre soir. J'aurais pas dû.   
  
Il y a eu un petit silence.   
  
-Tu ne dis rien? qu'il m'a demandé.   
-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire?   
-Que tu me pardonne!   
  
Je l'ai regardé d'un air plutôt bête.   
  
-Okay, okay. Je suis désolé Julie de m'être fâché quand tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre.   
  
J'ai éclaté de rire sans pouvoir me retenir. C'était donc ça qu'il voulait dire! Il pensait que je jouais avec ses sentiments! Soulagement!   
  
-Qu... quoi? a balbutié Maxime.   
-Il n'y a personne d'autre dans ma vie!   
-D'autre?   
_Eh merde..._   
-Personne, j'ai rectifié.   
  
Ça ne l'a pas empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin.   
  
-On recommence à zéro alors? qu'il a demandé en me tendant la main.   
-C'est d'accord!   
  
Nous nous sommes serrés la main solennellement.   
  
-Alors, qu'il a dit avec un air moqueur. Comme ça il n'y a personne d'autre dans ta vie?   
  
Je lui ait lancé un coussin en pleine figure et nous avons éclaté de rire.   
  
-Bonne nuit Maxime... j'ai dit en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.   
  
**21h43**   
_Dans mon lit_   
  
Je l'aime, oh, je l'aime!!!   
  
**Samedi, 4 octobre**   
**8h45**   
_Tour des Poufsouffles_   
  
Me suis réveillé à l'aurore grâce à l'alarme magique de Dorothée. J'ai été obligé d'aller la fermer quand je me suis rendue compte qu'aucune des filles étaient dans son lit. Elles ont probablement dormit au repaire.   
  
Je me suis fait deux tresses et je suis partie d'un pas joyeux vers la bibliothèque, le journal d'Elizabeth Jenson sous le bras. Eh oui, c'est le seul endroit où je suis pratiquement certaine que personne ne viendra me déranger. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai été accosté par Mystique.   
  
-Hé poil de carotte!   
_Si quelqu'un ne le fais pas taire, je vais m'en charger moi-même et je vous garantit que ça ne sera pas beau à voir..._   
-Que-oi encore? j'ai dit, exaspéré.   
-Tu vas où? Je peux venir avec toi?   
-Toilettes des filles.   
  
Ça a coupé net son envie de m'accompagner et j'ai pu m'en débarrasser facilement. Au moment où j'allais entrer dans la bibliothèque, je me suis emplafonné dans un Serdaigle de première année aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le sol en moins de deux, des livres éparpillés autour de nous.   
-Oh, je suis vraiment désolé! qu'il a dit en se mettant à ramasser ses livres.   
-C'est pas grave, j'ai dit en prenant le mien et en lui faisant un petit sourire.   
  
Il s'est relevé un peu mal à l'aise et m'a sourit à son tour. Puis, il est partit à la course dans les couloirs. J'en ait profité pour aller m'asseoir à une table isolé de la bibliothèque. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai ouvert le journal.   
  
_La constellation d'Orion porte le nom d'un chasseur de la mythologie grecque, qui provoqua la colère d'Apollon, dieu du Soleil en lui..._   
  
QUOI?!?   
  
**9h01**   
_Grande Salle_   
  
Juste au moment ou je le voyais ouvrir LE livre, je me suis pratiquement jeté sur la table pour lui arracher des mains.   
  
-C'est... à moi... j'ai dit essoufflée par le sprint que j'avais piqué pour le retrouver dans cette école (qui doit bien faire des milliers de kilomètres carrés).   
  
Le Serdaigle a levé les yeux vers moi et a éclaté de rire.   
  
-Moi c'est Emeric, qu'il a dit en me souriant.   
-Julie.   
  
Il m'a regardé un moment.   
  
-Julie, j'ai répété ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.   
  
Il a rit à nouveau.   
  
-Tu pourrais me rendre mon livre s'il te plait?   
  
Je lui ait tendu _Les constellations_.   
  
-Merci, Julie, qu'il a dit avec un sourire moqueur.   
  
J'ai hoché la tête et je suis partie m'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles, où mes amis venaient d'arriver.   
  
-Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle, a dit Sarah. Priscilla s'est fait attrapé par Rusard la nuit dernière et les Serpentard ont perdus 50 points!   
  
Maxime m'a fait un clin d'oeil discret. Enfin! Tout est redevenu comme avant! Merci petit jésus!   


* * *

**Notes:**   
**(1)**: Pas d'erreur. Cette histoire se passe en Angleterre et en Angleterre, les gens parlent anglais (je vous le jure!)!   
**(2)**: Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ces cartes existent vraiment dans le jeu du tarot.   
**(3)**: Petit clin d'oeil à mon autre fic (écrite avec MissTick (d'où le nom du chat fatiguant (je blague!))) que vous irez lire si le coeur vous en dit!   
**(4)**: Je commence à mettre des notes pour un peu n'importe quoi ma foi! Mais, est-ce que quatrio se dit? Hmmm, ca mérite réflexion!   
**(5)**: Félicitation! Vous êtes rendu à la moitié! Ok, j'arrête de vouloir vous déconcentrer, c'est pas très sympa de ma part...   
  
  


Déjà fini! Que faire en attendant que le prochain chapitre soit en ligne?   
Réponse: m'écrire des reviews!!! ^-^   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  



	12. Folies et conséquences

**Reviews**   
  
**vi___x:** Lol! C'est quoi ça Gneuh? Genre stupide de pas avoir comprit plus tôt? Si c'est ça, ouais je suis d'accord. Ok, j'avoue que tu m'as eu. Tu es trop perspicace. Mais je t'en dit pas plus parce que c'est pas exactement ce que je comptais faire... Non attend. TU ME NIAISE? Je suis trooooooooooop jalouse! C'est mon but dans la vie d'être capable de lever mon sourcil! J'essais depuis au moins deux ans! Grrrrrrrrr! Que d'injustice dans ce monde! Menfin, bonne lecture!   
  
****

* * *

Chapitre 12 

Folies et conséquences 

**Mercredi, 22 octobre**   
**9h00**   
_Botanique_   
  
Je suis arrivé dans la serre numéro deux en courant comme une folle. Je m'étais endormie à la bibliothèque hier soir et Mme Pince m'a réveillé plutôt brutalement. Résultat : je me suis levé en retard ce matin. Géééénial! Mme Chourave a soupiré en me voyant cogner dans la porte.   
  
-Encore en retard mademoiselle Morrelli! qu'elle a dit en venant m'ouvrir. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine...   
-Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé...   
  
Je lui ait fait un petit sourire angélique et j'ai été m'asseoir à côté de Sarah qui riait dans sa barbe.   
  
-Donc, avant que mademoiselle Morrelli ne m'interrompt, je vous disais que...   
  
J'ai levé ma main.   
  
-Oui? a demandé Chourave plutôt exaspéré.   
-Il y a un truc sous la table qui vient de me mordre le doigt.   
  
Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles ont éclatés de rire.   
  
-Je vous disais justement de ne pas toucher aux plantes carnivores posées sous la table.   
  
Je me suis sentie rougir.   
  
-En équipe de quatre, vous allez faire des observations sur ces plantes et essayer de trouver leur nom, leur famille, etc.   
  
En parlant, elle nous a distribué un petit carton où un numéro était inscrit. J'ai eu quatre. J'ai montré mon papier à Sarah qui m'a montré cinq en faisant une petite moue.   
  
-Bien, maintenant regroupez-vous autour de la table inscrite sur votre papier!   
  
J'ai été m'asseoir à la table quatre, avec Dorothée, un type nommé Félix et Emeric.   
  
-Hé salut! qu'il m'a dit.   
-Salut, j'ai répondue distraitement en prenant la plante sous la table en faisant bien attention de ne pas y laisser un morceau de peau.   
  
J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à côté et j'ai vue Dorothée qui parlait vivement avec Félix. Ne venez surtout pas nous donner un coup de main... grommelle, grommelle...   
  
-Couleur? a demandé Emeric qui notait nos observations.   
-Rouge... rouge banane! j'ai déclaré.   
  
Le Serdaigle m'a regardé bizarrement.   
  
-Odeur? Hauteur? Particularités?   
-Aucune, trente centimètres, ça mord et pas rien qu'un peu.   
  
J'ai observé la plante qui me criait des injures. Tiens, c'est quoi cette bulle jaune? J'ai approché la main et j'ai entendu, trop tard, Emeric m'avertir contre les cavités en question. La bulle m'a éclaté en plein visage en répandant une poudre rose vif.   
  
-AAAAH! j'ai crié en reculant, aveuglé.   
  
J'ai heurté Emeric et nous sommes allés nous écraser contre la table voisine, renversant la plante qui a sortie de son pot et s'est mise à courir partout en claquant des mâchoires. Les élèves se sont mis à crier et j'ai entendu une autre table se renverser, dégageant une odeur de souffre absolument écoeurante. Une main a prit la mienne et je me suis retrouvée à l'extérieur de la serre, avec une vingtaine d'élèves paniqués, ainsi qu'une prof en furie.   
  
-QUI est le responsable? a crié Chourave.   
  
À l'intérieure de la serre, on entendait des bruits proprement terrifiants et des pots de vitres qui se cassaient.   
  
-Moi... j'ai dit en levant la main, tout en essayant d'ouvrir mes yeux collés par la substance.   
-Vous aurez une retenue, tous les deux! Le cours est terminé.   
_Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinue? Je suis bien seule dans mon corps..._   
-Ça va? m'a demandé une voix X à côté de moi.   
-J'ai vue de meilleur jour disons...   
-Je suis désolé... a dit la voix.   
  
Je n'ai pas pu répondre, Sarah est arrivé et elle riait comme une dingue.   
  
-Écoute Gustave, j'ai dit. J'aimerais bien rire avec toi, mais une fois que je ne serais plus aveugle...   
  
Il y a eu un petit silence.   
  
-Sarah, arrête ça immédiatement. J'ai horreur qu'on me fasse des grimaces.   
-Rabat-joie... a dit mon amie en me prenant par la main.   
  
Et vive la vie...   
  
**9h37**   
_Infirmerie_   
  
-Jamais, au cours de toute ma carrière, et Dieu sait à quel point elle a été longue, jamais, je vous le répète, je n'ai entendue de pareils sottises! Comment peut-on être aussi imprudent? Vous les jeunes, vous ne pensez jamais aux conséquences que vos actes pourraient avoir et vous vous contentez seulement de poser des gestes irréfléchis et dangereux! Si vous aviez soigné autant de gens comme moi, autant passé de temps avec des malades, vous auriez vu à quel point la vie est quelque chose de précieux qui ne tient qu'à un fil. Je vais vous dire moi, la vie attend simplement un faux geste de votre part et boum! vous n'êtes plus de ce monde. Oh mais bien sûr, êtes trop jeune pour comprendre me direz-vous. Eh bien je vous répondrais en vous disant que j'avais seulement dix neuf ans lorsque je suis allée aider sur les champs de bataille. Dix neuf! Vous m'avez bien comprit monsieur O'Donnel! Je ne veux plus apprendre que vous vous êtes blessé en faisant un quelconque pari stupide.   
  
Sarah m'a regardé d'un air qui voulait dire : je le plains... J'ai hoché la tête et nous sommes sortie de cette pièce damné avant que je n'éprouve le besoin de soigner quelqu'un.   
  
-Ça va tes yeux? m'a demandé Sarah.   
-Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'un sortilège de décollage, je n'aurais pas fait tous ces kilomètres pour rien.   
-Surtout pour ne pas avoir à entendre Pomfresh radoter sur les consignes de sécurité.   
  
Elle a prit un air pincé.   
  
-Je ne veux plus vous voir agir de la sorte, suis-je bien claire?   
-Non, toi tu es Sarah.   
  
Elle a arrêté de marcher, m'a regardé puis elle a éclaté de rire.   
  
-Un vrai petit bouffon, qu'elle a dit en secouant la tête.   
_Exactamondo!_   
  
**9h54**   
_Salle commune_   
  
-DEVINEZ QUOI! a hurlé Éléanore en se jetant sur nous dès que nous sommes entrés.   
-Tu vas enfin devenir mime? j'ai dit en me frottant l'oreille.   
-Non! Deuxième chance.   
-Hmm... Mystique a réussi a séduire la chatte blanche?   
-Acte un, prise trois...   
-Il y a une fête vendredi prochain, c'est à dire le 31 octobre, pour le premier cycle? a dit Sarah.   
-OUIIIIIIIIIII! Comment t'a fait pour deviner?   
-Il est écrit sur le mur...   
  
J'ai eu un petit rire et je suis allé m'asseoir à côté de Maxime, pendant que les filles se mettaient à parler cosmétique.   
  
-Merci pour tantôt, j'ai dit en souriant.   
-De quoi tu parles?   
-Bah tu sais... toi, moi, la serre!   
  
Il m'a regardé de travers.   
  
-C'était bien toi qui m'a fait sortir non? j'ai demandé en plissant des yeux.   
-Non, mais si tu y tiens, oui, je suis ton sauveur!   
  
William a eu une quinte de toux qui ressemblait beaucoup à " Don Juan ".   
  
-Tu vas aller à la fête? m'a demandé Maxime en l'ignorant.   
-Ça dépend...   
-De quoi?   
_Si tu m'invites à y aller avec toi_   
-Du nombre de personne qui vont y aller, j'ai répondu d'un ton très calme, contrairement à mon coeur qui dansait la samba.   
-Ah...   
  
Et comme ça, tout bonnement, il m'a sortit le coup de : je-m'étire-nonchalement-et-je-place-mon-bras-comme-si-de-rien-était-sur-l'épaule-de-la-donzelle-qui-se-trouve-à-côté-de-moi. Je me suis sentie rougir au troisième degrés. Stupides joues.   
  
-Ahem, j'ai dit. Savais-tu que tous les cygnes du pays sont la propriété de la reine?   
  
Maxime a rit comme un Dieu (normal, c'en ait un).   
  
-J'ignorais. Et toi, savais-tu que tu es très mignonne quand tu rougies?   
_HALLELUIA! Il est à croquer, il est beau et il m'a dit que j'étais mignonne quand je rougissais, nananèreuh! Par Allah, est-ce que j'ai bien entendue ce qu'il vient de dire? Il trouve que j'ai l'air d'une carotte furieusement rouge c'est ça? Oh mon Dieu, faites qu'il cesse de me regarder! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça? Oh je sais, il attend que je lui réponde!_   
-Agaaaa... dou?   
_Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller me jeter en bas d'une falaise..._   
-Quoi? qu'il m'a demandé en riant.   
-Je dois y aller!   
_Ça c'est bien répondu!_   
-J'ai du tricot à terminer.   
_Ma vie est foutue..._   
  
Sans attendre une réponse (de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dire devant une pareille stupidité? Réponse : rien) j'ai monté les escaliers plus vite que mon ombre et j'ai été me cacher sous mon lit dans l'espoir que la Honte aille visiter quelqu'un d'autre.   
  
**10h40**   
_Chambre_   
  
-Julie, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? s'est écrié Kami en me voyant sous le lit.   
-Ah, heu, j'ai perdue ma boucle d'oreille.   
-Tu n'as pas les oreilles percées...   
_Eh merde..._   
-Mais je me pratique à chercher mes boucles d'oreille, en attendant le moment où j'en aurait!   
  
Kami a soupiré.   
  
-Dépêche-toi, nous avons un cours de défense dans quelques minutes.   
-Tout compte fait, j'ai un mal de gorge énorme.   
  
Je me suis mise à tousser, sans trop de conviction.   
  
-Ouais c'est ça, et moi je suis le pape! a dit Kami en roulant les yeux.   
-J'irais pas je te dit, je suis malade!   
-Tu viens.   
-Non.   
-Si.   
-Non!   
-Si!   
-Non, fin de la discussion!   
  
**11h00**   
_Cours de défense, première rangé, je hais Kami_   
  
J'ai écouté Withers qui blablatait sur les méthode de protection contre les différentes espèces animales la tête appuyé sur mon bras. Dieu que c'est long! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour passer le temps?   
  
**11h05**   
  
Withers m'a confisqué le chef d'oeuvre en origami qui représentait un cygne avec des oreilles de lapins. Il m'a convoqué à la fin du cours. Pfff... Ce n'est qu'un crétin.   
  
**11h28**   
  
Un très beau crétin.   
  
**11h59**   
  
-Le cours est terminé! qu'il a annoncé. Pas de devoirs! Passez une bonne journée!   
  
Les élèves se sont mis à sortir en se bousculant. Moi, Julie la damné, je me suis rendue en traînant les pieds au bureau du prof. J'allais lui demander si je pouvais récupérer mon cygne quand il m'a interrompu.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Julie? qu'il a dit en s'asseyant sur son bureau.   
  
Je l'ai regardé incrédule. Et mon cygne dans tout ça?   
  
-Rien...   
  
Il m'a jeté un regard plutôt sévère.   
  
-Presque rien, j'ai rectifié.   
-Depuis quelques temps, et je ne suis pas le seul professeur à l'avoir remarqué, tu semble lunatique dans les cours et tu as l'air fatigué. Tu veux en parler?   
_Que non!_   
  
J'ai secoué la tête à la négative. Withers a poussé un soupir.   
  
-Je ne vais pas te punir, je veux simplement t'aider, qu'il a dit gentiment.   
_Si tu me prend par les sentiments... C'est encore non_   
-Nous pourrions même trouver une solution à ton problème.   
  
J'ai échappé un petit rire.   
  
-Ça j'en doute!   
-Et pourquoi cela?   
-Parce que même vous ne pourriez pas résoudre mon problème, j'ai dit.   
  
Withers a eu un sourire digne d'un Apollon.   
  
-C'est si compliqué? qu'il a demandé avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.   
_C'est sûr que si on prend son point de vu, faire voler des trucs n'est pas trop compliqué..._   
-Est-ce que... j'ai commencé, hésitante.   
-Oui?   
-Est-ce qu'il est possible de faire de la magie sans baguette?   
  
Le prof m'a regardé un instant, songeur.   
  
-Oui bien sur, mais il faut un niveau de magie très élevé.   
-Vous seriez capable? j'ai demandé.   
-Non.   
_Menteur!_   
-Et, est-ce qu'il existe des gens qui pourraient avoir des dons?   
-Quel genre de don?   
-Bah, faire voler des truc par la pensée...   
-Si ces gens existent, ils doivent avoir un aura de magie très supérieur au nôtre.   
  
J'ai tressailli en essayant de contrôler mon aura le mieux possible pour ne pas qu'il le voit. Withers a froncé des sourcils.   
  
-Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui aurait ce don? qu'il m'a demandé suspicieux.   
-Moi? Non, bien sûr que non! j'ai dit avec un petit rire nerveux.   
_Arrête avec tes questions! Je vais finir par me trahir!_   
  
Beau gosse m'a regardé encore un moment. Inutile de dire que j'étais assez gêné.   
  
-Bon eh bien, vous devriez y aller. Vos camarades doivent vous attendre.   
  
J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai tourné les talons. Juste comme j'allais passer la porte, Withers m'a appelé.   
  
-Oui? j'ai demandé.   
-Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, qu'il a dit embarrassé. Je, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.   
-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, c'est ma faute. J'étais nerveuse pour mon examen de potions...   
  
Je lui ait sortit mon sourire le plus rassurant et je suis sortie de la salle de classe pour me diriger vers la grande salle.   
  
**12h06**   
  
J'avais à peine fait trois mètres que je rencontrais Priscilla et sa bande de pimbêches. Elles m'ont dépassés en plissant le nez et en me regardant de haut.   
  
-Hé Sacha! j'ai crié.   
-Priscilla... qu'elle a dit les dents serrés en se retournant.   
-Ouais d'accord. Merci pour vendredi passé passé. Sans toi, je me faisais prendre par Rusard!   
  
Et je me suis sauvé en courant avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce que je venais de dire.   
  
**12h09**   
_Table des Poufsouffles_   
  
-Tiens, m'a dit Dorothée en me tendant un bout de parchemin. Chourave est venue porter ça pour toi.   
  
J'ai déplié le papier.   
  


_ Votre retenue commencera demain soir à dix heures précise.   
Rendez-vous aux donjons dans la classe du professeur Rogue.   
Professeur Chourave _

  
Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!   
  
_À suivre..._   


* * *

  


Bravissimo! Fini le chapitre 12! Ce qui équivaut à lire une douzaine d'oeufs, si bien sûr,   
on peut lire une douzaine d'oeufs! Je crois que je m'égare... Hmmm, j'avais quelque chose à   
dire mais je ne me souviens plus c'est quoi. Ça commençait par P et ça finissait par   
ostez-moi des reviews. Quelqu'un sait de quoi il s'agit? Si vous trouvez la réponse,   
écrivez-moi! (je suis diabolique)   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  



	13. Une retenue merveilleuse notez le sarcas...

**Reviews**   
  
**Kellÿa*:** Salut la tite nouvelle! Merci pour ton énoooooooorme commentaire (sans blague, je devais ressembler à ça quand je l'ai vu: 0_0) qui m'a fait très plaisir et qui m'a aussi fait rire. Bon, par où commencer... (par le commencement? bonne réponse!) hum, ah oui! Je ne sais pas trop comment j'apelle le "mystère". Je crois que dans me tête, j'apelle ça une intrigue... C'est dur a dire! Ensuite, oui, c'est voulu que mon histoire ne soit pas juste drôle ou juste romantique. Je trouvais que ça ferais plus réaliste si je faisais un mélange de tout! En tout cas, te gêne surtout pas (rime!) pour recommencer à m'écrire des trucs aussi gros et j'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre 13!   
  
**vi___x:** Lol! C'est mon amie qui m'a sortie ça un jour à l'école. Je crois que je l'ai ris une bonne heure, minimum (même si, dans le fond, c'est carrément pas drôle)! Hm, ah! C'est pi etre, pi etre ti pas Emeric! Seul le chapitre 13 le sait (et moi, et tous ceux qui l'ont lu, et tous ceux qui vont le lire)! Mais au fait, t'a pas mal raison, Julie à s'en fiche un peu (un mini peu quand même, moi je l'aime Emeric!). Continue ce malin plaisir (hihihi, malin! quel drôle de mot) avec entrain jusqu'à la fin (bon dieu, j'ai l'âme d'une poète aujourd'hui ma parole!) de mon histoire! P.S.: J'aime bien cette façon de dire, fais attention à ta vie, parce que si tu meure, je pourrais pas lire la suite de l'histoire!!!   
  
****

* * *

Chapitre 13 

Une retenue merveilleuse   
(notez le sarcasme) 

**Jeudi, 23 octobre**   
**21h57**   
_Coussin en forme de pomme_   
  
-Écoutez les filles, je vous le répète une dernière fois. Il ne se passe strictement rien entre Maxime et moi! j'ai dit.   
  
Elles ont toutes éclatés de rire. Inutile de dire à quel point je suis offusqué.   
  
-Je suis très sérieuse! je me suis exclamé.   
-Voyons Julie, c'est un fait indéniable! a rigolé Kami.   
-Pfff...   
  
La conversation à dérivé vers la fête qui allait avoir lieu vendredi prochain prochain. J'ai regardé mes amies qui s'esclaffaient. Je les jalouse. Elles ont décidés de se faire une soirée pyjama et moi, je ne peut pas participer vu que j'ai une retenue avec Rogue. Frissons à tous les degrés.   
  
Au même moment, Sarah a renversé son verre de jus de citrouille sur moi tellement elle riait.   
  
-Hahahahaha! Oups! Hahahahaha! qu'elle a dit en hoquetant.   
_Ce qui entre nous, constitue une excuse plus que lamentable_   
  
Je lui ait lancé un regard noir et j'ai enlevé ma robe d'école, me retrouvant en jean et en camisole.   
  
-Ta mort sera atroce, je lui ait dit en me rasseyant.   
-Je tremble de peur! qu'elle a dit.   
  
Aussitôt, je lui ait envoyé un coup sur l'épaule, manquant la faire tomber.   
  
-Et PAN! dans les dents! a rigolé Éléanore.   
-Je retire mes paroles, a grommelé Sarah.   
-Dis-donc Juju, a commencé Dorothée.   
-Mui?   
-T'avais pas une retenue avec Rogue qui commençait il y a deux minutes?   
  
J'ai cessé de sourire.   
  
-Ohnonohnonohnonohnon! j'ai crié en me levant brusquement.   
-Rogue va te tuer, a fait remarquer Kami judicieusement.   
-Je suis dans le caca profond! j'ai hurlé en courant vers la porte sous les rires de mes amies.   
  
**22h03 et 41 secondes**   
_Donjons_   
  
-JE SUIS LÀ! j'ai crié en ouvrant la porte avec fracas, manquant d'assommer le prof (dommage, la prochaine fois je viserais mieux (désolé pour mes supporters (ou toutes les personnes qui souhaitent secrètement (ou pas) la mort de ce personnage...))).   
-5 points en moins pour Poufsouffle Morrelli, a dit Rogue avec un rictus. Allez rejoindre votre camarade, il vous expliquera ce que vous avez à faire. Je reviendrais dans une heure.   
  
Et il est partit en parlant dans sa barbe.   
  
-Je reviendrais dans une heure! j'ai marmonné en l'imitant.   
  
Je suis entré dans la classe et j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en voyant Emeric, monté sur un escabeau.   
  
-Plutôt tranquille comme retenue! il a dit en descendant pour se mettre à ma hauteur (même s'il est un peu plus grand que moi (détail inutile)).   
-Tu parles ouais... Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?   
-Classer tous ses ingrédients par ordre alphabétique et les nettoyer en même temps.   
  
J'ai regardé le mur, ou plutôt les étagères vu qu'on ne voyait plus le mur, où une centaine de bocaux poussiéreux étaient placés.   
  
-!!!   
-Ah j'oubliais, a dit le Serdaigle. Si nous n'avons pas terminé avant qu'il revienne, il nous enlèvera des points pour tous les bocaux que nous n'avons pas classés.   
-Mama mia!   
  
Emeric a eu un petit rire.   
  
-Je nettoies, tu places? qu'il m'a demandé.   
-No problèma.   
  
Je suis monté sur l'escabeau en jurant intérieurement. J'ai donné un bocal d'oeil de boeuf à Emeric et nous avons commencé à travailler en silence. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ait eu assez.   
  
-Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui a levé ta main en botanique! j'ai dit d'un ton détaché.   
-Oui.   
-Pourquoi?   
-J'étais aussi fautif que toi. Et puis, je n'allais pas laisser une aveugle se faire coller une retenue sans rien faire! qu'il a répondu.   
_Hmm, loyal!_   
-C'est gentil... j'ai dit en tournant la tête vers lui.   
  
Emeric a haussé des épaules.   
  
-Pas de quoi!   
  
Je lui ait donné deux petits bocaux en repoussant mes cheveux roux qui me tombait dans le visage.   
  
-Hé, pendant que j'y pense. Pourquoi on n'utilise pas nos baguettes?   
-Parce qu'on en a pas.   
-Mais moi...   
  
Je me suis interrompue. Ma baguette n'était plus dans ma poche.   
  
-Il te l'a sûrement retiré pendant que tu regardais ailleurs.   
  
C'était donc ça le marmonnage de Rogue! Il a utilisé un sort pour me piquer ma baguette.   
  
-C'est dégoûtant!   
-Oui je sais. Mais il doit avoir une potion qui nécessite du sang de lézard...   
  
Je me suis arrêté de classer les bocaux pour le regarder.   
  
-Je parlais de Rogue! je me suis écrié avant d'éclater de rire.   
  
Emeric s'est mit à rire à son tour.   
  
-En effet, il a dit une fois calmé.   
-Héhéhé.   
  
En m'étirant pour prendre un pot placé un peu trop loin, l'escabeau s'est mit à tanguer et j'ai perdue l'équilibre.   
  
-Attention! a crié le Serdaigle.   
  
Il s'est précipité au moment où je tombais. Résultat : je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras, un peu sonné.   
  
-Ça va? qu'il a demandé un peu inquiet. Dis quelque chose!   
-Rogue est un crétin.   
-D'accord, tu vas bien! qu'il a déclaré en m'aidant à me remettre sur pied. On peux échanger de rôle si tu veux...   
-Vendu! j'ai dit en prenant le linge posé sur la table.   
  
Je me suis attaché les cheveux en une queue de cheval rapide et j'ai débuté mon travail de ménagère.   
  
-C'est un vrai? a demandé Emeric au bout d'un moment.   
-Quoi? j'ai dit en lui tendant un bocal d'orties séchées.   
-Ton tatouage.   
  
Je me suis crispé. Comment il a fait pour savoir? J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'oeil sur mon épaule et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais toujours en camisole.   
  
-Oui.   
-Pourquoi avoir choisis une clé?   
-Parce que ça me représente mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre, j'ai répondu lentement.   
-Et qu'est-ce que ça ouvre? qu'il m'a demandé avec un demi sourire.   
_Trouve quelque chose Julie, vite!_   
-Je ne sais pas...   
_Pas fort_   
  
Il y a eu un petit silence.   
  
-Mais si jamais tu le trouve, tu me fais signe! j'ai dit avec un faux enthousiasme.   
-Compte sur moi.   
  
Nouveau silence. Quelle ambiance! Si j'avais été avec Maxime, je suis certaine que nous nous serions beaucoup plus amusé. Quoique, Emeric n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre timide/mystérieux. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Il n'y a pas de doute, Maxime est terriblement hilarant et c'est le meilleur. Rien a redire.   
  
-Ma soeur avait le même.   
  
J'ai sursauté violemment en laissant échapper un pot qui est allé se briser sur le sol. Je suis me suis penché en quatrième vitesse pour nettoyer.   
  
-Avait? j'ai demandé.   
-Il a disparut.   
  
Je me suis rendue compte que mes mains tremblaient et je me suis empressé de le cacher à Emeric qui était descendu pour m'aider à ramasser mes dégâts.   
  
-Elle l'a fait enlever?   
-Non, il s'est effacé l'été dernier.   
  
Un frisson m'a monté le long de la colonne vertébrale.   
  
-Quel âge elle a?   
-Elle vient d'avoir ses dix huit ans. Elle était à Poufsouffle l'an passé.   
-Eh bien, quel hasard! je me suis exclamé avec un petit rire nerveux.   
  
Emeric m'a redonné le pot remplit de sisymbres en me regardant fixement de ses yeux bleu. Je déteste ça. On dirait qu'il peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.   
  
-Tu te plais à Serdaigle? j'ai demandé en changeant totalement de sujet.   
-Comme un poisson dans l'eau.   
  
Il a regardé sa montre.   
  
-En parlant d'eau, je vais aux toilettes avant que Rogue revienne.   
-O.K! j'ai dit. Je garde le fort!   
  
Il est partit au pas de course et je me suis retrouvé seule dans le cachot sombre et humide. Je me suis mise à nettoyer les derniers bocaux, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. La soeur de Emeric était la cinquième. Il y a des chances pour qu'elle sache ce que la clé signifie. Je pourrais toujours lui envoyer un hiboux en lui expliquant ma situation. Je suis persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser vu que, dans un sens, je suis sa descendante.   
  
Tout en réfléchissant, j'ai regardé fixement les bocaux qui allaient se placer sur les étagères à des endroits précis. Maintenant, je ne m'étonne plus quand je vois des objets réagir selon mes pensés. Depuis l'incident la-harpe-vole-toute-seule, je me suis entraîné tous les soirs dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque. En plus, je me suis avancé dans ma lecture du journal de Elizabeth et j'ai appris un tas de trucs. Exemple : je suis aussi capable de changer la température d'un liquide. J'ai essayé avec l'eau dans la baignoire des Charmeuses mais j'avais mal calculé mon coup et je me suis brûlé. Meilleur exemple : j'ai réussi à sauver le cadre de Kami en l'accrochant au passage quand il est tombé dans le feu. Au fond, c'est peut être une bonne chose d'être la cinquième!   
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que...   
  
Je me suis retournée brusquement vers Emeric et un bocal qui avait cessé de léviter m'est tombé dans les mains.   
  
-Heu, je...   
-J'espère que vous avez terminé, a dit une voix sèche.   
  
L'horrible crapule est de retour.   
  
-Il ne reste que celui-ci! j'ai dit en plaçant le dernier pot rapidement.   
-Un point sera retiré à chacune de vos maisons.   
_Quel *¦¤¢%#!_   
  
Il nous a tendu nos baguettes.   
  
-Partez maintenant.   
  
Je ne me suis pas fais prier et j'ai pratiquement courue pour sortir de la pièce. Malheureusement pour moi, Emeric m'a rattrapé bien assez tôt et m'a prit fermement le bras.   
  
-Je veux des explications! qu'il a dit.   
-Il n'y a rien a expliquer. J'ai pas eu le temps de placer le dernier bocal!   
-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler!   
  
J'ai déglutit péniblement.   
  
-Un simple sortilège de lévitation, c'est pas la fin du monde! j'ai dit en essayant de le faire lâcher mon bras.   
-Tu n'avais pas de baguette! a presque crié Emeric.   
-Et alors? j'ai répliqué. Ça ne veut rien dire!   
  
Il a prit une grande inspiration.   
  
-Tu es comme ma soeur.   
-Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons, ou nous avions, le même tatouage que nous sommes identiques! C'est simplement une coïncidence.   
-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Julie, je sais ce que tu es capable de faire.   
  
Je me suis sentie pâlir.   
  
-Ah ouais, comme quoi?   
  
Il a ouvert la bouche pour parler mais je l'ai interrompue bien assez vite.   
  
-Non écoute, j'en ait assez entendue comme ça. Je vais me coucher, j'ai dit sèchement.   
  
J'ai enlevé mon bras brutalement du sien et je suis partie à grande enjambés.   
  
-Julie! a crié Emeric.   
  
Je l'ai ignoré royalement et j'ai continué mon chemin sans me retourner. Non mais quel imbécile quand même!   
  
**23h12**   
_Chambre_   
  
Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, Sarah m'attendait assise dans son lit.   
  
-Alors? qu'elle m'a demandé en posant son livre.   
-Je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de ma vie. Bonne nuit.   
  
J'ai fermé mes rideaux et je me suis couché tout habillé en bouillonnant de rage. Non mais, quel imbécile! Pour qui il se prend ce Emeric machin chose? Je vais vous le dire moi, il se pense pour le nombril du monde! J'en ait rien à faire de ses théories à la noix sur mes " pouvoirs ". Il peut se les mettre où je pense. Ça va peut être lui remettre les idées en place. Non mais! Tss tss tss...   


* * *

  


Que dire sinon que vous avez passé le damné chapitre 13! Comme je suis un tantinet   
surperstitieuse, j'aurais bien aimé mettre le chapitre 14 à la place (pour ne pas en avoir   
une treizième vous comprenez) mais finalement, je me suis dis, il faut savoir faire des   
sacrifices! Et puis, il faut démontrer notre véritable courage n'est-ce pas? Tout pour dire   
que vous avez passé l'épreuve avec succès. Dieu vous garde de passer sous une échelle, de   
rencontrer un chat noir, de casser un miroir, de renverser du sel sur la table sans en jeter   
une pincé derrière votre épaule droite, de montrer votre robe de marié à votre futur époux   
avant la cérémonie, de dire lapin alors que vous êtes sur un bateau, d'ouvrir un parapluie à   
l'intérieur, de monter dans une voiture dont la plaque d'imatriculation comporte 666,   
d'avoir treize personne à une même table ou de croiser les couteaux sur la table!   
  
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  
P.S.: Je ne suis pas du tout superstitititieuse, c'est seulement pour le contexte!   



	14. Viva la fiesta!

**Reviews**   
  
**vi___x:** Oui je sais, Maxime est presque pas là dans le chapitre13. Par contre, hahaha, le chapitre 14 tout s'arrange (bah pour lui (pas vraiment dans le fond))! Pour répondre à la question du jour, eeeeeeeee... ouinonpeutetre! Ok je suis méchante. Bon oui, il va y avoir de la compétition entre les deux moucmoucs. Tu vas tout voir ça dans le chapitre 14 (c'est à dire celui-ci!)!   
  
**Kellÿa*:** 0_0!!! Qui es-tu pour écrire d'aussi longue review? Oh pardon, DEUX reviews! Lol! Je sais pas si c'était voulu mais juste avec la première, j'ai failli mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque alors deux, tu m'as eu cowboyette! Bon, je vais essayer de répondre à toutes tes questions (et pardonne moi si j'en oublie). Oui, elle n'est pas indifférente à Emeric même si elle refuse de l'admettre. Oui, elle idéalise Maxime et non ce n'est pas un point positif. Oui, ils vont finir par coopérer. Oui, Emeric en sait beaucoup plus qu'il en a l'air. Lol! Le pire c'est que j'ai failli écrire ça (la clé ouvre mon coeur) mais je me suis dit que c'était laid vu que Julie aimait pas Emeric (encore). Non, Rogue pour moi c'est un espèce de misantrophe pas possible super bête. Le jour ou on va comprendre pourquoi il est comme ça, je vais peut-être le faire monter dans mon estime. Ça reste à voir... Oui, elle va probablement tenter de tuer Rogue (ce qui va surement échouer). Eee, oui c'est plus long que la dernière fois. Non je ne vais pas t'assommer à coup de chaudron, c'est bien trop plaisant d'avoir une revieweuse! Confessions de Georgia Nicolson c'est un de mes livres préférés! Je me suis beaucoup insipiré de ça (ça parait? lol). Non tu m'a pas saouler (c'est quoi cette expression???). Pour ce qui est de la fête... tout est dans le chapitre 14!!!   
  
**bibi:** Michi!^_^! Bonne lecture (si tu continues bien sûr)! 

* * *

Chapitre 14 

Viva la fiesta! 

**Jeudi, 30 octobre**   
**21h02**   
_Salle commune, devant un feu_   
  
En train de lire le journal de Elizabeth tranquillement. Personne ne me dérange pour une fois. Bah, il faut dire que tous ceux du premier cycle (et du second vu que leur fête commence après la nôtre) sont emballés par la fête de demain. Dumbledore a même fait annuler les cours de demain. Cet homme vient de monter d'un grade dans mon estime.   
  
Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi et je vois Sarah qui se fait accoster par un type au cheveux bruns (je suis on ne peut plus claire côté précision). De où je suis, je reconnais la nuque d'un des jumeaux Leroux. Oeil de lynx me voilà.   
  
-Heu Sarah, je voulais savoir si...   
  
Il s'est mit à tousser méchamment.   
  
-Si, hem, tu voudrais venir à la fête avec moi...   
  
La gente dame a un énorme sourire.   
  
-Je serais ravie de t'accompagner William.   
-Heu non en fait, moi c'est Thierry...   
  
Je suis hilare.   
  
**21h05**   
_Toujours la salle commune, toujours devant un feu_   
  
Je suis en plein dans un moment cocasse du journal (Elizabeth vient d'être jumelé à Adrien (le type qu'elle déteste (un Serpentard (tout s'explique))) et il lui a échappé des épines de porc-épic dans le décolleté. Je peux vous assurer que la baffe n'a pas tardé et, évidemment, elle a été collé par son professeur de potions (un type horrible qui me fait, comme par hasard, penser à Rogue)) quand (il faut retourner au début, j'ai mis beaucoup de parenthèses) je me suis fait tapoter doucement sur l'épaule. Inutile de dire qu'un sursaut s'impose, ainsi qu'un rougissement lorsque je m'aperçois que c'est Maxime.   
  
-AAAAAAllo! j'ai dit.   
  
Il a rit. Je l'aime.   
  
-Je t'ai fait peur?   
_Oui très_   
-Non pas du tout.   
  
Maxime s'est assis à côté de moi et à commencé à me regarder. J'ai détourné le regard en fixant mes pieds.   
  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça? J'ai une tache sur le nez? Oui, je sais, j'ai des taches de rousseurs, et alors, t'a jamais vu de rousse dans ta vie?_   
  
-Alors? qu'il m'a demandé.   
_Il me rend dingue_   
-Alors quoi?   
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais demain?   
  
J'ai fait mine de réfléchir.   
  
-Tout d'abord, j'avais prévue me lever, du pied droit s'il vous plaît. Ensuite, je vais me diriger vers la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et prendre une douche. Puis, je vais m'habiller selon mon humeur et je vais descendre dans la salle commune. Après, je vais...   
-Demain soir, qu'il m'a coupé.   
  
J'ai haussé des épaules. Jouons la-fille-indépendante-qui-se-démarque-en-n'allant-pas-aux-fêtes-dans-les-lycés.   
  
-Vraiment rien? qu'il m'a demandé un peu déçu.   
_Mais invite-moi bon sang! J'ai pas toute la vie..._   
-Bah tu sais, aller à une fête seule ce n'est pas la meilleure chose qui pourrait m'arriver.   
-Tu viendrais si tu étais accompagné?   
_C'eeeeeeest long!_   
-Bien sûr!   
-Tu voudrais y aller avec moi? qu'il m'a demandé en me regardant droit dans les yeux.   
_Yipiiiiiiiiiiiii!_   
-Avec plaisir!   
  
Maxime m'a fait un grand sourire.   
  
-Alors on se voit demain!   
  
Et il est partit dans sa chambre avec un air content (pas autant que moi qui avait un sourire énorme scotché sur le visage). Éléanore et Dorothée sont venues me rejoindre.   
  
-Il t'a demandé? a dit Léa.   
-Ouais.   
-Il était temps, j'ai failli perdre mon pari!   
  
Je me suis tourné lentement vers elle.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit?   
-Ah, heu j'ai dit : il était temps, j'ai failli perdre... heu ma perdrix.   
-Traître! j'ai crié en lui sautant dessus.   
  
À côté, Dorothée riait comme une folle. J'étais en train de tenir fermement Éléanore cloué sur le sol (assise sur son dos en lui tenant les bras comme la méthode japonaise l'indique) quand Kami est arrivé.   
  
-Alors? qu'elle a dit.   
-Il lui a demandé. Tu me dois deux gallions très chère! a réussit à dire Éléanore.   
-JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE VOUS AVEZ PARIÉ SUR MOI! j'ai hurlé, faisant retourner toutes les têtes vers nous. QUI D'AUTRE A JOUÉ?   
  
Sarah, Thierry, William, Dorothée, Brian, Erik et Mystique ont levé la main (la patte dans son cas). Je suis absolument outrée!!! Je me suis levé, le plus dignement possible et je suis monté pour m'enfermer dans la chambre. Je les déteste tous.   
  
**21h31**   
_Mon lit qui n'est plus mon lit_   
  
-Allez Juju, c'était pour rire!   
-C'est pas très drôle.   
-Si ça peut te consoler, je me suis fait seize gallions grâce à toi! a dit Léa.   
_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr_   
  
Depuis dix minutes, les filles essaient de se faire pardonner. Je dois dire que ça devient lassant les excuses.   
  
-Le bon côté c'est que tu vas à la fête avec lui non? a renchérit Dorothée.   
-Muais... j'ai dit en boudant.   
-Allez, la vie est belle! à crié Sarah en se jetant sur mon lit, nous faisant toutes rebondir.   
  
Je dois vous dire un truc que j'ai appris il y a un moment et qu'une fois que vous le savez, ça ne peut que vous être utile le reste de vos jours : un lit double accueille difficilement cinq personnes, surtout cinq filles qui s'égosillent comme des poules (cette comparaison n'avait aucun sens).   
  
-Au rapport! a décrété Léa.   
-Thierry, a dit Sarah.   
-Très belle performance en passant, j'ai dit.   
  
Elle m'a lancé un regard noir avant de s'enfoncer la tête dans un coussin, morte de honte. Chacun son tour!   
  
-Félix, a dit Dorothée à son tour.   
-Qui c'est?   
-Un Serdaigle, je suis assise avec lui en botanique.   
  
J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Emeric. Foutu tête. Pourvu que personne n'y fasse allusion, tout beigne.   
  
-En parlant de Serdaigle, c'était qui ce type avec qui tu es sortit de la serre et qui s'est fait coller avec toi? m'a demandé Sarah.   
_Je la hais_   
-Celui qui a des cheveux noirs et un air mystérieux absolument craquant? a demandé Éléanore qui suçotait une plume en sucre.   
-Il n'a pas un air mystérieux absolument craquant! je me suis exclamé.   
-Oh que si. Tu le connais?   
-À peine. Il s'appelle Emeric, c'est tout ce que je sais.   
_Et qu'il n'est qu'un imbécile qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires_   
  
Éléanore allait me poser d'autre questions mais j'ai tourné la tête vers une Kami étrangement silencieuse.   
  
-Et toi? j'ai demandé.   
-Han quoi? qu'elle a dit en sursautant.   
  
Sarah a eu un ricanement.   
  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens! Kami Demato serait-elle tombé sous le charme d'un garçon?   
-Pas du tout...   
  
Nous l'avons toutes regardé d'un air qui voulait dire : ouais c'est ça, et moi je suis le pape.   
  
-Bon d'accord, j'y vais avec Erik.   
-Je l'aurais parié! a crié Éléanore.   
  
Je me suis empressé de lui filer un coup sur l'épaule.   
  
-Et toi, Miss je parie sur tout, avec qui tu y vas? a demandé Dorothée.   
-Personne pour l'instant, mais j'ai bien l'intention de demander à ce mystérieux Emeric.   
_QUOI?_   
-Pourquoi?!? je me suis exclamé.   
-Parce qu'il est très mignon et il a l'air gentil.   
-Non! j'ai crié.   
  
Il y a eu un petit silence.   
  
-Tu peux pas y aller avec lui!   
-Et pourquoi pas je te prie?   
-Parce que ce type est horrible. Il cache bien son jeu mais au fond ce n'est qu'un... qu'un...   
-Qu'un type absolument craquant avec un air mystérieux? a demandé Sarah.   
-Oui! Heu non!   
-Écoute Julie, si ça te pose un problème que j'y aille avec lui, dis-le moi! a dit Léa.   
-Mais, ça ne me pose aucun problème, tu peux y aller avec qui tu voudras!   
  
Je me suis enfoncé dans un coussin les bras croisés.   
  
-Tu fais ce que tu veux.   
-Bien.   
-Très bien.   
-Je vais lui demander.   
  
Elle est sortit de la chambre.   
  
-Bien!   
  
Sarah, Kami et Dorothée m'ont regardés bizarrement.   
  
-Quoi? Tout vas très bien!   
-Bien sûr...   
  
Et elles sont toutes partit se coucher. Non mais c'est vrai! Tout vas très bien!...   
  
**Vendredi, 31 octobre**   
**19h57**   
_Chambre dont on ne voit plus le sol_   
  
-Il faudrait y aller, a dit calmement Dorothée assise sur son lit depuis une demi-heure.   
-Je voudrais bien mais je n'ai pas attaché mes cheveux!   
-Laisse les détachés! m'a dit Sarah qui enfilait ses souliers.   
  
Expliquons dans l'ordre les tenues de toutes ces donzelles. Dorothée a détaché ses grosses boucles blondes et elle porte une petite robe rouge. Ça lui va très bien, évidemment puisque c'est la première. Sarah a opté pour un style de boîte (pas dans le sens ouvre-boîte mais dans le sens d'une place où on va danser). C'est à dire, camisole noire et jupe noire avec une coiffure assez époustouflante (deux énormes chignons sur le côté un peu comme Sailor Moon (mon idole de jeunesse)). Kami porte une robe noire avec des grosses bretelles (assez larges pour cacher son tatouage) et elle a relevé ses cheveux en chignon. Moi et bien, j'ai une robe toute blanche qui m'arrive un peu en haut des genoux et mes cheveux (toujours aussi roux à mon grand dam) sont dans une phase décisive. Éléanore n'est toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain.   
  
-Bonne idée! j'ai dit en secouant la tête, faisant voler mes cheveux ondulés.   
-Quelqu'un peut aller vérifier si Léa ne s'est pas noyé dans la toilette?   
  
Kami est allé cogner et la porte s'est ouverte. Ma première réaction aurait été de rire mais finalement, c'est très joli! Éléanore a une robe assez étrange, toute rose-rouge avec des bretelles croisés mauves (en avant pour changer) et le bas de son truc est tout plissé de sorte que quand elle tourne, sa robe s'ouvre comme un éventail (attention, elle a prit soin de mettre un short en dessous). En plus, elle a des bottes rigolotes qui retroussent au bout (des bottes de lutins!!!), de la même couleur que sa robe.   
  
-Je t'avais dit que ma robe te ferais bien! s'est exclamé Sarah.   
-TA robe? a demandé Dorothée.   
-Bah ouais. C'est moi qui lui ait fait!   
-Oh!   
_En effet, que dire de plus?_   
-On y va? a demandé Éléanore.   
-Attend! Est-ce que tout le monde a bien caché son tatouage? a demandé Kami la pratique.   
  
Vérification : mes cheveux sont placés de manière à ce que ma clé soit cachée. Tout comme ceux de Sarah et Dorothée.   
  
-Tout beigne capitaine!   
_Hihihi! Quelle rime!_   
-J'ai utilisé du fond de teint, nous a assuré Léa.   
-Allez, viva la fiesta! a dit Sarah en sautant comme une puce pour aller ouvrir la porte.   
  
**20h02**   
_Grande Salle, assise avec Maxime, la vie est belle_   
  
La salle est décoré spécialement pour cette journée d'Halloween. Des citrouilles flottent dans les airs et des toiles d'araignées géantes tapissent les murs. Une musique endiablé résonne et les élèves sont déjà en train de danser sur le plancher de danse improvisé.   
  
-Ça te dirait d'aller danser?   
_OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_   
-Pourquoi pas!   
  
Nous nous sommes levés et nous avons commencé à danser (noooon?) sur un air rock. Après une quinzaine de minutes, j'en ait eu un peu ras le pompon alors nous sommes retournés nous asseoir.   
  
-Tu veux boire quelque chose? m'a demandé Maxime.   
-S'il te plait.   
  
Il s'est levé pour aller à la table des rafraîchissements. Pendant ce temps là, j'ai commencé à observer les élèves. J'ai vue Priscilla qui dansait comme une débile avec un type blond que je n'avais jamais remarqué. Juste à côté d'eux, Sarah se faisait marcher sur le pied par Thierry qui s'est confondu en excuse. Heureusement pour lui, Sarah n'avait pas l'air trop embêté et ils ont continués à danser. Un peu plus loin, Whiters (toujours aussi craquant) se faisait tourner autour par le professeur Sinistra. Nos regards se sont croisés et il m'a fait un petit coucou.   
  
Juste au moment où je lui adressais un signe de main, Éléanore est arrivé, au bras de Emeric. Tss tss tss.   
  
-Tu t'amuses bien? qu'elle m'a demandé un énorme sourire sur le visage.   
-Très.   
  
Il y a eu un petit silence.   
  
-Ah, Julie je te présente Emeric mais je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà...   
-En effet, a dit le Serdaigle en me regardant intensément.   
  
Je me suis empressé de regarder ailleurs en priant pour qu'ils partent. Malheureusement pour moi, Éléanore s'est assise en face de moi avec son cavalier. Mémo personnel : liquider Léa dès que la soirée sera terminé.   
  
-Je vais aller chercher à boire! qu'elle a dit en se relevant presque aussitôt.   
_Non! Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui!_   
  
Et elle est partie en sautillant, à travers le flots d'élèves. J'ai détourné la tête et j'ai vue que Emeric me regardait toujours.   
  
-Quoi? j'ai dit.   
-Non rien.   
-Vas-y, crache le morceau!   
  
Il a soupiré.   
  
-Arrête de faire la tête.   
-Hahaha! Pardon? Moi faire la tête, tu rigole mon vieux!   
-Pas du tout. Depuis notre retenue, à chaque fois que je voulais te parler tu changeais de direction!   
-Peut-être parce que je n'ai justement pas envie de te parler! j'ai répliqué.   
-Pourquoi?   
-Tu le sais bien. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me raconte des histoires à dormir debout sur ce que je suis capable de faire.   
-Mais Julie, je suis certain de ce que j'affirme! J'ai des preuves et...   
  
À ce moment, Maxime est arrivé avec deux verres de punch dans la main.   
  
-Des preuves de quoi? qu'il a demandé.   
-Oh rien. Il parlait d'un devoir d'histoire de la magie sur la guerre entre les gnomes.   
-Ah...   
  
Il m'a tendu un verre que je me suis empressé de vider.   
  
-T'es à Serdaigle toi non? a demandé Maxime à Emeric.   
-Oui.   
-C'est toi le cavalier de Éléanore?   
-Oui.   
-C'est toi qui a eu une retenue avec Julie?   
-Oui.   
-Ah...   
  
J'ai commencé à me tortiller les doigts. Bon sang, je hais ce genre de situation!!!   
  
-Rogue n'a pas trop été méchant?   
-Rogue? Non...   
_Je le hais_   
-Mais quoi?   
-Rien du tout.   
-Tu allais dire quelque chose.   
-Non.   
-Je suis certain que oui.   
-Si on retournaient danser Maxime? je me suis écrié.   
  
Personne n'a fait attention à moi.   
  
-Tout le monde peut se tromper, a dit Emeric toujours aussi calme.   
-C'est pas parce que tu es à Serdaigle que t'es obligé d'avoir cet air supérieur! a dit Maxime qui n'avait pas l'air trop heureux.   
-Ça suffit tout les deux! j'ai crié. Vous vous comportez comme de vrais gamins!   
  
Je me suis levé et j'ai quitté la salle à grandes enjambés. Mais c'est quoi leur problème? J'allais sortir dans le parc mais je me suis rappelé qu'en octobre, il fait froid. En me retournant, j'ai vue Emeric et Maxime qui m'avaient suivit.   
  
-Julie! qu'ils ont dit d'une seule voix.   
-Toi, on t'a rien demandé, laisse-la tranquille! a dit Maxime d'un ton menaçant au Serdaigle.   
-Je voulais juste...   
-Eh bien fais le pas ok?   
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? a demandé Éléanore l'air inquiète qui venait juste d'arriver.   
-Rien... a répondu Emeric en se tournant vers elle. Viens, on va retourner danser.   
  
Ils sont partit, me laissant seule avec Maxime qui s'est approché l'air penaud.   
  
-Mais c'est quoi ton problème? j'ai crié.   
-Mon problème? Mais c'est lui qui...   
-Je m'en fous de qui a commencé Maxime Howard!   
  
Il m'a regardé un moment.   
  
-Pourquoi tu prend sa défense?   
_Quoi? Elle est bien bonne!_   
-Je ne prend la défense de personne ok? C'est autant de ta faute que de la tienne.   
-Ah je le savais!   
-Tu savais quoi?   
-Qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux! Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant votre retenue hein?   
-Non!   
-Tu mens!   
-T'es pas obligé de me croire.   
  
Et je l'ai planté là pour retourner dans ma chambre en courant. Quand je suis arrivé dans la salle commune bondé, tout le monde m'a regardé bizarrement.   
  
-La fête est déjà fini? m'a demandé John.   
-Pour moi oui.   
  
Sans lui donner plus d'explications, j'ai monté les marches et je suis entré dans la première tour pour aller me jeter sur mon lit à baldaquin. J'ai tiré les rideaux et je me suis mise à contempler le plafond. Comme fin de fiesta, y'a rien de mieux...   


* * *

  


Ay ay ay! Tout va mal dans cette histoire là! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?   
Qui de Maxime ou Emeric l'emportera? Les paris sont ouverts!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  



	15. Boum badaboum boum!

**Reviews**   
  
**Kellÿa*:**Waou, tu t'es surpassé! J'en suis resté baba (je le suis encore). Alors bin je vais essayer de répondre à touuuuut ça méthodiquement.   
  
-Tink comme surnom, ca te va?   
-J'adooooooore tes reviews! Ça illumine mes journées!   
-Tu veux que je te dise un truc, je suis hypra supra méga (et tout le tralala) gêné quand je connais pas la personne. C'est après que mon côté fofolle prend le dessus!   
-J'ai déjà voulue être psychologue, si ça te dit, mercredi 4h lol!   
-Patiente moi? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa   
-Je vais essayer de tendre une embuscade à Rogue dans les chapitres à venir (juste pour toi lol)   
-Moi aussi ce titre là me dit quelque chose... Je crois que t'a raison, c'est une chanson.   
-Lol! T'a une drôle de méthode pour écrire des reviews! Mais c'est drôle, lâche pas la patate!   
-C'est le fun de voir ce qui est drôle selon toi dans mon histoire. Très intéressant...   
-Ma devise: ya pas d'stressssssssssssss! Un jour, quelqu'un va le dire dans cette fic.   
-Ah bon, les discours de fille c'est l'fun? Eh bin, je vais me coucher moins tarte ce soir! Nan je blague, je vais essayer d'en mettre plus!   
-Pardon à tous les Serdaigle, je le referais plus jamais, promi juré!   
-Oui, Léa est timbré.   
-Le type blond est inventé de toute pièce et ce n'est pas Malefoy.   
-La discution est rude, je te l'accorde. Mais au fond, tout est la faute de Julie!   
-Baston? Qu'est-ce que ceci? Ou plutôt, what's that pussycat?   
-Je me suis mal exprimé pour l'autre fois. La clé de mon coeur c'est vrai que c'est choubidou mais ça ne marchait pas avec la situation (je trouve)!   
-Pari tenu!   
-Pour toutes les dernières questions je peux pas répondre (t'a le droit de vouloir me battre (mais on se rapelle que vouloir c'est pas nécéssairement pouvoir siouplait)). Disouli, tout est dans la suite et si je te le dis, ça va gâcher des punchs!   
-Lol! Que du bonheur, elle est bien bonne. Je suis hilare.   
-Ne change surtout rien à ta méthode!!!!!   
  
**MissTick:** Muahahaha, pari tenu! Je sais, j'écris plus vite que... qu'une dactylographie en folie (waw, en plus ça rimait!). Oublie pas d'écrire le chapitre 10 (hihihi)!   
  
**vi___x:** Lol, en effet. Maxime y'aime pas Emeric. Bin yé pas fou, il voit bin qu'il se passe un petit quelque chose pis il le prend mal parce que c'est lui le boss. Lol! Bonne nouvelle, j'ai écrit d'autre fic! Et oui! Miracle. Une avec MissTick (notre nom c'est MissTink (quel beau mélange)) qui s'apelle La Guerre des Étoiles. Pis fie toi pas au titre, c'est dans Harry Potter. Mon autre fic est en pleine construction mais je devrais la mettre d'ici deux ou trois semaines! En attendant... continue de lire celle là! ^-^ 

* * *

Chapitre 15 

Boum dadaboum boum! 

**Samedi, 1 novembre**   
**8h00 (du matin)**   
_Lit (dans le sens du truc où on dort et non la chose qui nous fait dormir dans les cours d'histoire de la magie)_   
  
-Wouf, wouf, miaw, miaw, debout!   
  
J'ai poussé un grognement.   
  
-Allez mes maîtres réveillez-vous!   
  
Sarah a poussé un grognement.   
  
-Coin, coin, cocorico allez debout!   
  
Un bruit sourd a retentit: Kami venait de lancer un livre.   
  
-Moo, moo, bèèèè, bèèèè, levez-vous!   
-DOROTHÉE! FERME CE P*TAIN DE RÉVEIL DE M*RD*!!! a hurlé Éléanore en jurant comme un chapelier (à moins que ce soit un charpentier?).   
-J'y arrive pas!   
-Cuiii, cuiii, hi han debout!   
-Comment ça? j'ai demandé alors que Kami s'enfonçait la tête sous ses couvertures.   
-C'est coincé!   
-Allez mes maîtres réveillez-vous!   
  
La musique de ferme a continué et Éléanore et hurlé un juron (que je ne vais pas écrire en ce lieu saint) en se levant pour frapper le réveil matin. Une chose que j'ai apprise de Éléanore c'est qu'elle est très violente quand on la tire de son sommeil. Malheureusement pour nous, ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.   
  
-AOUUUU, AOUUU DEBOUT!   
-Achevez-moi quelqu'un! a gémit Sarah.   
  
Éléanore s'est mise à taper encore plus fort et le réveil matin a arrêté sa chanson débile. Le silence est revenu.   
  
-Merci Seigneur! j'ai dit.   
  
Pas pour longtemps.   
  
-Woufwoufmiawmiawdeboutallezmesmaîtresréveillezvouscoincoincocoricoallezdebout!   
-Nooooooooooooooooooon! a hurlé Éléanore.   
  
Notez que cette situation a un petit quelque chose de cocasse.   
  
-Finite Incantatem! a marmonné Kami avant de se rendormir.   
  
Miracle, le réveil jouons-avec-les-animaux-de-la-ferme s'est arrêté.   
  
-Comment t'a fait? a demandé Léa plus qu'étonné.   
-Elle a utilisé sa tête, a répondu Sarah à sa place.   
  
Éléanore est allé se recoucher et le silence est revenu, pour de vrai.   
  
**8h12**   
_Toujours dans mon lit_   
  
C'était plutôt drôle mais maintenant que je suis réveillé, je n'arrive plus à me rendormir. Dorothée va probablement retrouver son réveil en pièce dans sa poubelle un de ces quatre.   
  
Je me suis levé et j'ai été m'habiller sans faire de bruit (je tiens à la vie vous comprenez). En descendant les marches, qui vois-je couché sur un divan? Je vous le donne dans le mile : Mystique. Avec une idée diaboliquement diabolique devant la tête, je me suis approché doucement dans l'espoir de lui flanquer une de ces trousses. Au moment ou j'allais crier une stupidité, le matou a ouvert un oeil.   
  
-Bien essayé l'humaine! qu'il a dit. Mais je suis un chat et j'entend beaucoup mieux que toi.   
-Peut-être mais moi je ne me lèche pas pour me laver!   
  
Il a grogné et je lui ait tiré la langue avant de sortir de la salle commune.   
  
**8h23**   
_Bibliothèque, table du fin fond_   
  
Comme je viens souvent à l'aurore, Mme Pince croit que je suis une élève très studieuse. Pathétique non? J'étais en train de rire sous cape quand, oh non, Emeric s'est assit en face de moi. Il est partout ou quoi? Comme le petit Jésus. Tais-toi cerveau, tais-toi!   
  
-Bonjour! qu'il a dit avec un petit sourire.   
-Rmmgnneu...   
_Aucun commentaire_   
-Ça va bien? qu'il m'a demandé, ignorant mon onomatopée (quel vocabulaire!).   
-D'après toi?   
  
Il a baissé les yeux (je vous avait dit qu'il avait les yeux très bleus?).   
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, je ne voulais pas gâcher ta soirée.   
-Plutôt réussi...   
  
Emeric m'a jeté un regard surpris (???) et il s'est levé.   
  
-À ce que je vois, tu n'a pas l'intention de me pardonner!   
-Absolument.   
  
Il m'a regardé d'un air plutôt déçu et j'ai aussitôt regretté mes paroles. Rachetons-nous pendant qu'il en ait encore temps!   
  
-Absolument dans le sens absolument je vais te pardonner.   
  
Regard dubitatif de sa part. Félicitation ma vieille!   
  
-Absolument que oui.   
_Dit quelque chose pour réparer ta gaffe! Vite!_   
-Sourcils.   
_Mouin, pas trop vite la prochaine fois..._   
-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit? m'a demandé Emeric qui ne comprenait rien (aouf).   
-Heu j'ai dit... sourit!   
  
Je lui ait sourit de toutes mes dents avec un petit air angélique. Heureusement pour moi, il a éclaté de rire et s'est rassit en face de moi.   
  
-Tu es bizarre comme fille... mais ça te vas pas mal!   
-Je prend ça pour un compliment.   
-C'en était un.   
-Hmm, quel gentleman tu fais! j'ai dit en rigolant.   
  
Il s'est incliné un peu, la main sur le coeur et j'ai voulue lui répondre en faisant une révérence mais je me suis cogné la tête sur la table. Emeric a éclaté de rire en même temps que moi.   
  
-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! a dit Mme Pince en nous faisant de gros yeux (même si nous étions les seuls dans la bibliothèque).   
  
J'ai réussi à hocher la tête, une main sur le front, les larmes aux yeux tellement je riais. Une fois calmé, j'ai été capable de reprendre une conversation sensé (hahaha!).   
  
-Alors, pourquoi tu es ici à cette heure?   
-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors je suis venu pour lire un peu! Toi?   
-Même chose, j'ai répondue un peu évasivement.   
-Oh, eh bien je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps...   
-Tu peux rester si tu veux... La table est assez grande, j'ai vite rajouté.   
  
Emeric m'a sourit et a ouvert son bouquin pour commencer à lire tranquillement. Je l'ai observé un petit moment et comme il n'avait pas l'air d'engager la conversation, j'ai repris ma lecture du journal d'Elizabeth.   
  
**8h46**   
_Passage très intéressant_   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Ça m'a l'air plutôt amusant, tu n'arrêtes pas d'éclater de rire.   
  
J'ai ouvert grands les yeux en me plaquant la main sur la bouche.   
  
-C'est vrai? j'ai demandé d'une petite voix, pas mal gêné.   
-Mme Pince est déjà nous avertir deux fois...   
-Héhéhé, oups...   
  
Emeric a eu un petit rire et s'est approché pour voir le titre que je me suis empressé de cacher.   
  
-C'est, heu, de la lecture personnelle ultra secrète du FBI tu comprends...   
-Le FB quoi?   
-As-tu déjà remarqué que l'on ferme toujours nos yeux lorsqu'on éternue même si on essai de les laisser ouverts?   
-D'accord, j'ai compris...   
  
Il a reprit sa lecture de _Le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes_ sans me poser plus de questions. Aouf! Pas de bol, il a relevé la tête.   
  
-Tu sais Julie, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe avec toi et qui se passait avec ma soeur.   
  
J'ai soupiré en repoussant mon livre.   
  
-C'est important pour toi?   
-Je crois que oui.   
-Alors, un jour je te le dirais.   
-Merci.   
  
Il s'est replongé dans son bouquin me laissant quelque peu interdite. Honnêtement, je pensais qu'il insisterais un peu.   
  
-C'est tout? j'ai demandé.   
-Pardon?   
-Je veux dire, tu ne me harcèle pas pour en savoir d'avantage?   
-Pourquoi je le ferais? Tu m'as dis qu'un jour tu me le dirais. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre!   
  
J'ai hoché la tête. Voulez-vous bien me dire d'où il sort???   
  
**9h01**   
_Pas bougé d'un pouce_   
  
_Adrien est un garçon impossible! Père dirait que c'est un charmeur. Il a bien raison..._   
  
Tiens, un charmeur. Pas bête. Si une charmeuse se mari, ça fait un charmeur non? Aucune chance, je ne vais jamais me marier avant ma majorité! Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que ça s'appelle les Charmeuses? Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de charmes (sans me vanter) mais de là à donner ce nom... Il va falloir que je mène ma petite enquête. Parlant d'enquête, pourquoi est-ce que Emeric s'intéresse à tout ça? Il a surprit sa soeur en train de faire des trucs pas nets? Emeric... c'est un joli prénom. Ça fait un peu vieillot mais c'est toujours mieux que Archibald!   
  
J'ai éclaté de rire ce qui a eu pour effet de faire lever la tête du Serdaigle. J'ai pratiquement plongé mon nez dans mon livre pour ne pas qu'il me voit rougir.   
  
_Adrien est un garçon impossible! Père dirait que..._   
  
-Non!   
-Non quoi?   
_Eh merde, j'ai encore pensé tout haut. Bon, trouvons un moyen de ne pas lui dire que je relisais la même phrase parce que je pensais à lui..._   
-Non, j'ai juste, heu, je...   
_Eurêka!_   
-Non! Je ne t'avais même pas demander comment s'était passé le reste de ta soirée d'hier! je me suis repris.   
-Très bien, Éléanore est une fille très...   
_Bottes de lutins_   
-Spéciale oui, j'ai terminé à sa place.   
  
Il a hoché la tête.   
  
-C'est le mot que je cherchais!   
  
Emeric a regardé sa montre.   
  
-Pas que j'en ait particulièrement envie, mais je dois y aller!   
-On se reverra en cours j'imagine... j'ai dit.   
-On est samedi...   
_B-r-a-v-o_   
-Tu vois, j'aime tellement l'école que je rêve d'avoir des cours les fin de semaines!   
_Attendez un peu, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? Oui, j'ai bien dit que j'aimais l'école..._   
  
Il a rit et a ramassé son livre.   
  
-À plus!   
-Ciao!   
  
Je l'ai regardé partir. C'est bien beau tout ça mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant pour tuer le temps (pardon monsieur temps, je ne voulais pas être violente envers vous)?   
  
**9h17**   
_En chemin pour la Grande Salle_   
  
-Jujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!   
_À crier d'une voix aussi aiguë, ça ne peut être que Sarah_   
-C'est mon nom, j'ai dit en me tournant.   
  
Grave erreur. Sarah, Éléanore et Dorothée m'ont foncés dedans. Cause : elles faisaient une chaîne humaine en se tenant par les épaules. Pour ajouter au ridicule, elles s'étaient toutes liées les pieds. Résultat : elles m'ont bousculé avant de tomber ensemble sur le sol. J'ai regardé Kami, une centaine de points d'interrogations dans les yeux.   
  
-Nouveau passe-temps, qu'elle m'a répondu en haussant des épaules.   
-Je vois...   
  
Sur le sol, les trois filles se roulaient de rire en essayant de se relever. Dire que nous nous sommes déjà adressé la parole... Miraculeusement, elles ont réussi à se remettre sur pied et nous avons recommencés à marcher comme si de rien était.   
  
-DEVINE QUOI? m'a soudainement hurlé Léa rafflant de près les 150 décibels.   
-Tu viens de réaliser à quel point vous êtes ridicules?   
-Non, nous avons inventés une chanson pour entrer au repaire!   
_Seigneur..._   
-C'est bien... j'ai dit dans l'espoir qu'elles ne me la chante pas.   
  
Sarah a toussoté et elles se sont arrêté de marcher. À côté, Kami avait glissé contre le mur, les mains sur son visage rouge de honte.   
  
-Un, deux, trois...   
  
Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai entendu pareille horreur.   
  
-Boum! a dit Sarah.   
-BOUM! a hurlé les deux filles.   
-Boum badaboum!   
-BOUM BADABOUM!   
-Boum badaboum boum!   
-BOUM BADABOUM BOUM!   
-Boum badaboum boum badabadabadaboum!   
-BOUM BADABOUM BOUM BADABADABADABOUM! a hurlé Éléanore qui ne fait rien entre murmurer et hurler.   
  
Le pire restait à venir. Elles ont toutes enchaînés un petit poème en choeur.   
  
-Voici mes amis, la garde royale qui vient d'arriver à la grande aiguille!   
Écartez-vous, laissez passer les messagères!   
Oui, car nous sommes bien des filles.   
ET FIÈRES DE L'ÊTRE!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Un groupe d'élève de cinquième année ont passés en s'éloignant le plus possible de nous. Kami (ainsi que moi-même) serait volontiers rentrée six pieds sous terre. Nous n'avions encore rien vu. Au signal de Dorothée, elles ont commencés à faire des pas de danse! Je vous jure que c'est vrai. Elles ont sautés en même temps et on essayées (je dis bien essayer) de tourner vers la droite pour aller déjeuner.   
  
Je crois que je viens de subir un grave traumatisme...   
  
**9h17**   
_Grande Salle_   
  
-Alors, si je comprends bien, je devrais chanter à chaque fois que je veux aller au repaire? j'ai demandé devant mon bol de céréales, la cuillère dans les airs.   
-Bien vu Sherlock! a dit Sarah toute contente.   
-Non merci, j'ai une réputation MOI.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends?   
  
Au moment où j'allais répondre, Maxime est venu s'asseoir en face de moi. Sauvé par le type!   
  
-Bonjour, qu'il m'a dit.   
-'jour, j'ai répondu en me remettant à manger.   
-Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile.   
  
Il m'a tendu une rose, sous les ricanements de mes " amies ".   
  
-Tu me pardonnes? qu'il m'a demandé en me sortant son air piteux.   
_Que faire dans une situation pareil???_   
  
J'ai prit la rose rouge en, évidemment, me piquant le bout du doigt. Une chose de réglé.   
  
-Tu t'es vraiment comporté comme un imbécile... j'ai dit lentement.   
-J'avais prévu le coup, a dit Maxime en me donnant une boîte de chocolat.   
_Devant de tel arguments, il vaut mieux baisser les bras (et ouvrir la bouche mais c'est une autre histoire)_   
-C'est d'accord, je te pardonne.   
-Bravo, bravo!!! a dit Sarah en applaudissant.   
  
Je lui ait lancé un regard noir et elle s'est vite fermé le clapet.   
  
-Alors hem, qu'est-ce que tu as prévue de faire aujourd'hui? m'a demandé Maxime.   
_Me pratiquer pour mes pouvoirs_   
-Rien de précis pourquoi?   
-Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais qu'on aille marcher un peu.   
-Je peux venir? a demandé Sarah enthousiasme.   
  
Éléanore s'est chargé personnellement de lui donner un coup dans le tibia. Merci.   
  
-Ça me va!   
-On se rejoint dans le Hall dans quinze minutes?   
-Hum, ok! j'ai dit en commençant à manger plus vite que l'éclair.   
  
Il m'a fait un clin d'oeil (il m'a fait un clin d'oeil!!!) et il est sortit de la grande salle. J'avais un grand sourire scotché sur la tronche quand je me suis rendu compte que Sarah, Éléanore, Kami et Dorothée me regardaient avec un sourire moqueur.   
  
-Quoi!?!   
  
Kami a haussé des épaules alors que les trois autres affichaient un sourire proprement diabolique.   
  
-Ne vous essayez même pas à nous suivre c'est clair? j'ai dit d'un ton menaçant.   
-Nous? a dit Sarah.   
-Jamais! a dit Dorothée.   
-Tu nous connais... a dit Éléanore.   
  
Justement.   
  
**16h30**   
_Salle commune_   
  
C'était troooooooooop génialissime! Nous nous sommes promenés dehors pendant une heure à parler de tout et de rien et tout s'est bien passé (si on exclu la visite surprise de mes " amies " qui ont jurés d'être tombé sur nous par hasard...)! Après il a été chercher du chocolat chaud et nous sommes retournés dehors pour nous asseoir devant le lac avec des couvertures. Ah mon dieu, je l'aiiiiiiiiiimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Est-ce que je devrais porter du blanc ou du bleu pour notre mariage?   


* * *

  


Hihihi! Cocasse chapitre que voilà! Menfin, vous connaissez la marche à suivre! Non? C'est   
simple. Vous descendez un peu, vous tournez à gauche et vous prenez la sortie go. Rien de   
plus simple, je vous le dit!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  



	16. Yeux, yeux, jolis yeux

**Reviews**   
  
**MissTick:** Hihihi! Je dois avouer que je suis la reine dans le dommaine écrivons des chansons plates qui n'ont aucun sens! Mici pour ta review banana! Oy pis, est-ce qu'on va mettre le chapitre5 vendredi? Humm... bonne question!   
  
**Alinoe:** Tu sais quoi? Je me suis toujours demandé si des gens lisaient ma fic sans écrire de commentaires. Parce que moi je le fais des fois et maintenant que tu m'écris ça... la vie me sourie à nouveau! T'inquiète, je frappe pas! WAOU! Une personne qui préfère Emeric! Waw! C'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive...^^ Ta théorie sur le chat et la tartine se tient, beaucoup! Moi je pensais que (pour celle de la tartine sans le chat) c'était simplement une question de poids. Comme la confiture est plus lourde, elle fait pencher la tartine et BANG! Plancher. Non? Bon ok, tu mérites 2cents lol! Bin merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! C'était très gentil! Et j'espère que tu vas continuer à rire de mes supers blagues!   
  
**vi___x:** Oh! Pauvre de toi! C'est trop frustrant ça! Faisons une grêve contre les ordis!!! Lolll! My god! Rmmgnneu va devenir un hit international! C'est clair qu'en arrivant à l'école ce matin, je sors ça! Eugène... Ok, je rend les armes. C'est trop laid! Le pire, c'est que (parenthèse non-pertinente) à l'école on doit faire un film et notre personnage principal s'apelle Eugène... Eurk. Bon. Miam miam, du chocolaaaaaaaaaat! Merchi beaucoup pour ton commentaire génialissime! Continue comme ça lol!   
  
**Kellÿa*:** Comme la dernière fois le système répondons-a-tes-questions-méthodiquement à très bien fonctionné, je vais recommencer ça illico!   
  
-Oui, Rogue va bouffer le sol de son cachot (on s'entend).   
-Non c'est pas Malefoy, ya aucun perso de Hp (étudiant) dans mon histoire!   
-Baston: du monde qui se tapent dessus. C'est noté!   
-De la castagne??? Heu... je sais pas quoi répondre.   
-Dorothée à probablement oubliée de le fermer avant de se coucher...   
-Si j'avais un réveil pareil (rime!) tu peux être certaine qu'il serait déjà au dépotoir.   
-Ne jamais réveiller un groupe de Poufsouffles girls quand elles dorment? Ça ressemble étrangement à la devise de Poudlard: ne jamais réveiller un dragon endormi. Lol!   
-Contrairement à Hermione, Julie n'est absolument pas studieuse, ce n'est qu'une apparence trompeuse!   
-Deuxième personne qui prend pour Emeric! La lutte est très serré! -Heu non, c'est un hasard s'il l'a trouvé à la biblio lol!   
-Bon d'accord, je mettrais plus d'extraits du journal de Elizabeth.   
-Ah tu sais, je connais pleins de fais divers inutile. D'ailleurs, savait tu que les pélicans n'ont pas de narines?   
-Oui, Emeric est étrange.   
-Un jour Julie va se rendre compte qu'il est pas seulement un Serdaigle... (sourire diabolique)   
-Bah, c'est rare qu'une personne meurs de honte mais dans ce cas là, on peut faire exception!   
-Naaa, Emeric et Maxime, ça se compare même pas!   
-Hum c'est vrai, je n'ai vu personne se marier en bleu... mais bon, il me fallait une autre couleur!   
-Lol! Bonne tacticte. Je prend en note!   
  


* * *

Chapitre 16 

Yeux, yeux, jolis yeux... 

**Mardi, 7 décembre**   
**19h34**   
_Plancher, tapis jaune_   
  
Je hais la vie. Pourquoi doit-on venir à l'école? Je veux dire, y-a-t-il une utilité particulière à s'asseoir durant une heure pour écouter un vieux grincheux (répondant au nom de Rogue) blablater sur une potion qui enlève le bonheur? La réponse est non.   
  
-Je déteste Rogue, j'ai dit en relevant la tête de mon devoir de potions. Si nous allions le tuer?   
-Hum, attend un petit peu que je vérifie dans mon agenda... a répondu Sarah. Ah... oui, je pourrais entre le moment où je dois trouver le moyen pour tuer véritablement Binns et tenter de noyer Peeves.   
  
Oh, ne me dites pas que je ne vous ait pas encore parlé de mon bon vieux copain Peeves!(point d'exclamation faussement joyeux)! Pour tout vous dire, c'est un fantôme. Bah, en fait non puisqu'il peut tenir des choses et nous les lancer sur la tête. Disons que c'est un esprit malin (hahaha) dont le seul but consiste à augmenter le taux de suicide des étudiants.   
  
-Nous pourrions lui verser un peu beaucoup d'arsenic dans son jus de citrouille et faire passer ça pour un accident bête, j'ai dit avec un air rêveur.   
-Oui, mais nous n'avons pas d'arsenic.   
-Bon point...   
  
Je me suis gratté le menton du bout du doigt.   
  
-Alors pourquoi ne pas lui tendre une embuscade?   
-Explique-toi, m'a dit Sarah en posant sa plume.   
-Simple. Nous payons Peeves pour qu'il fasse du grabuge au bout du couloir des donjons dans le seul et unique but de faire sortir Rogue de son bureau. Ensuite, il sort et tombe " par hasard " sur toi qui feint d'être atteinte d'une crise de foie. Pendant ce court laps de temps, je me faufile en catimini dans son bureau pour arranger le plan diabolique que nous aurons conçue. Puis, je sors en douce avant qu'il n'entre en jurant contre les élèves, en espérant qu'il ne nous ait pas enlevé trop de points bien sûr, et dès qu'il s'assoit, BANG! il se prend 40 000 volts dans le buffet!   
  
Sarah m'a regardé en fronçant des sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchie (dans la mesure ou elle peut réfléchir).   
  
-C'est un peu compliqué non?   
-Écoute, j'ai dit très patiemment, j'ai une devise qui ne doit pas être négligé.   
-Toi? Une devise? Hahahaha!   
  
Je lui ait jeté un regard noir avant de me racler la gorge.   
  
-Alors, hum hum. Si tu fais le mal, fais le bien, car le mal bien fait ne fait pas bien mal!   
  
Silence.   
  
-Quoi? a demandé Sarah.   
_Ah je vous jure._   
-Si tu fais le mal, fais le bien, car le mal bien fait ne fait pas bien mal!   
  
Nouveau silence.   
  
-Quoi?   
-On va jouer longtemps à cette conversation de sourdes? j'ai demandé exaspéré.   
-Écoute Juju, je te laisse _carte blanche_ ok?   
-Arrête de parler français, je ne comprend rien.   
-_C'est exactement le pourquoi je le fais ma petite amie._   
-Argh!   
-Hihihi! _Voudrais-tu une peu de fromage avec ton baguette?_   
-Sarah?   
-Quoi?   
-Est-ce que tu tiens à la vie?   
-_Le oui! Pour le quoi?_   
-Alors ferme-la.   
  
**19h46**   
_Salle commune_   
  
-HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!   
-Arrêtez de rire, c'est pas marrant!   
-HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!   
-N'attendez pas que je me fâche!   
  
J'ai roulé des yeux. Sarah qui veut de jouer les méchantes, ça ne donne pas de très bons résultats. Surtout lorsqu'elle essai de raisonner Éléanore ce qui relèverait de l'impossible. Tout ça parce que nous nous sommes habillées tout en noir avec des gants (histoire de ne pas laisser d'empruntes digitales) pour tendre une embuscade à Rogue.   
  
-Bon alors tant pis pour vous, nous partons sans vous! j'ai dit.   
-Pas de problème... HAHAHAHAAHAAA!   
  
Inutile de dire à quel point je suis offusquée.   
  
**19h52**   
_Couloirs, opération :débarassons-nous-de-Rogue commencé_   
  
-Juju...   
-Chut!   
-Mais Juju!   
-Ferme-la Sarah, j'essais de voir si Rusard n'est pas dans le coin.   
-Oui mais...   
-J'ai dit : CHUT!   
-Tant pis alors...   
  
Nous avons continué à marcher en rasant les murs à la James Bond. Une fois arrivé devant le bureau de Roguinouchet (sans nous faire prendre, je tiens à la préciser), j'ai enfin décidé de me tourner vers Sarah qui me tirait par la manche.   
  
-Que-oi?   
-Est-ce qu'il fallait que j'amène tu sais quoi?   
  
J'ai cessé toute activité (sauf bien sûr la foudroyer du regard).   
  
-Tu veux dire que tu l'a pas??!??!   
-Heu non, pas exactement.   
-QUOI?   
-Je croyais que c'était toi qui l'avait, a geignit Sarah en se tordant les doigts.   
_C'est pas vrai! Mais quelle imbécile!!!_   
-Alors comment on va faire maintenant pour lui lancer une bombabouse? j'ai demandé très calmement.   
-Heu bah... shai pas.   
_AKHNFJFK'EFHCIJ'WSUIDG(& "?&/DMLX!!!!!!_   
-D'aaaaaaaaaaccord... Nous allons retourner dans la salle commune en gardant notre calme même si l'opération tuons-ce-débile-profond-psychopathe-à-cheveux-gras à échoué.   
  
Nous nous sommes retournées pour partir mais (haha, il fallait qu'il en ait un) nous nous sommes emplafonnées dans Rogue lui-même.   
  
-J'espère que vous ne parliez pas de moi... qu'il a dit avec un " sourire " dévoilant ses dents jaunâtres.   
-Heu, heu, heu... a balbutié Sarah (il faut admettre qu'elle fait ça comme une pro).   
-Bien sûr que non professeur! j'ai dit précipitamment. Nous étions juste, heu, en train de heu... contempler votre porte! Oui c'est ça, votre porte de bureau. Qui est, d'ailleurs, très jolie avec sa texture de... bois.   
-Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile Morrelli?   
_Oui_   
-Non monsieur.   
-Alors fichez-le camp d'ici et allez vous comportez comme une gamine plus loin.   
-Oui monsieur.   
  
Il nous a lancé un regard noir et est allé se poster devant sa porte.   
  
-Je vous averti Morrelli, si jamais je vous reprend à fouiner devant mon bureau je...   
  
BANG!!!   
  
Juste au moment où il allait me dire un truc, la mirifique porte en bois s'est ouverte violemment sur son front arrachant un cri de fureur à Rogue. Je me suis contenté d'un méga éclat de rire intérieur en me félicitant d'avoir si bien utilisé mes pouvoirs.   
  
-MORRELLI!!!   
-Heu, oui monsieur? j'ai réussit à dire sans trop sourire.   
-JE SAIS QUE C'EST VOUS! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER ET JE...   
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? a demandé une voix très calme.   
  
En me retournant, j'ai vu Withers qui s'approchait, un petit sourire (sexy) aux lèvres.   
  
-Absolument rien, a marmonné Rogue en se frottant le front (plutôt que de se ridiculiser en disant qu'une porte (la sienne) l'a attaqué sauvagement dans la région frontale de son anatomie).   
-Alors vous me permettrez de vous emprunter ces deux jeunes filles?   
  
Mon " professeur " de potions a émit un gargouillement.   
  
-Je prend ça pour un oui Severus! a dit Withers joyeusement en nous prenant par l'épaule.   
  
À en juger l'air béat de Sarah, elle ne doit pas comprendre que l'on vient juste d'échapper à une mort horrible.   
  
**20h01**   
_Couloir, devant une statue (celle de Geoffroy le Mélancolique pour les perfectionnistes)_   
  
-Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? j'ai demandé en regardant Withers (le sexy) s'éloigner en sifflotant (un air sexy), les mains dans ses poches (de pantalon sexy).   
-Heu, heu... a dit Sarah.   
-Ressaisie-toi ma vieille! j'ai dit en lui donnant une baffe.   
  
La réaction à été immédiate.   
  
-QUOI! TU VIENS DE PORTER LA MAIN SUR MOI? JE VAIS ME VENGER JULIE, ET TOUS TES DESCENDANTS VONT Y PASSER C'EST CLAIR?   
-Très. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? j'ai répété, pas du tout impressionné par ses menaces.   
-Heu bah... shai pas.   
  
Au moment où j'allais, heu, respirer, la statue sur laquelle Sarah s'était accoté s'est mise à bouger, révélant un passage secret ainsi que Emeric.   
  
-Tiens, qu'il a dit. Salut!   
  
Il a commencé à marcher alors que la statue se refermait.   
  
-Wow, wow, wow! a dit Sarah. Minute papillon!   
_J'approuve..._   
-D'où tu sors comme ça? qu'elle a continué en le suivant.   
  
Emeric a haussé des épaules.   
  
-J'avais envie de me balader, qu'il a répondu calmement (comme d'habitude).   
-Et ça t'arrive souvent de sortir d'une statue comme ça? j'ai demandé incrédule.   
  
Cette fois, il a rit.   
  
-Il y en a beaucoup d'autres, des passages secrets! qu'il a dit en ayant l'air de bien s'amuser.   
-Fichtre alors! a soufflé Sarah.   
-Bon bah je vous laisse! À plus!   
  
Et il est partit, nous relaissant seules au beau milieu du couloir. Après un moment de silence, Sarah a prit la parole.   
  
-C'est vrai qu'il a un air mystérieux absolument craquant, qu'elle a dit pensivement.   
_QUOI?_   
-Tu blagues? j'ai demandé estomaqué.   
-Pas du tout. Il a de superbes yeux!   
-Tu rêves ma chère. Maxime a des yeux beaucoup plus craquants! Au moins lui, ils ne sont pas d'un bleu banal mais de... d'un...   
-D'un? a demandé Sarah.   
  
C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais aucune idée de la couleur de ses yeux.   
  
**20h09**   
_Salle commune, fauteuil   
  
Oh bon sang. Je ne peux pas croire que je ne me souvienne plus de la couleur des yeux de Maxime! J'ai passé toute une journée avec lui, à l'admirer! Non, c'est impossible que je ne le sache pas. Impossible! Et pourquoi, oh pourquoi, je sais celle des yeux de Emeric? Je ne le connais absolument pas. Il ne m'intéresse absolument pas et je n'ai absolument pas passé une journée à l'admirer. Vrai? Oui, j'approuve. Je dois avoir reçu un sortilège d'oubliettes et je ne me souvient que de bribes de mon passé. Ah, c'est plus que probable! C'est exactement ça qui s'est passé, j'en mettrais ma main au feu! Je retrouverai les coupables plus tard..._   
  
-Salut!   
-Ah, heu salut Max!   
-Ça va bien? m'a demandé Maxime en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil. Je ne t'ai pas trop dérangé? Tu avais l'air dans la lune...   
-Hein? Quoi? Heu non pas du tout je... réfléchissais sur... un truc...   
_Je suis, on ne peut plus claire_   
-Ah bon! qu'il a dit en riant.   
  
J'ai eu un petit rire qui sonnait faux et j'ai détourné mon regard pour fixer le feu ronflant de la cheminée. Dès que j'ai été certaine qu'il regardait les flammes, je lui ait jeté un coup d'oeil discreto pour regarder ses yeux. Manque de chance, il avait décidé de laisser pleins de mèches de cheveux tomber juste devant. Géééénial. Je me suis penché vers l'avant, toujours en tentant de déceler une trace de couleur mais il s'est brusquement tourné la tête vers moi. Rapide comme le lynx et rusé comme le renard, j'ai fais semblant de me pencher pour lacer mes lacets (hahaha) et le tout sans trop rougir. J'ai compté jusqu'à 25 dans ma tête avant de me relever pour le regarder. Cette fois, il regardait Éléanore qui s'esclaffait plus loin avec Mystique.   
  
-Hé Max.   
-Hum quoi?   
_Regarde-moi bon dieu de merde (pardon mon dieu)!_   
-Tu as vu, le tapis est jaune!...   
-Comme d'habitude... qu'il a répondu, toujours en regardant derrière lui.   
_Mais c'est quoi ton problème? Tu es trop timide pour me regarder en pleine face?_   
-OH NON! j'ai dit très fort. Je crois que j'ai de l'encre dans le visage!!!   
  
Maxime s'est retourné pour me regarder.   
  
-En effet, qu'il a dit en me détaillant du regard.   
_Quoi?_   
  
Devant mon mouvement de panique intense pour vérifier son affirmation, il a éclaté de rire.   
  
-Non, je blaguais! qu'il a dit avec un air moqueur.   
  
Je n'ai pas prit le temps de rire sa super blague.   
  
-HAHA! j'ai crié.   
-Heu, quoi? qu'il m'a demandé légèrement inquiet.   
-Tes yeux, ils sont bleus! j'ai dit fièrement.   
_Comme Emeric. Tais-toi cerveau, tais-toi!_   
-Je sais... qu'il a répondu en me regardant de travers. Et les tiens sont verts, tu le savais ça?   
-Bien sûr que je... Hé attend une minute, comment tu sais que j'ai les yeux verts? j'ai demandé suspicieuse.   
  
Maxime a éclaté de rire.   
  
-Depuis le début de l'année que je te connais. Je crois qu'il serait temps que je sache la couleur de tes yeux non?   
-Heu, oui, c'était... une question stupide...   
  
Et je l'ai planté là pour aller dans ma chambre faire le point sur ma vie.   


* * *

  


Woh, ho... Que de troublantes révélations! Comment Julie peut-elle en être arrivé là? Ah,   
lala, tout va mal dans ce monde! Qu'est-ce que vous dites? Non désolé je n'entend rien. Peut   
être qu'en me laissant une petite note je comprendrai mieux. J'ai toujours été une visuelle   
vous comprenez (hihihi, je suis diabolic)!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  



	17. Confessions

**Reviews**   
  
**vi___x:** Bonjour à toi aussi! Eee, oui, c'est très normal qu'il soit écrit plancher, tapis jaune vu qu'elle est effectivement couché sur le tapis jaune du plancher de la chambre (tout le monde me suit?). Bah en fait, Withers voulait juste les aider... sans raisons précises. Voilà ce qu'on apelle un gentleman. Lol! Non, Emeric sortait d'un passage secret caché par la statue! Et non le contraire (même si ca aurait été plutôt rigolo). Oy, c'est l'fun que ca te rende joyeuse! C'était un de mes buts! Ahem... ah oui. C'est vrai qu'on entend plus beaucoup parler de Elizabeth et des Charmeuses mais... (points du suspension) bientôt il va se passer un/des trucs et... Menfin, je t'en dit pas plus ^^!   
  
**Kellÿa*:** Oio? Chez nous, on dit Oy lol! Mais je dis aussi kawai (parenthèse non-pertinente). Bon attend, je lis tes commentaires sur mes commentaires... Que dire sinon, bon ok, ya rien a dire. Passons à la partie intéressante.   
  
-Bah au fond, Sevy n'est pas si méchant. C'est juste un vieux frustré de la vie qui se revenge sur ses élèves. Rien de plus!   
-Ok, j'avoue que ma fic présente beaucoup de points commun avec Georgia Nicolson... Si on exclu le fait que Julie est une sorcière, qu'elle est rousse, qu'elle est une Charmeuse et qu'elle a des cours qu'elle réussi...   
-Merci beaucoup (pour l'imagination)!   
-Heu non désolé. Ça serait trop forcer le hasard si Emeric arrivait (encore)!   
-Sevy sur le plancher la prochaine fois. C'est noté!   
-Je désaprouve. Withers est très sexy!   
-D'accord, ça peut paraître un peu louche que Emeric apparaisse soudainement partout ou Julie passe mais... bon je dis rien!   
-Une revanche de Rogue? Hmmm, tu me donne de vilaines idées toi!   
-Pour répondre à ta question, je vais probablement te surprendre mais la moitié des trucs qui se retrouvent dans mes chapitres me sont déjà arrivéé ou je connais quelqu'un a qui s'est déjà arrivé... Fou non? Le reste est expliqué par un seul fait: je suis folle.   
-Deviens pas trop accro, c'est mauvais pour les nerfs! =P   
  


* * *

Chapitre 17 

Confessions 

**Vendredi, 10 décembre**   
**21h34**   
_Lit de Sarah, il pleut à remplir une centaine de marmites géantes_   
  
En train d'écouter Miss Blabla blablatter sur la manière dont Priscilla (l'horrible crapule de l'histoire, il ne faut pas l'oublier) l'a bousculé dans le couloir. La vérité? C'est le très ennuyant, comme dit Sarah en parlant de Binns.   
  
-Waou, il est drôlement moelleux ton lit! j'ai dit en sautillant dessus.   
-Juju, tu m'écoutes ou pas? a dit Sarah extrêmement offusqué.   
-Bien sur.   
-Alors comme je disais...   
  
_Et blablabla, c'est reparti pour un tour. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, cette fille n'est pas aussi tranquille que Emeric? QUOI?Je n'ai absolument rien pensé. Une gifle mentale s'impose. Moi qui m'était promis de ne plus penser à l'accident QELCDTY (Quel Est La Couleur De Tes Yeux). C'est très néfaste pour ma santé cette histoire. À quand le jour ou nous allons bannir tous les Serdaigles de ce monde? Bon d'accord, pas tous, mais seulement Emeric. Ce type m'exaspère! Il apparaît toujours quand je suis seule dans un couloir! Pas qu'il ne soit pas gentil mais... je sais pas. Il est... trop mystérieux._   
  
À ce moment la, Sarah a décidé de coller son visage à deux millimètres du mien.   
  
-Coucou! qu'elle a dit en louchant.   
-AAAAH! T'es folle? j'ai crié.   
-Possible. Alors, à quoi, ou plutôt, à qui tu penses?   
-Je t'en pose des questions moi? j'ai répliqué en me croisant les bras.   
-Tu viens de le faire...   
  
Elle marque un point.   
  
-Pfff! j'ai trouvé à répondre.   
-Sarah 1, Julie 0!   
  
Je lui ait tiré la langue en m'enfonçant dans son oreiller.   
  
-Sans blague poussinette...   
_C'est quoi ce nouveau surnom débile?_   
-... tu peux me le dire que tu pensais à Maxime!   
-Même pas vrai! j'ai dit en me sentant rougir.   
-Haha! Tes taches de rousseurs t'ont trahis! Rien ne peut échapper à mon sens de l'observation!   
_Que tu crois!_   
  
Comme réponse, je lui ait éclaté de rire au nez.   
  
-Bin voyons! j'ai ricané.   
-Tu ne me crois pas?   
-Absolument pas Sherlock!   
-Très bien, si je te dis quelque chose que tu ne me soupçonnait pas de savoir, tu vas devoir faire une chose que je vais te demander.   
_Hmmm, ça sent l'arnaque à plein nez..._   
-Top là! j'ai dit en lui tapotant le crâne.   
  
Elle m'a lancé un regard gris (pour faire changement) que j'ai ignoré royalement.   
  
-Alors... hem, voyons voyons... Depuis ce fameux jour ou nous avons trouvé le repaire, tu n'a pas cessé de te questionner sur tes pouvoirs. Tu as, je ne sais pas encore par quel moyen, réussi à trouver des informations sur le sujet et depuis, tu te pratique dans tes temps libres. Si ce n'était que ça, tout irait bien mais la vie n'est pas toujours aussi gentille qu'on le croyait. Alors BANG! tu découvre que, non seulement tu as des pouvoirs, mais qu'ils sont ultra sophistiqués et supérieurs aux nôtres. Sur le coup, tu penses que c'est très utile et tu t'en sert dans des occasions futiles, par exemple l'accident porte-nez-à-nez avec Rogue. Et puis, tu te rend compte que si quelqu'un finissait par découvrir le pot aux roses, tu serais dans le caca profond. Me trompe-je?   
  
...   
  
Sarah m'a sourit d'un sourire de banane (vous savez, celui qui s'étend jusqu'à vos oreilles) en affichant un air satisfait. Pour une fois, je dois dire qu'elle m'a bien eu.   
  
-Rmmmgneu! j'ai réussi à articuler.   
-Et PAN! dans les dents! qu'elle a rigolé.   
-Comment... comment tu sais tout ça? j'ai balbutié.   
-Bah, je le sais, c'est tout.   
_Bin voyons!_   
-Me joue pas le coup de la sainte-nitouche. Espionner, c'est très mal.   
-Je ne t'espionne pas Juju, j'observe! Nuance.   
-Ah ouais? Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas que Emeric et moi on se voit parfois le matin à la bibliothèque et qu'on parle jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner?   
  
Sarah m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds.   
  
-Répète ça. Je crois que mon cerveau à mal analysé l'information.   
-Heu...   
_Coincé, je suis_   
-J'ai dit ah ouais!   
-Ensuite?   
-J'ai dit... heu?   
-Tu mens vieille bécasse! a hurlé Sarah en me tapant sur la tête avec un oreiller.   
  
Avant que je n'ai pu dire autre chose, elle m'a regardé étrangement (mais vraiment très étrangement (tellement que elle aurait presque pu me faire peur)).   
  
-C'est la carte, qu'elle a sortit après un moment de silence.   
-Quoi?   
-La carte! C'est la carte de l'amoureux que tu as choisi!   
_Affirmatif, cette fille doit se rendre à l'asile_   
-Tu es on ne peut plus claire bobinette! j'ai dit.   
-Mais ouiiii! Tu sais, quand Éléanore nous a tiré aux cartes! La première carte que tu avais prise c'était l'amoureux, celle qui représente comment tu te sens. " Tu vas devoir faire un double choix et tu vas devoir te fier au soleil, celui qui peut t'aider à résoudre les problèmes d'ambivalences ", qu'elle a cité.   
_Je crois que le moment est propice pour une crise de panique_   
-Pfff! Ne me dit pas que tu crois ces stupidités de tarot! j'ai dit en ricanant comme une hyène.   
-Bah oui. Pas toi?   
_Maintenant oui_   
-Tu es trop naïve ma petite Sarah!   
  
Je lui ait fait un signe de tête convainquant.   
  
-Peut-être. Mais tu dois avouer que pour l'instant, tout se tient!   
-Hahaha, tu veux dire qu'il y aurait une espèce de triangle entre Maxime, moi et Emeric?   
-Précisément. Ne viens surtout pas me dire le contraire.   
_Je rends les armes_   
-D'aaaaaccord, t'a gagné. Je te laisse emporter ton trophée de guerre!   
-Je peux prendre ton chandail bleu?   
-C'était au sens figuré Sarah...   
  
**21h51**   
_Même place, même jour, même année, même planète_   
  
En train de regarder Sarah qui fait les deux cents pas pour trouver la chose qu'elle va me demander de faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le sens pas ce coup là... En attendant, je me joue dans les cheveux en essayant d'aplatir mes boucles ce qui est absolument impossible mais qui fais passer le temps et je regarde le torrent qui se déverse sur le château par la fenêtre.   
  
-Ton temps est écoulé! je me suis exclamé après un cinq minutes de silence. Tant pis, moi je m'en vais.   
-Tut, tut, tut! Bouge pas. J'ai trouvé! a crié Sarah en me retenant à deux mains.   
_Crotte..._   
  
J'ai soupiré en croisant les bras.   
  
-Quelle est ma sentence? j'ai demandé, résignée.   
-Tu vas aller tout raconter à Withers.   
-QUOI?!?!? j'ai hurlé en bondissant.   
-Tu vas y aller tout de suite et lui raconter.   
-Quoi, mais je, non, enfin, Sarah! j'ai bredouillé. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pourquoi lui?   
-Si tu peux. Je suis certaine que c'est la bonne personne!   
-Attend un peu. Tu veux que j'aille lui raconter mes problèmes de coeur?   
  
Sarah a poussé un soupir un tantinet exagéré.   
  
-Mais non vieille casserole! Tu vas aller lui parler de tes pouvoirs!   
-Ça non. Pas question!   
-Oui question.   
-Et pourquoi je le ferais?   
-Parce que tu as promis.   
_Re crotte..._   
-Écoute, c'est ridicule de se fier aux prémonitions de Éléanore!   
-Non. Elle a été choisie. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a un véritable don. Comme toi.   
-Sarah... j'ai gémit en me tortillant les doigts. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.   
-Moi si. Allez! qu'elle a dit en commençant à me pousser vers la porte.   
-AAAH! Non, attend! Stop!   
  
Mon amie ne s'est pas plus arrêté.   
  
-Quoi encore?   
-Et si c'était faux tout ça. Il y a toujours un risque que Éléanore se soit trompé et dans se cas nous serions dans le caca profond vu que j'aurais été tout raconté à quelqu'un hors des Charmeuses! j'ai débité à toute vitesse en me retenant au cadre de porte.   
  
Sarah a arrêté de me tirer et m'a regardé d'un air pensif.   
  
-T'a raison.   
_Yessss!_   
-Allons demander à Éléanore de plus amples détails sur cette affaire!   
  
**22h02**   
_Salle commune_   
  
-Je suis absolument certaine de mon coup. Une De Ronceray se trompe rarement, sinon jamais! nous a affirmé Léa qui jouait aux échecs avec Brian.   
-Échec et mat! a dit celui-ci fièrement.   
-Quoi? a demandé Éléanore en regardant de plus près. Ah oui, très possible...   
  
J'ai lancé un regard de détresse à Sarah qui m'a pris fermement par le bras.   
  
-Merci, et joyeux Noël! qu'elle a lancé aux deux autres avant de me tirer vers la sortie de la salle.   
-Je suis contre cette idée! j'ai chuchoté.   
-Tu sais que j'ai raison.   
-Peuh!   
-Ne me force pas à faire un truc débile pour que tu y ailles, qu'elle a murmuré d'un ton menaçant.   
-C'est de l'intimidation!   
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?   
  
Je me suis tournée brusquement pour m'emplafonner dans Maxime lui-même.   
  
-On s'amuse à prendre nos mensuration d'avant-bras! a dit Sarah avec un sourire démesuré.   
_Ouah, je ne suis pas la seule nulle côté trouvons-des-excuses-rapides-et-efficaces..._   
-Je vois... a dit Maxime en reculant prudemment.   
-Bon bah, à plus! a dit Sarah avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.   
  
Une seconde plus tard, nous étions dans le couloir, en face du tableau de la petite fée qui gloussait avec un gnome poilu.   
  
-Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire! m'a dit mon " amie " en me lâchant enfin le bras.   
_Te couper en rondelles?_   
-Grmbl...   
  
J'ai levé la tête fièrement et j'ai traversé le couloir désert sans me retourner. Un jour, elle paiera cher pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait.   
  
**22h17**   
_Devant le bureau de monsieur sexy_   
  
Je suis posté devant la porte, le poing à deux centimètres de cogner. Devrais-je? Ou ne devrais-je pas?   
  
_Dans quoi je me suis fourré bon sang de bon soir. Je ne veux pas aller raconter tout ça à quelqu'un! Surtout pas à Withers! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire? Il va probablement me rire au nez. Personne n'a de supers pouvoirs. Je suis contre! Je veux paaaaaas y aller!_   
  
-Oui?   
  
J'ai eu le sursaut de la mort en voyant Withers ouvrir sa porte et me regarder avec un sourire. Pourquoi, mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cogné?   
  
-Heu je... je voulais juste savoir si la résonance de la porte était bonne. Maintenant que c'est fait, je peux me coucher le coeur léger. Bonne nuit! j'ai dit d'une traite.   
  
Il a éclaté de rire et avant que je puisse refuser, il m'a inviter à entrer boire une tasse de thé (beurk). Nous sommes entrés dans une petite pièce un peu pas mal beaucoup restreinte avec des tas de bouquins posés partout et un bureau avec deux chaises.   
  
-C'est très... propre chez vous, j'ai dit poliment en butant contre une pile de livres.   
-Oh je sais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire du ménage. Tu peux t'asseoir ici, qu'il a dit en me pointant un fauteuil bleu.   
  
Je me suis empressé d'obéir, question de ne pas tout casser.   
  
-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler? m'a demandé Withers en me servant du thé dans une petite tasse en porcelaine.   
-Mais, c'est la porte et je voulais seulement...   
  
Il m'a regardé d'un air pas du tout convaincu. J'ai poussé un soupir en reposant ma tasse dans sa soucoupe.   
  
-En fait je...   
_Par où commencer?_   
-Si vous commenciez par le début? qu'il m'a proposé avec un sourire à tomber raide mort.   
-Ah oui, très bonne idée...   
  
Je me suis mordue les lèvres durant une demie seconde. Un, deux, trois, go!   
  
-Bon alors imaginons la situation suivante. Un élève, une fille plus précisément, débute sa première année d'enseignement à Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais été en contact avec la magie auparavant et toute sa famille est parfaitement moldue. Donc, cette fille se rend à Poudlard et découvre un truc louche. Des trucs louches, j'ai rectifié en levant un doigt.   
  
Withers s'est contenté d'un hochement de tête, toujours en train de boire son immondice.   
  
-Par exemple, elle est capable de faire tous les trucs qu'on lui demande du premier coup et elle réussit même à voir son aura, ce qui demande un niveau de magie passablement élevé. Ensuite, elle se rend compte qu'elle peut contrôler un tas de trucs par la pensée. Une table, du feu, une porte... Et ce n'est pas tout. La fille, appelons-la l'élève X, apprend qu'elle est dans une organisation secrète depuis plusieurs générations et que toute une prophétie gravite autour d'elle. Alors l'élève X se met à paniquer, ça se comprend, et elle décide d'aller voir un professeur Y. Que va-t-il faire?   
_Je suis très subtile..._   
  
Le prof m'a regardé pendant un loooooong moment, silencieux. J'ai commencé à sentir mes mains devenir toutes moites. Il s'est levé et à commencé à marcher de long en large (c'est à dire, un mètre par un mètre).   
  
-Vous dites, tous les trucs qu'on lui demande? qu'il a finit par demander.   
  
J'ai hoché la tête en déglutissant péniblement.   
  
-Et contrôler des objets par la pensé?   
-Oui.   
  
Nouveau silence.   
  
-Julie, je ne sais pas quoi dire.   
_Ne dites rien_   
-Je m'y attendais.   
-QUOI?   
-Depuis le premier cours, celui où j'ai vu votre aura, j'ai su que vous seriez différente des autres.   
_Comment il a fait pour savoir que je parlais de moi?_   
-J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou à voir toute la puissance que vous dégagiez. Après, vous me l'avez toujours caché...   
  
J'ai pas pu empêcher un sourire fier d'apparaître au coin de mes lèvres.   
  
-Je crois qu'il serait plus sage d'aller tout raconter à Dumbledore.   
-Non! j'ai crié. Vous ne devez en parler à personne!   
-Mais, faire de la télékinésie est un don rare qui nécessite une aide spéciale.   
-Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un? j'ai demandé en faisant allusion à la fois où je l'avais surprit avec les yeux blancs dans son bureau.   
  
Withers a sursauté violemment et pendant un moment, il a eu l'air très en colère.   
  
-Non... qu'il a dit en se radoucissant tout aussi brusquement.   
-De toute manière, je ne fais pas de télémachin. C'est beaucoup plus que ça.   
-Expliquez-moi.   
-Bah, j'ai réussi à empêcher un cadre de brûler, je me suis servie d'un courant d'air pour claquer la porte au nez de Rogue...   
-Il vous en veut beaucoup, m'a coupé Withers en souriant.   
_Héhéhé_   
-Et puis, dès que je me met en colère et que je ne retiens plus mes picotements, les objets volent autour de moi.   
-Vos picotements?   
  
J'allais répondre quand un éclair a fendu le ciel suivit d'un coup de tonnerre.   
  
-Venez, je vais vous montrer...   
  
**22h36**   
_Dehors, près du lac_   
  
-Vous êtes sûre que personne ne peut vous voir? qu'il m'a demandé pour la millième fois.   
-Parole de scout!   
  
Je lui ait fait un sourire rassurant et j'ai commencé à reculer vers le lac, m'enlevant de sous son parapluie.   
  
-Vous voyez? j'ai crié.   
  
Withers me regardait en tentant de retenir son parapluie qui menaçait de se casser en deux avec la bouche grande ouverte. Peut-être dû au fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu une fille se tenant sous une pluie et qui ne se fait même pas mouiller.   
  
-Et si je les retiens... j'ai commencé.   
  
J'ai fermé les yeux et toutes les étincelles lilas qui parcouraient mon corps ont cessé de picoter. Aussitôt, j'ai sentie une vague d'eau froide me tomber dessus.   
  
-Je suis normale! j'ai fini en souriant.   
-Venez, vous aller attraper la crève! m'a crié Withers en essayant de couvrir le bruit du vent.   
-Oh ça ne risque pas! j'ai dit tout aussi fort en m'approchant du lac pour y tremper mes mains.   
  
J'ai relâché mes étincelles et me suis à nouveau concentré. Cette fois, une petite boule d'eau s'est formé au creux de mes mains et quand je me suis tournée vers monsieur sexy, elle lévitait.   
  
-Rentrons! qu'il m'a crié.   
  
J'ai fais la moue avant de lancer ma boule qui a atterrit dans l'eau avec un grand sploush. Puis, je me suis dépêché de retourner sous le parapluie et nous sommes rentrés au château.   
  
**22h58**   
_Devant le tableau des Poufsouffles_   
  
-Vous me croyez maintenant? j'ai demandé en resserrant autour de mes épaules l'épaisse couverture de laine que monsieur sexy m'avait donné.   
-Je vous ait toujours cru, qu'il m'a répondu.   
-Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas folle, pas vrai?   
  
Withers a alors fais quelque chose que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire : il m'a prit les mains et les a serrées très fort.   
  
-Dors bien Julie... qu'il a dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux.   
  
Puis, il est partit dans les couloirs sombres, dégoulinant de pluie, les mains dans les poches.   
  
C'est à partir de là que tout s'est mit à dégénérer...   


* * *

  


Muahahaha! Je suis vraiment trop méchante de vous laisser sur cette faim (pouloum poum tchi!   
quel jeu de mots!). On peut dire que tout ne va pas comme sur des roulettes pour notre   
petite Julie. Comment vont réagir les autres Charmeuses en apprenant qu'elle les a "trahis"?   
Et Maxime et Emeric dans tout ça? Comment le petit triangle amoureux va se terminer? Bien ou   
mal? Un peu plus et on se croirait dans un soap américain!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  



	18. Trahison

**Reviews**   
  
**aranel morticia black:** Joyeux Noël (en retard)! J'en revient pas que tu t'es tapé toute ma fic à 1h du mat! Waou! Les bras m'en tombent!   
  
**vi___x:** Hello à toi fidèle revieuse! Je te rassure dans l'immédiat du tout de suite. Withers ne vas pas s'insinuer dans le triangle pour former un quadrilatère. Aouf lol! Joyeux Noël en retard et Bonne année!!!   
  
**winkelglasse:** (Part 1) Héhé, merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que des gens commencent à lire ma fic sans l'avoir suivie du début (yay!). Et oui, je suis la plus grande fan de Georgia! C'est mon idole! Tschüss? Qu'est-ce que ceci?   
  
**MissTick:** Je sais, je sais. J'ai toujours été le petit bouffon! Mais, de quel truc de pluie tu parles? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça dans Witch... sinon bin, pardon madame Witch! Withers ressemble à Lockhart? Daaaah? Merci pour les 11 bicbisous bien compté. Je vais pas les oublier!   
  
**winkelglasse:** (Part 2) Re salut lol! 8 chapitres d'un coup? Jésus-Christ en redingote! Faut vouloir! Personnellement, je préfère aussi Emeric (mais chut) surtout que Maxime est très louche avec son aura (on verra pourquoi un jour). C'est vrai que les Serdaigle sont chouettes, c'est pour cette raison que Emeric n'est pas un Gryffondor (toute manière ça ne lui allait pas du tout)! Ouais, vive Poufsouffle! Ahem, tu devrais pas parier comme ça... je ne viens pas de Belgique ni de Suisse lol! Pour ta question, je ne ressemble pas du tout à Julie (côté physique) même que nous sommes presque les parfaits contraire. Moralement, c'est une autre histoire =P! Que des beaux gosses dans ma fic? Ahem... non. Y'en a que 3! Les jumeaux ne sont pas incroyablement beau, il sont des gars normal! Mais merci de m'avoir fait la remarque!   
  
**winkelglasse:** (Part 3) Re-re salut! Ça fait bizarre, deux reviews de suite... menfin, je vais survivre =P! Heu, j'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible (j'ai écrit ce chapitre en moins d'une journée (je suis trop fière))! Ah non, tu peux oublier l'habitude de lire 7 chapitres par jour lol! Méchante, moi? Muahahahahaha! Non, t'es pas parano, il y a définitivement un "je-ne-sais-quoi" de louche chez Maxime (on découvrira ça plus tard (dès que j'aurais trouvé ce que c'est...))! Ok, je dois dire que je suis étonné de savoir que tu es un gars! Je suis restée interdite à cette révélation. C'est chouette! J'ai un lecteur masculin! ^^ C'était mon cri du coeur. Hmm, d'autre coups bas pour Rogue? Avec plaisir! Au fait, tu me donne de très vilaines idées (le coup de la potion de ratatinage, j'adore!)... Withers, violent? Ahem... je sais pas. Non, je crois pas. Il a juste été très surprit de savoir que Julie l'avait surprit (vive la variété) dans son bureau. Tiens donc, le prénom de Kellya commence par la lettre M? Muahaha! Éléanore, je trouve ca trop chouette comme prénom! Ça va être bien plaisant de la faire flipper (youpi, je me suis trouvé un homologue diabolique!)! Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à toi aussi! Passe de belles vacances! À la prochaine review (j'espère)!   
  
**Kellÿa*:** Bon, le meilleur pour la fin lol! Merci beaucoup pour tes 3 (3!) reviews! C'était génial. Oui, j'ai été bien gâtée par Papa Noël mais mes fic n'arriveront pas plus rapidement (dommage)! Pourquoi Emeric arrive toujours quand Julie est là? Dieu seul le sait! Ce que je voulais dire par: la moitié des choses me sont déjà arrivé, c'est que les situations en très général m'arrivent. Exemple: tomber dans un trou, envoyer une porte au nez d'un de mes prof... (hmm, mauvais souvenir) Y'a aucune magie là-dedans (dommage)! Ouais, fondons un club de fofolle (yipiiiiiiiii)!   
  
-C'est le petit côté mystérieux de Emeric qui fait son charme!   
-Rhoo lala! Je viens d'avoir un flash de Julie en train de faire du yoga... j'aurais pas du. Je suis hilare!   
-Si Withers connaissait la cinquième des Charmeuses d'avant, il connaîtrait la soeur de Emeric... (hmm, que de bonnes idées...)   
-Oui, je suis du genre à inventer des excuses bidon pour me sortir de situation embarassante (exemple: un surveillant vient me voir pour me dire que ma tenue n'est pas règlementaire. comment je m'en sors? fastoche: sorry, I don't speak french!)   
-Rectification: la puissance qu'elle dégage n'est pas un bon signe.   
-Un jumeau maléfique! Lolll!!!   
-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que Withers veut sortir avec Julie? Qu'est-ce que le point avec ces supositions? Il me semble que c'était clair que cette prise de main était uniquement par solidarité!   
-Quand même, t'es forte question suposition! Pas exactement forte mais forte!   
-Tracasse pas, voilà les réponses (heu... pas toutes mais quand même, c'est mieux que rien) à tes questions! À toute ma loute (lol, je l'adore cette Georgia!)   
  


* * *

Chapitre 18 

Trahison 

**Vendredi, 10 décembre**   
**22h59**   
_Salle commune_   
  
-Et il t'a prit les mains?   
  
Suis dans la salle commune assise dans un fauteuil en face d'un bon feu avec Sarah. Pas moyen d'aller me coucher en douce, elle m'attendais pied ferme à l'entrée de la salle commune.   
  
-Oui, j'ai dit en grelottant sous ma couverture de laine. Mais pas comme... enfin, tu sais.   
-Non, raconte!   
-Il n'a pas... tu sais bien!   
-Arrête de tourner autour du pot Julie!   
-Il ne m'a pas prit les mains comme Maxime... j'ai dit en rougissant. Mais plutôt comme s'il voulait me dire qu'il m'appuyait.   
-Ouais, ouais, c'est c'qu'on dit ouais...   
-Je suis très sérieuse! Il n'y avait rien de... personnel là dedans. Je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance.   
  
Sarah a hoché la tête en réprimant un bâillement.   
  
-Allez, il est très tard! qu'elle a dit en s'étirant comme un chat.   
-J'imagine que oui... j'ai dit d'une voix absente.   
  
Nous sommes montées nous coucher et cinq minutes plus tard, Sarah dormait déjà. Moi, eh bien, je me suis tournée dans mon lit en regardant le plafond. Je crois que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir...   
  
**Samedi, 11 décembre**   
**7h03**   
_Couloir_   
  
Peut toujours pas croire que j'ai dormie une heure! C'est quoi le problème avec le temps? Pas moyen de le trafiquer un peu pour qu'il ralentisse le lever du soleil? Non mais...   
  
Juste au moment ou je pestais contre le soleil, je me suis emplafonnée dans Miss Parfaite elle-même, j'ai nommé Priscilla.   
  
-Fais attention! j'ai grommelé.   
-Je suis bien étonné de te trouver ici de si bon matin Morrelli! a dit la nunuche avec son sourire de nunuche en chef.   
  
Je l'ai regardé d'un air interrogatif.   
  
-C'est quoi ton problème? On peut pas marcher en paix dans cette école?   
-Si bien sûr, mais je me demandais pourquoi tu étais debout si tôt alors que tu t'es couchée si tard...   
  
Elle m'a fait un sourire horrible et a recommencé à marcher, me laissant planté là avec un million de questions.   
  
-Hey! T'en va pas! j'ai dit en reprenant mes esprits. Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?   
-Tu le sais très bien Morrelli. Ou devrais-je t'appeler madame Withers...   
  
J'ai écarquillé les yeux en pinçant des lèvres. Cette... cette fille m'a vu hier soir dans le parc! Oh non, oh non, oh non! Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je l'ai poussé dans une salle de classe vide et j'ai refermé la porte derrière nous.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu au juste?   
  
Elle a haussé des épaules en se regardant les ongles.   
  
-Réponds! j'ai presque crié, plus paniquée que jamais.   
  
Si jamais cette g*rce va dire à quelqu'un ce qu'elle a vu, je peux dire adieu à Poudlard et aux Charmeuses.   
  
-Presque rien. Toi et Withers dans le parc, sous la pluie et tu lui montrais quelque chose. Ce que je me demande, qu'elle a continué, c'est qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dehors à cette heure. Vous aviez des choses personnelles à vous dire?   
  
Automatiquement, mes poings se sont serrés et j'ai sentie mes étincelles gronder pour faire leur travail, c'est à dire foutre la raclé du siècle à cette prétentieuse.   
  
-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Priscilla.   
-Oh mais justement! Mes affaires en tant qu'élève sont d'aller porter plainte si je suis témoin d'une scène de bécotage entre un professeur et son élève.   
-Nous ne nous sommes pas bécotés! j'ai crié.   
-Voyons... je ne suis pas si idiote. Si ce n'était pas cela, que faisiez-vous sous son parapluie? Et qui est cette mystérieuse fille qui fait partie d'une organisation secrète qui possède des pouvoirs immenses? Le ministère sera enchanté d'apprendre cela...   
  
J'ai soupiré très fort pour essayer de me calmer.   
  
-Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux?   
-Une petite chose trop bête...   
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? j'ai répété plus fort en serrant les dents.   
-Maxime.   
-Pardon?   
-Non tu as très bien compris. Je veux que tu me laisse Maxime. Il a assez traîné avec toi...   
-Non!   
-Tant pis alors...   
  
Elle a rejeté ses cheveux blonds derrière son épaule.   
  
-Tu devrais aller voir ton amant. Tu ne le reverra pas de si tôt. Ah, si j'oubliais, le ministère va probablement t'amener avec lui à Azkaban, compte tenu de tes pouvoirs extraordinaires, parce que c'était bien toi n'est-ce pas?   
  
Priscilla a éclaté d'un rire qui a sonné comme une cloche dans ma tête.   
  
-Ne fais pas ça! C'est, c'est dégoûtant!   
-Ce qui est dégoûtant c'est le détournement de mineur petite sotte!   
-Tu sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé! j'ai hurlé.   
-Moi si, mais pas les autres...   
  
Elle m'a sourit et m'a dépassé, s'apprêtant à sortir de la classe.   
  
-Attend, j'ai dit lentement. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras...   
  
La Serpentarde s'est retournée vers moi avec un sourire triomphant.   
  
-Je crois que nous commençons enfin à nous comprendre...   
  
**7h31**   
_En route vers le repaire_   
  
-Julie, hé Julie!   
  
Je me suis tournée lentement vers Emeric qui accourait vers moi.   
  
-Ça va bien? qu'il a dit en commençant à marcher à ma hauteur.   
-Mieux que jamais.   
-J'ai repensé à notre conversation de mardi sur les constellations et tu sais ce que j'ai fait? J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé une étoile qui portait ton nom! Incroyable n'est-ce pas?   
-C'est le délire...   
-Si tu veux, je pourrait te la montrer ce soir à la tour d'astronomie et nous...   
-Écoute, j'ai dit en l'interrompant. Je suis très occupée ces temps-ci.   
-Demain alors?   
-Peut pas.   
-Lundi?   
-J'ai dit que je pouvais pas merde! j'ai crié, le faisant sursauter.   
  
Il m'a regardé un moment avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.   
  
-Ok, je ne voulais pas te déranger.   
-Emeric... j'ai dit en regrettant de lui avoir hurlé dessus.   
-Non, c'est pas la peine. Je comprends...   
  
Et il est partit d'un pas précipité me laissant seule dans le couloir des enchantements. Génial, quoi de mieux pour commencer une journée?   
  
**7h44**   
_Repaire_   
  
Quand je suis entrée, j'ai été surprise de voir que toute les filles étaient déjà dans la salle.   
  
-Salut! j'ai dit d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites?   
  
Personne ne m'a répondu. Intrigué, j'ai jeté un regard à Sarah qui s'est empressé de regarder ailleurs.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? j'ai demandé inquiète.   
  
Éléanore a fermé son livre brusquement, me faisant redouter ce que j'allais entendre.   
  
-Ce qui se passe, c'est que tu nous a trahis...   
-Quoi? Mais...   
-Tu as été tout raconter à Withers et tu sais que c'est interdit!   
-Qui vous a dit ça? j'ai demandé en sachant très bien la réponse.   
-Ce n'est pas important. L'important c'est que tu es incapable de garder un secret.   
-Mais c'est faux!   
-_Le S symbolise le secret de nos actes_ ça te dit rien? m'a demandé Dorothée.   
-Si mais...   
-En allant tout raconter à Withers, non seulement tu as trahis notre confiance mais en plus, tu as mis nos existences en danger! a dit Kami sérieusement.   
  
J'ai éclaté d'un petit rire nerveux.   
  
-Quoi, comment ça?   
-Ne soit pas si bête. Tu sais très bien que nos pouvoirs sont immenses et que nous pourrions être mis sous cage pour ça, a dit Éléanore.   
-Sous cage? Je ne comprend pas.   
-C'est pourtant simple. Nous sommes de vraies bombes ambulantes. Il suffit que quelqu'un comme toi parle et boum! bye bye nos pouvoirs, le ministère va nous faire enfermer!   
-Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si grave...   
-C'est ça le problème Julie, tu ne pense pas, a dit Éléanore en se croisant les bras.   
  
Mes lèvres se sont mises à trembler et mes yeux se sont remplit de larmes.   
  
-Vous aller me rayer de la liste? j'ai demandé d'une voix tremblante.   
  
Kami a sortit le parchemin mauve sans un mot et me l'a mit sous le nez.   
  
-Vous... vous n'êtes pas sérieuses...   
  
Sous leur silence, j'ai prit la plume qu'elle me tendait, une grosse boule se formant dans ma gorge.   
  
_Par le pouvoir qui nous est conféré, nous   
  
Sarah Davidson   
Kami Demato   
Éléanore De Ronceray   
Julie Morrelli   
Dorothée Wynn   
  
Affirmons que nous avons étés choisis pour faire partie des Charmeuses et ce, jusqu'à temps que la prochaine génération nous remplace. Nous nous engageons également à respecter les règlements des dix lettres sous peine d'expulsion._   
  
Avec émotion, je me suis remémoré la nuit où nous avons fait le pacte en signant nos noms sur ce parchemin magique.   
  
-Sarah... j'ai dit d'une petite voix.   
-Je suis désolé Julie... qu'elle a répondu en baissant les yeux.   
-Tu as signé, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, a dit Éléanore d'un ton ferme.   
  
J'ai jeté un regard à Kami qui avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.   
  
-Si vous voulez que je parte, alors je vais partir. Mais sachez que vous allez sûrement entendre parler du ministère très bientôt. Priscilla est au courant...   
-Signe et va t'en! a dit Éléanore.   
  
J'ai hoché la tête et lentement, j'ai fait un trait sur mon nom. Puis, je suis partie sans un regard en arrière.   
  
**8h15**   
_Grande Salle, table des Poufsouffles_   
  
La vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue quand tous vos amis vous ont tourné le dos...   
  
J'ai poussé un soupir en repoussant mon bol de céréales pleins. Je n'ai pas le coeur à manger. En relevant la tête, j'ai aperçue Maxime qui entrait dans la salle et se dirigeait vers moi. Plus loin, assise à la table des Serpentards, Priscilla m'a regardé et le mot : Azkaban s'est formé sur ses lèvres.   
  
_N'oublie pas, je veux que dès que tu verra Maxime, tu lui dise que tu ne veux plus le voir. Si tu résiste, j'irais tout raconter au professeur Rogue qui se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de ton cas..._   
  
Je me suis sentie malade en repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit plus tôt dans la salle de classe vide. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Maxime était assit en face de moi.   
  
-Salut! qu'il m'a dit d'un air joyeux. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui?   
-Rien, probablement... j'ai répondu d'une voix absente.   
-Super! Est-ce que tu voudrais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi? J'ai obtenu une permission spéciale de Dumbledore vu que mon oncle, tu sais celui qui a caché à toute ma famille qu'il était un sorcier, vient d'y ouvrir un magasin et qu'il a besoin d'aide. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?   
-Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...   
-Pourquoi tu dis ça? qu'il m'a demandé en se servant à manger.   
-Maxime, il faut qu'on parle.   
  
Il a déposé la pomme qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre et m'a regardé fixement.   
  
-Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?   
-C'est que...   
  
J'ai regardé à la table des Serpentard mais Priscilla me regardait encore.   
  
-Je pense qu'on ne devrait plus se voir, j'ai lâché d'une traite.   
-Quoi?   
-Écoute, tu es un garçon très gentil et tout ça mais ça ne rime à rien notre histoire et je pense que nous ne pourrons pas aller plus loin. On arrête tout maintenant.   
-Mais, je croyais que tu m'aimais bien... qu'il a balbutié.   
-Oui bien sûr! je me suis écrié.   
  
Plus loin, Priscilla s'est levé et s'est dirigé à pas lents vers la table des professeurs.   
  
-Mais, comme un ami tu comprend? Tu mérites mieux que moi, j'ai terminé en déglutissant péniblement.   
-Ah...   
-Tu n'es pas fâché? j'ai demandé doucement.   
-Non... qu'il a répondu d'un ton qui indiquait le contraire.   
-Maxime...   
-Si on me cherche, je suis partit à Pré-au-Lard! qu'il a dit en se levant brusquement pour quitter la salle à grandes enjambés.   
  
Je l'ai regardé partir avant de me cogner la tête sur la table en me traitant d'imbécile.   
  
-Morrelli?   
  
J'ai relevé la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair et j'ai eu le sursaut de la mort en voyant Rogue devant moi.   
  
-Mademoiselle Monteigny m'a parlé de votre petit problème.   
_QUOI? BON DIEU DE MERDE! ELLE A ÉTÉ LUI EN PARLER MÊME SI J'AVAIS FAIT TOUT CE QU'ELLE VOULAIT!_   
-Vous aurez sûrement de mes nouvelles avant lundi. Quelqu'un du ministère viendra vous voir.   
_CE N'EST QU'UNE SALE PRÉTENTIEUSE QUI NE MÉRITE PAS DE VIVRE! C'EST COMPLÊTEMENT IMMORALE! JE VIENS DE GÂCHER L'AMOUR DE MA VIE PAR SA FAUTE!_   
-Oui monsieur...   
-En attendant, tenez-vous tranquille, qu'il m'a dit d'un ton hargneux avant de retourner s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.   
  
Je me suis levé brusquement et je me suis mise à courir vers le parc, ignorant les remontrances de John et les appels de Withers qui semblait comprendre la situation. J'ai poussé les lourdes portes et j'ai couru jusqu'au bord du lac, malgré le froid sibérien et le vent qui soufflait à vous geler les entrailles. Puis, je me suis mise à hurler comme une folle pour faire passer ma rage. J'ai hurlé, hurlé, hurlé et j'aurais continué toute ma vie si Withers n'était pas venue me rejoindre et m'avait prit dans ses bras en me serrant très fort. En sentant que quelqu'un me tenait fermement, j'ai enfin laissé ma peur, ma rage, ma tristesse et mon impuissance rouler le long de mes joues.   
  
**8h46**   
_Banc de neige_   
  
-Venez, nous devons parler...   
-Je veux pas! j'ai dit en reniflant.   
-Faites un effort Julie, je commence à être complètement gelé. Il bientôt falloir m'amputer quatre orteils.   
  
J'ai éclaté de rire en passant ma main sur mes joues.   
  
-D'accord, j'ai dit en me remettant debout.   
-Tenez, a dit Withers en me passant sa cape.   
-Merci.   
  
Nous sommes rentrés au château en silence et nous nous sommes rendus devant son bureau.   
  
-Âme de pierre ou âme d'eau,   
La solitude est ton fardeau.   
Âme nommée ou ignorée,   
Seule ta survie est assurée   
Car sur nous les heures passant   
Déferont la chair et le sang. **(1)**   
  
La porte s'est ouverte avec un grincement.   
  
-Quoi, vous voulez dire que votre mot de passe est tout ce poème? je me suis exclamée.   
-C'est très pratique, on ne peut avoir de visite surprise.   
-Ça je veux bien le croire... j'ai dit en entrant.   
  
J'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en voyant Mystique assis sur le bureau de Withers.   
  
-Chat Botté? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?   
-Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça! Et je suis là pour t'aider.   
-Vous vous connaissez? j'ai demandé surprise à mon professeur de DFCFM qui s'était assis sur une chaise.   
-Bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'a envoyé à mademoiselle De Ronceray.   
  
Je suis restée un moment immobile, le temps que mon cerveau analyse ce que je venais d'entendre.   
  
-Quoi? Mais c'est un cadeau de ses parents!   
-Pas du tout. C'était une ruse pour que vous ne vous doutiez de rien.   
-Me douter de quoi?   
-Qu'il est chargé d'assurer votre protection.   
  
J'ai cligné des yeux.   
  
-Pardon?   
-Mystique est en fait mon coéquipier.   
-Vous êtes chargé de me protéger aussi?   
  
Withers a hoché la tête et j'ai éclaté de rire.   
  
-Qui vous a envoyé? j'ai demandé en rigolant. Une association secrète chargé de protéger les jeunes filles qui ont trop de pouvoirs?   
  
Personne ne m'a répondu.   
  
-Sans blague, qui vous a envoyé?   
-Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous concentrer sur un seul problème.   
-Le ministère ne doit rien savoir, a terminé Mystique.   
-Ah ça je veux bien mais ça va pas être du gâteau, je peux vous le dire.   
-Rogue a été mis au courant par l'élève 14, a expliqué Withers au chat.   
-L'élève 14? Pas besoin de tant de cérémonie. Vous pouvez l'appeler l'horrible crapule, ça ne me dérange pas.   
  
Withers et Mystique ont éclatés de rire en concert.   
  
-Rogue a dit qu'un représentant du ministère allait venir avant lundi.   
-Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps... a dit mon garde du corps l'air songeur.   
-Vous aller vraiment m'aider? j'ai demandé avec espoir.   
-Bien sûr, c'est notre job! a répondu Mystique.   
  
J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en songeant que ce calvaire allait bientôt ce terminer. Peut-être que les Charmeuses voudront me reprendre une fois que je leur aurai sauvé la peau...   
  
-Alors? j'ai demandé après un instant de silence.   
  
Withers s'est raclé la gorge et a croisé ses mains sur son bureau.   
  
-Voilà ce que nous allons faire...   


* * *

**Notes:**   
**(1)**: Merci à Clive Barker pour ce joli petit poème (prit dans Abarat)!   
  


Que d'action dans ce chapitre? Moi en tout cas, j'étais stressé en l'écrivant lol! Quand ça   
va mal, ça va mal et pas rien qu'un peu. Une chance que Withers (l'espion (aah! un très beau   
espion, pardonnez-moi =P)) et Mystique sont dans le décors sinon on se demande tous ce qui   
arriverait à Julie! La suite bientôt!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  
Ah, j'oubliais! Tout le monde, allez lire la fic La Guerre des Étoiles écrite par moi-même et MissTick (sous le pseudo de MissTink)! Eh oui, je me fais de la pub... Vilaine moi! 


	19. L'enquête du ministère partie 1

Je vous avertit tout de suite, ce chapitre était trop long pour qu'il ait une partie! La suite viendra au courant de la semaine (eh oui, elle est déjà écrite, il reste seulement quelques petites correction (waw, ça fait très professionnel!)).   
  
**Reviews!**   
  
**Missa:** Joyeux Noël et très bonne année(en retard)! Waw, je suis trop étonnée que tu aies lu toute mon histoire d'un coup!!! Que de courage! Eh heu, non je garde Emeric lol! Pour ce qui est de Maxime, on ne parle pas beaucoup de lui dans le chapitre 19 et dans les prochains mais je lui réserve une place mucho importando bientôt (rime!)! J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire! ^^   
  
**Kellÿa*:** Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, laisse-moi te dire un truc. Ta review, mis sur Word, prend exactement 3 pages et ¾!!! KAWAI! Donc, aloha a toi aussi et je vais te souhaiter une bonne année tout de suite, comme ça, ça sera fait! Je suis géniale, c'est le cas de le dire! Ahem, oui, j'ai honte de le dire mais j'ai envoyé la porte dans la figure d'un prof. Et, contrairement aux rumeurs, ce n'était pas délibéré! Lol, Julie en Nouvelle-Zélande! Nan, c'est pas son genre (mais moi oui par exemple). Dommage, ça serait plutôt drôle. Ok, ok, t'a pas besoin de t'excuser. Après les reviews, j'en ait conclu que j'avais mal sous-entendu le geste de Withers (mains+mains avec Julie pour raffraîchir ta mémoire)! La prochaine fois, je ferais plus attention. Lol! J'avais même pas pensé à faire des cartes de membres pour notre club! Que penses-tu de jaune canari? C'est une couleur qui ne passera pas innaperçu, qui réchauffe les coeurs et qui, en plus, est drôle à dire! Toi? Chercher des trucs abracadabrantardesques? Par exemple, le truc de la fleur (dans la fleur du désert (le prochain chap devrait arriver d'ici un mois lol)) qui se transforme en humaine? Non, je ne vois pas... Bon, commençons à répondre à tes questions du chapitre 18 sans plus tarder!   
  
-Oui, j'ai écrit la première partie pour clarifier les choses entre Julie et Withers (quelle bonne idée de l'auteure n'est-ce pas?).   
-Je crois que Julie a mal dormi, tout simplement parce qu'elle a vécue une journée des plus traumatisante. Qu'en penses-tu?   
-Oui, j'ai déjà dormi une seule heure et bizarrement, on se sent en pleine forme! C'est le lendemain qui est plus dur...   
-Ho ho ho ho ho, sonnez les clochettes! Ok non, ça avait pas rapport. Désolé madame...   
-Non, Priscilla n'est pas une animagis, encore moins une punaise (lol)!   
-T'es vraiment diabolique pour vouloir transformer quelqu'un en grain de sable! Mais quelle bonne idée!   
-Heu non, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'une étoile porte le nom de Julie... C'est de la pure fiction pour les besoins de la cause!   
-Non pas de danger que les Charmeuses remplacent Julie, c'est la seule Cinquième pour 7 ans donc...   
-Continue de supposer qu'il veut seulement la rassurer (regard en coin: ¬¬ du style: Withers est gentil, pas de suppositions!).   
-Non, ce poème est complêtement anodin. Je n'allais tout de même pas en inventer un! Hahaha! Quelle bonne blague! Moi en train de faire de la poésie! Hahahahahahahaa!   
-Lol, follement excitant! Je t'imagine en train de sautiller sur ta chaise! Héhéhé!   
-Ah non, pour la personne qui les a envoyés, je ne peut rien dire!   
-Heu, pour toutes les autres questions sur le pourquoi du: Withers est en charge de la protéger aussi je ne peux rien dévoiler... Désolé!   
-Je sais, je suis rendue maître dans le: coupons un chapitre au milieu d'une phrase! Je devrais faire carrière. Hmmm, pensée à méditer.   
-Lolllll! The sexy spy! C'est trop bon! Je crois que je l'ai ris un bon 10min!   
-Bon, fini de répondre! Bonne continuation de lecture et... heu c'est tout.   
  
**winkelglasse (toutcoupdesoleiller):** Avant toute chose, explique-moi ton pseudo, je comprend pas vraiment... T'a eu un coup de soleil? En plein hiver? Qu'est-ce que le point? Une chose de réglé. Hey, ça serait trop cooooool d'avoir un jour férié à chaque fois que je met un nouveau chapitre!!! J'écris une lettre au gouvernement sur le champ! Et c'est d'accord, je ne dirais plus jamais: ce jour est à marquer d'une croix blanche, mais d'une pierre mauve. Peut-être allons nous lancer un mouvement mondial... Hmm... à méditer. Oui! Priscilla est une espèce de... de pas gentille! Tu sais pourquoi j'ai prit ce nom là? Parce que c'est le nom d'un gros chat dans un film pour enfants! Lol! Je me rapelle pu duquel, dommage! Eee, oui, on peut penser que Sarah est lâche de n'avoir rien dit aux autres filles. Je ne sais toujours pas comment expliquer son geste, mais ce jour viendra. Lol! C'est pas muavais d'apprécier Withers (dans mon cas, je n'ai qu'à l'imaginer et ses fautes fondent comme crême glacée au soleil!), le gentil. Enfin, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur lui très bientôt! Ahem, je crois que j'ai légèrement dépassé les deux semaines de tes vacances là non? Honte à moi! Sans blague, tu parles Allemand? Tu es mon idoleeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! C'est un de mes rêves d'apprendre l'allemand! Menfin. Tu dois lire Georgia4, c'est proprement hilarant ce bouquin! J'en pleurais pratiquement de rire! Ahem, bon, j'ai un peu honte de moi dans le moment. C'est vrai, je l'avoue, au début j'ai pris pour acquis que tu étais une fille (-_-) pour une raison X. Que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner maître? Bon, tu me dira la réponse un de ces jours (prend ton temps surtout) et en attendant, une très bonne et heureuse année (très en retard)!!! Tschüss (héhéhé)!   
  
P.S.: C'est vrai que sur le moment (je parle ici de MON accident: porte nez avec prof) c'est très drôle. Mais on a le temps de se calmer une fois dans la salle de retenue!   
  
**MissTick:** Gnéhéhé. C'est une de mes bonnes idées (qui d'autre?) de faire un suspense insoutenable... je déteste ce mot. Menfin. Je sais, on déteste tous Priscilla. Elle avait pas beaucoup d'importance avant mais là. Quelle s*l*pe! T'a raison, c'est une Dragonne (lol) Malefoyette (on dirait mal de foie mêlé à baïonnette, qu'en penses-tu?). La prochaine fois, j'écrirais plus vite promis! Seeyao bambou écervelé (hahaha, je deviens ignoble dans mes insultes, pardon me milady)!   
  
**vi___x:** Pas mal comme perso bitch han! Je suis fière de ma méchante de l'histoire! Pour ce qui est de Maximimimouchet, ça va pas trop bien leur truc. Mais comme je disais à Missa, on va pas en entendre parler avant un petit bout parce que... parce que. Mais après, tout se joue! Muahahaa! Pour les Charmeuses, elles ont plus peur que quelqu'un découvre leurs pouvoirs qu'autre chose. On peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir (pas tout de suite, muahahah!). Bonne lecture du prochain chap et bonne année (très en retard mais bon, faut pas s'attendre à des miracles venant de moi)!   
  


* * *

Chapitre 19 

L'enquête du ministère   
(Partie 1) 

**Samedi, 11 décembre**   
**12h02**   
_Grande Salle_   
  
En entrant dans la salle en courant, j'ai vu Emeric qui était assit à la table des Serdaigles et qui lisait. Sans prendre le temps de répondre au signe de main que Sarah venait de me faire, je me suis jetée tel le saumon à travers les flots à la place à côté de lui, attirant les regards étonnés des autres étudiants.   
  
-Salut! j'ai dit.   
  
Il a levé les yeux vers moi et a fermé son livre en se levant.   
  
-Non, attend! je me suis exclamée en lui prenant le bras.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? qu'il m'a demandé sèchement.   
  
Je l'ai dit très bas pour qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir m'entendre.   
  
-J'ai besoin que tu m'aide.   
  
Aussitôt, son attitude est devenue très différente. Il m'a pointé la sortie d'un mouvement de tête. Comprenant immédiatement où il voulait en venir, je l'ai suivie jusqu'à la bibliothèque.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? qu'il m'a demandé une fois assit à notre table du fond.   
-Tu te souviens de la fois où tu étais venu me rejoindre ici? Tu m'avais demandé de t'expliquer ce qui se passait avec ta soeur et moi et je t'avais répondu qu'un jour, j'allais te le dire.   
  
Il a hoché la tête lentement.   
  
-Eh bien, ce jour, c'est aujourd'hui.   
-Attend, je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi tu fais ça maintenant? qu'il m'a coupé avant que je commence.   
-Parce qu'il y a un tas de gens en danger dans le moment, y comprit moi et ta soeur.   
  
Étrangement, Emeric à eu un drôle de mouvement brusque mais il est resté impassible.   
  
-Je t'écoute.   
-Ok, ça va peut-être te sembler un peu fou mais bon... Il y a longtemps de ça, une espèce de communauté secrète à été fondée. Il y avait cinq jeunes filles de Poufsouffle. Chacune d'elle avait des pouvoirs bien précis sauf la cinquième. Mais aujourd'hui, il y a des gens qui ce sont intéressés à ces jeunes filles, toutes celles qui étaient des Cinquième, qui étaient incroyablement puissantes pour leur âge. Ils se sont rendus compte que leur pouvoirs, mis entre de mauvaises mains pourraient très mal tourner et causer la mort de plusieurs personnes. Emeric, je suis la Cinquième et ta soeur l'a été juste avant moi.   
  
Il y a eu un gros silence.   
  
-Alors la clé...   
-C'était bien la même que ta soeur. Nos tatouages disparaissent après sept ans. Nos sept premières années de pouvoirs...   
  
Emeric s'est passé la main dans le visage, ayant soudainement l'air très fatigué.   
  
-Et en quoi est-ce que je peux t'aider?   
-Le ministère sait que j'ai des pouvoirs et ils vont venir faire une enquête demain. Enfin, c'est ce que nous pensons.   
-Qui ça, nous?   
-Withers, Mystique et moi.   
-Le prof de défense? qu'il a balbutié. Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec tout ça.   
-Il vient d'un endroit secret ou toutes les anciennes Cinquième se regroupent et tentent de retrouver leur puissance et l'apprendre à d'autres. Il a sensiblement les mêmes pouvoirs que moi.   
-Et cet endroit c'est au Pays de Galles?...   
-Au bord de la Baie de Cardigan oui. C'est là qu'est ta soeur.   
  
Autre silence.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?   
-La contacter pour lui dire de venir le plus vite possible.   
-Attend, attend. Et les quatre autres filles dans tout ça? Elles n'ont pas de pouvoirs pour t'aider?   
-Oui...   
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?   
  
J'ai soupiré en enlevant une boucle rousse de mon visage.   
  
-La première a eu le don de la beauté, la deuxième l'art, la troisième les potions et la quatrième la divination.   
-Je vois.   
-Donc, après avoir parlé à ta soeur, tu vas aller voir Mystique et tous les deux, vous créerez une diversion pour retarder l'arrivée du ministère.   
-Heu d'accord... qu'il a dit.   
-Parfait! j'ai dit en lui souriant.   
  
Je m'apprêtais à partir quand je me suis souvenue d'une chose.   
  
-Au fait Emeric, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin. J'étais vraiment excédée.   
-C'est pas grave, qu'il a répondu en me souriant.   
  
Je lui ait sourit de toutes mes dents et je suis sortie de la bibliothèque au pas de course. Avec un peu de chance, je vais avoir le temps de tout préparer.   
  
**12h55**   
_Salle commune_   
  
Ai été obligée de soudoyer un élève de troisième année pour qu'il me laisse la table la plus discrète, celle du fond contre la fenêtre. Je crois que je vais regretter un jour de lui avoir donné deux gallions...   
  
Je me suis giflé mentalement pour retourner au travail, tout en tapotant le parchemin avec le bout de la plume de Withers. J'ai un gros doute sur cette partie du plan. Je suis sensé écrire une lettre au ministère avec l'écriture de Rogue. Withers m'a dit que la plume prendrait exactement la même écriture...   
  
_Bonjour, (waw ça marche! (détrompez-vous, ceci n'est pas dans la lettre))   
  
Je suis Sev..._   
  
Non, c'est ringard. Rogue ne dirait jamais bonjour à quelqu'un. Je recommence.   
  
_Salut à vous bande de demeurés..._   
  
Peut-être un peu trop sec.   
  
_Ploumploum tralala, je suis un imbécile du nom de..._   
  
D'accord, il va falloir que je fasse de gros efforts...   
  
_Chers représentant de l'autorité,   
  
Peut-être vous souviendrez-vous de moi, professeur Severus Rogue. J'ai communiqué avec vous par le biais de mon duc, ce matin. Dans ma lettre précédente, j'avais omis de demander le nom de la personne qui viendra enquêter sur l'élève en première année de Poufsouffle : Julie Carmélia Morrelli. Vous comprenez que cette information est des plus importantes, figurant que je vous attendrai aux portes du château.   
  
Bien à vous,   
Severus Rogue   
  
P.S. : Je suis un crétin._   
  
Excellent! Avec cette lettre, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu! J'ai soufflé sur le papier pour que l'encre sèche plus vite et je l'ai plié avec minutie, sans oublier d'appliquer le sceau de Serpentard : deux horribles serpents aux yeux globuleux. Maintenant, la partie la plus amusante!   
  
Je me suis levée, la lettre en main et je me suis rendue à l'autre bout de la salle commune, là où étaient assit les jumeaux Leroux.   
  
-Hellow! j'ai dit avec un grand sourire.   
-Ok, a dit William (quand même, je suis trop géniale de savoir les reconnaître!). Toi, tu as besoin d'un service.   
-Une bagatelle...   
-Les jumeaux Leroux sont à ta disposition. On te fera un prix d'ami! a dit Thierry.   
_J'espère qu'il entend par là, gratuit_   
  
Je me suis penchée un peu plus vers eux, pour ne pas que tout le monde entende ce que j'avais à dire.   
  
-Vous voyez cette lettre? j'ai dit en agitant le bout de parchemin. C'est Rogue qui vient tout juste de l'écrire...   
  
Il y a eu une seconde de silence durant laquelle ils se sont échangés un regard.   
  
-C'est d'accord! qu'ils ont dit d'une seule voix, avec un sourire (diabolique) identique sur le visage.   
_Je crois que je ne vais jamais m'habituer à leur synchronisme parfait..._   
-Avant quatorze heures si possible! j'ai dit avec la mimique que j'utilise lorsque je veux que ma mère m'achète quelque chose.   
-Pas de problème!   
-Et pour toi, ce sera gratuit! a ajouté William.   
-Wow, quelle gentillesse!   
_Ils étaient mieux..._   
  
Je leur ait fait une petite grimace avant de quitter la salle commune d'un pas joyeux.   
  
**À entendre les gargouillis de mon estomac, l'heure de manger**   
_Grande salle, table des super blaireaux_   
  
L'ambiance est des plus accueillante à cette bonne vieille table. Sarah évite mon regard, Éléanore et Dorothée font comme si j'étais invisible, Kami me lance des petits regards désolés et Maxime... je n'ose pas en parler.   
  
Je m'apprêtais à sortir de table (ou devrais-je dire : du truc autour duquel personne n'a de compassion pour moi) au plus vite quand un hibou est venu me laisser tomber un morceau de parchemin sur le crâne. Ignorant les regards curieux tout le monde, j'ai déplié le bout de papier pour y lire :   
  
_Ma soeur arrive demain à la première heure. _**(1)**   
  
Avec un énorme sourire, j'ai regardée Emeric assit à la table des Serdaigles et il m'a fait un clin d'oeil. Excellent, je dirais même plus!   
  
-À plus les petits canards! je me suis exclamée avant de quitter la table, non sans avoir fait un pas de danse.   
  
Je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque lorsque j'ai entendu la plus mélodieuse des voix, j'ai nommé celle du crétin en chef : Rogue!   
  
-Mademoiselle Morrelli!   
-Ouiiiiiii? j'ai dit poliment en faisant un 180 degrés.   
-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ceci?   
  
Avec horreur, j'ai vu qu'il me montrait un bout de parchemin avec le blason du ministère. Oups, je crois que je n'avais pas envisagée qu'ils pourraient me répondre... En jetant un coup d'oeil, j'ai pu y lire :   
  
_Cher professeur Rogue,   
  
Nous avons bien reçu votre lettre (aujourd'hui, le 11 décembre). Ne vous inquiétez pas, un enquêteur du nom de Claudius Inquisista vous attendra à la barrière des portes de Poudlard pour s'occuper du dossier de cette élève.   
  
Passez une bonne journée,   
Miranda Attis, secrétaire du département des enquêtes   
  
P.S. : Je me souviens très bien de vous professeur (j'étais à Gryffondor il y a quelques années) et je suis fort étonnée que vous avouez enfin que vous êtes un crétin!_   
  
Ce coup-ci, il m'a fallut tout mon talent de : masque-anti-émotion pour que je n'éclate pas de rire.   
  
-Alors? a dit Rogue en serrant des dents.   
-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous voulez dire monsieur...   
  
Je lui ait fait un sourire (je me suis empêchée de faire une révérence) en continuant mon chemin tout en chantonnant le tube : _Ich mötchte diesen Brief eingeschrieben schicken! _(_Je voudrais recommander cette lettre!_ pour les non-allemand)...   
  
**21h32**   
_Cette bonne vieille chambre_   
  
En entrant dans ma/notre chambre, j'ai été surprise de voir Sarah assise sur son lit en train de me regarder. Sans un regard pour elle, j'ai déposée mon sac, me suis assise à mon bureau et j'ai commencé à me brosser les cheveux.   
  
-Julie, qu'elle a couiné d'une petite voix. Julie, je voudrais te parler.   
-De quoi? Y'a rien a dire.   
-Arrête de m'éviter s'il te plait.   
-T'éviter? Mais c'est toi qui m'évite!   
-Mais je...   
-Tu... tu... arrête de me parler. Ça cause assez de problèmes comme ça.   
  
Elle a poussé un gros soupir et est venue se poster à côté moi.   
  
-Je suis désolé Juju.   
-...   
-Mais je ne pensais pas que tu dirais tout à Withers sur les Charmeuses!   
-Ah non? Comment voulais-tu que je lui explique que j'avais des pouvoirs surnaturels alors?   
  
Elle a ouvert la bouche comme une carpe et l'a refermée presque aussitôt.   
  
-J'imagine que tu n'a pas mentionnée ce détail quand tu as été tout raconter aux autres! j'ai dit, railleuse.   
-Je leur ait tout expliquée et elles sont désolés!   
_Grumph!_   
-Elles ont dit que tu pourrais revenir. Je te le jure!   
-Peut-être bien que si, mais pour l'instant, je suis occupée à sauver notre peau.   
  
Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce que je venais de dire, je me suis levée et j'ai été me coucher tout habillée. Non mais!   
  
**Dimanche, 12 décembre**   
**Très (trop) tôt**   
_Parc, grillage_   
  
Suis arrivée au grillage de Poudlard en même temps que Emeric. Il m'a sourit sous son écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle et j'ai répondue un truc en baillant.   
  
-Boooooooooonjour!   
  
Il a éclaté de rire et s'est accoté contre les portes, les mains dans les poches. En le regardant, je me suis sentie toute drôle et le rouge m'est monté au joue dans le temps de dire domino. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes joues ce matin? Je dois faire de la fièvre parce que ce n'est pas normal d'avoir soudainement très chaud...   
  
-Elle ne devrait pas tarder, qu'il a dit calmement.   
  
En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, il y a eu un drôle de petit " pouf " et une silhouette emmitouflée est apparue derrière le grillage.   
  
-Frérot!   
  
Emeric a ouvert la porte et il lui a sauté dans les bras. Tous les deux riaient et je me suis sentie affreusement de trop.   
  
-Julie, je te présente Maeve! a dit le Serdaigle après un moment.   
  
J'ai observée la soi-disante Maeve, dont on voyait seulement les yeux (cachés par une tuque bleu, un foulard bleu et un manteau noir) surlignés au crayon noir.   
  
-Heu, salut.   
-Salut! Tu dois être Julie?   
-En chair et en os!   
  
Ils ont éclatés de rire en duo, puis Emeric a proposé qu'on rentre. Très bonne idée puisque j'étais sur le point de perdre mes oreilles. Nous avons marchés jusqu'au château où nous sommes entrés.   
  
-On dois aller au bureau de Withers, j'ai dit.   
-Une minute! a dit Maeve.   
  
Elle a sortit sa baguette de sa poche et a enlevé son manteau. Je suis restée baba. Elle portait une mini-jupe en cuir (quoi?!?) avec un chandail bleu poudre des plus moulant. Pour rajouter au tout, elle a enlevé sa tuque et une cascade de cheveux noirs, comme ceux de Emeric, sertis de petites pierres argentées lui sont tombés dans le dos. En plus (comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez), elle avait de hautes bottes (de cuir (évidemment)) avec un tas de bracelets et un petit scintillement a attiré mon regard sur son sourcil percé.   
  
-Reducto! qu'elle a dit en agitant sa baguette.   
  
Son manteau, son foulard et sa tuque sont devenu aussi minuscule qu'une souris et elle les a fourrés dans un petit sac en bandoulière.   
  
-Ok, c'est par où? qu'elle a demandé en nous devançant.   
-Quoi, c'est ta soeur?!? j'ai demandé à Emeric.   
  
Il a rigolé en voyant mon air et j'ai dû les suivre, encore étonnée. Dans les couloirs, Maeve se faisait siffler mais elle continuait son chemin tête haute. Une vraie Poufsouffle!   
  
-T'a pas changé Connan! a dit un type de Serpentard en septième année en louchant vers une partie en particulier de son anatomie.   
-Vas te faire cuire une bouse de dragon Lewis. Et brosse-toi les dents!   
_Je crois que j'ai de plus en plus d'estime pour cette fille!_   
  
Nous avons continués notre chemin dans le couloir du troisième étage.   
  
-Salut Nolwenn, comment va ta soeur? a demandé Maeve à une Gryffondor dans mon cours de DCFM.   
-Très bien. Elle a ouvert sa boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse.   
-Tu lui dira bonjour de ma part!   
-Ça doit être sympa de travailler dans le monde magique! je me suis exclamée.   
-Il y a certains avantages, qu'elle m'a répondue avec un clin d'oeil.   
  
Je lui ait sourit et nous sommes arrivés devant le bureau de Withers et j'ai cogné (oui parce que apprendre un petit poème par coeur, très peu pour moi merci) trois coups. La porte n'a pas tardé à s'ouvrir et nous sommes entrés.   
  
Withers était debout entre deux piles de livres, près d'une bibliothèque et il s'est retourné vers nous lorsque nous nous sommes avancés dans la pièce.   
  
-Bonjour! qu'il a dit joyeusement.   
-Heu monsieur, voici ma soeur Maeve Connan...   
-Enchantée mademoiselle! a dit Withers avec le sourire qui tue.   
-Bonjour, a répondu la soeur d'Emeric avec un petit sourire (qui tue pas, mais qui fait son bout de chemin).   
  
Il y a eu un petit silence gêné que Mystique a décidé de rompre.   
  
-Il faudrait y aller! qu'il a dit en s'étirant.   
-Je prendrais la bassine, a dit Withers.   
  
Étonnamment, le félin a dû comprendre, car il a hoché la tête.   
  
-Allez gamin. On ne doit pas être en retard!   
-Bonne chance! m'a glissé Emeric.   
-Toi aussi...   
  
Je l'ai ait regardé partir et quand je me suis tournée la tête, Maeve m'a sourit. Allez savoir.   
  
-Oh Julie, voudriez-vous aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger en attendant? m'a demandé Withers.   
-Heu ouais, pas de problème.   
-Vous savez où sont les cuisines?   
_Bonne question, où sont les cuisines?_   
-Pas vraiment... j'ai répondue.   
-Vous descendez vers le Hall d'entrée et descendrez quelques marches pour arriver dans un couloir éclairé avec pleins de tableaux avec de la nourriture. Lorsque vous arriverez devant celui d'une coupe en argent, chatouillez la poire.   
_Pardon?_   
-Heu... ok.   
-Les elfes vous donneront à manger.   
_Les elfes? Quels elfes?_   
-D'accord...   
-Oh et...   
  
Il m'a tendu un bout de papier où son mot de passe était inscrit et m'a sourit. J'ai hoché la tête et je suis sortie du bureau.   
  
**9h45**   
_Couloir éclairé_   
  
Bon, je ne devrais pas être trop loin... Ah voilà la coupe! J'ai approché mon visage en me demandant comment une poire pourrait me faire entrer dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Je l'ai chatouillé du bout du doigt et la poire maléfique s'est mis à se trémousser en gloussant comme une folle. Ensuite, elle s'est transformée en poignée et je l'ai actionné prudemment en ouvrant la porte.   
  
Oh surprise! Que vois-je? Une grande salle! Attendez une minute, je ne comprend plus... En regardant mieux, j'ai aperçu des tas de chaudrons, casseroles et marmites le long des murs et surtout, des créature habillé dans des espèces de draps avec le sceau de Poudlard.   
  
-Mademoiselle voudrait-elle quelque chose? a dit une voix aiguë.   
  
En sursautant, j'ai aperçu une chose à mes pieds avec des yeux gros comme des balles de tennis. En voyant que ça me regardait, je me suis dit que je devais répondre.   
  
-Heu... manger?   
  
Le truc a hoché la tête et est partit en trottinant, me laissant les bras ballants dans une cuisine remplit de créatures intrigantes. C'est dans ces moments qu'on doit faire le bilan de sa vie. Une miliseconde plus tard, la chose (ou l'elfe, j'imagine) est revenue les bras chargés d'un gros paquet fumant. Miam, j'espère que ça se mange.   
  
-Heu... merci?   
  
L'elfe s'est inclinée (waw, c'est une première pour moi!) et m'a demandé si je souhaitait autre chose.   
  
-Heu... non je dois partir.   
  
Et je suis sortie, traumatisée.   
  
_Fin de la première partie_   


* * *

**Notes:**   
**(1)**: Même si ça peut paraître un peu tôt pour avoir une réponse de la soeur d'Emeric (j'y ait pensé), j'ai trouvé une solution à ce léger détail. Fastoche: la cheminée est un moyen écologique et pratique de parler avec ses proches tout en restant bien au chaud dans son salon et sans envoyer ses animaux domestiques dans les grands froids de la saison!   
  


Désolé, je n'ai absolument rien à vous dire sinon que la partie deux est   
presque terminée et qu'elle sera là avant la fin de semaine!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  
Ah, j'oubliais! Tout le monde, allez lire la fic La Guerre des Étoiles écrite par moi-même et MissTick (sous le pseudo de MissTink)! Eh oui, je me fais de la pub... Vilaine moi! (Je devrais changer de message, ca devient répétitif... Hmm, pensée à méditer) 


	20. L'enquête du ministère partie 2

  
**Reviews!**   
  
**Ptite fleur la fee:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire! ^^   
  
**MissTick:** Lol! C'est une bonne technique! Jté crampé tout le long de ta review! T'es hilarante ma vieille. Bon, je vais tenter de répondre à tes questions. En fait, ya juste des filles Charmeuses mais elles sont toutes réunies dans un endroit pour apprendre à d'autres personnes. Style épaule de cheval et cie. Lol! Épaule de cheval. Menfin. Heu, Julie a toujours eu les cheveux bouclés. C'est juste que personne le savait! ^^ Pour ce qui est de Mystique (ta réincarnation) bin, jsais pas, ils se connaissent c tout. De toute manière, il y en a pas beaucoup des chats qui parlent dans une école! J'ai figuré que plein de monde le connaissait... Tu me connais trop bien lol! Comment t'a fait pour savoir que j'ai cherché dans mon livre? Que de mystères... Je parle pas allemand, mais mon dictionnaire oui. Bin, je sais pas toi, mais quand je veux être hyper polie, je dis bonjour! Heeeeeee, tu me coince la. Je crois qu'on dit Maève. Ouais, très possible. Hey! Tu saura que Nolwenn est là depuis très longtemps dans l'histoire (va reviser le chapitre 7 ma vieille)! Lol! Je sais, je suis horrible avec les elfes. La chose. C'est mieux que de se faire appeller: la fille...-_-!   
  
**Kellÿa*:** Aolha! Uuh lala, par ma barbe! J'avais complètement oublié ce léger détail! T'inquiète pas, je vais t'envoyer tout ça un jour (bientôt), dès que je finis la dollz de Morganne ^^. Ah, je me suis améliorée côté: coupons-un-chapitre-dans-le-point-culminant-de-l'histoire-pour-faire-enrager-les-liseurs! Bon, c'est vrai, ce coup ci je n'ai pas de mérite étant donné que le chapitre 19 n'était pas sensé d'être aussi long... Menfin. Lol! Pas eu le temps d'écrire une longue review han? *Plié en quarante-deux de rire* Ah je te dis Kellya! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? Bon attend, jaune canari pas trop flash pour donner mal au coeur mais un peu opaque avec un fini légèrement lustré. On pourrait l'accrocher à notre débardeur (quel drôle de mot) et on devrait enrôler MissTick dans notre "secte". Heu non, jamais je vais devenir poétesse, je le jure sur mon âme (mauvaise idée)!   
  
-Bah, un sortilège d'amnésie, c'est plate. Il n'y aura pas de suspense! En plus, c'est illégal (depuis quand Julie se soucie de ce qui est légal ou pas? arrête petite voix! c'est bon, je me tait).   
-T'a raison, le petit mouvement brusque d'Emeric veut dire beaucoup de choses. Quoi? Je te le dis pas =P   
-Pour ta question sur les morts Charmeuses... disons que ça fait longtemps que j'ai réfléchie à la question... *sourire diabolique*   
-Bon. Les Charmeuses gardent leurs pouvoirs toute leur vie mais pas leur tatouage. Leurs pouvoirs disparaissent peu à peu si elles n'en prennent pas soin (prenons la mère de Kami par exemple qui n'a plus auncune trace de son don). C'est pour ça qu'elles se rassemblent au Pays-de-Galle pour essayer de les "retrouver"! Ensuite, il y a des gens (sexy spy) qui ont voulu les aider et elles essaient de leur apprendre à avoir les mêmes pouvoirs (d'où le regard blanc de sexy spy).   
-Emeric connait Mystique comme il connait MissTeigne. On me suit? Non, ok, j'explique. Dans une école où il y a environ 280 élèves et une trentaine de professeur, on a tendance à connaître les animaux domestiques des autre. Surtout que Mystique est un chat qui parle (un peu trop) et qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Alors je me suis dit qu'il était connu par un peu tout le monde alors personne ne s'étonne de le voir blablatter!   
-Lol! J'avais envie de lui donner un deuxième prénom. Le voilà!   
-LOLLLLLL! Greg et Forge les blettes! J'ai juste éclaté de rire en lisant ça.   
-Hey! Pas de médisance sur la table des Poufsouffle! ¬¬   
-Inquisista. Ouais, je suis trop nule pour donner des noms de famille. C'est inquisition en une langue inconnue dans ma tête. Pas fort, j'en conviens.   
-Heu non, c'est pas un tube en allemagne. Heu, j'espère... C'est sortit du coin poussiéreux de ma tête, celui qui me fait dire des niaiseries à longueur de journée!   
-T'inquiète pas, l'histoire de la bassine est expliquée ci-dessous.   
-À bientôt Kellya (faut que je te trouve un surnom)! Et je crois que tu as réussi a dire autre chose que: super chap! Oh, ca me fait penser. Ton prénom ne commencerait pas par la lettre M par hasard?...   
  
**lady malfoy:** Hello! Contente que tu aime ma fic! Voilà la suite (livrée sur un plateau!) dans la même semaine (je m'améliore grandement!)!   
  


* * *

Chapitre 19 

L'enquête du ministère   
(Partie 2) 

**Dimanche, 12 décembre**   
**9h58**   
_Porte du bureau de Withers_   
  
-Âme de pierre ou âme d'eau,   
La solitude est ton fardeau.   
Âme nommée ou ignorée,   
Seule ta survie est assurée   
Car sur nous les heures passant   
Déferont la chair et le sang.   
_C'est beaucoup trop long_   
  
La porte s'est ouverte avec un grincement et je suis entrée dans un bureau désert.   
  
-Yallo? j'ai demandé en fouillant la pièce des yeux.   
  
Puis, j'ai entendu des éclats de voix venant de derrière une porte rouge entrebâillé que je n'avais jamais remarqué. Je me suis approchée pour l'ouvrir mais en entendant mon nom, je me suis arrêtée net. Pas question que je manque ça!   
  
-Julie n'est qu'une enfant! disait Withers.   
-Elle est bien plus que ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être la Cinquième.   
_Wow, wow, wow. Depuis quand la soeur d'Emeric et Withers se tutoient???_   
-J'en sait assez comme ça.   
-Non Dominic...   
_Monsieur sexy s'appelle Dominic?_   
-... il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas savoir sans les avoir vécues.   
-Je sais que le Doloris fait mal, sans l'avoir vécu, a répliqué Withers.   
_Qu'est-ce que le Doloris?_   
  
Maeve a soupiré.   
  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.   
-Je m'en occupe Maeve. Tu ne me fais plus confiance?   
_Donc, ils se connaissent_   
-Arrête, tu sais que je te confierais ma vie.   
  
Et, sous mon regard horrifié, ils se sont embrassés. Nooooooon! Que d'injustice dans ce monde! J'ai reculé lentement pour retourner à la porte que j'ai claqué.   
  
-À la bouffe! j'ai dit d'une voix forte.   
  
Withers et Maeve sont sortit de la pièce et se sont servis à manger comme si de rien était. Je commence à trouver ça louche.   
  
-Alors, monsieur, a commencé Maeve après quelques minutes de silence.   
-Vous pouvez m'appeler Dominic, a dit Withers avec un sourire.   
_Non là, c'en ait trop! Ils le font exprès ou quoi?_   
  
Maeve lui a sourit à son tour.   
  
-Alors, Dominic, à quelle heure l'enquêteur doit-il venir?   
-Dans cinq minutes. Nous devrions aller voir la bassine.   
-C'est à dire? j'ai demandé, méfiante.   
-C'est une bassine remplit d'un liquide spécial qui permet de voir tout ce dont on a envie.   
_Hmm, pas bête du tout comme moyen d'espionnage!_   
  
Une sonnerie stridente à retentit, me faisant sursauter.   
  
-Il vient d'arriver, a dit simplement Withers.   
_Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils se sont embrassés!_   
  
J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai sentie mes mains trembler. Ça commence mal.   
  
-Au fait, c'est quoi le plan? j'ai demandé.   
  
Maeve et Dominic (tss, tss) se sont jetés un coup d'oeil.   
  
-À partir de maintenant, j'ai été envoyée par les langues-de-plomb et je prend des notes sur la situation, a dit Maeve. Si tu dois me parler, appelle moi Miss Connan.   
-Heu, très bien.   
_Elle va jouer les femmes d'affaires habillée de cette manière?_   
-Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir comment se porte notre invité, m'a suggéré Withers en me pointant la porte rouge.   
_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me tutoie pas moi aussi han?_   
  
Je me suis précipitée pour ouvrir la porte qui menait à la chambre du prof. Au fond, posé sur une table reposait une bassine bleutée avec de drôles d'inscriptions gravés en lettres dorées. Je me suis approchée et j'ai touché le liquide du bout du doigt sans trop savoir pourquoi. Aussitôt, des images flous sont apparus. En plissant des yeux, j'ai pu distinguer Rogue et une silhouette bâti comme une armoire à glace marcher à travers un horrible blizzard.   
  
-Il y a une tempête de neige! j'ai crié à l'adresse du couple (tss, tss, tss).   
-Je sais! a répondu Maeve qui avait passé la tête dans le cadre de porte et qui avait un sourire proprement diabolique sur le visage.   
_Je veux bien croire qu'elle soit la Cinquième, mais de là à contrôler la météo... Chapeau!_   
  
J'ai eu un petit rire en voyant les efforts que mettaient Emeric et Mystique pour retarder l'armoire à glace. Rogue et le représentant ont tout de même réussi à entrer à l'intérieur du château où les attendait Peeves qui leur a lancé des chaises sur la tête. S'ils s'en sortent vivant, je jure de ne plus jamais dire le mot débarbouillette!   
  
J'ai observé le spectacle encore quelques minutes et je suis sortie de la pièce pour la dernière partie du plan (que je connaisse). Et, oh, surprise! Qui vois-je assise sur le bureau de Withers? Maeve en personne! Elle avait troqué ses bottes de cuir pour des chaussures de bureau, sa coiffure stylisé pour un chignon serré et tous ses bracelets pour une montre.   
  
-C'est l'heure! j'ai dit, un peu, pas mal, beaucoup stressé.   
  
Maeve a prit une pile de parchemins, une plume et une paire de lunettes qu'elle s'est empressée de mettre.   
  
-C'est incroyable à quel point vous ressemblez à une journaliste! s'est exclamé Withers.   
  
La soeur d'Emeric a prit le temps de lui sourire et nous sommes sorties du bureau en quatrième vitesse.   
  
-Surtout, n'utilise pas tes pouvoirs, m'a dit Maeve en regardant sa montre.   
-Je vais essayer.   
-Écoute Julie, c'est beaucoup plus grave que tu ne le crois. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent!   
  
J'ai hoché la tête, plus nerveuse que jamais.   
  
-Les voilà...   
  
En me retournant pour adresser un dernier coucou à Maeve, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait disparue.   
  
-Mademoiselle Morrelli!   
-Oui professeur? j'ai demandé à un Rogue trempé.   
-Allez dans mon bureau immédiatement. Un enquêteur vous attend.   
  
J'ai déglutit péniblement et je l'ai suivit à contre-coeur.   
  
-Vous pouvez vous estimez heureuse que je sois le seul au courant de votre affaire, m'a dit Rogue alors que nous marchions vers les cachots.   
_Hahaha..._   
-Et je vous en prie, ne tournez pas autour du pot. Ils sont là pour vous aider Morrelli.   
_Comme si j'avais besoin d'aide!_   
-Qu'avez-vous à marmonner?   
-Rien, j'ai une dent qui me fait mal.   
  
Il m'a jeté un coup d'oeil suspicieux et a reniflé (ce qui est franchement dégoûtant).   
  
-Entrez là et tenez vous comme il le faut! qu'il a dit en me poussant vers la porte de son bureau.   
-Vous ne venez pas? j'ai demandé avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.   
-Vous auriez aimé?   
_Autant mourir_   
-Avoir notre professeur préféré à ses côtés, c'est toujours un plaisir, j'ai dit avec un sourire démesuré.   
-5 points en moins à votre maison pour flatterie Morrelli.   
_Je le déteste_   
  
**10h47**   
_Bureau de Rogue_   
  
Je suis entrée dans un bureau vide et trop silencieux à mon goût. Une longue table y avait été aménagée et je me suis assise tout au bout, en me rongeant les ongles. Soudain, à la cent douzième seconde, la porte s'est ouverte avec un petit clic et j'ai sentie mon sang se glacer.   
  
L'armoire à glace s'est avancée à petit pas au centre de la pièce. Dès qu'il a enlevé son manteau, j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Ce n'était absolument pas une armoire à glace, mais plutôt un petit vieux dans la soixantaine, emmitouflé sous quatre couches de manteaux avec une barbe, des lunettes rondes et vêtu d'une vieille robe de sorcier miteuse.   
  
-Bonjour mademoiselle! qu'il a dit d'une petite voix aigrelette sympathique.   
-Bonjour monsieur. Vous allez bien?   
-Comme si comme ça. Il faut dire que les éléments ne jouent pas en ma faveur aujourd'hui. Mais comme le dit si bien le proverbe : Rosée du matin n'arrête pas le pèlerin!   
  
Il a eu un petit rire qui sonnait plutôt comme le bêlement d'une chèvre.   
  
-Commençons si vous voulez bien. Ma femme va préparer un rôti de boeuf avec de la purée de pommes de terre et des asperges gratinée, et je ne tiens pas à manquer ça pour tout l'or du monde! Bien que, comme le dit le dicton : Il n'est trésor, que de bon or!   
_..._   
-Alors, alors. Vous êtes bien Julie Carmélia Morrelli? qu'il m'a demandé en louchant vers un morceau de parchemin, tout en prenant place à la table.   
-Oui monsieur.   
-Ah, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Claudius, car comme le dit si bien le proverbe : Autres temps, autres moeurs!   
_Vieux sénile_   
  
À ce moment précis, trois coups secs ont retentit faisant sursauter le vieux fou.   
  
-Entrez! qu'il a dit.   
  
Maeve est entrée, la tête haute, en jouant parfaitement son rôle.   
  
-Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis Maeve Connan, nouvel employé du département des Langues-de-plomb.   
  
L'enquêteur à toussoté dans un mouchoir (en tissus...), avec les yeux écarquillés.   
  
-Eh bien, eh bien! qu'il a dit. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une autre personne.   
  
Maeve a haussé des épaules.   
  
-Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup de nos projets... qu'elle a dit en souriant, montrant ses belles dents blanches.   
-Eh bien, eh bien! a répété Claudius. Comme le dit la maxime : Charbonnier est maître chez soi! Installez-vous mademoiselle Connan.   
-Bonjour, j'ai dit timidement.   
-Continuez monsieur, a dit Maeve, en m'ignorant.   
  
Même si je savais qu'elle jouait la comédie, j'ai eu un petit pincement au coeur en m'apercevant que j'étais bien seule pour m'en sortir.   
  
-Très bien. Ahem. Où en étions-nous? La mémoire est une faculté qui oublie vous savez.   
_Han, han..._   
-Alors, mademoiselle Morrelli, il paraîtrait que vous avez des pouvoirs non-déclarés?   
-Heu... j'ai répondue, prise de court par la question.   
-Allons, allons mon enfant. Il ne faut pas être énervée pour si peu. Comme le dit le proverbe : Péché avoué est à moitié pardonné!   
_Orf!_   
-Ça dépend ce que vous entendez par non-déclarés! j'ai dit.   
  
Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai vue Maeve écrire quelque chose sur son bloc-notes.   
  
-Eh bien... Une élève de votre niveau ne devrait pas être capable de faire léviter des liquides!   
-Faire... quoi? j'ai demandé innocemment.   
  
Monsieur Inquisista a ouvert de grands yeux.   
  
-Je ne vois qu'une solution! qu'il a dit après un moment de réflexion. Après tout, une hirondelle ne fait pas le printemps!   
  
J'ai roulé discrètement des yeux à cette nouvelle citation débile.   
  
-Sortez votre baguette mademoiselle Morrelli!   
  
Je me suis exécutée et a attendu qu'il me dise quoi faire.   
  
-Ah, bien sûr! Où avais-je la tête?   
_Bonne question_   
-Il nous faut un liquide! Tenez mademoiselle, a dit Claudius en versant le contenu d'une fiole sur la table. Vous connaissez la formule j'imagine.   
-Heu... Wingardium Leviosa!   
  
J'ai agité ma baguette, que j'avais pris de ma main gauche, en ratant exprès le mouvement de va-et-vient.   
  
-Eh bien, eh bien! a dit le vieux fou.   
  
Il a commencé à écrire mais sa plume s'est fendu en deux. Sans broncher, il a sortit un crayon moldu qu'il a agité dans ma direction.   
  
-Faute de pain, on mange de la galette! Souvenez-vous en mademoiselle Morrelli!   
  
J'ai hoché la tête avec un sourire forcé en espérant que le contrôle soit bientôt terminé. Pendant qu'il écrivait, je me suis tournée vers Maeve.   
  
-Alors, heu... Miss Connan, qu'est-ce que c'est au juste les Langues-de-plomb?   
-Un département du ministère de la magie bien entendu! qu'elle a répondu d'un ton pompeux. Ah, mais j'oubliais. Vous venez d'une famille moldue n'est-ce pas?   
  
J'ai acquiescé d'un signe de tête à nouveau, me sentant plus nerveuse que jamais pour une raison inconnue. Maeve m'a regardé et j'aurais juré qu'elle m'avait fait un clin d'oeil avant de se replonger dans ses notes.   
  
-Dites-moi mademoiselle Morrelli. Avez-vous de bons résultats scolaires? m'a demandé Claudius.   
-Je me débrouille plutôt bien. Mon amie m'aide beaucoup pour les devoirs de potions, j'ai ajoutée avec une petite grimace.   
-Ah! Les bons comptes font les bons amis. Bien entendu!   
-Oui... j'ai dit, exaspérée.   
-D'après ce qui est écrit dans mes notes, votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal vous pousse à trouver votre aura. Hmm, très bien...   
  
Il m'a jeté un coup d'oeil et je l'ai vu froncer ses sourcils.   
  
-Vous a-t-il aussi apprit à la cacher? qu'il m'a demandé, suspicieux.   
-Heu non mais j'ai prit la liberté de... heu, d'en faire un peu plus si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.   
-Bien entendu! Comme je dis si bien : les résultats ne commencent à venir vers soi, que lorsque l'on commence à aller vers eux!   
  
Maeve a eu une quinte de toux qui ressemblait légèrement à un rire.   
  
-Mademoiselle Morrelli, vous seriez bien sage de me montrer votre aura...   
-Quoi? Heu je veux dire, pardon? j'ai demandé, effarée.   
-C'est le seul moyen pour vérifier vos dires.   
  
J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil paniqué à Maeve qui avait l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je ne peux pas lui montrer mon aura! Je dégage beaucoup trop de puissance!   
  
-Alors? m'a demandé le vieux fou.   
-Heu, c'est d'accord.   
  
J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai sentie mes étincelles gronder, puis se relâcher dans mes bras.   
  
-Jésus-Marie!   
  
J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir Claudius qui tentait de rattraper ses parchemins qui venaient de s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte.   
  
-Attention! j'ai crié.   
  
Une tempête de neige s'est littéralement engouffrée dans le bureau de Rogue. Maeve n'avait pas bougé et paraissait extrêmement tendue. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée, la tempête s'est calmée et tout est redevenu comme avant.   
  
-Eh bien, eh bien! a dit Claudius, les yeux grands ouverts. Je crois qu'il serait bon de conclure cette enquête. Merci mademoiselle Morrelli, tout est en ordre. Je suis désolé d'être venu vous importuner pour si peu.   
-Ce n'est rien... j'ai dit lentement, comprenant qu'il n'avait vu qu'une partie de mes étincelles.   
-Je vous souhaite une bonne journée!   
  
Il a remit ses quatre manteaux et a prit une pipe en soupirant.   
  
-Je ne peux m'en défaire mais comme dit le proverbe : L'habitude est une seconde nature!   
  
Et il est partit en marchant à petits pas, me laissant seule avec Maeve.   
  
-Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas...   
-Alors? a dit une voix graisseuse.   
_Eurk!_   
-Tout va bien professeur! j'ai dit à Rogue avec un grand sourire. Il a dit que j'étais plus que normale!   
  
Rogue a serré les dents et a semblé devenir encore plus pâle.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Morrelli? Ça ne devait pas de passer comme ça!   
-Arrêtez immédiatement professeur, a coupé Maeve sèchement. Vous voyez bien qu'elle est innocente!   
  
Rogue a tourné lentement les yeux vers elle, l'apercevant pour la première fois.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici Connan?   
-Je travaille.   
-Vous travaillez pour le ministère?   
-Oui.   
-Qui l'aurait cru. La plus mauvaise élève de Poufsouffle! a raillé Rogue.   
  
Maeve a eu un drôle de petit tic mais elle a gardé un visage neutre.   
  
-Je croyais qu'après la mort de cette Tamara White, vous changeriez de votre vision des choses et que vous seriez plus attentive pour ne pas qu'il se reproduise la même chose qu'avant. Un accident que vous auriez pu éviter et...   
-ÇA SUFFIT!   
  
Il y a eu un gros silence.   
  
-Ne parlez pas des gens que vous ne connaissez pas! a hurlé Maeve au visage de Rogue qui semblait troublé par sa réaction. Ce n'était qu'un accident!   
  
Et, sous mon regard étonné, elle est sortie de la salle en claquant la porte.   
  
-Content de vous? j'ai demandé à Rogue.   
-10 points en moins pour Poufsouffle pour impolitesse Morrelli!   
-Je m'en fous! j'ai dit en sortant à mon tour.   
-Ce sera 20! je l'ai entendu crier.   
  
**11h32**   
_Couloir (pour faire changement)_   
  
-Miss Connan! Heu je veux dire, Maeve! Attend-moi! j'ai gueulé en courant après elle.   
  
La soeur d'Emeric s'est arrêtée et s'est affalé le long d'un mur.   
  
-Hey, j'ai dit tout essoufflée. Faut pas s'enfuir!   
-Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, a dit Maeve, les lèvres tremblantes (à moins que ce soit une illusion).   
-Non. Et il n'aurait pas du naître! j'ai rajouté en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.   
  
Elle a rigolé un peu et a poussé un profond soupir avant d'enlever ses lunettes et détacher ses cheveux.   
  
-Tu t'en es bien sortit! qu'elle m'a dit après un moment de silence.   
-Bah, sans toi, on était dans la bouse de dragon (décidément, ces sorciers déteignent beaucoup trop sur mon comportement)!   
  
Maeve m'a sourit et m'a regardé fixement.   
  
-Alors, ça fait longtemps que tu sympathise avec mon frangin?   
  
Cette fois, je me suis sentie rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, la faisant rire.   
  
-D'accord, je vois.   
-Voir quoi? j'ai demandé.   
-Il y a de l'amour dans l'air, qu'elle m'a chuchotée.   
  
Une tomate n'aurait pas l'air plus rouge en ce moment.   
  
-Peuh! j'ai trouvé à dire.   
-Tu verras, c'est merveilleux!   
_C'est dans ces moments qu'on regrette d'être enfant unique_   
  
Elle a rit à nouveau et s'est levée en me tendant la main. Puis, nous avons commencés à marcher vers le bureau de Withers.   
  
-Tu reviendra? j'ai demandé avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix (une vraie cette fois).   
-Bientôt. Après les vacances de Noël.   
-C'est vrai?   
-Promis juré. Et je te montrerai comment te servir de tes pouvoirs pour faire tomber tous les hommes dans tes bras! qu'elle a dit avec un air diabolique.   
  
J'ai rougi (encore) en riant. Décidément, cette fille me plaît!   
  
-Heu, je suis contente que tu sois venue... j'ai lâché, une fois que nous sommes arrivés devant la porte.   
-Pas autant que moi! qu'elle m'a répondue en me faisant un clin d'oeil.   
  
Je lui ait adressé un signe de main et je suis partie dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches de mes jeans.   
  
**11h49**   
_Couloir des enchantements_   
  
En passant devant le tableau du château-fort des Charmeuses, je me suis arrêtée. C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oubliée le journal de Elizabeth Jenson sur la table! Pourvu que personne ne l'ai lu... J'ai recommencé à marcher avant de faire demi tour pour me précipiter devant la peinture.   
  
-Badaboum! j'ai dit en entrant dans la salle.   
  
Rien n'a changé, c'est ce qui est dommage. J'aurais aimé qu'elles déménages et laissent l'endroit juste pour moi... Oui, bon.   
  
En fouillant la pièce des yeux, j'ai vu le petit cahier à reliure bleu posé sur la même table sur laquelle je l'avais laissé. C'est bon signe.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?   
  
Je me suis figée, le journal dans les mains.   
  
-Moi? j'ai demandé à Éléanore qui se tenait dans le cadre de porte, les bras croisés.   
-Non, le tapis.   
_Tss tss tss_   
-Eh bien je heu, passais voir si heu...   
-Sarah nous a raconté.   
_Merci, ça m'évite de trouver une excuse_   
-Ah bon. On se voit plus tard! j'ai dit en espérant qu'elle m'arrête.   
-Non attend!   
_Excellent!_   
-Oui? j'ai dit en la regardant.   
  
Éléanore s'est passé une main dans les cheveux, l'air embarrassée.   
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais dû t'écouter plus tôt.   
-Ah!   
-Nous nous sommes réunies et... tiens.   
  
J'ai prit le parchemin qu'elle me tendait et un énorme sourire est apparu sur mon visage.   
  
-Vous avez remis mon nom! je me suis exclamée.   
-Rebienvenue parmi nous! qu'elle a dit en riant.   
  
Trop heureuse pour penser à protester, je me suis jetée dans ses bras, soulagée.   
  
-Tu l'a convaincue? a dit une voix venant de la salle de bain.   
  
J'ai délaissé Éléanore pour aller voir ce qui se tramait dans la pièce. En m'approchant, j'ai pu voir Sarah, Kami et Dorothée entassées dans la baignoire. Avec un sourire diabolique, j'ai ouvert le robinet et l'eau s'est mit à couler sur elles, les faisant crier.   
  
-Julieeeeeeeeeeeee! a hurlé Sarah en sortant de la baignoire pour me courir après.   
  
Je me suis jetée sur le sofa orange en riant de bon coeur. Les filles sont venue me rejoindre, toutes trempées.   
  
-Alors, a dit Kami. C'est quoi cette histoire de: sauvons notre peau?   
-C'est une très longue histoire! j'ai dit en souriant.   
-Oh mais, nous ne sommes pas pressés. Qui voudrait aller faire ses devoirs de potions?   
  
Nous avons toutes éclatés de rire. Enfin, tout est vraiment redevenu comme avant! 

* * *

  


Voilà pour le chapitre 19! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?   
Je me met tout de suite au chapitre 20! ^^   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  



	21. Le retour à la maison

  
**Reviews!**   
  
**MissTick:**  
  
Aloha! Tiens donc, c'est nouveau ça, ne pas aimer ffic =P? Pas besoin de mettre ton nez sur la broche (the mount, of fiiiiireee (désolé... echo, echo!)), j'ai même prit la peine d'écrire une note de bas de page comme quoi ce poème n'était pas de moi-même. Attend, tu me vois écrire des poèmes? Hahahahahahahahaha! J'avoue qu'on remarque facilement une porte rouge... détail. Disons que les murs changent de couleur et ils étaient tous rouge cette journée là. Hum, hum. Je te ferais remarquer que Harry Potter n'a pas connu le Doloris avant sa quatrième année donc non, Julie est encore ignorante sur ce chapitre. Maeve a 18 ans bien comptés. Aaaah! Bin trop vrai! La bassine de Miss Freaky-Eyes! C'est la même chose. Aaaah! À la place de débarbouillette, elle pourrait dire heu... carré de tissus-éponge pour faire sa toilette? Lol. Nooon, ton grand-vati n'a pas un mouchoir en tissus pour de vrai quand même? Je suis hilare! Je peux pas répondre à ta question Borrrrris. Va falloir lire mon histoire jusqu'au bout pour savoir qui de Maxime ou Emeric l'emportera! Non, je vais pas me coucher dans un bain tout habillée pour que tu ouvre les robinets. Bonne nouvelle, Maxime est dans le 20! Bonne lecture Borrrrrris!   
  
  
**Kellÿa*:**  
  
Oy! Ça beigne (contrairement à la croyance populaire du "baigne")? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression: "C'est le pied"? Ah mon avis, ça sonne bizarre mais bon, je suis ouverte aux autres cultures lol! Bon, pour nos cartes (couleur jaune canari pas trop flash pour donner mal au coeur mais un peu opaque avec un fini lustré, il ne faut pas l'oublier), c'est très simple. Tout sort de ma tête! On pourrait aussi bien les avoir bleu ciel de fin d'après midi avec un soupçon d'orangé pour la soirée le tout légèrement illuminé. Mais, personellement, je préfère les jaunes. Qu'en penses tu? Et au fait, une secte n'est pas une secte sans trésorier. Je veux un trésorier! Je m'égare... Revenons à nos ânes (cet animal qui ne sert à rien). Pour les Charmeuses, je suis en effet vraiment pas claire. C'est ce que j'ai remarqué suite à de nombreuses questions sur le sujet. Je vais donc (probablement) faire un chap où tout sera résumé proprement. Raaaaaah lala! Si jamais il y a un tube allemand de ce nom, je... je sais pas ce que je vais faire mais ça ne va pas être beau à voir (note à moi-même: aller voir Levy au plus vite(je me comprend, une chance, je suis bien la seule...))! Non, j'insiste. Je veux te trouver un surnom! C'est une fixation chez moi. Tout le monde à des surnoms! Que penses-tu de... Kelly? Non, c'est pas très original. Ahem, je n'en ait aucune idée. Laissons le temps à cette pensée de mijoter et je te reviens avec de nouvelles idées!   
  
Heum, si je ne m'abuse, Withers avait donné un papier sur lequel le mot de passe était inscrit non? Oui oui, je me souviens avoir écrit un truc du genre. À vérifier. Julie adoooore écouter aux portes, on se demande de qui elle tient se trait de caractère (toux, l'auteur, toux)! Lol! Sexy Spy ne devrait pas avoir de nom selon toi? Il le faut bien (malheureusement, tu as raison, ça casse un peu le mythe). Soupir. Je sais, j'ai eu toutes les misères du monde a le faire embrasser Maeve *fond en larmes*. Mais c'est pas grave, il reste toujours Emeric et Maxime! Pour le diabolic plan (à dire en anglais, c'est nettement plus drôle), c'est en effet Sexy Spy et son accolyte Maeve *retient un sanglot* qui en on eu l'idée. Crotte de bique! Emeric n'a pas de surnom! QUE FAIRE? On pourrait l'appeller Mimi. Argh! Je dois lui trouver un surnom! Lolll! Contente de voir à quel point tu idolâtre Monsieur Inquisista (version vieillard de Sancho Panza (inside personnel, sauf si tu sais de qui je parle, évidemment))! Je dois dire que je me suis surpassée côté trouvons des proverbes (merci ami dictionnaire!)! Tut, tut, tut. Je ne dirais rien pour l'amie décédée de Maeve, parole de scout (non, je ne suis pas scout)! Même chose pour Emeric et Maxime (l'éternel problème de cette histoire (je devrais d'ailleur commencer à songer à un moyen de la terminer))! Bon, il se fait tard (22h30) et j'ai un examen de maths demain matin (noon!) alors je te dit seeya et bonne lecture!   
  
  
**Ptite fleur la fee:**  
  
Merci beaucoup! Contente que tu lise encore!^^   
  
  
**vi___x:**  
  
Saluuuuut! Une revenante! Lol. Nan, sans blague, j'ai jamais douté de ta fidélité envers ma fic (tu vas enfin pouvoir dormir sur tes deux oreilles (cette phrase n'a aucun sens))! Menfin. Moi aussi je l'adore cette Maeve! Même si elle a embrassé Withers alias Sexy Spy (sacrilège!) comme tu dis... lol! À ce que je vois, je n'ai pas réussit à te faire oublier Maxime et Emeric! Disons que le petit triangle ne va pas se résoudre bientôt... Hey oh, il ne faut pas que je te vende les punchs! J'arrête de parler. Bonne lecture! ^^   
  
  
**Missa:**  
  
Non t'inquiète, j'étais persuadée que tu étais toujours dans les parages! Même si c'est un peu étrange qui tu sois partie en vacances au beau milieu de l'hiver (j'habite à Montréal, au Canada). Contente que tu aimes Maeve, on a pas fini d'en entendre parler! Enfin, surtout dans les chapitres à venir... Bonne lecture du chapitre 20! Crotte de chapelin, ta théorie du chat et de la tartine se tient vraiment bien! Je crois que tu mérites les deux cents! Lol!   
  
  
**winkelglasse:**  
  
Ohâ! La femme que je suis te souhaite le bonjour ami de glasse (mauvais jeu de mot)! Je crois que Les enfants de la terre déteint trop sur moi (au fait, tu l'a lu?). Je m'éloigne du sujet principal: la réponse de ta review par rapport à ma réponse de ta review (tout le monde me suit? (qui m'aime me suive! (je suis folle, c'est tout à fait normal))). Alors donc. Je suis vraiment éberluée (c'est le bon mot) de savoir que je connais DEUX personnes qui vivent aussi loin que la Nouvelle-Calédonie (en effet, j'habite au Canada, le monde du froid)! Pour tes vacances en colo, disons que je te pardonne (c'est bien parce que tu es Nouveau-Calédonien... Calédonois?). Je m'égare à nouveau. Donc, Maeve! Oui, je peux te dire qu'on va en savoir plus sur son amie qui est morte (pas tout de suite, mais bientôt quand même!). QUOI? Tu t'en doutais pour Maeve/Withers? Ah bin crotte, moi qui voulais faire un scoop... Je vais réviser le chapitre des surprises! En tout cas, on va en apprendre plus sur leur petit couple... un jour (que je suis méchante)! Bon c'est vrai, je l'avoue. Julie a pardonné ses amies un peu rapidement. La prochaine fois, je ferais durer la bouderie de madame, promis juré!   
  
Deuxième partie de la réponse à ta review. Winkegasse = Chemin de Traverse? J'apprend des choses. Je dois dire que je préfère Winkelglasse. Dans ma tête, ça sonne comme verre de quelque chose de pur. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais j'aime ton pseudo ^^. Chez toi c'est l'été? Chez nous c'est l'hiver... (et un vrai, les -38 sont bienvenus)! Tu dois lire Georgia4 par tous les moyens. Si tu ne le lis pas d'ici... le mois de Mar... attend, c'est bien le mois de Février chez toi??? Oh lala, si j'avais su qu'autant de personnes iraient lire ma bio, je n'aurais pas écrit toutes ses conneries! Contente que tu te sois interrogé pour mes questions existentielles! Pour le truc de la mascotte et les éponges, je penses comme toi. J'ai résolu celui de Donald Duck! Celui-ci a bel et bien des neveux, les fils de sa soeur malade qui habite très loin. Quelque chose comme ça. Pour la tartine, tu dois aller lire l'explication de Missa (qui s'est fait une joie de m'expliquer son point de vu) qui est extrêmement pertinente! Pour le tiroir: oui mais la dernière action que l'on fait, c'est de pousser. Et si on ne le pousse pas, on ne peut pas l'ouvrir! Ah, tu aime Evanescence? Je les adooooore! J'ai été voir leur concert quand ils sont passés chez nous! Ma chanson préféré est Hello et j'aime aussi beaucoup My Imaginary et My Immortal ^^! Assez de blabla, je te souhaite une bonne lecture de mon chapitre 20! Oh, avant que j'oublie, ton prénom ne commencerait pas par la lettre M par hasard?...   
  
  
**lady malfoy:**  
  
Merci pour ta review! Ça fait toujours plaisir! Pour ce qui est de fanfic.net, ça va me faire plaisir de t'aider (j'ai eu le même problème au début)! Alors, c'est tout simple. Premièrement tu dois aller t'inscrire dans register en cliquant sur le lien (juste à côté de Log In dans la barre de tâche bleu). Ensuite, un gros texte va apparaître sur les conditions du texte. Pas obligé de lire, c'est inutile. Donc, tu clique sur Agree et tu vas arriver sur une autre fenêtre. Normalement, il devrait être inscrit: Pen Name (tu choisis un pseudo), Email (bon, c'est simple), Password (2fois, c'est normal) et Age. Il faut simplement répondre et cliquer sur OK. Après, je penses qu'il faut confirmer son inscription (tu vas reçevoir un email qui te dira quoi faire) et tu es inscrite! Pour entrer dans son nouveau compte, tu dois retourner sur le site, cliquer sur le lien Log In, écrire ton email et ton nouveau password! Vila! Pas sorcier ;)!   
  


* * *

Chapitre 20 

Le retour à la maison 

**Vendredi, 17 décembre**   
**9h02**   
_Chambre_   
  
-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut?   
-Heu... mon pyjama, ma brosse à dents, ma brosse à cheveux, des vêtements, un livre, ma flûte, mon chouette élastique plein de couleurs, une belle tenue. Oui! Je crois que j'ai tout.   
  
La chambre est un vrai bordel. Les vacances sont officiellement commencées et je retourne à la maison voir maman. En grande amie que je suis, j'ai invité Sarah qui ne voulait pas retourner à l'orphelinat. Dorothée et Éléanore restent au château et Kami repart chez elle pour fêter Noël en famille.   
  
-Et c'est quoi ça? j'ai demandé en prenant un paquet de parchemins avec un tas de petits coeurs.   
-C'est rien, a dit Sarah en me l'arrachant des mains.   
  
J'ai haussé des épaules sans lui poser plus de question, sachant pertinemment que j'allais pouvoir lui voler plus tard.   
  
-Tu es certaine que ta mère est d'accord pour que je vienne?   
-Oui Sarah.   
-Je ne suis jamais allée dormir chez une amie. Est-ce que j'aurais droit de pratiquer ma flûte avant de me coucher?   
  
Durant une de nos escapades au Q.G (quartier général pour les moins rapides), Sarah a trouvé une flûte traversière sous une latte de plancher (appartenant à I.W. ou T.W ou L.V.V, c'est un grand mystère étant donné que les lettres sont légèrement effacées par l'usure) et depuis, elle s'est mise dans la tête de devenir une parfaite flûtologue.   
  
-Oui Sarah, j'ai répété pour la millième fois.   
-Et ta mère, je devrais l'appeler comment? Madame Morrelli ou madame Julie?   
-Ni un ni l'autre. Appelle-la seulement Marie-Claude.   
-Et est-ce que j'aurais droit de rester pied-nue?   
  
J'ai soupiré très fort.   
  
-Écoute, j'ai dit. Tu fais comme tu veux. Il n'y a personne à impressionner d'accord?   
-Oui mais...   
-D'accord?   
-C'est bon, c'est bon.   
  
Nous avons fermés nos valises, prit nos capes et nous sommes descendues dans la salle commune, attendant qu'il soit l'heure de partir. Sarah a été rejoindre Kami, Dorothée et Éléanore qui discutaient avec Mystique sur on-ne-sait-quoi. J'ai déposé mes valises près de l'entré de la salle commune et en me retournant, j'ai aperçue Maxime qui me regardait à la dérobé à partir d'un fauteuil. Courage Julie.   
  
-Allô! j'ai dit en m'approchant de lui.   
-Tiens, salut.   
_Ah non, ça commence très mal. C'est quoi cet air blasé à la monsieur Binns?_   
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? j'ai demandé.   
-Rien.   
-Ah...   
  
Je l'ai regardé mais il a détourné la tête. J'ai soupiré et je me suis assise à côté de lui.   
  
-Tu m'en veux? j'ai demandé.   
-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais? qu'il m'a répondu sèchement.   
-Maxime, je... je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine en disant ça l'autre jour et je...   
  
J'ai prit une grande inspiration.   
  
-Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais eu tord de te dire ça. Au fond, je ne le pensais pas.   
-C'est ça. Tu me prend pour un imbécile?   
-Non!   
-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Julie Morrelli. Va donc rejoindre ton beau Serdaigle et laisse-moi tranquille!   
  
Il s'est levé et a décampé avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Foutue Priscilla. Elle me le paiera.   
  
À ce moment, Sarah est venue me rejoindre en sautillant.   
  
-On y va, on y va, on y va? qu'elle m'a demandé.   
-Oui, oui, j'ai répondu en me levant.   
  
J'ai été chercher mes valises sans rien dire et après avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances à Dorothée et Éléanore, nous sommes sortis avec la moitié des Poufsouffles.   
  
**9h15**   
_Dehors_   
  
En sortant, nous avons vu des diligences sans chevaux qui nous attendaient. Les élèves qui retournaient chez eux montaient dedans.   
  
-On y va? m'a demandé Sarah.   
  
J'ai soupiré.   
  
-Non, on marche derrière pour les pousser.   
  
Elle m'a tiré la langue alors que Kami pouffait de rire et nous sommes montés dans l'une d'elles. Deux élèves plus vieux de Gryffondor sont montés avec nous et la diligence s'est mise en branle vers un lieu inconnu de moi-même.   
  
-Alors, vous êtes à Poufsouffle pas vrai? nous a demandé un type avec des lunettes.   
-Ouais, a répondu Sarah.   
-La maison du savoir! qu'il a dit avec un ton de connaisseur.   
-Tu te trompe imbécile, l'a coupé son ami, un type avec de grandes dents. Ça c'est Serdaigle.   
-Ah oui?   
-Ouais.   
-Alors c'est quoi Poufsouffle?   
-La maison de la loyauté et de la patience, a répondu Kami à sa place.   
-Oh!   
  
Le type aux grandes dents a soupiré et son regard s'est posé sur moi.   
  
-Eh, je te connais toi!   
-Comment ça? j'ai dit, étonnée.   
-Tu es la petite amie du frère de Maeve Connan!   
  
Je me suis sentie rougir au deuxième degré.   
  
-Je ne suis pas sa petite amie...   
-Ah bon.   
  
Sarah a ricané et je me suis empressée de lui filer un coup dans les côtes. Les deux types on parlé le reste du trajet et ils nous on bien fait rire avec leurs potins sur les Gryffondors. Nous nous sommes séparés une fois devant le Poudlard Express et nous sommes montés dans le dernier wagon pour se trouver une place. Sarah a ouvert une porte à tout hasard et elle l'a refermée d'un coup en riant comme une hyène.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? a demandé Kami en ouvrant une porte. Ah ici!   
  
Nous sommes entrées dans un compartiment vide et nous avons mis nos valises dans un filet alors que le train se mettait en marche.   
  
-John Clark était très occupé... a répondu Sarah qui riait toujours.   
-Pas mon ami le préfet tout de même! je me suis exclamée. Avec qui?   
-Oh je ne sais pas son nom. Mais elle est à Poufsouffle à coup sûr!   
  
J'ai hoché la tête avec un sourire. Si John a réussit à trouver l'amour de sa vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas. Même si jusqu'à maintenant, j'apporte le malheur dans tout ce que j'entreprend. Pensons positif. Hmm... il n'y a rien de positif là-dedans.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes? m'a demandé Sarah qui étais assise en face de moi.   
-Ma chaussette s'est enlevé dans ma chaussure.   
  
Je m'améliore côté : trouvons-des-excuses-rapides-et-efficaces!   
  
-Dis donc Julie, a commencé Kami. Du nouveau côté Maxime?   
-Ça dépend. Tu veux des bonnes ou des mauvaises nouvelles?   
-Bonnes.   
-Alors non.   
-Oh...   
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? m'a demandé Sarah.   
  
J'ai haussé les épaules.   
  
-Je lui ai dit que je regrettais de lui avoir dit que je voulais que l'on soit seulement amis et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de ma pitié et que j'aille rejoindre mon beau Serdaigle.   
-Prévisible, a dit Kami.   
-Pardon? j'ai demandé.   
-C'est évident. Il est jaloux.   
-Jaloux? Mais de quoi?   
  
Sarah et Kami ont soupirés en concert.   
  
-Mais de Emeric tiens!   
-Mais... pourquoi? j'ai balbutié. Nous ne sommes que des amis!   
-C'est vrai ça?   
-Je, oui... j'ai dit lentement.   
  
Un flash du visage d'Emeric en train de me sourire m'a traversé l'esprit et j'ai sentie mon estomac se nouer.   
  
-J'ai une de ces faim! j'ai dit. Pas vous?   
-Bof, a dit Sarah.   
  
Au même moment, une dame avec un chariot est passée.   
  
-Des friandises mes enfants?   
-S'il vous plait, j'ai dit.   
  
Je me suis achetée un tas de trucs inconnus et je suis retournée dans le compartiment les bras chargés.   
  
-C'est quoi ce machin? j'ai demandé en louchant sur un emballage multicolore.   
-Des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.   
-Pourquoi ne pas appeler ça DSBC? a demandé Sarah.   
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'appelles pas Rachel? a répliqué Kami.   
-Bin...   
-Voilà.   
_Et PAN dans les dents!_   
  
J'ai eu un petit rire.   
  
-C'est bon ces dragées machin chose? j'ai demandé.   
-Si tu es chanceuse, il y en a au chocolat, à l'orange ou même à la menthe.   
-Mais?   
-Il y a aussi foie, tripes, chou de Bruxelles, poubelle... a récité Kami en comptant sur ses doigts.   
-Eurk! j'ai crié en lançant la friandise à bout de bras.   
  
La dragée est arrivée en plein dans l'oeil de Sarah qui s'est mise à hurler en agitant les bras, faisant tomber une bonne partie de nos valises. Kami s'est enfoncée dans le siège pour ne pas se faire donner un coup, chose que j'aurais dû faire avant de recevoir une boîte sur la tête. Sarah a arrêté de crier et s'est frottée l'oeil.   
  
-Ayeuh, qu'elle a gémit.   
  
Je lui ai jeté un regard noir, tout en me massant le crâne.   
  
-Soit maudit inventeur de DSBC! j'ai grommelé.   
-Tu vas le manger? a demandé Kami en regardant Sarah qui déballait le bonbon.   
-Il faut bien se nourrir.   
  
Elle a mis la friandise dans sa bouche et elle a eu un grand sourire.   
  
-Cerise, qu'elle a dit.   
-Toujours les mêmes qui ont tout! j'ai dit en me prenant un paquet de Ballongommes du Bullard.   
  
J'ai reniflé le bonbon rose avant de me le fourrer dans le gosier. Aussitôt, je me suis aperçue que c'était en fait du chewin-gum et je me suis mise à en mâcher, contente de mon coup. À côté de moi, Kami s'était pris une Baguette magique à la réglisse et elle était plongée dans un magazine. En me penchant, j'ai pu lire : Sorcière Hebdo.   
  
-C'est intéressant? j'ai demandé.   
  
Étonnamment, Kami a rougit et a voulu ranger son magazine mais je lui ai arraché des mains.   
  
_Quel est votre degré de séduction?_   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça? je me suis étonnée.   
-Mais rien, je heu, feuilletais et tu me l'as prit...   
-Ouais, ouais, ouais.   
  
J'ai reprit ma lecture de Sorcière Hebdo, au grand dam de Kami.   
  
_10 questions faciles sur la séduction!   
  
1. Dans une soirée vous...   
a)Êtes tout le temps sur la piste de danse à vous trémousser   
b)Passez de groupes en groupes pour discuter   
c)Restez assise à une table pour observer_   
  
-Kami, c'est quoi ce bordel?   
-Quoi? Mais je... rien du tout c'est que je feuilletais et...   
-Ouais, tu feuillettes en encerclant des réponses à tout hasard?   
-Heu...oui?   
  
J'ai éclaté de rire et Kami a essayé de reprendre son magazine. Plus vite que l'éclair, je l'ai mis hors de porté.   
  
-Alors comme ça, tu as un réel pouvoir de séduction! Et tu restes naturelle en plus! Tout mes compliments!   
  
Tout à coup, Sarah s'est mise à hurler, détournant mon attention de Kami qui m'a arraché Sorcière Hebdo des mains.   
  
-Quoi? j'ai dit.   
-ÇA BOUGE! qu'elle a crié.   
  
Elle a pointé un truc sur le sol et j'ai aussitôt bondit. Il y avait une grenouille en plein milieu du compartiment qui croassait. Kami s'est mise à rigoler et l'a ramassé avant de se la mettre dans la bouche. Un peu plus, et je dégobillais.   
  
-OH MON DIEU! ELLE A SAUTÉ DANS LA BOUCHE DE KAMI! a hurlé Sarah qui paniquait.   
-Mais non idiote, je l'ai mangé.   
-OH MON DIEU!   
-C'est une Chocogrenouille! Un b-o-n-b-o-n! a dit Kami comme si elle parlait à une enfant (ce qui est très près de la vérité, avouons-le).   
-Ça goûte vraiment le chocolat? j'ai demandé.   
-Ouaip! Le seul problème avec ces trucs là, c'est qu'elles disparaissent après leur deuxième bond. J'ai eu de la chance.   
  
Sarah, qui était debout sur le siège a finalement décidé de se rasseoir mais elle n'a plus touché aux paquets de Chocogrenouille.   
  
-Ça fait combien de temps que nous sommes partit?   
-Quarante minutes et des poussières, m'a répondu Kami.   
-Gééééééééénial...   
  
**10h46**   
_Poudlard Express, sol_   
  
-Dis donc Juju.   
-Mui? j'ai demandé sans ouvrir les yeux.   
-Tu es quel signe astrologique?   
-Lapin.   
-Il n'y a pas de lapin dans le zodiac...   
_Et pourquoi pas je te prie?_   
-Hmmm, Cancer alors.   
  
Sarah a enjambé mon corps étendu sur le sol du compartiment pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil au magazine de Kami.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça dit? qu'elle a demandé.   
-Tu n'aimes plus le garçon que tu fréquentes, car tu as des vues sur ton ex petit-copain.   
-Ça alors! Tu as un ex petit-copain Julie?   
-Heu...   
_Je leur dit pour mon aventure imaginaire avec Winnie l'ourson? Naaaah._   
-Non.   
-Tu es sûre que tu es Cancer? m'a demandé Sarah.   
-Tu doute de ma parole?   
-Mais le magazine dit...   
-Faut pas croire les magazines Sarah. C'est qu'un tas de bobards là-dedans. Qu'est-ce que ça dit pour toi?   
-Vous aurez des divergences d'opinion avec une de vos amies...   
_Je leur dit pour mon aventure imaginaire avec Winnie l'ourson?_   
  
**12h07**   
_Poudlard Express, banquette_   
  
-J'en ait une bonne pour vous! a dit Sarah en rigolant.   
-Ah ouais? j'ai demandé arrêtant de me mettre du vernis sur les ongles d'orteils.   
-Qu'est-ce qui fait trois mètres de long, qui a six pattes et deux cent dents?   
-Heu... Aucune idée, a dit Kami. Qu'est-ce que c'est?   
-Je ne sais pas mais cours!   
  
Elle a éclaté de rire en se tenant les côtes. Je me suis tournée vers Kami.   
  
-Il reste combien de temps avant qu'on arrive déjà?   
  
**14h52**   
_Pas bougé d'un pouce_   
  
Bon sang que c'est long! J'ai eu le temps de me faire un facial, de tester des sortilèges de boudinage sur les cheveux de Sarah, de faire tous les tests de Sorcière Hebdo, de manger des Patacitrouilles, de me faire les ongles et de regarder dehors de tout mon saoul. Je fais quoi maintenant?   
  
En soupirant, j'ai repoussé la tête de Sarah de mon épaule qui est retombé sur la banquette ave un bruit sourd et je me suis approchée de la fenêtre. Pas croyable, on dirait que ça fait une semaine que nous sommes enfermés dans ce train de malheur. Pas très avancée la technologie sorcière si vous voulez mon avis.   
  
J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Kami qui semblait plongée dans son livre de potions (et elle réussit à ne pas s'endormir, chapeau!) et à Sarah qui dormait toujours en bavant sur la banquette. Beurk.   
  
Si Mystique avait été avec nous, l'ambiance aurait été différente. Bon, nous aurions sûrement essayé de nous entretuer mais au moins, il y aurait eu quelque chose à faire! Hmm, pas bonne idée. Le meilleur compagnon de voyage doit sûrement être... Emeric tiens! Oh non! Ça me fait penser, je ne lui ait même pas dit au revoir avant de partir! Il va falloir que je lui envois un hiboux. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi? Eh, attendez une minute. Depuis quand je me soucis de ce que pense Emeric? Je n'ai pas besoin de l'impressionner. Entre amis, pas besoin de ça non?   
  
**14h56**   
_Même place_   
  
Non?   
  
**Aucune idée**   
_Petit nuage rose_   
  
-Julie? Julie...   
-Laisse-moi faire. DEBOUT!!!!!! a hurlé Sarah en me secouant comme un vieux prunier.   
  
Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, en tombant de la banquette.   
  
-Hein, quoi? Qui a volé mes pots de peinture?   
-On est arrivés! m'a dit Kami en riant.   
  
Je me suis frottée les yeux et me suis relevée en m'étirant.   
  
-Il était temps! j'ai dit en baillant.   
  
J'ai pris ma cape et mes valises et j'ai suivie Kami et Sarah pour sortir du train. Nous avons croisés John à qui j'ai fait un énorme sourire. Le pauvre, il n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre mon sous-entendu. Dehors, sur le quai, il y avait des tas de gens et on ne voyait pas le bout de son nez à cause d'une tempête de neige. Vive la vie.   
  
-Où elle est ta mère? m'a demandé Sarah en me suivant à la trace.   
-Sais pas.   
-Bon les filles, je dois y aller. Joyeux Noël! nous a dit Kami.   
  
Puis, elle est partie en courant vers une silhouette qui lui faisait de grands signes de main un peu plus loin.   
  
-Julie? a crié une voix que j'ai immédiatement reconnue.   
  
Je me suis tournée et j'ai aperçue ma mère avec ses cheveux roux qui me faisait signe.   
  
-Maman! j'ai crié.   
  
Je me suis mise à courir vers elle avec toutes mes valises et nous nous sommes tombées dans les bras en riant.   
  
-Oh ma chérie, tu m'a tellement manqué! qu'elle a dit en me serrant très fort.   
  
Elle m'a embrassé sur le front et m'a fait reculer pour me regarder.   
  
-Tu as encore grandit! qu'elle a dit avec un sourire.   
_Ah bon..._   
  
Je lui ait sourit et je me suis rendue compte que Sarah nous regardait, un peu en retrait.   
  
-Maman, laisse-moi te présenter Sarah Davidson, j'ai dit en la tirant par le bras.   
-Heu, bonjour, a dit Sarah, l'air embarrassé.   
-C'est donc toi la petite Sarah! a dit ma mère. Julie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.   
-Vraiment? a dit mon amie en me jetant un coup d'oeil.   
  
Je lui ai fait un grand sourire avant de prendre mes valises.   
  
-Tu es venue comment? j'ai demandé à ma mère.   
-En auto. Il faut sortir d'ici. J'ai même passé par le mur! qu'elle m'a dit, tout excitée.   
  
Nous l'avons suivit à travers le blizzard et nous sommes sortit de la gare pour aller dans le stationnement moldu. J'ai trouvé notre automobile presque du premier coup et nous avons mis nos valises dans le coffre arrière. Alors que nous allions monter, j'ai regardé ma mère bizarrement.   
  
-Pourquoi tu vas du côté passager? j'ai demandé.   
  
Elle m'a sourit et est entrée dans l'auto. Mauvais signe. Je l'ai imité de mauvaise grâce en même temps que Sarah.   
  
-Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais? j'ai demandé à ma mère en bouclant ma ceinture.   
  
J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai eu la plus mauvaise surprise de toute ma vie en un type avec des cheveux bruns bouclés qui me souriait avec un sourire digne d'une annonce de dentifrice.   
  
-Julie, laisse-moi te présenter Joachim.   
_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!   
  
  
À suivre..._

* * *

  


Finito! Mais qui est donc ce Joachim de malheur? Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai plutôt un   
mauvais pressentiment pour les vacances de Julie... *petit sourire innocent* Le prochain   
chapitre ne devrais pas prendre plus de trois semaines avant d'apparaître!   
En attendant... reviews?   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  



	22. Enfin chez moi!

  
**Reviews!**   
  
**Missa:**Hellow! Eee, non les trois semaines de délais n'était pas une blague... Je crois que je suis à la limite du trois semaines non? Vais-je mourir? Oh oui! Julie est complètement perdue côté amour. Même moi je ne sais pas encore ce qui va arriver à la fin (mais j'ai ma petite idée...)! Affirmatif, j'habite au Canada (au Québec (Montréal)) et il fait un froid de canard! Bon, là c'est moins pire, ça commence à se réchauffer. Mais durant le mois de Janvier, les -28 ne sont pas rares! J'aimerais bien habiter sur une île pour faire changement. Menfin. Merci pour les rayons de soleil ;)!   
  
**MissTick:** Yop! La santé, la famille ça va? Orf, je commence à parler comme ma tante (tuez-moi quelqu'un!). Comment ça tu lis les fin de chapitre au début hmm? Eee, Sarah apporte des vêtements. Pourquoi elle en apporterait pas? Lol! On sait depuis le chapitre 10 que ses parents sont morts (pas de réssucitation (hmm) dans cette histoire!). La pile de parchemins pleins de petits coeur est pour... ah puis non. Je dis rien! Muahaha, diabolique moi-même, va! Oui, j'ai inventé le mot flutôlogue (le vrai mot est flutiste apparemment). Hem, le madame Julie vient du frère de Gab qui la niaise en disant: madame gabiiiii? Vive son frère! Lol! Non le voeux de Laika ne s'est pas réaliser, Harry Potter et Cie ne sont pas dans cette histoire (je vais peut-être donner une explication un jour (si j'en trouve une)). Lol! Mike MacDougall. Quel laid nom! Si tu me lance des petits pois, je discute plus, je t'assome. QUOI? Il y a VRAIMENT des lapins dans l'astrologie??? Je suis hilare. Bin, on a jamais dit que les moldus pouvaient pas passer à travers du mur non? Attend, quelques semaines que tu n'a pas posté ton chap? Hum hum (aaaaah! flash de Umbridge! aaaaaah!), je dirais un mois! Si tu mets pas ta suite, l'arrachage de mes cheveux attendra! =D   
  
**vi___x:**Salut! Héhéhé, on adore tous Sarah quand elle fait sa folle (c'est à dire, tout le temps). C'est vrai que la dentition parfaite de Joachim fait peur. Peut-être que c'est un dentier? Sait-on jamais...   
  
**winkelglasse:** Aloha! Comment tu vas? Eee, c'est quoi une ola? Ola style: ooolala je chante ou oolala je danse? Oui oui oui! J'ai lue les cinq Enfants de la Terre et mon préféré c'est définitivement le troisième! Trop bon. Je pense même de plus en plus à écrire une fic sur ça... Attend, tu rêve d'habiter au Québec alors que tu habite au paradis? Conseil d'ami, reste où tu es (néo-calédonien, c'est noté)! Ah non, pour la lettre de ton prénom je me suis débrouillée toute seule, comme une grande pour le trouver (sourire diabolique)! T.W.? D'accord. Nous verrons ce qui se passera avec la flûte mystérieuse! Oh que oui, l'idée de la potion de ratatinage germe dans mon esprit. Muahahaha! Ah tiens, tu n'es pas le premier à dire que Joachim est étrange. Bon, les autres disent que c'est à cause de la dentition de star mais c'est du pareil au même non? Menfin, bonne lecture!   
  
**loly malfoy:** Allô Loly Lady Malfoy (ton nouveau nom)! Loly est ton deuxième prénom? Cool! Merci pour ton commentaire sur le chap21! Oh, pour le texte perso, il faut entrer dans ton compte et aller dans Settings!   
  
**Ptite fleur la fee:** Waw, merci de lire encore ma fic! Oh, le flutôlogue était complètement délibéré! Pas d'erreur, c'est seulement Julie qui déraille!   
  
**shiori:** Wow! Quelle belle surprise! Lire ma fic du début à la fin, quel courage! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu m'écrives (surtout à chaque chapitre!) des petits mots! Te gêne pas pour continuer! Hum, tu n'aimes pas Maxime? T'inquiète, tu n'es pas la seule! Et je ne t'en veux pas si tes reviews ne sont pas aussi longues que celles de Kellya (ce qui relève de l'impossible, sauf pour elle)! Waw, tu es l'une des premières à croire ce que Éléanore prédit! Pas que ce soit pas vrai mais disons que grâce à Trelawney, je me méfie des voyantes! Je ne sais pas s'il existe des plantes carnivores magiques mais je me suis dit: pourquoi pas? Bon pour la devise du: si tu fais le mal, fais le bien, car le mal bien fait ne fait pas bien mal. C'est tout à fait voulu le: fais le mal. D'abord parce que cette phrase dit de faire le mal pour qu'il fasse le moins mal possible (hmm, c'est mélangeant). Et donc, si je dis de bien faire le mal, il sera bien fait et donc moins mal. Est-ce que tout le monde me suit? Si je lis des slash? Pas souvent mais en ce moment, je suis une véritable fana de Smitty le Basilic (trop drôle)! Plus de description Withers, c'est noté! Les fameuses excuses stupides de Julie sortent tout droit de mon cerveau (hmmm, on voit ce qui se passe là-dedans)! Ok, je démens tout de suite la rumeur. Je ne parle pas un traître mot d'allemand (sauf tchüss mais c'est Winkelglass qui me l'a apprit donc, ça ne compte pas)! Explication, j'ai trouvé un dico francais-allemand chez moi et depuis, je m'amuse! Par contre, je suis "bilingue" parce que je parle anglais (pas parfaitement mais je suis capable de voir des films et des émissions en anglais). Je savais pas que tu avais écris une fic! Dès que le Search fonctionne, je me précipitte pour la lire, promis juré!   
  


* * *

Chapitre 21 

Enfin chez moi! 

**Vendredi, 17 décembre**   
**La pire heure de toute ma vie**   
_Voiture_   
  
Je suis restée figée. Non de non, c'est quoi ce bordel???   
  
-Ravi de faire ta connaissance! m'a dit le type en souriant. À toi aussi Sarah.   
-Bonjour! a dit mon amie, l'air enthousiasme.   
  
J'ai jeté un regard horrifié vers ma mère qui m'a sourit. Oh non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça! J'ai détaché ma ceinture de sécurité et j'ai ouvert la porte pour sortir. Je me suis éloignée un peu de l'automobile et j'ai attendu que ma mère vienne me rejoindre ce qui a prit cinq secondes.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chérie? qu'elle m'a demandé.   
-C'est qui ce type? j'ai demandé en ignorant sa question.   
-Joachim, je viens de te le dire.   
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? C'est ton cousin éloigné qui vient passer du temps avec nous pour Noël pas vrai?   
  
Ma mère a soupiré en se passant la main dans les cheveux.   
  
-Je veux que tu sois gentille avec lui. Tu auras l'occasion de le connaître un peu plus durant les vacances.   
-Il reste à la maison? j'ai murmuré. Dis-moi qu'il dort dans le salon...   
  
Maman m'a sourit et m'a prit par le bras en me poussant vers la voiture.   
  
-Dis-moi qu'il dort dans le salon! j'ai répété, affolée.   
-Sois gentille avec lui, m'a répondu ma mère en m'ouvrant la portière.   
-Mais...   
  
Elle a fermé la porte et j'ai attaché ma ceinture avant de me croiser les bras. Joachim m'a sourit par le rétroviseur. Je le déteste.   
  
**Je m'en fous**   
_Maison_   
  
Aussitôt arrivés, j'ai bondit hors de l'auto en me dépêchant de prendre mes valises. Sarah m'a suivit en sautillant et a admiré la maison.   
  
-C'est ici? qu'elle m'a demandé.   
-Mouais, j'ai répondu en m'avançant sur le paillasson pour ouvrir la porte, avant de me rappeler que je n'avais pas la clé.   
-J'arrive! a dit Joachim en agitant la dite clé.   
  
J'ai poussé un grognement en le voyant ouvrir la porte de MA maison.   
  
-Ooh! a dit Sarah en entrant.   
  
J'ai enlevé mes bottes d'un coup de pied et j'ai tiré ma lourde valise vers l'escalier.   
  
-Laisse, m'a dit Joachim en tendant la main pour m'aider.   
-NON! j'ai dit. Je suis capable toute seule merci.   
  
Il m'a sourit, révélant sa dentition de star. Je le déteste.   
  
-C'est vachement beau chez toi! a dit Sarah en trottinant vers moi.   
  
J'ai haussé des épaules en levant la tête pour regarder autour de moi. Tout est exactement comme avant mon départ. Le vestibule avec les cintres étranges, le salon peinturé avec de drôles de motifs, l'escalier avec les marches rouges et mauves, le plancher avec des étoiles comme à Hollywood. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.   
  
-Tu viens? j'ai demandé à mon amie.   
  
Elle a arrêté de contempler le salon et m'a regardé avec un grand sourire proprement terrifiant. Je n'ai pas bronché et nous sommes montées au deuxième étage, en passant devant l'atelier de ma mère et ma petite salle de travail. Nous nous sommes arrêtées au bout du couloir (pas vraiment le choix) devant la porte de la salle de bain mais surtout devant celle de ma chambre.   
  
-Entrez à vos risques et périls, a lu Sarah sur l'écriteau doré posé sur ma porte mauve.   
-Je sais, je ne suis pas vraiment originale, j'ai dit en pointant la porte rouge de la chambre de maman sur laquelle était écrit : " Le génie fait baver le crétin. Dans quel clan êtes-vous? "   
  
Nous sommes entrées dans ma chambre qui était plongée dans la pénombre et lorsque j'ai ouvert la lumière, Sarah a retenue une exclamation de surprise.   
  
Ma chambre, quel bonheur! Mon lit simple avec un tas de coussins multicolores, ma commode avec un ciel étoilé peinturé sur toute sa surface. Ma bibliothèque (pas trop de livres (pas question de virer Mme Pince Jr.)) avec des cadres en jujubes. Mon mur remplit d'affiches de films et de chanteurs sexy (mon temple). Ma haute fenêtre avec un rideau que j'ai fait avec maman qui a des photos de nous deux imprimés dessus.   
  
-C'est très pratique d'avoir une mère qui est artiste, j'ai dit en souriant devant l'air de Sarah.   
  
Elle a déposé ses valises en regardant autour d'elle et elle est allée s'asseoir sur mon lit. En étouffant un bâillement, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à mon horloge qui indiquait 22h30.   
  
-Il faudrait penser à se coucher, j'ai dit à Sarah.   
  
Elle a regardé mon lit simple pour ensuite se tourner vers moi.   
  
-Je dors où?   
_Hahaha! Comme si j'allais te laisser dormir dans mon..._   
  
La porte s'est ouverte d'un coup, révélant ma mère.   
  
-Tu aurais pu frapper! je me suis indignée, par principe.   
-Au fait Julie, il y a des couvertures pour toi dans la salle de bain, qu'elle a dit sans s'occuper mon commentaire.   
-Pour moi?   
-Et Sarah, je voulais te dire que j'adore ta pince à cheveux.   
-Merci madame heu, Morrelli.   
-Youhou, j'ai dit.   
-Madame Morrelli! Oh je t'en prie! J'ai l'air si vieille que ça dis-moi?   
_Quelqu'un m'écoute dans ce bordel?_   
  
Devant l'air de Sarah, elle a éclaté de rire.   
  
-Marie-Claude la prochaine fois. Et pas de vouvoiement!   
-HELLO?   
  
Ma mère a arrêté de rire et m'a regardé.   
  
-Ce que tu peux être impatiente, qu'elle m'a dit en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?   
-Des couvertures pour moi? j'ai répété.   
-Bien entendu! Tu ne voulais pas faire dormir Sarah sur le matelas de bébé!   
-Mais...   
-Bonne nuit les filles!   
  
Elle est sortie de la chambre, me laissant avec Sarah qui s'est jetée sur mon lit.   
  
-Très confo! qu'elle a dit. Je sens que je vais bien dormir.   
_Grrr!_   
  
**22h55**   
_J'aime mieux ne pas y penser_   
  
Incapable de dormir. Pas le cas de Sarah qui s'est endormie dès que sa tête a touché mon oreiller. En train de repenser à ma rencontre avec Jo L'affreux. Je me demande ce que ma mère fabrique avec un type comme lui, même s'il a une légère ressemblance avec Colin Firth. Hmm...   
  
J'ai essayé de me trouver une position confortable sur mon matelas, et je dis bien essayer. Le foutu " lit " est tellement petit que mes jambes dépassent à partir de mes genoux. En plus, il est si mince que si j'ai le malheur de me tourner sur le côté, je tombe en bas à coup sûr. Une nuque brisée, très peu pour moi merci. **(1)**   
  
Alors que je m'apitoyais sur mon triste et vulnérable sort, j'ai entendu ma mère qui parlait à Jim dans la salle de bain, par la porte entrebâillée de ma chambre (eh oui, nous avons une salle de bain commune (très, très, très mauvaise idée)).   
  
-Elle n'a pas eu l'air aussi enthousiasme que je m'y attendais...   
-Il faut lui laisser du temps. Elle a eu une réaction normale Marie-Claude.   
-Oui, mais enfin. J'aurais aimé qu'elle se montre plus... heureuse pour moi.   
-Ne t'en fais pas. Demain nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance tous les deux. Tout ira bien je te le promet.   
  
On a fermé la porte et je n'ai pas pu entendre la fin de la réunion secrète. Peuh! S'il pense que je vais me laisser dompter comme une loutre de mer, il se met le doigt dans l'oeil bien profond!   
  
**Samedi, 18 décembre**   
**10h04**   
_Matelas de l'enfer_   
  
En voulant me lever, je me suis aperçue que mes muscles n'avaient pas appréciés la nuit sur le lit de bébé. Résultat : mon cou est coincé dans un angle de 45 degrés à tribord. Gééééééénial.   
  
**10h09**   
_Sol de l'enfer_   
  
Me suis vue dans le miroir. Mauvaise idée. J'ai l'air d'une marmotte rendant l'âme, empêtrée dans ses couvertures.   
  
**10h10**   
_Toujours en train d'essayer de me lever_   
  
D'accord, j'abandonne. Tant pis, on me transportera avec une grue le restant de mes jours. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai passer à la télé.   
  
**10h12**   
_Plancher_   
  
Sarah au bois dormant à enfin daigné se réveiller et m'a regardé avec un sourire, tout en baillant.   
  
-Bien dormi?   
-Autant qu'un cheval attaché sur le mât d'un bateau durant une tempête.   
-Hmm, ça sent les crêpes.   
_On voit tout de suite à quel point je suis entourée de gens qui s'inquiètent pour mon bien être moral et physique..._   
  
J'ai levé le nez dans les airs en me mettant à renifler. Un doux parfum de crêpes légèrement dorées à la confiture de framboises sauvages (oh pardon, de framboises d'antan) m'est parvenu dans le pif.   
  
-T'a raison ma parole!   
  
Me suis levée d'un bond. Mauvaise idée. Étant donné que je ne pouvais pas tourner la tête, j'ai mal calculé mon coup et je me suis emplafonnée dans le cadre de porte. Sarah était pratiquement en train de se rouler par terre lorsque j'ai cessé de voir des petites étoiles.   
  
-Gnnnnnnnnnn... j'ai dit, une main sur le front.   
  
La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'avec le choc, mon cou s'est replacé. Peut-on dire que les emplafonnages de porte on un effet positif dans nos vies? Pensée à mijoter.   
  
**10h16**   
_Cuisine_   
  
Nous avons dévalé l'escalier pour nous rendre dans la cuisine. Horreur. Qui vois-je accoutré du plus ridicule des pyjama (un pantalon bleu marine et un t-shirt rouge, vous vous rendez compte?), casserole en main, en train de faire le petit dej'? En plein dans le mile, Jim le Sanguinaire.   
  
-Bonjour! qu'il a dit en nous souriant (un peu plus et j'étais aveuglée). Vous voulez des crêpes?   
-Avec plaisir! a dit Sarah en s'asseyant à table.   
-Julie?   
-Je déteste les crêpes.   
_Menteuse, tu adore les crêpes. Je sais. Miséricorde, je discute avec ma voix intérieure. Et alors? Stop!!!_   
  
Il a haussé des épaules et a fait le truc le plus stupide que j'ai jamais vu : il a lancé la crêpe dans les airs et elle est allée se coller au plafond. Sarah a pouffé de rire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.   
  
-Un, deux, trois...   
  
Miracle, la crêpe est retombée dans l'assiette qu'il tenait. Il l'a tendu à Sarah qui s'est jetée comme une affamée sur la nourriture. J'ai eu une moue de dédain et j'ai entreprit de me diriger vers le garde-manger sans aggraver mon cas. Joachim m'a regardé marcher en canard et a froncé les sourcils.   
  
-Tu as mal au cou? qu'il m'a demandé.   
_Non, c'est pour le style_   
-Un peu, j'ai marmonné.   
  
Il a déposé sa casserole et s'est approché.   
  
-Ne bouge pas, qu'il a dit en plaçant ses mains derrière mon cou.   
  
Il a tourné d'un coup sec vers la gauche et j'en entendue un horrible craquement. Oh mon dieu, je suis morte! Jim m'a tué!   
  
-Voilà! qu'il a dit, satisfait.   
  
Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas morte. J'ai bougé la tête lentement et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais plus mal du tout.   
  
-Comment vous avez fait? j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander.   
-Joachim est chiropraticien, il fait des massages pour replacer les vertèbres de ses patients, a dit ma mère en entrant dans la cuisine.   
  
Elle portait une camisole bleu et un short vraiment très court (trop court si vous voulez mon avis). Elle est allée directement vers son Joachim et s'est mise à l'embrasser dans le cou.   
  
-Mon dieu maman. Je t'en prie, un peu de retenue. On se croirait dans un bordel! j'ai dit en détournant le regard de cet horrible spectacle.   
-Prude jeunesse, a répliqué ma mère.   
-Aguichante vieillesse, j'ai renchérie.   
  
Nous nous sommes lancés un regard noir faisant rire Sarah et Joachim.   
  
**10h31**   
_À table, je mange des céréales à l'avoine et aux raisins secs (ça m'apprendra)_   
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire aujourd'hui? m'a demandé ma mère en reprenant une crêpe (argh!).   
-Bah, je sais pas...   
  
Au même moment, le téléphone s'est mis à sonner, faisant sursauter Sarah.   
  
-Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ça, qu'elle a dit alors que ma mère allait répondre.   
-Vous n'avez pas le téléphone dans votre pensionnat? s'est étonné Joachim.   
_Oh, oh..._   
  
J'ai stoppé tout mouvement (cueillere à trois centimètres de la bouche grande ouverte, quelle classe) et j'ai regardé Sarah qui a semblé comprendre.   
  
-Eeeee, je reviens, j'ai dit en me levant d'un bond.   
  
J'ai fais un grand sourire à Sarah et je suis partie dans le salon. Mon Dieu, faites qu'elle ne dise rien à propos de Poudlard!   
  
-Maman! j'ai crié.   
  
Elle a raccroché le téléphone.   
  
-Devine qui c'était! qu'elle m'a dit.   
-Tu ne lui as rien dit!   
  
Maman a arrêté de sourire, comprenant où je voulais en venir.   
  
-Cela valait mieux.   
-Pourquoi?   
-Je ne pouvais pas.   
-Mais, mais, j'ai bredouillé. Il va bien se rendre compte qu'il se passe des trucs bizarres avec moi!   
-Je sais...   
-Et tu ne vas rien faire?   
  
Elle a poussé un gros soupir et s'est passée la main dans les cheveux. Drôle de coïncidence, je fais toujours la même chose lorsque je suis embêtée.   
  
-Comment aurais-tu réagis à sa place? qu'elle m'a demandé.   
-Si j'avais appris que la fille de mon amie est... tu sais, bidibibopbidiboo? j'ai demandé en appuyant sur le mot amie.   
-Oui.   
-Hum, je crois que j'aurais hurlé et que je l'aurais fait interner pourquoi?   
-Exactement.   
  
Je dois l'avouer. Dire à Joachim que je suis une sorcière aurait été une très mauvaise idée. J'ai hoché la tête en me mordant la lèvre. Le sujet était clos, il n'était pas question d'aller en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre.   
  
-Devine qui a téléphoné! a dit maman, en changeant totalement de sujet.   
-Basile.   
-Quel Basile?   
-Basile notre laitier tiens!   
-Mais nous n'avons pas de laitier!   
  
J'ai soupiré. Il faut toujours tout leur expliquer.   
  
-C'était une supposition, j'ai dit calmement.   
-Il y a un M dans son prénom, qu'elle m'a coupé.   
-Heu, maman?   
-Non.   
-Mmmmoi?   
-Non.   
-Autre indice.   
-Mi.   
-Mitaine?   
-Min...   
-MINA! j'ai beuglé en me mettant à sauter de joie.   
-Elle t'a vu arriver hier et elle a appelé pour savoir si tu voulais aller à la petite fête qu'elle donne ce soir.   
-YESSSSS! j'ai hurlé.   
  
J'ai fait demi tour pour aller prévenir Sarah.   
  
-Devine quoi?   
-Quoi? qu'elle m'a demandé la bouche pleine.   
-On va à une fête!   
-Une fête?   
-Oui, chez Mina Parker.   
-Mina Parker?   
_Une vraie conversation de sourdes!_   
-Une amie. Elle est vraiment gentille et un peu bizarre mais tu vas l'adorer!   
  
Le téléphone à sonné à nouveau. Je me suis jetée sur l'appareil avant que maman ne puisse réagir.   
  
-Yallow? j'ai dit.   
  
La voix de Mina m'est parvenue dans l'oreille.   
  
-Amène des cacahuètes. Terminé.   
  
Décidément, cette fête sera géniale.   


* * *

**Notes:**   
**(1)**: Pour MissTick. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!   
  


Ho Ho Ho (hmm, on dirait le Père Noël...)! Une autre fête à l'horizon pour Julie et Sarah?   
Et que va-t-il se passer avec Jim le Sanguinaire et sa mère? Hum, nous verrons bien dans les   
autres chapitres (qui vont arriver avec un peu de retard, étant donné la semaine   
de congé qui s'en vient pour moi (joie!))!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  



	23. La fête de Mina Parker

  
**Reviews!**   
  
**Turandoz:** Salut Doz (nouveau surnom)! C'est vraiment génial (je n'en revient pas encore) que tu lises mes deux fics! Yahouu, je saute de joie! Tu as lu le SDA? Ou tu as vu le film? Pour tout dire, j'ai du lire 10 fois minimum la satanée phrase de Bilbon (et je cite:" Je connais moins la moitié d'entre vous à moitié autant que je le voudrais; et j'aime moins la moitié d'entre vous a moitié aussi bien que vous le méritez!"). Je m'éloigne. Pour le matelas de Julie, je m'inspire directement d'une expérience de vie qu'une personne de mon entourage (c'est à dire moi) a vécue. C'était assez traumatisant. Quoi, tu n'aimes pas les crêpes? Tout le monde raffole des crêpes! T'a déjà dit à quelqu'un: prépare les crêpes et il a dit: j'aime pas les crêpes? Les crêpes c'est exquis! (merci l'âne dans Shrek). Pour la signification de Mina, je ne savais pas! Très joli ^^. C'est déjà tout pour cette réponse de review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture (en passant, continue à écrire ton histoire)!   
  
**MissTick:** Yop! Bon, ca commence bien ta review, tu demande a n'importe qui de te frapper. Orf, pas moi. Tss tss tss. Quoi, Jullily naïve? Ah oui, le bout du: dis-moi qu'il dort dans le salon! Lol! Il faut pas oublier qu'elle a seulement 11 ans (*soupir*). Hahaha, la maison de Jullily sur les Sims! Ça pourrait effectivement (mot digne d'un conférencier) être drôle. LOL! T'es trop drôle! "Elle fait quoi, des chaussures?" Je suis partie à cramper en lisant ça. Mais non banane, elle est artiste sa mère! Oui je sais, je me suis retenue à trois bras pour ne pas lui mettre beaucoup de livres. Ça va pas avec sa personnalité (noooooon). Je te rapelle que nous sommes un cas et que donc, ce n'est pas toute la population qui se couche à 2h du matin après avoir fait une petite partie de Docte Rat (tabarnacos). Colin Firth joue dans Le Journal de Bridget Jones (haha). C'est quoi le rapport avec moi, toi, Gab et les photos chez moi? Désolé, aurais-je manqué un épisode? Comment ça il n'y a pas de loutres de mer? C'est quoi de bahut? Pas de loutres de mer? J'EXIGE UNE EXPLICATION! Hahaha, le truc de levage (ce mot ressemble à sevrage) de Julie! En fait, rassure-toi, j'avais complètement oublié ton malheureux dos (jusqu'à maintenant) et donc, il n'y a aucun lien avec Jullily lol! Une dernière chose, qu'est-ce que ton PPE?   
  
**winkelglasse:** Winky! Saluuuuut! Je suis si heureuse de te parler de ta review! Je me dois de "chialer" (mot québécois) sur ton horaire! Non mais, qu'est-ce que le point avec les dirigeants de la Nouvelle-Calédonie hum? Sérieusement, c'est pratiquement de la torture ça! C'est immoral, aberrant, absurde, insensé (vive Fleur Delacour), saugrenu, illogique, credo quia absurdum, si vous voulez mon avis! Non mais!   
  
Revenons à nos vaches (comme dirait MissTick). Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est égoïste de la part de Julie de tout de suite juger Joachim et le mettre de côté comme un vieux bas sale. Mais n'oublions pas le fait qu'elle a vécue 10 ans seule avec sa mère et que soudainement, un type apparaît dans le décor. En tout cas, ça promet un petit quelque chose bientôt entre les deux Morrelli! C'est quoi ça, Princesse malgré elle? Princess Diary? Si oui, la réponse est non (drôle de phrase). Bon, en fait oui. Mais pas vraiment. L'idée que sa mère soit artiste provient de ce film, mais pas le reste. Oh yeah, un amateur de crêpes! Que mets-tu sur tes crêpes? Moi je met du sirop d'érable. C'est trop miam miam! Haha, j'ai pensé que Jo le Sanguinaire pourrait être dentiste mais je voulais pas que Julie soit coté infirme avec son mal de cou donc... Hahaha, les plaisirs de l'écriture! Tu me diras ce que tu penses de la fête chez Mina Parker!   
  
**Missa:** Bonjour! Ou devrais-je dire olà (je t'avertis, je suis carrément nule en espagnol, je sais seulement dire sì et olà mais encore, je les mélange)? Lol! Joachim, un beau nom pour les piqueurs de mamans! C'est vrai en plus (désolé d'avance à tous les Joachim de la planète)! Nous verrons si Marie-Claude lui dira que sa fille est une sorcière... ça reste flou dans mon esprit (toujours lucide, voyons). Attend, attend, que veux-tu dire par: "J'ai retrouvé ma mère dans le passage où la PAUVRE Julie dort dans le PETIT lit de BEBE"? Ta mère a dormi dans un lit de bébé ou elle t'a fait dormir dans un lit de bébé? Effectivement (je hais ce mot), Julie ferait tout pour ne pas donner satisfaction à Colgate total/herbal. Pour te rassurer, c'est tout à fait normal que tu ne te souviennes plus de Mina, étant donné qu'elle vient seulement d'apparaître dans l'histoire! Héhé, chez moi ça commence à se "réchauffer"; on atteint les 7 degrés avec chance! En tout cas, bonne lecture pour le chapitre 23!   
  
**vi___x:** Coucou fidèle! Fidèle comme fidèle revieweuse et non fidèle chien-chien. Hum... j'espère que tu n'es pas offensé. Décidément, cette réponse de review commece mal lol! Hem, de rien pour le chapitre (t'a pas à me remercier, je vais rougir). Je suis tellement gentille (que de modestie) que j'en met un nouveau! Bonne lecture!   
  
**loly malfoy:** Hellow Loly Lady Malefoy! Je suis hyper contente ce soir en lisant ta review! J'arrive toujours pas à croire que ta soeur lit ma fic! Bon dieu! J'en suis tout émoustillée! Tu lui diras un gros bonjour de ma part et un merci énorme! Ah, je ne t'oublis pas, merci à toi aussi lol! Continuez (j'en reviens toujours pas) de lire!^^   
  
**Siria potter:** Kikoo! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Tu m'a même fait redescendre sur terre en me faisant remarquer que Julie n'avait pas 15 ans! Je l'oublis tellement souvent! Je vais faire plus attention maintenant. J'espère que tu vas lire les autres chapitres!   
  


* * *

Chapitre 22 

La fête de Mina Parker 

**Samedi, 18 décembre**   
**20h12**   
_Q.G._   
  
Sarah et moi avons passé la journée à nous demander ce que nous allions porter pour la fête de ce soir. Maman à sauté une coche vers l'heure du souper en nous entendant commenter les dernières modes et elle nous a dit d'y aller toutes nues et que ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. Après qu'elle soit sortie de table, Joachim nous a dit que la mode était au look futuriste. Non mais, de quoi je me mêle?   
  
Pour l'instant, nous sommes installées dans ma chambre à feuilleter des revues, vautrées sur mon lit d'amour (pas le matelas de bébé (seule l'idée de devoir dormir dessus pour une autre semaine me donne des boutons)) et Sarah blablate on ne sait quoi.   
  
-Alors j'ai acheté ce cigare au choux et je l'ai donné à George, mon hippopotame.   
_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte?_   
  
Voyant que je ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, Sarah m'a lancé un coussin en pleine tronche.   
  
-Hello? Ça fait une heure que je te demande si je devrais attacher mes cheveux.   
-Non. Les gens ne sont pas habitués d'en voir d'aussi longs, j'ai répondu, en bonne professionnelle de la mode que je suis.   
  
Je suis retournée à ma lecture dans la dernière revue Tendance alors que Sarah allait essayer ses vêtements. Hmm, j'adore ce nouveau style futuriste! J'ai fais mon choix! Tout le monde va se demander qui est cette sublime beauté rousse et tous les garçons voudront danser avec moi sous les regards jaloux des autres filles. Puis, un jeune homme masqué viendra me donner une rose et nous danserons toute la nuit en nous murmurant des mots doux. Ensuite, il partirait dans le brouillard de la nuit et je retournerais chez moi avec l'espoir que mon soupirant revienne me chercher durant mon sommeil. Tout est clair dans ma tête.   
  
Alors que je me demandais comment me faire ce look d'enfer avec mes fringues, Sarah est sortie de la salle de bain. Je lui avais prêté un chandail beige foncé qui dénudait ses épaules et qui lui arrivait jusqu'au haut des cuisses. Ça lui va vraiment bien! Le seul hic, c'est qu'elle avait noué une serviette de bain autour de sa taille.   
  
-Eee, c'est quoi ça? j'ai demandé en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
Elle a piqué un fard et a marmonné un truc.   
  
-Quoi?   
-Je peux pas.   
-Tu pourrais pas être plus claire? j'ai dit en soupirant.   
-C'est mes jambes!   
  
J'ai ouvert de grands yeux, comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir.   
  
-Ça ne doit pas être si pire. Montre, j'ai dit doucement.   
-Non.   
-Montre-moi, s'il te plaît.   
-Non.   
-MONTRE!   
-JE VEUX PAS! qu'elle a crié.   
  
Je me suis levée d'un bond et j'ai commencé à tirer sur le bout de tissus. Sarah s'est mise à hurler comme une poule qu'on égorge en l'agrippant à deux mains alors que je tentais de lui faire lâcher prise. Finalement, j'ai fais mine de la mordre et elle a lâché la serviette qui est tombée en paquet sur le sol.   
  
-Jésus-Marie! j'ai soufflé, les yeux fixés sur ses jambes poilus (présence d'un euphémisme).   
  
Sarah s'est jetée sur le lit, les mains sur la figure.   
  
-Ne bouge pas, je vais t'arranger ça, j'ai dit en filant dans la salle de bain.   
  
Je suis revenue avec la trousse de ma mère. Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne pas y toucher mais là, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence.   
  
-Oh non, pas question! s'est exclamée Sarah en me voyant prendre un pot de cire.   
-Ça ne fait pas mal du tout. Tu verras, je l'ai rassuré en lisant les instructions.   
-Tu es sûre de savoir ce que tu fais?   
-Mais oui, j'ai soupiré. Bon, il doit bien y avoir un bout de papier quelque part pour l'étaler...   
  
Elle s'est mordue la lèvre et me voyant fouiller dans la trousse.   
  
-Vas faire chauffer ça en attendant, j'ai dit en lui donnant le pot de cire épilatoire.   
  
Sarah a ouvert la porte, a regardé à droite et à gauche et est descendue sur la pointe des pieds. J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire de remettre sa serviette étant donné que Jo l'Affreux et ma mère sont dans le salon. Héhéhé.   
  
Elle est revenue une minute plus tard les joues toutes rouges, tenant le pot dans ses mains et me l'a donné.   
  
-Bon, j'ai dit. Étend-toi ici.   
  
Sarah a chiffonné le nez et j'ai roulé des yeux.   
  
-Ne joues pas les vierges effarouchées! j'ai dit.   
-Mais je suis...   
-Étend-toi, j'ai ordonné.   
  
Elle s'est exécutée après avoir fait un signe de prière. Ridicule.   
  
-Observe le maître, j'ai dit en prenant de la poudre de bébé pour lui étendre sur les jambes.   
-'est bizarre, a dit Sarah.   
-Tu veux que tes jambes soient aussi douces que des fesses de bébés oui ou non? j'ai demandé, excédée.   
  
Elle a couiné un truc incompréhensible et j'ai prit le bâton que j'avais trouvé dans la trousse de ma mère.   
  
-Allons-y!   
  
J'ai commencé à appliquer la cire chaude sur sa jambe alors que Sarah se mettaient à gigoter dans tous les sens.   
  
-C'est chauuud! qu'elle a dit.   
  
Devant mon regard noir, elle a cru bon de cesser de parler. J'ai prit un petit bout de tissus que j'ai appliqué sur sa jambe en frottant.   
  
-À trois, j'ai dit. Un...   
-Pitié, non!   
-Deux...   
  
Et sans me rendre jusqu'à trois, j'ai tiré d'un coup sec sur la bande.   
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!   
  
**20h47**   
_Chambre_   
  
Enfin prête! Je me suis jetée un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir et j'en ai conclu que j'étais potable. J'ai réussi à dénicher une robe blanche à minces bretelles et une paire de bottes vertes qui m'arrivent en haut des genoux. J'ai pris des lanières de tissus pour me faire une espèce de bracelet du tonnerre. Pour faire changement, j'ai attaché mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Jeune homme masqué, prépare-toi.   
  
-Alors, ça vient? m'a demandé Sarah, assise sur le lit.   
  
Après notre expérience (pas très réussie) elle m'a ordonné d'arrêter cette torture. Résultat : elle a une marque blanche sur la jambe droite. Sarah a donc prit ses pantalons rouges avec dignité et je lui ai prêté un petit sac à bandoulière rouge, vert et beige appartenant à ma mère.   
  
-Rien ne presse chère amie.   
-Il est 20h50.   
-Oh merde!   
  
J'ai pris mon manteau noir (laissons tomber les capes pour une fois) et nous sommes sorties de la chambre. En nous voyant descendre l'escalier, Joachim a émit un sifflement admiratif.   
  
-On dirait que vous sortez en boîte! qu'il a dit.   
_Peuh! S'il pense m'attendrir avec la flatterie! N'empêche que..._   
-23h30 maximum! m'a dit ma mère depuis le salon.   
-Chef, oui chef!   
  
Alors que nous allions sortir, je me suis souvenue d'une chose.   
  
-Maman, tu as des cacahuètes?   
  
**21h02**   
_Rue_   
  
-Arrête de rire sinon je ne discute plus, je te tabasse. C'est clair? j'ai dit a Sarah qui me suivait tant bien que mal, en riant comme une bossue.   
-C'est que... hahaha, tu as... hahaha, l'air d'un lutin!   
-Han han han. Je suis morte de rire.   
  
Sarah a eu une nouvelle crise de fou rire et j'ai continué à avancer sans me soucier d'elle. Quand j'ai demandé des cacahuètes à ma mère, je ne me doutais pas une seconde qu'elle allait me donner une poche d'un kilos de ces ordures. J'espère que Mina ne blaguait pas.   
  
-C'est encore loin chez Tina?   
-Mina.   
-Mina?   
-Non, c'est la maison là-bas, j'ai répondue en pointant la giga baraque au bout de la rue avec pleins de gens qui entraient.   
-Mes aïeux! a dit Sarah, la bouche grande ouverte.   
  
J'ai eu un petit rire et j'ai replacé ma poche de cacahuètes sur mon épaule. Nous avons marché le reste du trajet in silencio jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant la porte de la (méga) maison de Mina.   
  
-Alors? m'a demandé Sarah.   
-Quoi alors?   
-Tu sonnes pas?   
-Oh suis-je bête, je me suis exclamée. Dire que je comptais sur toi étant donné que je transporte dix kilos de cacahuètes...   
-Tu veux que je te tienne ton sac?   
-Ouvre la porte! j'ai crié.   
-Pas si fort, je suis pas sourde quand même!   
-Première nouvelle.   
-Alors, vous l'ouvrez cette porte ou pas? a dit une voix derrière nous.   
  
Rouge comme une rose (pourquoi pas?), je me suis tournée vers deux types un peu plus vieux que nous qui nous regardaient en riant. Sarah a marmonné un truc et a ouvert la porte pour les laisser passer. Aussitôt, une musique grunge m'est arrivée de plein fouet dans les oreilles (hem, ça se dit? (quelle importance (très belle remarque))) et j'ai pu constater qu'il y avait déjà une trentaine de personnes qui se trémoussaient sur un plancher de danse improvisé. Et vive la vie!   
  
Alors que je regardais autour de moi l'air heureux, en enlevant mon manteau, une personne m'a sauté sur le dos, manquant me faire tomber. Mina.   
  
-Ca roule Raoul? qu'elle a gueulé en se mettant en face de moi.   
-Sans pépin Tintin!   
  
Elle a éclaté de rire (d'ailleurs, son rire me fait penser à une clochette (étrange)).   
  
-Tu me présente pas?   
  
Sarah avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ce qui lui donnait un air de carpe. En détaillant Mina des yeux, j'ai pu comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait teint ses cheveux, autrefois bleu (mais encore plus autrefois blonds), en un mauve intense et avait noué un bandeau orange pour les retenir. Elle portait de grosses bottes de pluie couleur banane avec une petite robe rouge où était inscrit : " Qu'est-ce que tu regarde Billy? " en lettre bleu électrique.   
  
-Joli, j'ai dit en regardant ses cheveux.   
-Tu aimes? J'ai failli me les teindre couleur gomme balloune mais finalement j'ai pigé mauve dans le bocal...   
  
Elle a eu un énorme sourire et a réajusté ses lunettes rouges en regardant Sarah.   
  
-Je suis Mina Parker. Mais tu peux m'appeler Frizzy.   
-Heu, je suis Sarah Davidson.   
_C'est bien la première fois que je vois Charivari aussi peu encline à gazouiller! Jésus-Christ en redingote, je devrais acheter Mina! Pensée à méditer._   
-Depuis quand on t'appelle Frizzy? j'ai demandé à Mina. La dernière fois c'était Gazoo...   
-Tu me connais. Rage de changement.   
  
Il y a eu un petit silence durant lequel Mina fredonnait une valse. Elle m'a sourit de toutes ses dents pour une raison inconnue et a regardé mon sac de cacahuètes.   
  
-Oh génial, de quoi manger!   
-Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a que ça? j'ai demandé, légèrement inquiète.   
-Bien sûr que non. Il y a du Jello dans la salle de bain.   
_Heu... quoi?_   
-Bon excusez-moi, je dois aller vérifier la commande de guimauves. On se voit tantôt, aloha!   
  
Et elle est partit comme une flèche à l'autre bout de la maison.   
  
-C'était Mina? m'a demandé Sarah.   
-C'était Mina.   
  
J'ai déposé le sac de cacahuètes (enfin!) et nous nous sommes frayées un chemin jusqu'à la table de rafraîchissements. Alors que j'attendais Sarah en buvant du soda, j'ai observé les personnes présentes. J'ai reconnue deux filles de ma classe qui discutaient plus loin avec quelques garçons et, à ma plus grande surprise, j'ai reconnue les cheveux blonds frisés de Andy.   
  
-C'est pas vrai, j'ai grommelé.   
-Quoi? a dit Sarah.   
-Rien. Je viens de voir une ancienne connaissance...   
  
Au même moment, un type plutôt mignon s'est approché de nous, les mains dans les poches. Méfions-nous.   
  
-Holà! qu'il m'a fait en me souriant.   
-Hum, salut.   
-Je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure et franchement, tu es vraiment canon!   
-Merci... j'ai dit en rougissant.   
-Ça te dirais de danser? qu'il a dit alors qu'une musique salsa commençait.   
-Je ne danse pas très bien.   
-Moi non plus! Nous inventerons!   
  
J'ai regardé Sarah qui m'a fait un grand sourire.   
  
-D'accord! j'ai dit en déposant mon verre.   
  
Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la piste de danse et nous avons dansé toutes les sortes de danses, en passant par la valse, la lambada et le rock and roll. Ce type est génial. Alors que nous commencions un slow, j'ai regardé vers la table des rafraîchissements et j'ai vue Sarah se faire accoster par un grand type aux épaules carrées et aux cheveux bruns coupés en brosse. Attendez une minute, je connais cette tignasse!   
  
-Merde, j'ai soufflé en reconnaissant Sébastien qui faisait du charme à Sarah.   
-Pardon? m'a demandé Alex (le petit nom du type).   
-Heu rien, je dois y aller c'est urgent!   
-Quoi, tout de suite?   
  
Sous mon regard horrifié, Sébastien a prit Sarah par l'épaule et ils sont sortit de la pièce.   
  
-Oui, immédiatement même!   
-Je danse trop mal?   
-Non, non, pas du tout, tu es très bon danseur! j'ai dit en me dégageant.   
-C'est moi alors?   
-Toi? Tu es charmant! j'ai dit en le plantant là.   
  
Je me suis mise à courir à travers les couples et en sortant de la pièce, je me suis emplafonnée dans... Andy elle-même.   
  
-Génial, j'ai grommelé en me massant le front.   
-Julieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! a crié Andy, une main sur le coeur. Tu m'as manqué chérie.   
-Ouais c'est ça...   
-Laisse-moi te regarder un peu... Mon dieu, comme tu as grandis! Dommage, tes cheveux sont toujours aussi roux.   
_Hmmm..._   
-Les filles, je vous présente Julie Morrelli, une ancienne amie tout à fait charmante! Julie voici Gloria, Melissa et Jessica, des copines à moi.   
_Seigneur, Andy est devenue snob!_   
  
J'ai fait un sourire (plutôt figé) aux trois filles toutes habillées en rose.   
  
-Alors, la Provence? qu'elle m'a demandé en jouant avec l'olive dans son verre.   
_Pas une autre!_   
-Fantastique.   
-Oh, tu te souviens lorsque tu disais que j'avais reçu un hibou à la maison? Ha, ha, ha! Tu as toujours été un vrai petit bouffon!   
-C'était vrai.   
-Allons Julie, nous savons tous que tu as inventé cette histoire!   
-Dis-moi, Andy, tu habites toujours dans bloc appartement?   
  
Andy m'a regardé, toujours en jouant avec son olive.   
  
-Moi? Voyons chérie! Tu sais bien que je reste au collège Smelting dans la section pour filles...   
-Oui mais avant, j'ai insisté. Tu avais des voisins non? Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà?   
-Les Monroe. Ils avaient une fille, plutôt étrange si vous voulez mon avis. Elle s'appelait... Ah oui! Judith. C'est cela. Je ne l'ai plus revue...   
_Judith Monroe? Ce ne serait pas l'amie de la cousine de Éléanore? Ah, tout s'explique! Le hibou que Andy avait reçu se serait tout simplement trompé de fenêtre! Les Monroe sont des sorciers!_   
-Ses parents étaient aussi très bizarres. Vous savez, ils n'étaient pas la famille la plus populaire en ville. On m'a dit que le père était déjà sortit de l'immeuble habillé d'une robe! Vous vous rendez compte?   
-Bon heu, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois y aller! j'ai dit d'une voix faussement joyeuse.   
  
Andy a poussé un petit cri, la main sur le coeur.   
  
-Pas déjà!   
-Eh oui!   
_Quel dommage..._   
-Reviens nous voir!   
-C'est ça.   
  
Elle a eu un petit rire qui sonnait faux et s'est retournée pour continuer à potiner avec ses amies. Quelle cruche.   
  
-Bon, ils sont partit par où, j'ai murmuré en regardant autour de moi.   
-Tu cherches quelqu'un?   
  
En me retournant, j'ai vu Mina qui mangeait une branche de céleri format géant.   
  
-C'est Sarah. Elle est... heu partit avec quelqu'un et je ne la trouve plus.   
-Ah oui, la fille aux longs cheveux. Je l'ai vu passer avec Sébastien Hodge il y a deux minutes. Tu devrais aller l'avertir, ce type est un dragueur.   
-Je sais...   
-Si tu as besoin d'aide, j'ai de la poudre pour les empruntes digitales dans mon bureau.   
-Heu non merci. Ça va aller.   
  
Elle a haussé des épaules en croquant dans son céleri géant.   
  
-Bonne chasse!   
  
Et elle est partit en sautillant, de la même façon qu'Éléanore l'aurait fait. Hum, il faudrait que je lui présente celle-là. Stop, stop, stop. Sarah et Sébastien = pas bon. Trouver Sarah!   
  
Avec une détermination sans pareil, je me suis élancée dans l'escalier principal pour monter à l'étage. Suivant mon instinct de chasseresse, j'ai ouvert la première porte à droite.   
  
-SARAH! j'ai gueulé.   
  
Mais ce n'était pas Sarah, c'était un couple qui s'embrassaient à avaler les amygdales de l'autre, étendus sur un canapé. Ils ont arrêtés de se faire des gouzi-gouza en m'entendant entrer et m'ont regardé d'un drôle d'air.   
  
-Heu, sa race de chien n'est pas ici. Merci d'avoir coopéré!   
  
J'ai refermé la porte d'un coup, les joues brûlantes. Non d'une pipe, pourquoi y-a-t-il plus qu'une pièce sur un deuxième étage? Avec un soupir, j'ai décidé de continuer. C'est bien parce que c'est Sarah.   
  
-Charivari! Hé ho, Charivari! je me suis mise à crier.   
  
Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir une deuxième porte au hasard quand j'ai entendu un rire. Un rire que je connais très bien. Je me suis précipitée vers la porte du fond et je l'ai ouverte d'un coup.   
  
-Ne t'en fais pas Sarah, je suis là pour te sauver!   
  
Mes yeux se sont posés sur le canapé où mon amie et Sébastien étaient en grande conversation et le damoiseau était en train de lui jouer dans les cheveux. Bon, elle n'a peut-être pas besoin d'aide.   
  
-Hum, hum... j'ai dit.   
  
Sarah s'est tournée vers moi, un grand sourire sur le visage.   
  
-Hahaha, c'est trop fort! Julie Morrelli la tigresse! a dit Sébastien en se levant.   
-Sarah, on s'en va.   
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie ? Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir. Je t'ai manqué ?   
-Tu veux la vérité ou la vérité polie ? j'ai demandé, sarcastique.   
-Quel humour tu as! Tu as très bien grandis durant l'été.   
-Trop aimable.   
-Dommage que ton école soit si loin, j'aurais bien fait un saut.   
-Tu es horrible, j'ai dit, sentant la colère monter.   
-Je sais, on me le dit souvent.   
  
Sarah nous regardait, sans comprendre. Sébastien s'est approché de moi et a posé sa main sur mon épaule. Je l'ai repoussé violemment en reculant.   
  
-Ne me touche pas!   
-Julie la tigresse, toujours aussi fougueuse.   
-Tu as profité de moi et tu n'éprouves aucun remord ? j'ai dit lentement.   
-Le seul remord que j'éprouve est celui de ne pas avoir réussi à aller plus loin.   
  
Mes étincelles grondaient comme jamais. J'ai prit une grande inspiration pour me calmer et je me suis tournée vers Sarah avec un sourire forcé.   
  
-Partons, j'ai dit.   
  
Mon amie a ouvert la bouche mais en voyant mon drôle d'air, elle a préféré m'écouter.   
  
-Reviens quand tu veux! nous a crié Sébastien alors que tu quittions la pièce.   
  
**22h22**   
_Escalier_   
  
-Minute, minute, minute! a dit Sarah en me retenant par le bras.   
-Quoi ? j'ai demandé en m'arrêtant de marcher.   
-Je veux des explications.   
-Il n'y a rien a expliquer, ce n'est qu'un crétin.   
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé durant l'été Julie ?   
  
Je me suis croisée les bras, sans répondre.   
  
-Dis-le moi !   
  
Il y a eu un gros silence durant lequel j'ai regardé mes souliers intensément.   
  
-Il t'a forcé à faire... des trucs?   
-Non!   
-Alors quoi ?   
-Écoute Sarah, je crois que ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour parler de ça.   
-Je suis ton amie non ? Je veux savoir!   
  
J'ai poussé un grand soupir en me passant la main dans les cheveux.   
  
-Il a essayé de me forcer mais je me suis enfuie. Contente ?   
  
J'ai recommencé à descendre les marches sans l'attendre. Sarah m'a rejointe proche de l'entrée en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.   
  
-Julie, je suis vraiment désolée.   
-C'est pas grave, j'ai dit avec un petit sourire.   
  
Au même moment, un grand dadais a accroché Sarah et son verre s'est renversé sur son pantalon.   
  
-_Hé merde!_   
-Sarah, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jurer, même en français. Ça fait grossier, j'ai dit en mettant mon manteau.   
  
Le type qui l'avait bousculé et qui était revenu sur ses pas pour s'excuser, s'est arrêté tout net et a pointé Sarah, l'air tout énervé.   
  
-_Ma parole, une Française !_   
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? j'ai demandé, incrédule.   
-Un truc avec sa parole. C'était pas très clair, a répondu Sarah.   
-_Mon Dieu, je suis si heureux ! Enfin quelqu'un avec qui communiquer !_   
-Il parle de communiquer avec Dieu.   
-On se barre.   
  
En nous retournant, nous avons foncés dans Mina. Décidément, cette fille est partout.   
  
-Ah, vous avez fait connaissance avec Pierre-Paul ! Il est Français.   
-Merci, on avait remarqué, a dit Sarah avec le type littéralement accroché à son chandail.   
-Il fait un échange avec une de mes amies mais il ne comprend pas un mot d'anglais. N'est-ce pas mon petit Paul d'amour ?   
-_Cette fille me fout les boules._   
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? j'ai demandé à nouveau, curieuse.   
-Une seconde, je lui demande. _Heum, ma petite amie voudrait savoir ce que tu l'a dit._   
  
Pierre-Paul nous a regardé, les yeux grands ouverts.   
  
-_Pardonne-moi, je pige que dalle à ton charabia._   
-Il dit qu'il a pigé une dalle dans son sac de bois.   
-Il est fou, a dit Mina en haussant des épaules.   
-Partons, j'ai dit fermement.   
-Pas déjà ! a dit Mina.   
-Désolé, tu connais ma mère... Tu viens Sarah ?   
-Une minute, je dis au revoir à Pierre-Paul. _C'est mon grand plaisir de t'avoir rencontré mais je dois, hem, le partir avec elle pour dormir dans son lit. Le aurevoir !_   
  
Pierre-Paul nous a fait un sourire compréhensif et a tapoté l'épaule de Sarah.   
  
-_Vous formez un beau couple._   
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?   
-Aucune idée. On s'en va, qu'elle a dit en sortant de la maison.   
  


* * *

  


Hem, ce chapitre coupe plus sec non? Je sais, je sais. Je suis impardonnable. Je ne voulais   
pas m'éterniser, étant donné qu'il est déjà plus long que les autres (ça vous dérange?)! En   
tout cas, ce n'est pas (d'après moi) le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écrit mais bon...   
Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus! ^^   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  



	24. L'étrange Noël de Julie Morrelli

  
**Reviews!**   
  
Avant toute chose, je me dois de faire un discours. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous annonce officiellement que nous avons passé le cap des **100 reviews**! Champagne! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont contribués à cette réalisation grandiose, que dis-je, magistrale! Je tiens à remercier toutes ces personnes qui ont prit la peine d'écrire des commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, sur mon histoire. Merci, merci mille fois! P.S.: Missa, je t'adore!   
  
  
**Turandoz:** Étrange, je viens de remarquer que depuis deux chapitres consécutifs, c'est toi la première personne à m'écrire une review. Te tiens-tu dans l'ombre, prête à cliquer sur Go! dès que je poste un nouveau chapitre? Désolé, ça m'intrigue lol. J'espère que mon chapitre a su te remonter le moral et remettre un sourire sur ton visage (hum, quétaine)! Tu me donne l'eau à la bouche avec toutes tes sortes de crêpes (mes préférées sont sirop d'érable, yummi!)! Tu savais que Diane est la déesse de la chasse? Waou, j'ai retenue mes recherches sur la mythologie. Joie! Lol, Sailor Moon! Je voulais me déguiser en elle et sa petite bande à l'Halloween avec mes amies mais c'était trop compliqué pour les costumes. Mais effectivement, l'homme masqué à la rose sort tout droit de cette série! Qu'est-ce que les pignons grillés? Ah! Mon dieu, mais tu connais toutes mes sources! L'épisode petites amies de Andy vient re-effectivement de Daria! C'est trop drôle comme émission, j'ai pas pu résister! Merci pour le souhait d'inspiration, il m'a été bien utile (j'ai écris tout le chapitre en 3h (j'étais en feu, c'est le cas de le dire))! Bonne lecture!   
  
**MissTick:** Salut la tique (mauvais jeu de mot, excuse-moi d'avance)! Si t'es si forte, trouve donc un nouveau surnom à Julie toi! Non mais, peuh! Eee, je me rappelle absolument plus de l'hipopotame dans Une famille et demie... Ah oui! Aaah oui. Ok, bin... c'est mon subconscient qui m'a fournit cette phrase, battez-le lui! Une apparition de Jug dans la Guerre des Étoiles? Ça serait effectivement (je suis coincée sur ce mot) hilarant! Pensée à mijoter... LOL! J'ai trop éclaté de rire à ton: Gab est une conne! Pwahahahaaaaaaa! Oh, son frère en a une autre expression! Il dit à Gab: Bienvenue à toutoune ville, population toé! Ça l'enrage tellement. Gniak gniak gniak... Jvais essayer de finir Dieu et nous seuls pouvons avant Jeudi et jte le passe sans problème Chico (aaaah, Chico *sanglote*)! On a beaucoup de choses à faire dans un bain. Ouf, cette phrase pouvais sonner assez perverse si on y pense... Sa race de chien = Sa...rah, tu l'as catch tu? J'ai été vraiment loin pour la trouver celle-là, je te l'accorde. Si tu veux traduire ma fic, amuse-toi mais t'a pas fini lol! Ouais lol, il s'appele Pierre-Paul. Au début je voulais que Sarah l'appele P.P. mais j'ai pensé que tu voulais traduire ma fic et en anglais ça aurait fait pipi donc... Oh et désolé, mais le français ne va probablement jamais revenir *une minute de silence*. Tka, amuse-toi avec la suite (elle est moins drôle, je t'avertie)!   
  
**winkelglasse:** Ziby! Comment ça va? Ah, je vois que tu suis toujours aussi religieusement mes chapitres. C'est bien, très bien même (ça fait pas un peu: prêtre de la paroise d'à côté? (eee, j'ai rien dit))! Pour en revenir au film Le journal d'une princesse (on parle du même, je me rappelle encore du chat Gros Louis lol!), le pays c'est pas la Georgie? Quelque chose comme ça. Moi aussi ça me chicote, grumbl! Sauter une coche, je crois que c'est typiquement québécois. Ça veut dire heu, péter un plomb (woa, la traduction!). C'est vrai ça, Georgia Nicolson t'a piqué ton expression de pierre mauve! Pendons-la (hum, j'ai trop lu d'histoire avec des bourreaux...)! Sans blague, on poursuit l'auteur pour 40M canadien (t'es sûr de pas vouloir en américain, on serait 10x plus riche!)! T'AIME PAS LES PEANUTS? QUOI????? Qu'est-ce que tu manges devant la télé le dimanche soir parce que tu veux pas engraisser? Jésus-Christ à cheval, j'en reviens tout simplement pas! Il faut faire quelque chose par ma barbe! N'importe quoi! QUOI, TU SAIS PAS C'EST QUOI DU JELLO? Tu vas me faire péter une crise lol! Du jello c'est un truc gélatineux plein de couleur (tout dépend de la saveur) qu'on sert en dessert dans les hôpitaux. Dis-moi que tu sais de quoi je parle, pitié! Sinon je t'en envois une boîte! Ainsi que du sirop d'érable et des bonnes peanuts (je vais me ruiner). Une question comme ça, il y a combien de mes persos sur ta liste noire? Pour Mina, il faut simplement pas essayer de la comprendre. Elle est trop... bizarre. EN passant, FÉLICITATION, tu as écrit la plus longue review pour le chapitre 22! Bravissimo! Continuez, vous êtes sur la bonne voie mon fils. Amen.   
  
**Kellÿa*:** Ah, une revenante! Comment tu vas? Il me semble que ça fait un sacré bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé! Enfin, on est tous très occupés! Hahaha, t'a raison, j'ai abandonné l'idée de donner un surnom à Emeric (par contre, j'en ait trouvé un pour Dorothée, ah, je suis fière!)! Mimi c'était trop ringuard (ce mot est trop drôle)! Eh, j'ai jamais dit que voler les trucs des autres était mon genre! Par contre, connaissant Julie-sans-scrupule, c'est très possible qu'elle le fasse lol! Oh je sais, j'ai honte de toutes les conneries que je fais dire à mes persos. Je me venge bien, moi qui pense tout bas toutes ces choses muahahahaha! Nop, mon signe astrologie c'est lion (woa, c'est fou comme on change carrément de sujet!). Hahaha, si tu veux savoir qui est Joachim, tu vas devoir lire les trois autres chapitres (bon, disons deux puisque dans un il... j'ai rien dit)! Ok, qu'est-ce que le point avec le Québec? Pourquoi on est le seul "pays" qui n'apprend pas l'allemand dans nos écoles? C'est trop injuste, je veux apprendre l'allemand moi! *boude* Entka, j'espère que tu vas lire mes autres chapitres un jour ^^!   
  
**loly malfoy:** Salut! Woa, tu vas imprimer mon chap? *_* Je suis baba (et flatée)! Je sais pas quoi dire (une première)... Heu continuez à lire, ça me fait hypra plaisir! Oh et, j'ai été voir ton profil, je l'adore! ^^   
  
**vi___x:** Aloha! Quoi, ma fic te fait rire au point que tu es interpellée par ta mère qui te demande pourquoi tu ris toute seule? Yipeee! C'est un de mes buts de faire rire les gens alors bin, continue lol! Oh en passant, je t'ai volé ton "à pluche", j'arrête pas de dire ça lol!   
  
**Missa:** ALLO! Je t'adore trop! Merci pour avoir écrit ma 100 review, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante!!! Ok, j'ai une chose à régler avec toi, Mélissa n'est pas un nom de snob. Il fini simplement en "a" comme le nom des deux autres amies de Andy! C'était un pur hasard! Mais c'est bien, maintenant tu as une place dans les Mémoires d'une Julie lol! Il faut voir le côté positif. Tka, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop offensée, je m'en mordrais les doigts (et je pourrais plus écrire, hum...)!   
  
**Lockessah:** Salut! Oh, que de joie! Une nouvelle revieweuse, ça fait tellement plaisir! Je suis honorée d'être la première personne à qui tu écris une review, une très belle review en plus! C'est fou, je devrais lançer des paris sur le thème: "Qui de Maxime ou Emeric Julie choisira-t-elle?", je serais riche lol! Oh oui, je suis d'accord. Ce pauvre Pierre-Paul fait pitié. Seul, en Angleterre et deux folles qui lui parle. N'importe qui compatirais (ça se dit?) avec lui! Lol, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire doodaï? J'adore déjà ce mot, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il signifit! Les trois petites coches c'est pour que 1: je sois classée dans tes auteurs préférés 2: mon histoires soient dans tes histoires préférés et 3: tu reçoive un mail à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre (je crois). Effectivement, c'est positif (surtout pour moi) lol! J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire ma fic et poster des doodaï commentaires (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher lol (sérieusement, tu me diras ce que ça veut dire parce que j'ai pas envie de dire ça alors que ça veut dire "crotte de chien"))!   
  
  
**Petit annonce sans but:** Je viens de regarder ça et... c'est fou! J'écris tellement des longues réponses! C'est pas normal... Heu, c'était juste pour dire ça. Je me tais, à vous les studios!   
  


* * *

Chapitre 23 

L'étrange Noël de Julie Morrelli 

**Samedi, 25 décembre**   
**Matin**   
_Lit de bébé (orf)_   
  
Son de cloches. Ouvre les yeux. Vu sur le mur. Cligne des yeux. Bâillement. Change de côté. Cligne des yeux. Vu sur Sarah pelotonnée dans mes draps. Tourne la tête. Vu sur le calendrier. Cligne des yeux. Focus sur le calendrier. Date encerclée en jaune. Analyse. Émotion : joie intense.   
  
-Joyeux anniversaire Julie, j'ai murmuré en refermant les yeux, un sourire énorme sur mon visage.   
  
Les cloches de la petite chapelle d'à côté ont continué à carillonner. Dans mon lit, Sarah a changé de position et a ouvert les yeux en s'étirant.   
  
-C'est quoi ce raffut? qu'elle m'a demandé, l'air tout endormi.   
-25 décembre.   
  
Mon amie m'a fait un large sourire et s'est levé pour fouiller frénétiquement dans sa valise. Croyant qu'elle allait me donner un cadeau, j'ai tendu les mains vers elle. Malheureusement, elle s'est retournée, sa brosse à cheveux en mains. Émotions : déception intense.   
  
-Tes parents sont réveillés? qu'elle m'a demandé en démêlant ses longs cheveux.   
_Ce n'est PAS mon père!!!_   
-Ma mère oui et l'autre, j'espère qu'il ne se réveillera jamais...   
-Il est gentil.   
-Il est horrible!   
-On s'en fout, c'est Noël!   
_Drôle de façon de voir les choses..._   
  
Tout énervée, elle s'est mise à sautiller vers la porte en babillant. Oh mais y'a pas de quoi. Merci de me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire Sarah!...   
  
**Toujours le matin**   
_Salon_   
  
-Déjà réveillées? s'est étonnée ma mère en nous voyant débarquer dans le salon.   
-À quand la destruction de la chapelle? j'ai grommelé.   
  
Elle a rit. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.   
  
-Le Père Noël est passé cette nuit! qu'elle nous a dit en pointant le fond de la pièce.   
_Seigneur, il y a des cadeaux sous un banzaï. C'est bien ma mère..._   
-J't'en prie maman, tu sais que je ne crois plus depuis longtemps à... DES CADEAUX!   
  
Je me suis jetée sur les cadeaux comme une souris atteinte de folie devant un morceau de fromage. Comble de malheur, ma mère m'a donné une tape sur la main, les sourcils froncés.   
  
-Hey! j'ai dit.   
-On attend Joachim, qu'elle a dit en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.   
_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_   
  
**Une éternité plus tard**   
_Devant les cadeaux_   
  
-Bonjour tout le monde!   
-Rmgnneu, j'ai dit en guise de salut.   
-Vous m'attendiez? Vous auriez dû commencer sans moi!   
_J'approuve_   
-Non, ici on fête Noël en famille, a déclaré ma mère, tout sourire.   
_Minute. Elle a dit quoi? En FAMILLE?_   
  
Joachim s'est approché d'elle et l'a embrassé. Beuârk!   
  
-Oui bon ça va, j'ai dit en roulant des yeux.   
  
Ma mère m'a fait un grand sourire que j'ai complètement ignoré. J'ai tendu le bras et j'ai pris le premier cadeau qui m'est tombé sous la main.   
  
-"À mon amour " j'ai lu avant de regarder ma mère, traumatisée.   
-C'est pour Joachim! qu'elle a dit en allant, et je vous jure que c'est vrai, s'asseoir sur ses genoux.   
  
Jim a déchiré le papier en prenant son temps et a rougit. Il a chuchoté quelque chose à maman qui a pouffé de rire. Je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte.   
  
-Tiens Sarah, c'est pour toi! j'ai dit d'une voix forte.   
  
Mon amie m'a regardé, les yeux écarquillés.   
  
-Pour moi?   
-Tu connais une autre Sarah?   
-Non mais c'est juste que... merci, qu'elle a soufflé en prenant un long paquet.   
  
Elle l'a déballé et un énorme sourire est apparu sur son visage.   
  
-Je me disais qu'elle avait besoin d'un petit coup de nettoyage, j'ai expliqué en pointant sa flûte traversière qui brillait comme un sous neuf.   
-WOA, MERCIIIIIIIIII! qu'elle a dit en me sautant dans les bras.   
-Heu, de rien, j'ai dit, à moitié étouffé.   
-Tiens, c'est pour toi! qu'elle m'a dit, une fois calmé.   
  
Je lui ai sourit et j'ai déchiré le papier d'emballage plus vite que l'éclair pour trouver un cadre violet avec des petites étoiles mauve foncé. Au centre, Dorothée, Kami, Éléanore et Sarah m'ont fait de grands signes de mains en souriant.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est? a demandé Joachim.   
-Une photo. C'est personnel, j'ai rajouté en le voyant tendre le bras.   
-Désolé, m'a soufflé Sarah discreto.   
-Pas grave. Je l'adore.   
  
Nous avons continué à ouvrir les cadeaux le reste de la matinée. Je me suis retrouvée avec des nouveaux vêtements, un livre (quoi?!?), un pyjama et quelques bijoux. À la fin, il ne restait plus que deux gros paquets sous le banzaï.   
  
-Ouvrez-les, nous a dit maman.   
  
D'un commun accord, Sarah et moi avons enlevé le couvercle de notre paquet. À l'intérieur, il y avait la plus belle peluche que j'ai jamais vu. C'était un petit ours brun caramel à la fourrure si douce que j'avais envie de plonger ma tête dedans. Sarah, elle, avait eu un mouton blanc comme neige trop mignon.   
  
-Merci... j'ai commencé en levant les yeux vers maman.   
-C'est de Joachim, qu'elle a dit.   
_..._   
-Merci beaucoup mais j'ai passé l'âge de jouer avec des peluches, j'ai dit en lui faisant un sourire forcé.   
  
Avant que ma mère ne dise quoi que ce soit, je me suis levée et je suis montée à ma chambre. Peuh, il est trop laid cet ourson!...   
  
**11h12**   
_Chambre_   
  
En entrant, j'ai eu la bonne surprise de voir quatre hiboux qui hululaient sur le bord de la fenêtre.   
  
-SARAH! j'ai hurlé. VIENS VOIR!   
  
Mon amie est arrivée en courant et est restée figée devant les oiseaux.   
  
-Ferme la porte, j'ai dit en m'approchant prudemment des hiboux.   
-C'est de qui?   
-Les filles. De qui ça pourrait être sinon?   
-Bah j'sais pas. Pourquoi il y en a quatre alors?   
_Excellente question_   
  
J'ai pas répondu et j'ai enlevé la lettre attaché à la patte du premier.   
  
_

Joyeux Noël les filles! J'espère que vous vous amusez bien chez Julie! À Poudlard c'est génial.   
Il n'y a presque personne et nous avons la salle commune pour nous deux. Ce matin, Dumbledore est  
arrivé avec un chapeau rose et a forcé Rogue à en mettre un! En tout cas, on   
espère que vous allez aimer nos petits cadeaux... 

  
  
Léa et Dothy   
-Xxx-   
  
P.S. : Merci pour la fausse leçon de chant Julie. J'étais morte de rire...   
P.P.S. : Sarah, je n'ai pas besoin d'un livre de relaxation, je suis le calme même.   
P.P.P.S. : Permets-moi d'en douter Léa (Dothy).   
P.P.P.P.S . : Ne l'écoutez pas, elle est folle! _   
  
J'ai éclaté de rire en même temps que Sarah.   
  
-Bien joué pour la fausse leçon de chant, m'a félicité mon amie.   
-Héhéhé.   
  
Sarah a prit le paquet ficelé et l'a détaché.   
  
-Waou! qu'elle a dit en prenant un livre sur la musique.   
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai moi?   
  
Elle m'a tendu la boîte. À l'intérieur, il y avait un collier avec une petite boule de verre et un pétale de rose niché au centre ainsi que les bottes de lutin de Éléanore. Un petit morceau de parchemin y était accroché.   
  
_Comme tu les aimais tant, je t'en fais cadeau!   
  
Éléanore_   
  
-Chanceuse! a ricané Sarah en voyant la paire de souliers.   
-Peuh!   
  
Sarah s'est dépêchée de prendre la prochaine lettre.   
  
_Salut!   
  
J'espère que l'arrivée de mon hibou n'a pas trop causé de dégâts. J'ai hésité à envoyer vos cadeaux par la poste moldue mais c'était beaucoup plus long alors... Hé, joyeux Noël à vous deux! Je profite bien des vacances et j'ai parlé à ma mère des Charmeuses. Elle m'a expliqué pleins de choses que je vous dirai une fois à Poudlard. Oh, mes cousins sont arrivés pour la fête! Amusez-vous bien et faites vos devoirs!   
  
Kami_   
  
-Miam, elle nous a envoyé des confiseries sorcières! s'est exclamée Sarah.   
-Oh regarde, des grenouilles en chocolat! j'ai dit malicieusement.   
-Je te les laisse.   
-Merci bien.   
  
Un hululement d'hiboux nous a fait sursauter.   
  
-Je me demande qui les as envoyés... a dit Sarah en regardant les deux lettres. Tiens, c'est pour toi.   
  
Elle m'a carrément mit le hibou dans les bras qui s'est empressé de lacérer mon pyjama de ses griffes. Géééénial...   
  
_Bonjour!   
  
C'est Emeric..._   
  
Oh merde.   
  
_Tu es partie bien vite de l'école! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te souhaiter bonnes vacances.  
Enfin, ma soeur t'envoie ses voeux et moi aussi! On se voit à l'école (j'espère).   
  
À plus!   
Emeric_   
  
Pourquoi il m'envoi une lettre chez moi comme ça? Et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire son petit " j'espère "?   
  
J'ai regardé Sarah qui lisait la lettre du dernier hibou, les joues légèrement roses.   
  
-C'est de qui? j'ai demandé.   
-Hein quoi? qu'elle a dit en sursautant. Oh, personne...   
  
J'ai froncé des sourcils. Sarah aurait-elle un jeune homme masqué qui donne des roses et qui part dans le brouillard de la nuit? Humm... Je me dois de démystifier toute cette affaire. On ne doit rien cacher à sa meilleure amie, c'est une loi non-écrite!   
  
-Et toi, c'est de qui?   
-Personne, j'ai dit à toute vitesse.   
_Je ne veux aucun commentaire_   
  
**18h35**   
_Salle à manger_   
  
Je suis frustrée. PERSONNE n'a fait la moindre allusion à mon anniversaire, pas même ma mère! Bon, Jim je m'en fous, Sarah passe encore mais ma mère! Ma propre mère ne se souviens plus que douze ans plus tôt, je sortais de son ventre! Je suis outrée et complètement dépassée!   
  
-Tu veux de la purée de pommes de terres avec ton ragoût Julie?   
-Non.   
  
Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça? D'abord il y a Sourire d'enfer qui arrive à la maison sans crier garde et qui se met à se prendre pour mon père. Ensuite, il y a cette femme, communément appelée maman par je, qui accepte ses avances et qui ne s'occupe plus de la chair de sa chair, du sang de son sang!   
  
-Ça va?   
-Je plane.   
  
Si ça continue, je vais me retrouver orpheline comme Sarah! Et je vais dormir dans la rue parce que ma propre mère m'aura jeté dehors. Si elle pense que je vais me laisser faire, elle peut toujours courir! Tout ça c'est la faute de Jim le Sanguinaire. S'il n'était pas là, tout serait comme avant. Je serais présentement en train de fêter mon douzième anniversaire dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais non, c'est bien trop demander! Évidemment, je me ramasse assise devant une assiette de ragoût, bien que ma mère soit parfaitement au courant que j'horripile ce plat, et un couple heureux qui se bécote à qui mieux mieux!   
  
-Tu es sûre?   
-Dites-moi Jim... j'ai commencé en me tournant vers Sourire d'enfer.   
-Joachim, qu'il a rectifié en souriant.   
-Vous êtes chiropraticien n'est-ce pas?   
-C'est exact, qu'il a répondu, l'air amusé.   
-Et ça vous plaît de torturer les gens comme ça?   
-Julie! s'est exclamée ma mère.   
-Laisse-le répondre maman.   
-Eh bien, techniquement, je ne torture personne. Je les soigne.   
-Han, han, j'ai dit, sceptique. Entre nous, remettre des os en place témoigne d'une certaine violence chez le " médecin ".   
  
Il s'est essuyé la bouche avec sa serviette et m'a regardé sans rien dire.   
  
-Vous n'auriez pas un sentiment de haine refoulé qui vous force à exercer un métier où vous pouvez laisser libre cours à vos pulsion primaires? j'ai continué.   
-Julie!   
-Au fond vous aimez bien entendre le bruit des os qui craquent et voir la souffrance chez vos patients et...   
  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir que ma mère m'empoignait par le bras et me forçait à sortir de la pièce pour m'amener dans le salon.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? qu'elle s'est exclamée en fermant la porte.   
-TOI qu'est-ce qui te prends? j'ai répliqué.   
-Mais de quoi tu parles?   
-Ne fais pas l'innocente maman, j'ai clairement vu ton petit jeu.   
-Quel petit jeu?   
-Celui de m'amener un nouveau père pour Noël.   
  
Elle a ouvert la bouche et l'a refermé presque aussitôt.   
  
-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de...   
-Oh si tu l'as eu! Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que tu veux que nous formions une nouvelle famille tous les trois!   
-Non c'est faux!   
-Si c'est vrai! j'ai crié, les yeux brûlants de larmes.   
  
Maman m'a regardé sans rien dire. J'en ait profité pour continuer à parlé, les poings tellement serrés que mes ongles me faisaient mal.   
  
-Eh bien c'est raté. Je ne veux pas de nouveau papa pour Noël. Et surtout pas ton Jo-machin à la noix qui est tellement gentil et tellement beau que tu as tout de suite pensée que je l'accepterais sans broncher.   
-Il s'appelle Joachim, pas Jo-machin.   
-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant? j'ai continué à crier. Après les quatre mois les plus importants de ma vie, j'arrive à la maison et oh, quelle belle surprise! Il y a un homme dans la maison alors que ça fait cinq ans qu'on vit seulement toutes les deux!   
  
Elle s'est approchée de moi mais j'ai reculé d'un pas.   
  
-Pourquoi tu as fait ça maman? On était tellement bien avant... j'ai murmuré les lèvres tremblantes.   
  
Elle a semblé rétrécir sur place et devenir toute petite. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit tout ça.   
  
-Tu as besoin d'un père.   
-Non.   
-Oui, et tu le sais! Je voulais le mieux pour toi et quand j'ai rencontré Joachim je me suis dit... je me suis dit que ça serait parfait. Qu'on serait bien ensemble tous les trois.   
-Peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Ça va trop vite pour moi maman, je ne suis pas capable de vous suivre et j'ai l'impression de rester en arrière...   
-C'est vrai? qu'elle m'a demandé.   
-Oui, j'ai dit en baissant la tête. Vous avez l'air tellement heureux qu'on dirait que vous m'oubliez. Que tu m'oublie.   
-Ne penses pas ça...   
-Aujourd'hui c'est le 25 décembre maman.   
  
Elle a eu un sourire.   
  
-Tu crois que j'ai oublié ton anniversaire ma chérie?   
  
Je n'ai rien répondu, trop occupée à regarder mes pieds.   
  
-Je voulais te faire la surprise. Tiens, qu'elle a dit en me tendant deux morceaux de papier.   
-Deux places de concert pour aller voir Coldplay! Mon groupe préféré! j'ai crié.   
-Nous allions partir dans trente minutes. J'avais dit à Sarah de garder le secret.   
-Je me sens tellement stupide... j'ai dit en faisant une petite grimace.   
-Mais non. Tu es parfaite comme tu es.   
  
Maman s'est approchée et m'a serrée très fort dans ses bras en reniflant.   
  
-Tu as tellement grandis!   
-J't'en prie, épargne-moi tes discours de vieille tante.   
  
Nous avons éclaté de rire et nous sommes retournées dans la salle à manger, un sourire identique sur nos lèvres.   
  
**23h54**   
_Maison_   
  
WAOU! C'était TROP FOU! J'en veux encore! Donnez-moi du Coldplay!!! God put a smile upon your face lalala...   
  
  
**Lundi, 3 janvier (nouvelle année!)**   
**8h58**   
_Gare_   
  
-Plus vite Julie!   
-Pourquoi courir quand on peux marcher?   
-On n'a pas le temps de marcher, dépêche!   
  
Et voilà, je le savais. Sarah et moi sommes prises pour courir le long du quai parce que nous sommes arrivées en retard à la gare. Pour ajouter au ridicule, le train a laissé échappé un sifflement strident.   
  
-Nooooooooooooon! a crié Sarah en redoublant de vitesse.   
  
Elle a sauté dans un wagon et a hissé sa valise de peine et misère pendant que je courrais à côté du train qui avait commencé à avancer.   
  
-Envoie la valise! m'a crié Sarah.   
-Facile à dire!   
  
J'ai tout de même lancé la dite valise à bout de bras. Manque de chance, elle est directement arrivée sur Sarah qui est tombée.   
  
-Attention j'arrive!   
  
J'ai sauté à l'intérieur du wagon, et donc, directement sur Sarah. Le voyage commence bien...   
  
**Tard**   
_Poudlard!_   
  
Le voyage était encore une fois, trop long. Nous avons retrouvé Kami dans le dernier wagon et des élèves de Gryffondor se sont joint à nous durant le trajet. Maintenant, nous sommes arrivés et nous nous tenons devant l'immense château couvert de neige.   
  
-J'adore cet endroit, a dit Sarah en soupirant.   
-Fini les vacances, j'ai dit tristement.   
-Bonjour cours de potions, a renchéri Kami.   
_Beuârk_   
  
Nous avons montés les nombreuses marches du château avec les autres élèves qui rentraient de vacances et nous sommes dirigés vers la tour des Poufsouffle.   
  
-Heu, quelqu'un sait le mot de passe? j'ai demandé, une fois arrivées devant le tableau de la petite fée dans le champ de coquelicots.   
-Bananes frites! a dit Sarah.   
  
Il ne s'est rien passé.   
  
-Une fille s'essaye! qu'elle a dit en haussant des épaules.   
  
J'ai roulé des yeux en même temps que le tableau pivotait pour laisser apparaître la tête blonde de Dorothée.   
  
-Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte. Entrez je vous en prie! qu'elle nous a dit en rigolant.   
  
Nous sommes entrées dans notre salle commune bondée. Ça fait toujours du bien de rentrer de vacances. Aah lala...   
  
-JULIIIIIEEEEE! a hurlé Éléanore en nous fonçant dessus.   
-Hellow! j'ai dit avec un grand sourire sur la tronche.   
-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, qu'elle a dit en reprenant son sérieux.   
_Uho, je le sens pas ce coup là..._   
-Il s'est passé un truc horrible.   
-Quoi?   
-Vraiment, c'était le carnage.   
-Quoi?   
-Une guerre sanglante.   
-Quoi?   
-J'aurais préféré être aveugle plutôt que d'avoir vu ça.   
-TU VAS ME LE DIRE OUI?   
  
Éléanore a eu un air désolé.   
  
-J'ai vu Maxime et Priscilla se tenir la main dans le parc durant les vacances.   
  
QUOI???????????????????   
  


* * *

  


D'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir postée un nouveau chapitre plus tôt. Eh,   
mais j'ai de bonnes excuses! Primo: l'école, fin de l'étape, heure cruelle des examens et   
des buletins. Secundo: je suis dans une troupe de théâtre et ça prend beaucoup de mon temps.   
Tertio: l'idée d'une nouvelle fic germe dans ma tête et, étant moi-même, je n'ai pas pu   
résister à la tentation. Résultat: le prologue est fait mais il ne sera pas posté avant   
longtemps! Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur ma petite Julie et mes   
deux (non, trois!) autres fics! Eh, je suis vraiment occupée!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  
P.S.: Je parle trop.   
  



	25. L'arme de l'humilée

**Reviews!**   
  
**Lockessah:** Kikoutations Locky! Ça va bien? J'espère que oui! Enfin. De rien pour le chap24, ça me fait plaisir de l'avoir posté (surtout après avoir reçue des menaces de morts lol!). Bon, pour Coldplay alors, J'ADORE ÇA! C'est une simple coincïdence avec Julie voyons (non en fait je devais trouver un groupe de musique anglais assez connu et c'est le seul qui m'est venu en tête donc...)! Merci pour l'éthymologie du mot doodaï! J'ai même inscrit ce mot dans mon casier à l'école (le temple de toutes mes expressions (quel honneur!))! Emeric-Julie ou Maxime-Julie, c'est pour dans longtemps. Va falloir lire tous les autres chapitres avant (gnéhéhé)! En attendant, bonne lecture   
  
**MissTick:** Ok, c'est trop fou! Juste au moment ou je commence à relire ta review pour y répondre (on se comprend), ma musique part au hasard et c'est tombé sur I Believe I Can Fly. Maaaaaaaalaaaaaaade! Ça fait froid dans le dos (oh tiens quel hasard, c'est JUSTEMENT le titre du chapitre 12 qui n'est TOUJOURS pas commencé (je suis diabolique)). Okéééé, ça veut dire quoi sscroll scroll scroll Jeanne d'Arc? Et qui est Jane Goodall? Hain, pour vrai? Ils enseignent l'elfique en Angleterre? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour faire notre viré d'enfer (rime!)? Julie est effectivement el' chepo côté cadeaux. Faut pas s'attendre à beaucoup avec elle... Minute papillon, depuis quand je te dois mon âme que je n'ai même pas parié? T'es complêtement dingo ma vieille (moi aussi lalalèreuh)! Oui je te permet de truicider Priscilla, mais pas Maxime parce qu'on va en avoir besoin pour... (j'allais dire un punch) plus tard! Bon chapitre 25 Lilisounette!   
  
**vix:** Reste calme, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter cette fic! La finir oui, mais l'arrêter jamais! Je le jure sur mon âme (mauvaise idée)! Lol! Pauvre de toi. Ça devait pas être drôle de penser que tout le monde a oublié ta fête durant toute une journée! J'aurais passé ma journée à bouder, c'est clair. Hohoho (à ne pas confondre avec le Santa), j'espère que tu vas rire dans celui-là aussi et... bonne lecture! (Maxime a de mauvais goûts, c'est noté!) P.S.: Désolé pour l'éternité que j'ai mit pour poster ce chap!   
  
**loly malfoy:** Salut à toi Loly M.! Wow, je pensais pas que le fait que Maxime sorte avec Priscilla te fasse réagir autant lol! Ça galope! Eeeeeee, j'ai compris madame. Je vais faire attention avec le couple Max/Nullarde (les menaces fonctionnent assez bien avec moi)! (P.S.: nous allons jouer Don Quichotte à mon pestacle version far-west!)   
  
**Laika la Louve:** T'es trop drôle! Je t'avais pas mise en garde sur ma fic? Comme quoi elle était légèrement débile? Non? Ah bon... J'aurais pourtant juré l'avoir fait... sourire diabolique   
  
**Poucie:** Yeah, une nouvelle lectrice! danse de la joie Sans blague, tu m'a fais trop peur avec ton: "J'utilise juste une de mes premières rewiew pour dire que... cette fic est trop nul ! " J'ai failli péter un infarctus (j'exagère (à peine))! En tout cas, tu as réussi à me faire éclater de rire. En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire et merci encore pour la chouette review!   
  
**Missa:** Ooh lala! Je me sens vraiment coupable d'avoir été tout ce temps dans le brouillard (heu, pas là en fait)! Y-a-t-il un moyen pour me faire pardonner? Passons aux choses sérieuses (eep, j'ai jamais dit qu'avant ce l'était pas!). C'est vrai que ça doit être vraiment triste d'être née le jour de Noël. N'importe qui en pleurerait. Hé, mais tu sais que c'est une bonne idée cette organisation ETPLPACDLMPD! Trouvons un trésorier et nous allons bientôt être les Bill Gates du monde des ETPLPACDLMPD. Lol! T'es pas la seule à détester Maxime et à aimer Emeric (plus pour longtemps (oui, je met des fausses pistes pour te troubler))! Une suite à Mémoires d'une Julie? Ça reste à voir. N'empêche que j'y pense de plus en plus souvent (cause: la fin approche mine de rien) et... je sais pas. On verra! Et non, ça ne m'embête pas le racontage de vie, c'est même très chouette (excuse pour ne pas aller bosser sur mes maths (merci mille fois))!

* * *

Chapitre 24

L'arme de l'humiliée

**Lundi, 3 janvier**   
**Soir**   
_Dortoir_   
  
-Il devait avoir de bonnes raisons!   
-... un simple accident de parcours.   
-C'est cette chipie qui l'a manipulé...   
-Sa main doit avoir glissée dans la sienne par erreur!   
-... il existe un sortilège pour contrôler les gens tu sais...   
_Je suis époustouflée. Non, non, horrifiée! Furieuse, abasourdie! Comment a-t-il pu? Nous devions nous marier et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps! C'était prévu! Je le HAIS!_   
-Julie, calme-toi!   
_Je rectifie. Je LA hais_   
-Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver et... mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?   
  
J'ai empoigné la robe d'école que je cherchais frénétiquement depuis cinq minutes et je me suis mise à tourner les pages du livre de couture magique de Sarah.   
  
-Elle veut la guerre? Elle l'aura, j'ai répondu à Kami, Léa, Dothy et Sarah qui me regardaient faire avec appréhension.   
  
Maxime et Priscilla? Impossible. Il ne doit pas avoir comprit que je suis la femme de sa vie. Son âme soeur. Le parfum de la fleur, le goût sucré du chocolat, le ying du yang! Nous sommes complémentaires! Sans lui, je vais dépérir à coup sûr. Rhoo lala, je commence à devenir sérieusement barjo.   
  
-Julie, vu ton était, il serait sage de lâcher cette paire de ciseaux, a dit Kami lentement.   
-J'en ait besoin, j'ai répliqué en lui tournant le dos.   
-Tout le monde reste calme, je contrôle la situation, a dit Léa en s'approchant pour me les enlever.   
-Laissez-moi tranquille! Je ne fais rien de mal!   
_Pour l'instant..._   
-Promets-nous que tu ne vas pas faire de trucs stupides, a dit Sarah.   
  
Je n'ai rien répondu, trop occupée à tailler ma robe d'école.   
  
-Julie...   
-Quoi?   
-Promets-nous.   
-Pourquoi?   
-Parce que je te connais! Tu es le genre de personne qui va vouloir se venger.   
-Et alors?   
-C'est mal!   
-C'est Priscilla.   
  
Sarah a soupiré et a regardé les autres qui avaient l'air découragé. Au signe de tête de Kami, elles ont été faire un cocus au fond de la pièce, me laissant seule avec mes ciseaux. Peuh, si elles pensent me faire changer d'avis, elle se mettent le doigt dans l'oeil bien profond!   
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Dorothée, qui semblait avoir perdue à la courte paille, est venue me voir.   
  
-Nous aimerions savoir ce que tu mijote, qu'elle a dit en essayant d'avoir l'air menaçante (elle rate déjà son contrôle, ça je peux vous l'assurer).   
-Pourquoi je le ferais?   
-Parce que... parce que nous allons t'aider!   
  
Je lui ai jeté un regard soupçonneux. Non, non, non. On ne m'aura pas avec ces histoires de grand-mère.   
  
-Peuh!   
  
Léa, qui ne pouvait plus rester en arrière sans bouger un doigt, s'est jetée sur le lit et m'a prise par les épaules pour commencer à me secouer comme un vieux prunier.   
  
-Dis-le nous, je t'en suplieeeeeeee!   
-Ok, ok, ok!   
  
En moins de deux, elles étaient toutes rassemblées autour de moi et me regardaient comme si j'allais prouver que la terre est plate.   
  
-Heu bon, j'ai dit en reprenant mes travaux de couture mine de rien. Après le scandale triple P j'ai...   
-Triple P? m'a coupé Kami (elle mourra pour cet affront).   
-Priscilla la Poufiasse Persifleuse.   
-Oh.   
-Je disais donc, après le scandale triple P qui a entraîné mon petit ami dans les abîmes de... Quoi encore? j'ai gueulé à Sarah qui avait levé le doigt.   
-Techniquement, Maxime ne peut pas être ton petit ami puisqu'il ne sait pas encore qu'il l'est.   
-Ce jour viendra.   
-Mais...   
  
Le regard assassin que je lui ai lancé a suffit pour la faire taire. Muahaha, je deviens diabolique. Je pourrais devenir une criminelle et monter à la tête de la pègre anglaise. Hmm... combien ça paye être criminel?   
  
-Après cet incident, j'ai décidé de combattre le feu par le feu et de ne pas me laisser faire.   
-C'est à dire? m'a demandé Éléanore en levant un sourcil.   
  
Je me suis contentée d'un sourire hypra diabolique avant de me remettre à mes travaux ménager.   
  
-Vous verrez!   
  
**Mardi, 4 janvier**   
**Matin**   
_Salle de bain_   
  
Je suis géniale. Tout bonnement géniale. Je dirais même génialissime. Je devrais faire ça plus souvent, ça remonte bien l'estime de soi.   
  
Je me suis regardée dans le miroir et je me suis appliquée une dernière couche de mascara, sans oublier d'ouvrir ma bouche (réflexe). Au même moment, Sarah est entrée dans la salle de bain en se frottant les yeux.   
  
-Boooooooonjour, qu'elle a dit en baillant.   
-Bon matin! j'ai répondu en sifflotant.   
-Merci.   
-Mais de rien.   
  
Elle s'est dirigée vers la douche avant de freiner brusquement et de revenir sur ses pas pour me regarder, les yeux exorbités.   
  
-Oh mon dieu, non!   
-Tu aimes?   
-OH MON DIEU!   
  
Aussitôt, Léa, Dothy et Kami sont entrées à leur tour dans la salle de bain. Si elle n'était pas retenue par des muscles, je crois que la mâchoire de Éléanore serait tout simplement tombée sur le carrelage. Excellent.   
  
Lors de ma soirée couture, j'ai rétrécie et ajusté considérablement ma robe d'école et je lui ai fait un col en carré qui découvre une partie de mes épaules. Pour ajouter au tout, je me suis aplatie les cheveux (une heure de dur labeur en compagnie d'une bouteille de _Lissenplis_ (merci Kami)) et j'ai mit du maquillage pour la première fois en... six mois (quand même!).   
  
-Tu vas pas sortir comme ça? s'est exclamée Kami en me voyant sortir de la pièce.   
-Très certainement que oui.   
-Mais, mais, mais... qu'elle a balbutié.   
-Tout le monde reste calme, je contrôle la situation!   
-Léa, arrête de dire cette phrase sinon je t'étrangle, a coupé Sarah.   
-C'est insensé! a dit Kami.   
-Immoral! a renchérit Sarah.   
-Provocateur! a rajouté Éléanore.   
  
J'ai soupiré en roulant des yeux.   
  
-C'est justement le but du plan!   
  
Elles m'ont suivit toutes les trois en agitant les bras comme des dingo. Durant ce temps, j'en ai profité pour faire mon sac d'école que j'ai mit en bandoulière. Calmement, je me suis tournée vers mes amies.   
  
-Quoi que vous me disiez, sachez que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis alors ne perdez pas votre temps à gaspiller votre salive.   
  
Il y a eu un silence consterné.   
  
-Je veux pas manquer ça, a dit Dorothée en parlant pour la première fois.   
  
**Toujours matin**   
_Table, Grande Salle_   
  
-Nom d'une pipe Julie, tu es rudement bien attriquée ce matin! s'est exclamé Thierry en me voyant arriver. Je n'en demandais pas autant...   
-Titi, boucle-la s'il te plait, j'ai répliqué en lui faisant un grand sourire.   
  
William a pouffé de rire et a levé son pouce en signe de contentement.   
  
-J'adore quand tu l'appelle Titi. Ça fait si... masculin!   
  
Dorothée s'est étranglée avec son jus de citrouille et Sarah a éclaté de rire.   
  
-C'est pas parce que tu es mon jumeau que tu peux te permettre de passer un commentaire visant à me ridiculiser Willy, a répliqué Thierry.   
-Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton aîné.   
-Tu y vas un peu fort, tu es né à peine deux minutes avant moi!   
  
J'ai roulé des yeux. Pas question d'assister à cette chicane de couple. Oh, en parlant de couple... À la table des Serdaigle, j'ai vu Emeric s'asseoir tranquillement en compagnie d'un livre. _Mucho excellente_!   
  
Sans prendre la peine d'agiter mon petit mouchoir comme les dames le faisaient avant le départ d'un navire, j'ai quitté la table familiale.   
  
-Courage, j'ai marmonné après avoir pris une grande inspiration.   
  
Lorsque je me suis assise à côté de lui, Emeric à levé les yeux vers moi.   
  
-Ah salut comment... Julie?!?!   
-Bonjour, tu vas bien? j'ai dit mine de rien en me prenant une pomme.   
-Oui je, heu... qu'il s'est étranglé en me regardant.   
-Tu as l'heure?   
-7h41.   
-Merci.   
  
Il y a eu un petit silence durant lequel il m'a observé. Gênée, j'ai décidé de regarder ailleurs.   
  
-Tu es heu... différente.   
_Perspicace en plus..._   
-Tout le monde change.   
-Je préférais l'ancienne Julie.   
  
Au même moment, j'ai vu Maxime entrer dans la Grande Salle et regarder vers nous. J'ai éclaté de rire très fort. Tellement fort que les gens se sont tournés vers nous.   
  
-Hahaha, ce que tu es drôle! j'ai crié.   
-De quoi tu parles? a dit Emeric en fronçant des sourcils.   
-Mes mains sont gelées! j'ai dit moins fort.   
-Et alors?   
-Tu ne te propose pas pour les réchauffer?   
  
Emeric à piqué un fard. Doucement, il a approché sa main et l'a posé sur la mienne.   
  
_Jésus-Christ en redingote! mon coeur vient de rater un battement. Et alors? Alors rien, j'ai toujours fait de la pression artérielle. Je vous l'avais jamais dit? Vous devriez être plus attentif à ce que je raconte..._   
  
-Tout est en ordre, elles sont tièdes tes mains.   
  
Il a ouvert la bouche, comme pour dire autre chose mais il l'a refermé et a simplement coupé le contact avec ma main.   
  
-Merci docteur, j'ai dit en me levant. Je dois y aller maintenant et je...   
  
Comme une dinde, je me suis butée contre une chaise qui s'est écroulée sur le sol avec un grand bruit. Merde de merde! Replace-ça Julie, vite!   
  
-Heu, à plus!   
  
Et je me suis sauvée.   
  
**7h45**   
_Couloir_   
  
Du calme... Tout va très bien. Je me suis fait un look d'enfer. Maxime m'a vu en compagnie de Emeric. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit croire que je suis sa petite amie et doit être affreusement jaloux. Il devrait bientôt jeter Priscilla comme un vulgaire chiffon.   
  
Une seconde. Pourquoi est-ce que, si tout marche exactement selon mes plans, je me sens aussi mal???   
  
**8h26**   
_Cours de potions, banc du fond_   
  
Quelque chose cloche. Le plan fonctionne à merveille? Positif. Maxime commence à être jaloux? Positif. Priscilla va regretter d'être née? Positif. Alors c'est quoi? Il est où le problème? Ok, calme-toi Julie. Prend une grande inspiration. Ahouuuuum. Parfait. Faisons une liste des choses qui pourraient expliquer ce " malaise ".   
  
1.Une vilaine grippe commence à se manifester.   
2.'ai abusé des pommes.   
3.Les émanations causés par le maquillage me sont montés à la tête et j'ai le tournis.   
4.Une base extraterrestre contrôle mes émotions à distance.   
5.Me sens mal pour Priscilla.   
6.Me sens mal pour Maxime.   
7.Me sens coupable d'avoir emprunté le _Lissenplis_ de Kami sans son autorisation.   
8.'ai pas fait le devoir en métamorphose et McGonnagall m'envoi des ondes négatives.   
9.Mes cheveux vont enfin passer du roux carotte au roux blond magnifique, ce qui entraîne un léger mal de tête.   
10.Suis en amour.   
  
Merde, merde. Panique pas. Ramasse tranquillement la poudre de sang de dragon que tu as fais tomber. Souris à Rogue. Fais semblant de prendre des notes. Voilà.   
  
Je disais donc... Bon, je crois que je peux rayer le numéro un... Le deux aussi. Le trois aussi. Le quatre est à prendre en considération. Cinq, on raye. Six... hum sais pas. Encerclons-le. Sept, on raye...   
  
-Mademoiselle Morrelli?   
_Hoho..._   
-Heu oui monsieur Rogue?   
_Il hait que je l'appelle monsieur Rogue. Hin hin hin!_   
-Quel est ce morceau de papier sur votre bureau?   
-Ça? C'est heu...   
_Demande d'excuse au cerveau. Je répète, demande d'excuse au cerveau!_   
-... mes notes de potions monsieur!   
_Mission accomplie_   
-Voyez-vous ça, a dit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais tout en s'approchant.   
  
Je me suis crispée en le voyant arriver et tendre la main vers le parchemin. Plus vite que l'éclair, je l'ai attrapé et l'ai emprisonné dans ma main.   
  
-Donnez-moi ça Morrelli.   
-Désolé, mais non.   
  
Il y a eu un murmure stupéfait venant des élèves qui écoutaient notre petite conversation. Ça y est, ça va être ma fête...   
  
-Non?   
-Non.   
  
Rogue a eu un air méchant (plus que d'habitude) et à tenté de prendre le papier dans ma main. Je me suis mise à tirer de mon côté ce qui l'a fait tirer encore plus du sien. Finalement, voyant que ça ne servirait à rien, il a sortit sa baguette magique. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde!   
  
-Accio... qu'il a commencé.   
  
Alors, j'ai fait la chose la plus intelligente et la plus stupide de toute ma vie. Je me suis fourrée le petit papier dans la bouche et je l'ai avalé.   
  
**20h38**   
_Dortoir, lit de souffrances et de malheurs_   
  
-J'ai mal au cooooooooooooeur, j'ai gémit en me tenant le ventre.   
-La faute à qui? a répliqué Kami tout en tentant de me concocter une petite potion guérissante.   
-N'empêche que, ça valait le coup juste pour voir la tête qu'a fait Rogue! a ricané Éléanore.   
-Bien sûr, perdre 50 points ça vaut toujours la peine...   
  
Léa a fait une grimace à Kami qui a roulé des yeux. Comme le dit ma mère en parlant de la voisine qui nous espionne par-dessus sa clôture : " Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas! ".   
  
-Dis Juju, a commencé Sarah en s'approchant. Il devait être rudement important ce papier...   
-Muais, j'ai répondu.   
  
Elle a rampé vers moi et m'a fait un énorme sourire (celui qui fait qu'on voit toutes ses dents).   
  
-Dis Juju... Il y avait quoi sur ce papier?   
-Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver!   
-Pfff!   
-Je dois aller chercher des cristaux de camphre, quelqu'un m'accompagne? a demandé Kami.   
-MOI! a hurlé Léa.   
-Je peux venir? a demandé Sarah.   
-Dothy, tu viens avec nous?   
_Mais ne vous gênez pas, laissez-moi seule!_   
-Non merci.   
-On revient avec ta potion Juju! m'a dit Kami en sortant.   
-À plus la grande malade! a dit Léa.   
-_Au revoir_!   
  
Et elles sont parties. J'ai poussé un soupir et je me suis enfoncée dans mon oreiller avec un mal de coeur horrible. Ça m'apprendra à ingurgiter du parchemin. Beuârk!   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lis? j'ai demandé à Dorothée qui était couchée à plat (comme un oeuf, hahaha (non, elle était mauvaise celle-là)) ventre sur son lit.   
-Le journal de Bridget Jones.   
-Ah, c'est marrant comme livre!   
-Plutôt.   
  
Je me suis redressée sur mon lit et je l'ai regardé.   
  
-Ça ne va pas? j'ai demandé.   
-Oui.   
-Oui ça ne va pas ou oui ça va?   
-Oui ça va.   
-Oui ça va bien ou oui...   
-Julie arrête ça.   
-Ok...   
  
Il y a eu un petit moment de silence que j'ai, comme d'habitude, décidé de rompre.   
  
-Tu es sûre?   
  
Elle a poussé un gros soupir et a fermé son livre brusquement pour aller s'asseoir à la commode où elle a commencé à se brosser les cheveux.   
  
-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? j'ai demandé, mal à l'aise.   
-Fais pas ça.   
-Hein?   
-Ne fais pas ça! qu'elle a répété en se tournant vers moi.   
_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle radote?_   
-De quoi tu parles?   
-Maxime, Priscilla, Emeric!   
  
Malgré moi, j'ai senti mes joues s'empourprer.   
  
-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... j'ai commencé.   
  
Dorothée m'a regardé d'un air sceptique qui voulait dire : ne me prend pas pour une valise en cuir ma vieille...   
  
-Bon d'accord. J'avoue que j'ai légèrement pensé à me servir de la situation pour arriver à mes fins.   
-À ta place je n'y penserais même pas. Si quelqu'un s'en rend compte, tu vas être foutue pour le reste de tes jours! qu'elle a dit en recommençant à se jouer dans les cheveux.   
  
J'ai eu un petit rire amer.   
  
-Bien sûr, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça! Tu as le don de la grâce et la beauté. C'est pas demain la veille que tu vas t'inquiéter de trouver un petit copain. Pas comme moi déjà étiquetée gaffeuse grâce à mes pouvoirs!   
  
Brusquement, elle a reposé sa brosse à cheveux. En la regardant, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait l'air en colère.   
  
-Tu ne comprends donc pas? qu'elle m'a demandé.   
-Heu, je devrais comprendre quelque chose? Tu as un don super chouette et tu as l'air en colère pour ça. J'échangerais bien avec toi!   
-Ce n'est pas un don, c'est une malédiction! qu'elle a crié.   
  
Devant mon air (qui devait avoir une légère ressemblance avec la figure d'une carpe), elle s'est passée la main sur le visage.   
  
-Être belle ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. La plupart des gens ont trois réactions face à ça : la jalousie, la haine et l'ébahissement. À chaque fois que je vais rencontrer quelqu'un, il va me juger sans me connaître. À chaque fois, les personnes ne vont m'aimer que pour une chose : mon apparence physique. Mon premier petit copain tombera probablement en amour avec moi parce que je suis jolie. Il y a combien de chances pour que ce soit pour autre chose? Pas beaucoup, je peux te le dire. J'aurais mille fois préférée avoir ton don que le mien... Au moins, on m'aurait apprécié pour ce que je suis, et non ce que je reflète.   
  
C'est à ce moment précis, en la regardant, que je me suis rendue compte que je ne connaissais pas Dorothée. Après quatre mois passés ensemble, je ne sais même pas qui elle est! Pour moi, elle est simplement la jolie blonde aux yeux bleus.   
  
Je me suis mordue la lèvre, atrocement coupable. Dorothée a eu un petit rire et a secoué la tête.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que je disais... qu'elle a murmuré en retournant sur son lit.   
  
Je me suis levée pour aller la voir mais la porte s'est ouverte avec fracas, laissant apparaître Kami, Sarah et Éléanore qui babillaient joyeusement.   
  
-La potion de _madame_! a dit Sarah pompeusement en me tenant un flacon que j'ai vidé d'un trait (hmmm, goût de raisins).   
-Merci.   
-Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés sans ma présence inestimable? a demandé Léa.   
  
J'ai jeté un regard au lit du fond où les rideaux étaient tirés.   
  
-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.   
-Peuh, elle ne répond même pas à ma question! s'est indignée Éléanore.   
-C'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te mentir en te disant que tu lui avais manqué, a répliqué Kami malicieusement.   
-Sarah, tu entends ce bruit? C'est comme une brise de vent à mon oreille...   
  
Sans les écouter se chamailler, j'ai fermé mes rideaux et me suis couchée dans mon lit en regardant le plafond. Bilan de la journée: à la limite du très mauvais.

* * *

Aloha tout le monde! Je suis impardonnable, je le sais! Mettre autant de temps sur ce   
misérable chapitre, c'est du domaine de la honte suprême. Bon, pour pas briser de coeurs, je   
peux tout de suite vous dire que le prochain va être aussi long à poster sinon plus.   
Raison: j'ai un spectacle de théâtre dans 2 semaines et ON EST PAS PRÊTS, ARRRRRRGH! Enfin,   
vous voyez de quoi je parle. Sinon heum... bah je crois que c'est tout!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  
Oh, j'ai presque oublié! Tinkerbell7 est à la recherche d'un correcteur ou d'une correctrice pour sa nouvelle fic (assez longue)! Interessés, veuillez me contacter à mon adresse e-mail!   
  



	26. Génération Maeve

**Reviews!**   
  
**dreyd:** Bonjour! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de répondre à une review de DREYd! Tu savais que tu étais dans ma liste d'histoire favorites? Rhaa lala. Je disais... ah oui! Ta review. J'en reviens tout simplement pas que tu ais lue ma fic d'un bout à l'autre non-stop! Faut avoir du courage pour faire ça! En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que tu vas continuer à suivre (et à dire que ma fic est nulle pour ensuite encourager les gens à la lire) et heu, c'est ça! Bonne lecture!   
  
**loly malfoy:** Salut Loly M.! Comment mon chapitre était moins long que les autres? Mais non! Il faisait 10 pages, comme les autres! Hmmm, voilà de quoi se poser de sérieuses questions. C'est sûrement à cause des dialogues... Oui, oui... Enfin bref, est-ce que ce chapitre est assez long (c'est le plus long de toute l'histoire, yahooooo) et posté assez vite cette fois? Régale-toi lol! (P.S.: Ma semaine de théâtre est finie (snif, snif) mais je me suis jamais autant amusée! Je jouais un ange dans une troupe de théâtre nulle, un cowboy et une femme de bordel!)   
  
**MissTick:** Oh désolé. La prochaine fois je te préviendrais promis, juré sur mon petit doigt! Et non, je te donnerais pas mon âme. Point à la ligne. Lol! Qui te dit que j'insulte les Serpentard avec mon tripleP?... Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, ils sont méchants dans cette histoire! Lolll! Moi non plus j'ai pas oublié la lettre pleine de coeur de Sarah (sourire diabolique). 5 minutes de rire = 1 min de vie. On va devenir centenaire à coup sûr ma vieille (quel jeu de mot in-cro-yable!)! Bon heu c'est tout pour ce chap. À la prochaine review! =D   
  
**vix:** Waou, t'es toujours là! Bon, tu es jamais partit mais c'est pas grave! C'est la joieeeeeeeee, joieeeeeeee, joieeeeeeeeeeeee dans mon coeur! Hum, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien. Que disais-je? Ah oui, merci beaucoup pour ta review! Sérieusement, tu aime ma fic autant que ça ou c'est juste pour me faire plaisir? Oh et merci pour ton commentaire sur les filles la clique (j'aime bien ce mot). C'est vrai qu'on ne connait pas beaucoup les autres. Chose qui changera, foi de Tink!   
  
**bee orchid:** Hello! C'est moi ou tu change souvent de pseudo? Ça devient mêlant toute cette histoire. Je vais t'apeller, hmmm... Miss Bee Orchid! Une chose de réglée. C'est vrai, je pouvais pas passer à côté de l'occasion. Julie DEVAIT, au moins une fois, essayer de séduire un mâle (oh non, je n'aime vraiment pas dire ça) en le rendant jaloux. Ouais, t'a raison. C'est une loi de la nature, tout le monde essait au moins une fois. Oh et (ohé! un homme à la meeeeeeer), merci pour ton encouragement pour ma pièce. Elle est bel et bien terminée et non, je n'ai pas fait le derrière d'un cheval (mon amie si par contre)! J'ai fait un ange dans une troupe de théâtre vraiment nulle, une femme de bordel ainsi qu'un cowboy justicier! Bon aller, je te dit bonne lecture!   
  
**winkelglasse:** Un revenant! Ça va bien toi? Ça fait un sacré bail que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles! Menfin. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu continu à suivre Julie! Attend, tu as lu le chapitre 23 à 1h10 du matin???? Ça va pas un peu? Ok, après avoir lu le truc du chimpanzé en ruth (et je cite: "parce que loin de moins l'intention de me voir enfermer dans un zoo sous pretexte que mon chant ressemble au cri de ruth du chimpanz"), je comprend pourquoi tu dis que ta review peut prendre des allures étranges! Allez, continu comme ça, tu es sur la voie du succès et de la réussite personnelle! Tschüss (ou un truc du genre)!

* * *

Chapitre 25

Génération Maeve

**Vendredi, 14 janvier**   
**7h49 (cette heure devrait être bannie)**   
_Table des Poufsouffles_   
  
Batèse! Je suis littéralement crevée. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Cause: cauchemar stupide. J'ai rêvé que je me promenais sur le toit de l'école habillée en mauve et que je me faisais pousser en bas par je-ne-sais-pas-qui. Quand je me " réveillais ", j'étais un fantôme (comment on appelle ce genre de rêve déjà? Fanal? Banal? Magistral? Ah, c'est ça, astral!) et c'était Éléanore qui était couchée à l'infirmerie à ma place. Comme si c'était elle qui était tombée. Dingue non?   
  
Tout pour dire que je me réveillais à toute les heures, en sueur et toute tremblante. Et lorsque j'arrivais à me rendormir, je faisais le même stupide cauchemar. Quand je suis allée dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents, mon reflet a hurlé en me voyant. Tout pour bien débuter une journée.   
  
J'ai levé la tête de mon bras et j'ai regardé mon assiette. L'image d'un oeuf brouillé peu ragoûtant m'est apparu. D'un coup de main, je l'ai envoyé valdinguer et je me suis recouchée sur la table.   
  
-Ça va?   
-Hmmmm, j'ai grommelé, le front sur la table.   
-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...   
  
J'ai tourné la tête en ouvrant les yeux. Maxime était à côté de moi à me sourire. La bouche pâteuse, les cheveux avec 156% de volume, les yeux cernés, une pâleur cadavérique... Ce n'est pas exactement de cette manière que j'aurais voulu qu'il me voit. Misèèèèèère! Je n'aurais donc jamais votre pitié.   
  
-Le mot est faible, j'ai soufflé en baillant.   
-Cet après-midi il y a une partie de Quidditch.   
_Si tu savais combien je m'en moque..._   
-Chouette.   
-Serpentard contre Gryffondor, ça promet. Tout le monde ne fait que parler de ça.   
-Hmm...   
-Si tu veux, on pourrais y aller ensemble...   
_Je rêve? Il est en train de m'inviter à sortir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_   
-Avec les autres, bien sûr, qu'il a rajouté en voyant mon air estomaqué.   
-Ça me v...   
-Hé Max!   
  
Je me suis tournée vers la personne avec la voix de crécelle. J'ai nommé Priscilla. Nooooooooooooooooooooooon! Fond en larmes   
  
-Il est presque huit heures! Tu viens?   
_Quoi, QUOI? Aller où???_   
-Heu oui je, heu... j'arrive, a balbutié Maxime.   
  
Il m'a regardé et ouvert la bouche pour me parler. Je l'ai regardé sans rien dire. À côté, Priscilla s'est raclée la gorge en tapant du pied. Je la hais.   
  
-Bon bin salut!   
  
Et il est partit accompagné de cette poufiasse de Priscilla pendue à son bras. J'ai poussé un petit gémissement et je me suis cognée la tête sur la table.   
  
-Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.   
-OUI! Je veux aller au match avec toi! j'ai hurlé, question de ne pas se faire avoir deux fois de suite.   
-Heu...   
  
Mince. C'est Emeric.   
  
-Ah tiens salut, j'ai dit en relevant la tête.   
  
Il m'a regardé, l'air méfiant et s'est assit en face de moi. Dans ses mains, il tenait une enveloppe violette.   
  
-C'est quoi? j'ai demandé.   
-Une lettre de Maeve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me l'a envoyé puisqu'elle est pour toi.   
-Pour moi? j'ai répété, étonnée.   
  
Il a haussé des épaules et me l'a tendu.   
  
_Salut Julie!   
  
Comment vas-tu? Je suis présentement à la Baie de Cardigan, au Pays de Galles en train de façonner mon éducation Charmique (pas très charmante si tu veux mon avis, les professeurs veulent nous tuer avec leurs exercices!). Réglons tout de suite un petit quelque chose. Si Emeric vient te donner cette lettre, c'est parce que nous avons appris que nos échanges étaient sous-surveillance par le ministère. En envoyant une lettre à mon petit frère, je passe pour la parfaite grande soeur.   
  
Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà? Ah oui, mon éducation Charmique! Dans un de mes cours, je dois faire une recherche sur un groupe de Charmeuses (vivantes ou pas) et ça m'arrangerait beaucoup si vous acceptiez de répondre à quelques-unes de mes questions (je n'ai toujours pas rencontré les autres filles du groupe!). Je serais à l'école vendredi le 14 janvier dans l'après-midi. Si tu es d'accord pour que l'on se rencontre, vient me rejoindre au Hall d'entrée à 15h30!   
  
Allez, je dois filer au plus vite (je n'ai toujours pas commencé mon double M (mantra matinal) et il est déjà 9h15!!!)!   
  
À plus!   
Maeve_   
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit?   
-Hum, ta soeur veut nous rencontrer cet après-midi... j'ai répondu en repliant la lettre.   
-Oh.   
  
Il y a eu un moment de silence, de courte durée puisque Éléanore, Sarah et Dorothée (Kami est à la bibliothèque (un jour, ça la tuera)) sont venues nous rejoindre.   
  
-_Bon jour_! Bien dormi? m'a demandé Sarah.   
-Salut Emeric! a dit Éléanore avec un grand sourire.   
-Salut, qu'il a répondu en lui souriant.   
  
Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a fait tout drôle de le voir parler à Léa aussi gentiment. C'est encore cette vilaine grippe...   
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites de bon? a dit Dorothée en posant son sac sur la table.   
-Rien, j'ai reçu une lettre de Maeve. Elle va venir cet après-midi.   
-Est-ce que je peux venir? a demandé Emeric.   
  
Il y a eu un lourd silence durant lequel toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers moi.   
  
-Heu bah...   
  
D'un mouvement parfaitement synchro, Léa, Dothy et Sarah se sont mises à hocher frénétiquement la tête à la négative.   
  
-... non désolé. Ça serait mieux pas, j'ai terminé.   
-Bon, d'accord, qu'il a dit l'air déçu.   
-T'en fais pas, un jour tu pourras venir nous admirer! a dit Éléanore malicieusement.   
-Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde! qu'il a répondu en riant.   
-Bon, bon, bon. Ça suffit les stupidités, nous allons être en retard à notre cours de botanique.   
  
Sarah et Dorothée m'ont lancé un drôle de regard.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? m'a chuchoté Sarah alors que nous nous dirigions vers les serres.   
-Comment qu'est-ce qui me prend?   
-Bah... tu as l'air frustré.   
-Si tu n'arrête pas de dire des calomnies, ton nez va s'allonger comme celui de Pinnochio très chère!   
  
Ça lui a cloué le bec.   
  
**15h37**   
_Hall d'entrée_   
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique? Il est déjà passé 15h30. Elle a peut-être eu des problèmes techniques du genre : accident, arrestation, poursuite dans une ruelle par des malfaiteurs armés jusqu'aux dents, disparition de clés, enlèvement pour trafique d'organes, vêtements chez le nettoyeur, embouteillages...   
  
-Pas très ponctuelle cette Maeve, a dit Sarah. Pourquoi elle est en retard?   
-Indécision devant la garde-robe.   
-Quoi?   
-Han? Non rien.   
  
Une minute plus tard, la porte principale s'ouvrait et Maeve accourait vers nous (très classe son manteau rouge!).   
  
-Désolé, je ne trouvais plus mon sac!   
_Hmm, j'y étais presque!_   
-Pas grave, j'ai répondu en souriant.   
  
Elle m'a sourit et s'est tournée vers Sarah qui l'observait.   
  
-Salut! Tu es...?   
-Sarah, Sarah Davidson.   
-Elle est la deuxième, j'ai chuchoté.   
  
Maeve a eu une drôle d'expression (style sourire crispé) et s'est empressée de regarder ailleurs. Sarah m'a regardé du genre : j'ai une crotte sur le bout du nez ou quoi?   
  
-Heu, on y va? a demandé Maeve.   
  
J'ai acquiescé et nous nous sommes dirigées vers le Q.G. alors que la majorité des élèves se dirigeaient vers le stade de Quidditch. Une fois arrivées devant le tableau du château-fort, j'ai dit le mot de passe.   
  
-Badaboum? s'est étonnée Maeve. Avant c'était hop-la!   
  
Sarah a haussé des épaules et nous sommes entrées dans la pièce. Dorothée, Kami et Éléanore étaient assise sur les fauteuils en train de siroter des chocolat chaud et riaient à gorge déployée.   
  
-On est là! a gueulé Sarah en courant se jeter dans un fauteuil.   
-Salut! a dit Kami en retrouvant son sérieux. Je suis Kami Demato!   
-Moi c'est Dorothée Wynn.   
-Éléanore de Ronceray pour vous servir!   
-Salut! a dit Maeve.   
  
Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse d'être dans le Q.G. et ça m'a fait sourire.   
  
-Tu peux enlever ton manteau, je lui ai dit.   
-Fais comme chez toi! a lancé Léa.   
-En fait, c'est chez elle, a rectifié Kami.   
-C'était.   
-C'est.   
-C'était.   
-C'est-c'était, a soupiré Dorothée. Arrêter de vous disputer pour un rien!   
  
Je me suis tournée vers Maeve et j'en suis restée baba (encore). Elle portait une jupe plissée rouge sang et noir avec des chaînes et une camisole noire en col en bateau (je hais cette expression débile). Pour accompagner le tout, elle avait encore ses hautes bottes de cuir et ses multiples bracelets.   
  
-Ça galope! a dit Sarah alors que Éléanore laissait échapper un sifflement admiratif.   
-J'adore ta jupe!   
-Ça a fait mal? a demandé Dorothée en louchant sur son percing au sourcil.   
-C'est fou, tu as les mêmes yeux que Emeric! a dit Léa.   
-Je vois que mon petit frère est populaire! a dit Maeve en rigolant.   
  
J'ai rougit alors que Éléanore gloussait.   
  
-C'est sur quoi ton travail? a demandé Kami.   
-Vous.   
-Oh génial, on va être interviewé! a chantonné Sarah.   
  
On s'est assises sur un fauteuil en regardant Maeve sortir une pile de parchemin et une plume.   
  
-Test, qu'elle a dit à sa plume qui s'est placée en équilibre sur sa feuille. Si sur six chaises sont assis six frères, sur six cent six chaises seront assis six cent six frères!   
  
Alors qu'elle parlait, la plume retranscrivait le tout sur papier. Plutôt pratique!   
  
-Ok, on peut commencer, qu'elle a dit en nous souriant. Oh et ne vous en faites pas si je marmonne des choses, c'est pour mes notes.   
-D'accord, a dit Sarah.   
-Alors... Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous?   
-Dorothée et moi, on se connaissait avant d'arriver à Poudlard, a répondu Léa. Mais c'est à la rentrée que j'ai connu Kami, Sarah et Julie.   
-Je ne connaissais personne, a dit Kami.   
-Julie et moi on s'est connue à la sortie au Chemin de Traverse.   
-Bien! a dit Maeve. Comment avez-vous découvert cette pièce?   
-C'est Julie et Sarah qui l'ont trouvée, a dit Dorothée.   
-Ouais, on s'était perdue pour se rendre à notre cours de balai.   
-D'abord nous n'étions pas perdue, mais nous avions simplement perdue nos points de repères! j'ai rectifié.   
  
Tout en riant, Maeve à placé un nouveau parchemin sous sa plume.   
  
-Maintenant je vais vous passer une à une. Je vais commencer par la première.   
-Présente! a dit Dothy.   
-Quel âge as-tu?   
-11 ans. Je suis née au mois de juin et...   
_Pas que je n'ai pas envie d'écouter mais disons que j'ai autre chose à faire_   
  
Je me suis levée en même temps que les trois autre filles et nous nous sommes dirigées vers le fond de la pièce.   
  
-Elle a l'air sympa cette Maeve! a dit Léa en fouillant dans les CD.   
-Elle l'est, j'ai répondu.   
-C'est vrai qu'elle étudie à l'école des anciennes Charmeuses? m'a demandé Kami.   
-Ouaip!   
-La vache!   
-Quoi? a demandé Sarah.   
-Ma mère y a été durant deux ans et elle m'a dit que c'était très exigent.   
-Mais, toutes les Charmeuses sont acceptées non? a dit Léa en mettant le disque de Rufus Wainwright.   
-Théoriquement oui. Mais en pratique c'est différent.   
-Comment ça? j'ai demandé.   
  
Kami a jeté un coup d'oeil à Maeve qui discutait encore avec Dorothée.   
  
-Eh bien la plupart des Charmeuses ne restent que très peu de temps. C'est éprouvant et dur mentalement de retrouver ses pouvoirs. La majorité ne sont pas assez fortes pour rester.   
-Celles qui restent, elle font quoi?   
-Elles apprennent à les retrouver et à s'en servir correctement.   
-Oui mais après, elle font quoi? a demandé Léa.   
-Elles sont souvent engagées dans les écoles d'Aurores.   
-Hein? j'ai dit. C'est quoi le rapport avec le lever de soleil?   
-Mais non! a pouffé Kami alors que Léa éclatait de rire. Les aurores se sont des gens qui protègent les sorciers. Des genre de guerriers si tu veux.   
-Ah, j'ai dit, vexée.   
-Je vois mal comment les premières et les deuxièmes peuvent devenir des guerrières, a dit Sarah.   
  
Kami a poussé un soupir.   
  
-Elles ne deviennent pas des guerrières mais des espionnes pour le ministère.   
-Qu'est-ce que je disais, a dit Sarah en boudant.   
-Les troisième vont surtout travailler dans les hôpitaux comme Médicomages, a continué Kami. Les quatrième, je ne sais pas, qu'elle a ajouté en regardant Léa qui a haussé des épaules.   
-Qui a dit que je voulais faire ma carrière dans le monde sorcier de toute manière, a dit Sarah en tournant les talons.   
  
J'ai regardé Kami en secouant la tête et juste quand j'allais aller rejoindre Sarah, Maeve l'a appelé pour l'interviewer.   
  
-Alors, c'était comment? a demandé Léa a Dothy quand elle est venue nous voir.   
-Bah, normal.   
  
Je me suis dirigée vers la bibliothèque où j'ai pris le journal de Elizabeth Jenson. Ça fait un sacré bail! Je dois me mettre à jour.   
  
**16h01**   
_Q.G. fauteuil_   
  
Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Adrien a embrassé Elizabeth!!! Non de non, c'est quoi ce bordel? Comment a-t-il pu ce... ce scélérat! Sa bouche de Serpentard a touchée les lèvres pures de Ellie! Ma parole, on aura tout vu!   
  
**16h01 et 30 sec**   
_Même endroit_   
  
QUOI? Flore sort avec Yoann? Mais... mais, depuis quand? Bon sang, je comprend fichtrement rien! J'EXIGE DE COMPRENDRE!   
  
-Julie, c'est à ton tour!   
_Gromelle, grommelle_   
  
J'ai été m'asseoir en face de Maeve qui avait remplit une demi-douzaine de parchemins.   
  
-Pas trop nerveuse? qu'elle m'a demandé en prenant une gorgée de chocolat chaud que Kami lui avait donné.   
-Pas du tout. Je donne des interviews depuis que je sais parler!   
  
Elle a éclaté de rire.   
  
-Quel âge as-tu?   
-12 ans depuis le 25 décembre.   
-Bonne fête en retard!   
-Merci.   
-Tu baigne dans le monde sorcier depuis quand?   
-Ma rentrée scolaire. Ma mère est moldue.   
-Et ton père? qu'elle m'a demandé en levant un sourcil.   
-Même chose, j'ai répondu évasivement.   
  
Elle a marmonné un truc à sa plume et m'a sourit.   
  
-Comment as-tu réagis en apprenant que tu étais la cinquième?   
-Mal, c'est sûr! je me suis exclamée. J'étais frustrée en voyant Kami, Dothy, Léa et Sarah toute contente de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs alors que moi, je ne savais même pas ce qui m'attendait.   
-Ça t'a fait peur?   
-Un peu. Surtout quand j'ai découvert que je pouvais faire voler des trucs avec ma pensée.   
-Et maintenant, comment tu gère tout ça?   
-Heu, je me débrouille. J'essais de ne pas faire de bêtises même si ça ne fonctionne pas très bien...   
  
Un peu plus loin, j'ai vu Sarah sortir sa flûte traversière.   
  
-As-tu eu de mauvaises expériences jusqu'à maintenant? m'a demandé Maeve.   
-Oh oui! j'ai dit alors que Sarah se mettait à jouer. Il y a eu cette fois où...   
  
Je me suis interrompue. Maeve avait bondit sur ses pieds et regardait Sarah, les yeux exorbités. Dans le temps de le dire, elle lui avait arraché sa flûte et l'agitait devant elle.   
  
-Où as-tu trouvée ça?   
  
Sarah a reculé d'un pas, effrayée.   
  
-OÙ? a hurlé Maeve.   
  
Il y a eu un silence de mort. Kami, Dorothée et Éléanore se sont approchées, inquiètes.   
  
-Je, je l'ai trouvé ici, a balbutié Sarah en tremblant. Sous une latte de plancher.   
-Tu n'as pas le droit! a crié Maeve. Ce n'est pas à toi, tu n'as pas le droit!   
  
Elle s'est mise à secouer Sarah par les épaules comme un vieux prunier.   
  
-Maeve, arrête! j'ai crié.   
  
Elle a lâché Sarah qui était toute pâle et qui tremblait et a reculé lentement. Dorothée s'est précipitée vers Sarah et l'a prise dans ses bras. Je me suis tournée vers Maeve qui regardait la scène, immobile.   
  
-Je suis désolée, qu'elle a soufflé d'une petite voix.   
  
Avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle a tourné les talons et est allée s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.   
  
-Merde Julie, qu'est-ce qui se passe? a dit Éléanore.   
-Je sais pas, j'ai répondu en me passant la main dans les cheveux.   
-J'ai rien fait, dis-lui!   
-Je sais Sarah, je sais, a répondu Dorothée.   
-Je vais lui parler, j'ai annoncé.   
  
J'ai toqué à la porte de la salle de bain doucement.   
  
-Mave? C'est Julie... Je peux entrer?   
  
Pas de réponse.   
  
-Tant pis, j'entre! j'ai dit. _Alohomora_!   
  
Avec un petit clic, la serrure s'est débloquée et j'ai tourné la poignée (merci Kami de m'avoir apprit ce sort). La salle de bain était plongée dans l'obscurité.   
  
-Allô? j'ai demandé.   
  
Pas de réponse. Mais où est-ce qu'elle est morbleu?   
  
J'ai tendu l'oreille tel un gnome et j'ai entendu un reniflement à bâbord. Mais bien sûr! J'ai ouvert la porte qui mène à la chambre circulaire. Maeve était couchée sur le lit, les épaules secouées de gros sanglots. J'ai déglutit et je me suis approchée.   
  
-Mave? j'ai dit d'une petite voix.   
  
Sanglots.   
  
-Est-ce que ça va?   
_Question stupide_   
-Va-t'en, qu'elle a dit, la tête enfouie dans ses bras.   
-Heu, bon d'accord... j'ai dit en reculant. Je voulais simplement...   
-Je suis horrible, je sais.   
-Toi, horrible? j'ai dit surprise. Pas du tout! Tu es une fille vraiment super et trop gentille. J'en connais pas beaucoup des comme toi.   
-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.   
-C'est pas vrai! Je pense vraiment ce que je dit. Emeric a vraiment de la chance d'avoir une soeur comme toi. En plus, tu es jolie comme tout.   
  
Elle a relevé la tête et s'est essuyée les yeux, laissant une grosse marque de mascara.   
  
-C'est vrai? qu'elle a couiné.   
-Je le jure, sur mon âme!   
_Mauvaise idée_   
  
Elle a eu un petit rire et a reniflé en se frottant les yeux. Je lui dirais plus tard pour son maquillage.   
  
-Viens ici, qu'elle a dit en me faisant signe d'approcher.   
  
J'ai fermé la porte derrière moi et je me suis assise sur le lit à côté d'elle. J'ai hésité une seconde avant de plonger mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. C'est pas possible avoir des cheveux lisses aussi doux!   
  
-Je m'excuse pour la scène que j'ai faite.   
-C'est pas grave, j'ai dit, toujours en lui jouant dans les cheveux.   
-Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais entendu ce son... Ça m'a fait péter les plombs.   
  
Je n'ai rien dit.   
  
-Sarah va avoir peur de moi maintenant.   
-Tu t'inquiète pour rien.   
  
Elle a tourné la tête vers moi et m'a sourit, les yeux tout gonflés.   
  
-Alors, c'était à qui cette flûte? j'ai demandé après un long silence.   
-Tamara White.   
_Aaaaah, c'était T.W. sur la flûte!_   
-Elle était la deuxième, comme Sarah et c'était ma meilleure amie.   
_C'était? Oh non..._   
-On s'était rencontré dans le Poudlard Express et après, on ne s'est plus quitté. Nous étions comme des jumelles, inséparables. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et le teint basané à cause de ses origines bohémiennes. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs qui pétillaient de vie et de malice. Je crois que sa beauté dépassait celle de Pearl, la première.   
-Il y avait qui dans les Charmeuses? j'ai demandé.   
-Pearl, Tamara, Kimberley, Alexandra et moi.   
-C'était bien?   
-Oh oui! Ça a été les meilleures années de ma vie. On venait tous les vendredi soir ici et parfois, on y passait la nuit. Pearl lisait, Tamara jouait de la flûte traversière, Kim essayait de fabriquer un philtre d'amour et Alex m'interrogeait avec ses cartes de tarot.   
  
J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Au fond, nos vies n'étaient pas si différentes!   
  
-C'était comme ça jusqu'à notre septième année. Après il y a eu Ceylan.   
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?   
-Tamara en était follement amoureuse, et moi aussi. C'était le gars le plus sexy de Poudlard.   
  
J'ai pouffé de rire en même temps que Maeve.   
  
-Toutes les filles rêvaient de sortir avec lui et je ne faisais pas l'exception. La seule chose qui me différenciait des autres, c'était mon caractère de tête-brûlée et ma franchise. Je crois qu'il m'aimait un peu. En tout cas, c'est Tamara qu'il a choisi. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai crié pleins de choses horribles à Tamy. Ça a été notre plus grosse dispute. Le lendemain, il y a eu notre ultime épreuve.   
-C'est quoi? j'ai demandé, intriguée.   
-Toutes les Charmeuses doivent passer par-là. C'est une épreuve, on ne sait pas quoi, qui arrive lors de notre septième année pour voir si nous sommes digne de nos pouvoirs. Ce jour-là, il y a eu un ouragan et Tamara est morte.   
  
J'ai sursauté brusquement et j'ai senti ma bouche devenir toute sèche.   
  
-Elle a glissé sur un rocher et est tombée dans le lac, a continué Maeve, malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Sa tête s'est cognée sur un rocher et elle a coulé. J'ai sauté à l'eau pour la rattraper mais je ne savais pas nager et les eaux du lac étaient déchaînées. J'ai tout de même réussi à attraper son bras. Elle était lourde et moi je, je n'avais plus d'air. Alors je l'ai lâché et j'ai pataugé jusqu'au bord pour prendre des forces. Quand j'ai voulu y retourner, Dumbledore m'en a empêché. Je hurlais, me débattais mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle était déjà au fond du lac.   
  
Elle sanglotait et s'accrochait désespérément à moi tout en racontant. Et moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais là, à la regarder, sans rien dire comme une cruche.   
  
-Après l'accident, Pearl est partie de Poudlard. Ses parents l'ont changé d'école et ils ont déménagés au Canada. Il ne restait plus que Kimberley, Alexandra et moi. Ce n'était plus la même chose sans Tamy et Pearl. Quand nous avons eu nos diplômes, nos chemins se sont séparés. Kimberley est devenue une scientifique renommée et a écrit des tas de bouquins. Alexandra s'est mariée avec un moldu et ils ont fondés une famille à la campagne. Et moi, je me suis rendue à la Baie de Cardigan. J'étais la seule qui voulais encore entendre parler des Charmeuses. Je voulais perfectionner mes pouvoirs et en quelque sorte, venger Tamy. J'ai appris à nager. J'ai appris à contrôler le vent, l'eau, l'air, la terre. Maintenant, je n'ai plus peur.   
  
J'ai recommencé à lui jouer dans les cheveux et je lui ait fait mon plus beau sourire. Elle le mérite. Elle a semblé se calmer un peu et a cessé de pleurer. Après un moment, elle s'est tournée vers moi.   
  
-Tu comprend pourquoi j'ai réagit aussi violemment quand j'ai vu Sarah avec la flûte de Tamara. C'était la première fois depuis le soir de notre dispute que je l'entendais.   
-Je comprend, j'ai soufflé.   
  
Nous sommes restées comme ça encore dix minutes, sans bouger, sans parler. Je crois que ça lui a fait du bien de déballer son sac. Par contre moi ça m'a stressé. Quand notre ultime épreuve va arriver, je vais avoir peur que quelque chose arrive aux filles mais je vais faire mon possible pour pouvoir réagir quand ça se produira. Parole de Julie.   
  
On a cogné à la porte. Maeve a sursauté et s'est redressée en essuyant ses yeux. Kami, Éléanore, Dorothée et Sarah sont entrées, en tenant quelque chose dans leur dos.   
  
-Est-ce que ça va mieux? a demandé Léa.   
-Oui, merci, a répondu Maeve en leur souriant.   
-Je suis désolée d'avoir joué de la flûte de Tamara.   
_Une seconde, elles écoutaient aux portes depuis tout ce temps???_   
-Tu n'as pas à être désolée Sarah, c'est moi qui a réagit en idiote.   
-Je suis quand même désolée.   
  
Maeve lui a sourit.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous cachez derrière votre dos? j'ai demandé, méfiante.   
  
Éléanore a regardé les filles en leur faisant un clin d'oeil.   
  
-Un, deux, trois...   
  
Elles ont sortit des couronnes de marguerites à moitiés fanées (c'est l'intention qui compte!) de derrière leur dos.   
  
-Pour les Charmeuses! a dit Kami.   
-Pour les Charmeuses! a répété tout le monde en mettant une couronne sur sa tête.   
  
Je crois que je ne vais pas oublier cette journée de si tôt!   
  
**17h14**   
_Hall d'entrée_   
  
-Ah lala, toute une journée non? a dit Kami en enlevant sa couronne de fleurs.   
-Tu peux le dire! a dit Sarah en faisant de même.   
-En tout cas, elle est gentille Maeve! a dit Dorothée en s'asseyant sur une marche de l'escalier principal.   
-J'espère qu'elle reviendra! a ajouté Léa.   
-Hé! a crié une voix.   
  
Nous nous sommes tournées vers Emeric qui arrivait en courant.   
  
-Alors, c'était bien? qu'il nous a demandé.   
-Plutôt, j'ai répondu avec un petit sourire.   
-Où est Maeve?   
-Elle vient tout juste de partir.   
  
Il a eu une mine déçue.   
  
-Elle n'est même pas venue me voir...   
-Elle était pressée de partir je crois, a dit Léa en lui souriant.   
  
Emeric a levé la tête vers elle et a touché sa couronne du bout des doigts.   
  
-Elles sont fanées tes marguerites.   
-Moi aussi! j'ai lancé, sous le regard moqueur de Sarah.   
-Il faudrait les remplacer... qu'il a dit songeur. Bon, je vous laisse. À plus!   
-Ciao!   
  
Nous l'avons regardé s'éloigner.   
  
-Ouaip, on peut dire qu'il est terriblement mignon, a lâché Dorothée.   
  
Ooooh, pas une autre!

* * *

Rien à dire pour aujourd'hui sinon... merci d'avoir lu!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  



	27. Fleurs rime avec malheurs

**Reviews!**   
  
**loly malefoy:** Coucou! Comment tu vas? Est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours pour le chapitre 25 (et probablement 26 qui a pris beaucoup de temps à être posté)??? J'espère que non lol! Bonne lecture!   
  
**MissTick:** Coucoupidoo Ellie! Comment se porte ton bras aujourd'hui? Et tes doigts? J'espère qu'ils vont bien, tu as une longue review à m'écrire (c'est un ordre)! Bon génial, la petite voix qui s'en mêle. On est pas sortit du bois! Bon, je me lance... Hé, pourquoi pas bannir l'heure de 7h49? Ça serait cool non?... Ok, comment t'a fait pour calculer tout ça?..."Et de toute façon, qui pourrait bien aimer Priscilla? Personne Merci, mais c'était une question qui ne demandait pas de réponse!" Si Priscilla lisait ça, elle serait mortifiée lol! Tu sais que t'es vraiment méchante parfois? Et bizarre en lisant la phrase suivante C'est quoi cette histoire de pacte avec la forme de cardigan de la Baie de Cardigan? T'es pas bien? Mais je suis d'accord soit disant passant. Moi qui rêve d'aller en Angleterre! Hue? Pourquoi tu parles de Pinnochio en string en plein milieu de ta review????????????? NON! JE TE DONNERAIS PAS MON ÂME, POINT À LA LIGNE! Hé, tout n'est pas livre de prénoms tu saura! Ceylan vient du site de prénoms (lol). Bon, j'ai fini. Bonne lecture du 26 (que tu as lu à moitié)!   
  
**dreyd:** Salut!!! Contente de savoir que tu lis toujours ma fic! Hein? Mais pourquoi tu n'est pas supposée lire de fics? Menfin, j'espère que tu liras tout de même la suite!   
  
**Miss Bee Orchid:** Allo! Ça va bien? Ça fait un sacré bail non? Bon, allez, je me lance à la réponse de ta review!...Maxime, un imbécile à qui on a greffé un cerveau de poulet? Emeric, un bon coeur et une intelligence légendaire? Je te trouve un peu impartiale loll! Pwahahaha! Du crêpage de chignon! J'adore! Tu peux être sûr que je vais insérer ton expression dans un des chapitres à venir. Hoho, merci pour les félicitations, je trouve ça très gentil -! Allez, bonne lecture!   
  
**vix:** Aloha! Ça va bien? Woho, je ne doute pas de ta fidélité envers ma fic! Au contraire (dit avec l'accent anglais), tu es une de mes plus ancienne revieuse! Je devrais m'incliner devant toi! Whoa! Merci de dire que c'était un de mes meilleurs chapitre! Ça gonfle bien l'orgueil lol! Et non je n'ai pas pris Tamara dans "Le Cercle" puisque je l'ai pas encore vu (honte, honte à moi). Bon l'ouragan (j'explique étant donné que je vais pas le faire au courant de l'histoire), il était magique, ça c'est certain. Il a été crée pour l'épreuve des Charmeuses! Menfin, bonne lecture pour le chapitre 26!

* * *

Chapitre 26

Fleurs rime avec malheurs

**Lundi, 13 février**   
**21h**   
_Dortoir_   
  
-I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure! And I just can't wait 'till the day, when you'll knock on my door!   
-Julie s'il te plaît, j'essaie de faire mon devoir d'enchantement! a dit Éléanore en gribouillant sur un morceau de parchemin.   
-Moi aussi! a chigné Sarah.   
-Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoooohooooooooo! I'm walking on sunshine, whoooooohoooooooooo! I'm walking on sunshine, whoooooohoooooooooo! And don't it feel good!   
  
Je me suis mise debout sur mon lit et j'ai commencé à sautiller en faisant semblant de gratter les cordes d'une guitare. Évidemment, les ressorts qui grincent se sont mit de la partie.   
  
-Arrrrgh! JULIE!   
-And I don't want to spend my all life, just to waiting for youuuuuuuu!   
-Kami, fais quelque chose!!! a crié Sarah, les mains sur les oreilles.   
  
Pas de chance, Kami avait sur la tête une paire de cache-oreille rose bonbon et semblait très concentrée sur son propre devoir. Tandis que Dorothée, un oreiller sur la tête, sortait de la chambre, Éléanore est allée tapoter l'épaule de Kami.   
  
-Ça devient insupportable, qu'elle a dit en joignant des mains.   
-Ooooh yeah, and don't it feel good!!!!!   
-_Silencio_.   
  
Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire croquette, que je recevais le sort de silence de plein fouet, me faisant tomber sur le derrière. Sarah est tombée à genoux, les mains dans les airs.   
  
-Merci, merci!!!   
  
Je lui ait lancé un regard noir qu'elle n'a pas vu puisqu'elle était occupée à embrasser le bas de la robe de Kami. Éléanore, un grand sourire sur le visage, est venue me voir.   
  
-Tu chantes très mal.   
_HEY!!! Et puis d'abord, c'est même pas vrai!_   
  
**Mardi, 14 février**   
**Aube**   
_Salle commune_   
  
Me suis réveillée au beau milieu de la salle commune, le ventre brûlant. Cause : Mystique et moi avons causé jusqu'à pas d'heure et nous nous sommes endormi (lui sur mon ventre (pas de savoir vivre)). En baillant, je me suis levée sur mes coudes et j'ai regardé le matou qui dormait paisiblement en marmonnant.   
  
-Samara? Mais quel joli prénom pour une si jolie chatte...   
_Hein? Mais voulez-vous bien me dire de quoi il parle?_   
-Oui, troisième porte à gauche et si tu me suis je vais te montrer mon...   
  
Avec une exclamation de dégoût, je l'ai jeté en bas du divan sans pitié. Mystique s'est mis à cracher férocement en regardant autour de lui comme s'il y avait des ennemis.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? qu'il s'est exclamé en me voyant.   
-Rêve de ta chatte blanche ailleurs! j'ai lancé en m'époussetant le ventre.   
-Les humains! qu'il a râlé avant de partir vers un autre fauteuil, histoire de faire sa toilette matinale.   
  
J'ai détourné les yeux de ce spectacle dégradant. Non mais, il existe des toilettes pour chats! À la limite, je lui laisserais utiliser ma salle de bain. Heu, à bien y penser, je doute que ce soit une excellent idée. Se retrouver avec des poils de chat sur le popotin, très peu pour moi merci.   
  
**Pile poil 7h**   
_Couchée sur le divan, à l'envers_   
  
Il paraît que se coucher la tête en bas fait revenir le sang dans notre cerveau et alimente nos neurones. Avec un peu de chance, mes cellules vont capter le message que je me tue à leur envoyer : changer la couleur de mes cheveux en un roux blond magnifique.   
  
**7h03**   
  
Par ma foi! Et si jamais ça fonctionnait? Je me vois déjà descendant l'escalier principal du château, faisant tourner les regards de la gente masculine. Les gens m'appellerait la séduisante-rousse-volcanique-aux-reflets-dorés-ressemblant-à-de-la-poudre-de-fée et on verrait ma jolie binette dans _Times Magazine_ ou encore _Sorcière Hebdo_. À moi la gloire!   
  
**7h05**   
_Je commence à avoir un " léger " mal crânien_   
  
-Julie???   
-Ah, salut Thierry! Ça va comme tu veux?   
-Heu oui... Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques?   
-Approche et viens me dire ce que j'ai de différent.   
  
Il s'est approché de moi en plissant les yeux tel une taupe myope (hum, par définition, une taupe EST myope (on t'a pas sonné la petite voix intérieure!)).   
  
-Heu... ta tête ressemble à un gros ballon rouge?   
_Il a de la chance que le meurtre soit illégal_   
-Non!!! je me suis indignée.   
-Heu, tu as changée de pyjama?   
-Non plus.   
-Tes pieds ont grandit?   
-Fais un effort...   
-Mais je sais pas moi!   
-Mes cheveux! Regarde-les!   
  
Il s'est gratté le menton, l'air pensif.   
  
-Ils sont roux-blonds n'est-ce pas? j'ai demandé, pleine d'espoir.   
-Heu, pas vraiment.   
  
Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, je me suis assise du bon sens. Adieu tapis rouge, séances de photos, lunettes fumées et hôtel cinq étoiles.   
  
-En tout cas, bonne St-Valentin! qu'il m'a lancé avant de sortir de la salle commune.   
-Ouais toi aussi...   
  
Minute papillon. Il a dit _quoi_?   
  
**7h21**   
_Grande Salle_   
  
-Non d'une marmotte des neiges! Je peux pas y croire, c'est déjà la St-Valentin!   
-Eh oui génie, m'a répondu Sarah, la bouche pleine de crêpes.   
-Bof, après tout c'est qu'un jour comme les autres, a dit Kami en haussant des épaules.   
  
Nous lui avons toutes lancé un regard qui signifiait : c'est pas possible raconter des salades pareilles.   
  
-Peut-être bien, a dit Dothy. Mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que la Grande Salle est aussi... rose!   
  
J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Partout sur les murs il y a d'énormes fleurs roses pétants et en plus (comme si ce n'était pas suffisant), des confettis tombent du plafond magique. Un peu plus et on se croirait au royaume de Cupidon.   
  
-Ça finit par donner mal au coeur, a dit Léa avec une grimace.   
-Il paraît que c'est un ancien professeur qui a lancé ce sort pour la St-Valentin et qu'à toutes les années, l'enchantement revient de lui-même pour décorer la Grande Salle. Personne n'est capable de l'enlever, a expliqué Kami.   
-En tout cas, j'ai commencé, celui qui a lancé ce sort a dû avoir une soirée bien ar_ros_ pour penser à ça!   
  
Nous étions en train de nous bidonner comme des folles quand le courrier matinal est arrivé. C'est dingue comme il y avait des hiboux! Un peu mélancolique, je me suis mise à regarder le nombre de filles qui avaient reçu des fleurs, des peluches ou du chocolat et qui embrassait leur petit copain. Aaaaaaaaaaw, c'est dur la vie.   
  
-Chanceuuuuuuse!   
_Oh c'est pas vrai! Dothy a reçu des chocolats!_   
-C'est de Félix, qu'elle a dit, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.   
  
Félix, je le rappelle, est le gentil petit Serdaigle qui avait invité Dorothée au bal et qui est son coéquipier en botanique. Avec un petit sourire, j'ai regardé Sarah qui tentait de soutirer un chocolat à Dothy l'imperturbable. Au même moment, devinez qui s'est ramené la fraise à table. En plein dans le mile, Maxime Coeur de lion.   
  
-Voyez-vous ça! s'est exclamé William. Un revenant!   
-On commençait à s'inquiéter! a ajouté son jumeau.   
-Désolé les gars, j'étais occupé, a dit le stupide type.   
  
Horreur, il s'est tourné vers moi dans, peut-être, l'espoir de me parler. Mais, plus vite que l'éclair, je me suis levée brusquement.   
  
-C'est pas qu'on s'ennui mais on doit y aller! j'ai dit joyeusement.   
  
Sarah, Kami, Dorothée et Éléanore ont roulé des yeux mais se sont quand même levées.   
  
-Tu vois, tu fais fuir ces demoiselles! s'est exclamé Erik, un autre Poufsouffle, en faisant un clin d'oeil à Kami qui, croyez-le ou non, a piqué un fard.   
  
Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais est-ce que tout le monde sauf moi est casé dans ce bas monde?   
  
**8h39**   
_Cours d'histoire de la magie (beurk)_   
  
L'atmosphère est au summum de sa platitude. Binns, le prof fantôme, marmonne pour lui-même sur une supposée révolte de gobelins en face d'une vingtaine d'élèves à moitié endormi (ou carrément pour certain dont je tairais le nom).   
  
-Il a quel âge tu crois? m'a chuchoté Sarah, la tête mollement appuyée sur son bras.   
-Probablement dans les six chiffres...   
-Ça ne meurt jamais ces trucs là? qu'elle m'a demandé.   
-Non et en plus, c'est _mortellement_ ennuyant.   
-Hihi, arrête, tu vas me faire _mourir_ de rire.   
  
Fou rire silencieux à tous les étages. Inutile de dire que j'étais rouge cramoisi. Étonnamment, Binns s'en ait rendu compte.   
  
-Un problème mesdemoiselles?   
-Nop! j'ai dit, toujours en riant sous cape.   
  
Binns a simplement soupiré et a continué à raconter son histoire assommante, me permettant de me calmer. Alors que je me croyais sauvée, Sarah s'est penchée vers moi et m'a glissée à l'oreille :   
  
-Attention, il _mort_.   
  
Et c'est repartit!   
  
**10h11**   
_Cours de DCFM, Withers est canon_   
  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris ce que " folie de la St-Valentin " signifiait. C'est très simple. Prenons un monsieur sexy, alias Whiters, et une dizaine de jeunes filles. Mettons-les ensemble dans une salle de classe. Observons la pile de cartes de St-Valentin et de pâtisseries qui s'accumule sur le bureau du monsieur sexy. Ensuite, regardons le comportement des jeunes filles qui vont a) glousser comme des dindes b) rougir sans arrêt c) tenter d'être plus mature. Rajoutons à cela un nombre x de garçons jaloux et nous obtenons la classe par excellence d'un professeur sexy.   
  
**10h23**   
_Bureau communautaire_   
  
-C'est complètement ridicule cet engouement devant Withers, a fait Kami alors que nous faisions un travail d'équipe (recherche sur les talismans (quoi de plus inutile, je vous le demande)) avec Kinsey Lee et Judith Monroe, deux Gryffondor.   
-Ce quoi? a dit Sarah en s'étirant le cou pour regarder le spécimen.   
  
Kami a poussé un long soupir.   
  
-Judith, a commencé Kinsey, tu ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble à Tades?   
-C'est qui? a demandé Sarah alors que Judith se mettait à glousser furieusement.   
-Un chanteur sorcier troooooooooooooop séduisant!   
-Il peut bien ressembler à votre Taddy, moi je penche plutôt vers Brad Pitt, j'ai lancé.   
-J'approuve totalement, a dit Sarah en hochant de la tête frénétiquement.   
  
Kinsey a croisé des bras en comme un serpent à sonnette sifflant (du style : tss tss tss).   
  
-Tades, qu'elle a dit fermement.   
-Non, Brad.   
-Tades.   
-Brad.   
-Tades.   
-Brad!!   
-ARRÊTEZ!!!!!!!! a hurlé Kami.   
  
Silence de mort. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers nous. Whiters s'est approché.   
  
-Il y a un problème? qu'il a demandé.   
-Pas vraiment, a dit Judith en lui faisant un énorme sourire angélique (ça marche à tous les coups).   
  
Monsieur sexy (je ne peux toujours pas croire que Maeve a embrassé ses lèvres de dieu!) a simplement haussé des épaules et est retourné à son bureau.   
  
-N'empêche, il est foutument bien foutu! a lâché Kinsey, approuvée par toutes.   
  
**11h04**   
_Grande Salle (la rose bonbon)_   
  
-Bouh. On dirait que je passe ma vie à manger. Pourquoi trois repas par jour et non un seul énorme? Pourquoi du chocolat 156% calories et non du chocolat sucré sans calories? Pourquoi, oh pourquoi?   
-Heu, parce que ce serait stupide, a répondu Dorothée.   
-Mais non! Imagine un peu manger du chocolat sans engraisser d'une miette! a continué Léa.   
-C'est bien manger du chocolat et engraisser! je me suis exclamée.   
  
Personne n'a fait attention à ma remarque. Quoi, c'est pas vrai?   
  
-Éléanore, a dit Kami en refermant son livre sur les animaux fantastique. Tout ce que tu mange a des calories. Tu ne peux pas passer à côté de ça. C'est physiquement impossible!   
-C'est vrai! a enchaîné Sarah. Il paraît que lécher un timbre fait prendre 10 calories.   
-Bof... a dit William en jouant distraitement dans son assiette.   
  
Son jumeau a tôt fait de se mêler lui aussi de la discussion.   
  
-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les femmes passaient leur temps à discuter calories et de tous ces trucs gnangnan.   
-Gnangnan? Gnangnan! j'ai balbutié, outragée.   
-Thierry, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé de ton poids! s'est esclaffée Léa.   
-Hé bah... pas vraiment.   
-Nung! a fait Éléanore en levant les yeux au plafond.   
  
Nous avons tous éclatés de rire.   
  
-C'est quoi ça _nung_? a demandé Dothy.   
-Bah, tu sais... nung!   
-Nung! j'ai dit.   
-Nung, nung! a fait Thierry.   
-Nung, nung, nung! a dit William. Hé, quand on le dit vite, ça fait comme _dong_!   
-Non! a dit Sarah comme si c'était trop beau pour être vrai.   
  
Nous avons tous commencé à faire des _nung/dong_ et a rire comme des bossus, faisant tourner les regards des autres Poufsouffles vers le bout de la table. John Clark, mon bon ami le préfet, n'a même pas essayé de nous faire taire. Eh, il se fait vieux!   
  
-Hé Julie!   
-Han? j'ai demandé en me retournant.   
  
Kami m'a foutu un bouquet de fleurs sous le nez, me faisant atchoumer (hé oui, du verbe atchoum).   
  
-Nung? j'ai fait.   
-C'est pour toi, qu'elle m'a répondu en haussant des épaules.   
  
J'ai considéré le bouquet de marguerites un instant, méfiante, avant de me jeter dessus. La carte, où est la carte?   
  
-Des fleurs, t'a reçu des fleurs? a demandé Sarah en sautillant sur sa chaise. De qui, de qui, c'est de qui?   
_Dis-donc, c'est elle ou moi qui les a reçu ces fleurs?_   
  
J'ai ouvert la petite carte rosée qui y était attachée.   
  
_J'ai pensé que des marguerites fanées n'étaient pas digne de toi. Je t'offre un bouquet entier en ce jour de la St-Valentin en espérant te revoir avec ces fleurs dans tes cheveux._   
  
C'est tout.   
  
-C'est tout?! a demandé Sarah qui avait lu par-dessus mon épaules.   
  
J'ai hoché lentement la tête sans rien dire, tout en refermant la petite carte.   
  
-Léa?   
-Oui?   
-Tiens, j'ai dit en lui tendant les fleurs. C'est pour toi...   
  
Elle a écarquillé les yeux et a prit le bouquet avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. Dorothée, Thierry et William se sont précipités vers elle pour voir.   
  
-Juju? a fait Sarah en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.   
  
Je me suis dégagée et j'ai poussé mon assiette de salade loin de moi.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? a continué Sarah doucement.   
-Ça vient de Emeric, j'ai dit.   
-Oh...   
  
Sans dire un mot, je me suis levée et je suis sortit de table. En passant devant la table des Serdaigle, j'ai vu Emeric qui regardait Éléanore entourée des autres Poufsouffles. Je sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais j'ai sentie les larmes me monter aux yeux.   
  
Rapidement, je me suis dirigée hors de la Grande Salle pour monter l'escalier principal.   
  
-Hé Julie! a fait Mystique en me voyant arriver.   
  
Je l'ai ignoré mais il a décidé de me suivre.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui va pas l'humaine?   
-Rien...   
-On dirait que tu pleures...   
-Fous-moi la paix! j'ai crié en essuyant mes larmes rageusement.   
  
Et je suis partie en courant.   
  
**11h37**   
_Toilette du centre_   
  
Je pleure comme une Madeleine. Pourquoi? Ça j'en ait aucune idée. Non c'est pas vrai, je sais pourquoi. Je sais que je sais très bien pourquoi même. Depuis tout ce temps... Je suis une vrai imbécile. Moi qui croyait qu'il m'aimait bien. Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. C'est Éléanore qu'il aime.   
  
Mais une seconde. Je pleure parce qu'il ne m'aime pas? Je croyais que j'étais amoureuse de Maxime! Caca de mouette et chiante de corbeau, et si j'étais tombée en amour avec Emeric? Non, non, non. De toute manière, il ne m'aime pas.   
  
Je me suis remise à pleurer quand j'ai cru entendre la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir.   
  
-Julie?   
-...   
-Juju, je sais que tu es là. Je t'entends renifler.   
_Bouhou..._   
  
J'ai entendu des pas et deux secondes plus tard, la tête de Sarah apparaissait du haut de la toilette à côté de la mienne.   
  
-Hé, faut pas s'enfuir comme ça! qu'elle a dit.   
  
Renifle, renifle.   
  
-Mystique est inquiet pour toi.   
-C'est vrai? j'ai demandé en levant mes yeux dégoulinants de larmes vers elle.   
-Heu non. En fait il est indigné que tu lui ai dit de te foutre la paix.   
  
Nous avons éclatés de rire. Après un petit moment de silence, Sarah a soupiré.   
  
-Alors c'était de Emeric?   
  
J'ai acquiescé en me prenant un morceau de papier de toilette.   
  
-Waw... J'étais persuadée qu'il était amoureux de toi.   
-M... moi aussi! j'ai dit avant de recommencer à pleurer.   
-Oh Juju! a fait Sarah. Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas!   
  
Je n'ai rien répondu, trop occupée à me moucher bruyamment.   
  
-Tu l'aimes? Depuis quand?   
-Jsais pas. Maintenant?   
  
Elle a rit.   
  
-Et Maxime dans tout ça? Tu l'aimes lui aussi?   
-Ou... oui!   
-Les deux à la fois?!   
-Ouii! Aaaah je suis déréglée, j'ai dit en m'essuyant les yeux.   
-Mais non! Tu es juste... heu amoureuse de deux garçons à la fois.   
-Tu trouve ça normal toi?   
  
Gros silence.   
  
-Heu...   
-Ooooy! j'ai fait en appuyant ma tête sur la porte.   
-Il va falloir choisir Juju.   
-Quoi? j'ai demandé, affolée.   
-Tu peux pas rester comme ça entre la balance! Tu dois choisir.   
-Mais, mais, je peux pas! Maxime sort avec Priscilla et Emeric va sortir avec Léa!   
-Peut-être mais...   
  
CLAC!   
  
-Je n'arrive pas à y croire! a fait une voix.   
  
En sursautant, j'ai vu la tête de Sarah disparaître. Silencieusement, j'ai levé mes pieds pour ne pas qu'on me voit et j'ai reniflé en faisant le moins de bruit possible.   
  
-Le jour de la St-Valentin en plus, a soupiré une autre voix.   
-C'est moche, a dit une autre.   
-Moche? Moche?! C'est beaucoup plus que moche! C'est un outrage!   
  
Attendez une seconde. Je connais cette voix de crécelle!   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Priscilla?   
  
Priscilla? Tendons l'oreille...   
  
-Il a dit qu'il n'avait plus le temps à cause des cours non? a dit Peggy Williams.   
-Pourquoi ne pas se proposer pour faire ses devoirs à sa place? a suggéré Natacha Adams.   
-Je pourrais faire ceux d'enchantements! a dit Gwenn Macneil, la fille la plus idiote que je connaisse.   
-Vous n'aviez rien compris, a coupé sèchement Ségolène Fleischer. Howard a rompu avec elle parce qu'il est amoureux de Morrelli.   
  
Il y a eu un gros silence suivit d'un : ooooooooh! collectif.   
  
-Morrelli?   
-Il est amoureux d'elle?   
-Pas poil de carotte!   
  
J'ai plissé des yeux à la remarque de Peggy. Elle me le paiera.   
  
-Ce n'est pas certain les filles! a soupiré Ségolène. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement Priscilla?   
-Il a dit qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour lui ces derniers temps avec les cours et tout ça et qu'il serait mieux que l'on cesse de se voir.   
-C'est tout?   
-Oui, a pleurniché la poufiasse persifleuse.   
  
J'ai dû user de toute ma volonté pour m'empêcher de ricaner. Dans la cabine d'à côté, j'ai entendu Sarah pouffer discrètement de rire.   
  
-À mon avis c'est assez clair, a dit Ségolène.   
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? a demandé Natacha à nouveau.   
-Me venger, évidemment. Morrelli va bientôt regretter d'être née.   
  
J'ai déglutit péniblement.   
  
-Oui, oui, bravo! Une vengeance! a applaudit Gwenn.   
-La ferme Macneil! a aboyé Ségolène.   
_Cette fille me fait sérieusement peur_   
  
Gwenn a poussé un petit glapissement et elles sont sortit des toilettes tout en discutant de la meilleure façon de me faire du mal. Une fois le silence revenu, j'ai poussé doucement la porte de la toilette en même temps que Sarah.   
  
-T'es dans la merde, qu'elle a dit.   
-Gnnnn... j'ai dit.   
  
Non mais pouvez-vous me dire c'est quoi le problème de Maxime de laisser une fille comme ça? Hein, c'est quoi?

* * *

Wow, ça faisait longtemps non? En tout cas, j'aimerais partager quelque chose avec   
vous (hé, pourquoi pas?). Un bon conseil: "Ne crache jamais au visage d'un Gaulois, sauf si   
sa moustache est en feu. --Vercingétorix à Jules César   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  



	28. Les Cartes Perdues

**Reviews!**   
  
**bee orchid:** WHOWOW! Tu t'es déchaînée sur ta review!!! Tu es incroyable! Écrire tout ça, rien que pour moi (et pour Julie (faut pas l'oublier lol)). C'est digne de recevoir la mention: folledingue. Ou crêpeuse de chignon officielle (voilà, moi qui voulait mettre cette expression, c'est fait!). Beuh, je dis n'importe quoi. Oui, c'est très bien d'en apprendre plus sur Julie (comme le fait qu'elle chante mal (comme moi) et qu'elle saute sur son lit (pas comme moi, je tiens trop à la vie pour risquer de me fracasser le crâne contre mon plafond bas)). Tades. Quel nom ringuard. Je regrette d'avoir écrit ça lol! Par contre, je regrette pas l'avoir comparé à Brad Pitt (rêvasse). Les fleurs: c'est très simple. Julie pense que c'est pour Éléanore!!! Bonne idée pour se débarasser de Priscilla. J'avais une méthode moins radicale en tête mais celle-ci est particulièrement à mon goût! Menfin (combien de fois je l'ai écrit ça?), j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre (moi il me fout la trouille (mince, j'aurais pas dû dire ça)) autant, sinon plus que les autres (on a le droit de rêver)!!!! P.S.: fanficbio's show n'est pas du Tinkerbell copyright! Libre à toi de me le piquer lol!   
  
**vix:** DEVINE QUOI! Je viens de remarquer que ton pseudo... fait un bonhomme!!!! Hahahaha! Je suis siii perspicace. Ça tue. Bref. OUI! Mes vacances étaient au-delà du génial et OUI! j'ai vu pleins de beaux mecs (bave un peu). Héhé, merci pour le poster de :-D. J'ai bien apprécié lol! Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas encore abandonné l'idée de faire une suite! Je l'aime trop cette Julie pour pouvoir l'abandonner -. Oh avant de dire: j'espère que tu aimeras la suite et blablabla, je voulais te dire que j'arrête pas de dire à pluche! à tout le monde!!! Sois fière de toi! Bonne lecture lol!   
  
**Poucie:** Hellow! Ça va la pro-Maxime? Nan je blague. T'a bien le droit de l'aimer ce petit Maxime. Personne (sauf moi) ne sait avec qui Julie va finir donc... vive les hypothèses! Minute, tu as mis ma fic dans tes favoris?!? Je suis sous le choc! C'est vraiment vraiment vraiment un HONNEUUUUUUUUR!!!!! Tu pouvais pas plus me faire plaisir! Bref, tu me dira ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !   
  
**Morwan:** Bonjour (on doit toujours être gentil avec les nouveaux pour pas qu'ils s'enfuient en hurlant après m'avoir un peu mieux connu (je blague!))! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Morwan. Juste comme ça, en passant, est-ce que ton pseudo vient du Seigneur des Anneaux? Parce qu'il existe une Morwen... MAIS JE SORS DES LIMITES QUE JE M'ÉTAIS FIXÉE MA PAROLE! Revenons-en au fait. Toi, ma fic et tout la tralala. D'abord, je suis hypra contente que tu ai a) eu le courage de commencer cette fic malgré le titre nul b) eu assez de force pour la lire jusqu'au chapitre 27 c) AIMÉ ÇA! Tu as vraiment tout (et je suis sincère) mon respect. Parlons Julie. OUI! elle est sarcastique et cynique! Tout ça m'est venu en lisant les Confessions de Georgia Nicolson (si tu as l'occasion de lire ces bouquins, FAIS-LE!). J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit plus vieille parce que le fait qu'elle ait seulement 12 ans me complique un peu la vie. Mais bon. J'ai bien l'intention de la faire vieillir... (clin d'oeil sur la possibilité d'une suite). Au plaisir (je sors les grands mots) de te voir m'écrire au prochain chapitre!!   
  
**loly malfoy:** Kikoo! Ça boum (je hais cette expression)? Vraiment, je suis navrée d'avoir gâchée tes vacances!!!! Est-ce que tu vas me pardonner un jour? Voir Julie botter le petit derrière prétentieux de Priscilla mettra-t-il un baume sur ta peine? (non, malheureusement, pas dans ce chapitre). Ou le simple fait de pouvoir lire le chapitre 27 te réjoui? J'espère pour toi lol parce que JUSTEMENT! il est là, tout chaud, tout frais, à peine sortit du four qui t'attend. Il cri: viens, viens loly! Ok, je déraille... Bonne lecture!   
  
**Morwan, part2:** Merci pour l'encouragement!!! Ça aide à continuer un chap ça! À pluche Mo (aaah, j'adore (je peux t'apeller Mo.?))!

* * *

Chapitre 27

Les Cartes Perdues

**Jeudi, 18 mars**   
**14h00**   
_Dortoir (comme d'habitude)_   
  
Le cours de défense a été annulé. Withers s'est coltiné un rhume d'enfer, comme la moitié des élève de l'école d'ailleurs. Pomfresh est tellement surmenée qu'elle donne des billets à numéro pour se faire soigner. Dingue non? Pour rajouter au portrait, il pleut des hallebardes et il fait froid.   
  
Malheur! Je suis destinée à rester cloîtrée dans ce dortoir et à écrire ma lettre mensuel pour maman, qui d'ailleurs achève.   
  
_Dame Julie, qui vous aime   
Pleins de bisous   
XOXOXOXOX   
  
P.S. : Je sais que tu as dis qu'on en reparlerait mais... je peux avoir un balai?_   
  
Ça devrait suffire. Hum, et si j'enlevais le : Dame Julie, qui vous aime? Ça fait un peu New Age sur les bords. Si ça continue, je vais me mettre à chanter des hoodelaï hoodelaï et des Kumbaya à tût-tête en dansant avec des rubans colorés.   
  
Je déraille.   
  
Comme d'habitude diront les mauvaises langues.   
  
**14h03**   
_Lit_   
  
Et si j'essayais de m'enlever les tâches de rousseurs? Juste pour voir.   
  
**14h05**   
_Salle de bain_   
  
HORREUR! J'AI FAIT DISPARAÎTRE MON NEZ!!!!!   
  
**14h05 et 30 secondes**   
_Devant le miroir_   
  
Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Comment je vais expliquer ça à Pomfresh?   
  
**14h07**   
_Devant le miroir_   
  
Coup de bol énorme. J'ai réussi à tout replacer sans trop de dégâts et tout est redevenu comme avant. Hormis le fait que mon nez s'enfuit si on essais de le toucher. Prions le ciel pour que personne ne tente une approche avec mon visage avant que je rétablisse la situation.   
  
Crotte. On cogne à la porte.   
  
**14h26**   
_Dortoir_   
  
Trop génial!!! Tout à l'heure Dothy est venue me voir dans la salle de bain. Nous avons causée toute les deux (Pas avec la salle de bain, avec Dorothée!) assises sur le carrelage. Au début, elle était très mystérieuse du genre : je parle tout bas et je regarde autour de moi comme si j'allais me faire coincer par un tueur en série.   
  
-Faut que je te parle! qu'elle m'a dit.   
-De quoi?   
-Ben, a propos de Éléanore!   
  
Il faut avouer que c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé.   
  
-Pourquoi?   
-C'est son anniversaire demain!   
  
Elle avait l'air aussi excitée qu'une puce dans un élevage de chien.   
  
-C'est chouette!   
-Ouais.   
  
...   
...   
...   
  
-Et alors? j'ai demandé.   
-On va lui préparer une petite fête!   
-Je vois.   
-Ouais.   
  
...   
...   
...   
  
-Comme quoi?   
-Ben des bonbons, nos pyjamas, le Q.G. quoi.   
-Ah.   
-Faudrait de la Bièraubeurre aussi.   
  
Là je me suis dit qu'elle exagérait.   
  
-De la bière? Tu trouves pas qu'on est un peu jeune pour ça?   
-Pas de la bière, de la Bièraubeurre!   
-Je ne vois pas la différence, sinon les deux autres syllabes...   
  
Elle a soupiré.   
  
-C'est une boisson sorcière, tête de pioche!   
  
Mon nouveau mode de vie, c'est-à-dire la sérénité absolue, m'interdit tout commentaire déplacé envers les autres. Aimez-vous les uns les autres a dit... Mel Gibson dans son film. Bref, je me suis contentée d'un : Ah.   
  
-Alors demain tu prépares tout avec Sarah et Kami et quand elle va arriver, toute la pièce va être décorée! Je compte sur toi?   
-Mouaip!   
  
Héhé. J'ai déjà des tonnes d'idées pour la déco. Je pourrais gonfler des ballons en forme d'hippopotame, confectionner un joli costume et trouver un sort qui jette des confettis _ad vitam aeternam_ sur Léa.   
  
**14h32**   
_Dortoir_   
  
En train de fouiller dans les tiroirs de Sarah. Techniquement, son livre de couture magique devrait être entre les bas et les collants (Dieu que cette fille est ordonnée!). Oh. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Un rouleau de parchemins fourré dans une paire de chaussettes?!   
  
Hum...   
  
Je suis sûre qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil.   
  
**14h33**   
_Dortoir_   
  
Des poèmes! Des dizaines de poèmes écrit à l'encre rouge sur un parchemin plein de petits coeurs. HAHAHAHAHA! Il y en a un qui se nomme Tes Yeux.   
  
_Tes yeux sont bruns   
Comme du chocolat   
Tes yeux sont doux   
Comme de la soie   
Tes yeux brillent   
Comme des étoiles_   
  
Et j'en passe. Le tout signé : _ton Roméo_. On touche le fond là, non?   
  
**14h36**   
_Couchée sur mon lit_   
  
Quand Sarah est entrée dans la chambre je lui ait fait : Comment ça va, Juliette?   
  
**14h41**   
_Dortoir_   
  
Sarah m'en veut à mort d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires. Elle dit que c'est atteinte à la vie privée. Ben voyons! S'il fallait que La Bête n'ai jamais pardonné Belle d'avoir fureté dans ses choses, on ne serait pas sortit du bois (Bête, bois... hihihihihihihihihi).   
  
**15h02**   
_Potions_   
  
Elle ne me parle toujours pas. Je me demande pour combien de temps.   
  
**15h08**   
_Toujours potions_   
  
Pendant que Rogue écrivait au tableau, je me suis penchée vers Sarah.   
  
-Psst!   
  
Elle a fait celle qui n'entendait rien mais elle a bien dû réagir lorsque je lui ait envoyé un petit papier. Il disait :   
  
_Sarah, je m'excuse énormément d'avoir fouillé dans tes choses. J'aurais dû savoir qu'entre Roméo et toi, c'était perso. D'un autre côté, comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu entretenais une relation secrète avec un type en collant?_   
  
Elle :   
  
_Boucle-la Julie._   
  
Moi :   
  
_Je t'aime Sarah._   
  
Elle :   
  
_Pfff..._   
  
Ça aurait pu durer des siècles si Rogue n'était pas intervenu.   
  
-Morrelli, Davidson! qu'il a aboyé, nous faisant sursauter. 10 points en moins pour Poufsouffle pour inattention en classe. Et vous me ferez une copie de cent lignes sur : L'art d'écouter et de travailler en cours de potions. Pour demain.   
  
C'est ça. Vas-y, débite-moi tes sornettes.   
  
**16h17**   
_Couloir_   
  
Sarah a fini par m'adresser la parole. Au moins pour me dire à quel point Rogue était un taré. Résultat : j'ai réussi à lui soutirer les vers du nez côté Roméo et Juliette.   
  
-Ben il y a ce garçon à l'orphelinat qui est plutôt mignon et comme on s'entend bien tout les deux, on s'envoi des poèmes. Tu vois le genre?   
  
Non, je ne vois pas.   
  
**Vendredi, 19 mars**   
**20h30 et des poussières**   
_Q.G._   
  
En train de gonfler des ballons. Juste pour préciser, ça doit faire au moins mille ans que du caoutchouc entre en contact avec ma bouche. À ce rythme-là, je vais manquer d'air et mon cerveau explosera.   
  
POW!   
  
-SARAH! j'ai hurlé. CESSE DE T'ASSEOIR SUR MES BALLONS!   
-Ils sont même pas à toi, d'abord.   
-Peut-être, mais je leur ait insufflé la vie!   
-Arrêtez de vous disputer toutes les deux, a coupé Kami. Éléanore et Dothy devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.   
_Grumbl_   
  
Quand Léa et Dothy on fini par débarquer (des heures plus tard), on a toutes hurlé SURPRISE!! en bondissant hors de nos cachettes. Je ne vous raconte pas le fou rire quand on s'est rendu compte que Éléanore avait fait exploser sa boîte de jus sous le coup de l'émotion. Un brin sensible, la fille.   
  
Ensuite, on s'est toutes assises sur les fauteuils pour déballer les cadeaux. Dothy lui a offert un livre sur la divination (_Initiation à la cartomancie_, ou un truc du genre) méga gigantesque. Du style : mets-moi dans ta bibliothèque si tu tiens à ce qu'elle s'effondre sous mon poids. Kami a été plus raisonnable. Elle lui a offert des boucles d'oreilles Yéyé vert flash qu'Éléanore s'est d'ailleurs empressée de mettre. Sarah, elle, lui a donné une jupe plissée orange et rose qu'elle avait fait elle-même. Et moi, très futée, je lui ai redonné ses bottes de lutin.   
  
**21h23**   
_Q.G._   
  
La fête bat son plein. Dorothée a réussi à dénicher des kilos de bonbons et une caisse de Bièraubeurre qui, en passant, est la meilleure chose que j'ai goûté de ma vie. Sarah est en train d'interpréter _Happy Birthday_ à la flûte traversière. Ça me tue de l'avouer, mais elle est pas mauvaise du tout!   
  
-J'ai toujours voulu jouer d'un instrument de musique... a fait Éléanore une fois que Sarah a eu fini son petit numéro improvisé.   
-Comme quoi? a demandé Kami.   
  
Léa a prit le temps de mâcher consciencieusement son jujube avant de répondre le plus sérieusement du monde :   
  
-La cornemuse.   
  
Nous avons toutes éclaté de rire.   
  
-Et pourquoi pas le triangle pendant que tu y es? j'ai dit en riant.   
-Hé! Reste polie envers les Écossais! a dit Sarah, nous faisant rire de plus belle.   
-Hahaha! La cornemuse franchement! Hahaha! a rigolé Dorothée qui pleurait pratiquement de rire.   
  
Inutile de dire à quel point Éléanore était offusquée. Elle disait : " Ben quoi! " ou encore des " Je suis fière d'être en Écosse. Il faut honorer ça! ". Du n'importe quoi à mon avis.   
  
**22h44**   
_Q.G._   
  
Vu l'heure, nous avons installé des couvertures sur les fauteuils pour pouvoir nous coucher. Pendant que tout le monde s'occupait du dodo, j'ai écopé de la tâche ramassage de confettis (il y en a au moins dix mille par centimètre carré). Bon, je ne me plains pas (trop), Kami doit ramasser les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre! D'ailleurs, pour se venger, elle n'a pas arrêté de compter toutes les bouteilles que j'avais finit. Huit. Elle dit aussi que je suis un peu pompette.   
  
Pourquoi croire une fille qui s'intéresse de près ou de loin aux potions? Je vous le demande?   
  
**22h58**   
_Fauteuil du coin gauche_   
  
En train de lire el journal del señorita Elizabeth Jenson (j'ai toujours été nulle en Espagnol). Il ne se passe plus grand chose d'intéressant sinon qu'elle s'est fait un petit copain super cochon (je blague, il lui a seulement prit la main et la demoiselle était toute offusquée) et que son amie Flore (celle qui a le don de la beauté) s'était coupée les cheveux elle-même. Palpitant.   
  
J'allais refermer le journal quand Éléanore a poussé un cri strident (que dis-je, un hurlement).   
  
-Quoi?! a presque crié Kami en sursautant comme jamais.   
-Vous me croirez jamais les filles!   
  
Elle s'est levée et a couru jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour se mettre à fouiller dans les armoires.   
  
-J'ai raté un épisode? a demandé Sarah en baillant.   
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? j'ai demandé à Dorothée qui a simplement hausser des épaules.   
  
Éléanore est revenue et nous agité un paquet de cartes sous le nez, un sourire énorme sur le visage.   
  
-Il est un peu tard pour jouer aux cartes, tu trouves pas? a fait remarquer intelligemment Kami.   
-Non! Regardez!   
  
Sarah m'a jeté un regard lourd du style : Vois les méfaits de l'alcool sur cette petite.   
  
-Percutez les filles! Ce sont les Cartes Perdues!!!   
-Super!!!!!   
  
Cherchez l'erreur, Léa a cru que je m'extasiais pour de vrai.   
  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises, a fait Kami.   
-Je ne blague pas! Il est écrit dans le livre que Dorothée m'a donné. Regardez, ça correspond exactement à la définition!   
  
Dorothée et Kami se sont jetées sur le dit livre. Une minute plus tard, on avait droit à des : Pas croyable! Merlin! Impossible!   
  
-Minute, j'ai dit avec un petit rire. Ce sont VRAIMENT les Cartes Perdues?   
-Ouais.   
-Celles qui sont supposément perdues?   
-Ouais.   
-Celles qui peuvent répondre à trois de nos questions?   
-Ouais.   
  
Là, j'étais à 100 dans le coup.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors? j'ai fait en me levant sur le fauteuil.   
-Rien! On y va! a gueulé Éléanore en sautillant sur place.   
  
Kami a vite interrompu nos idées.   
  
-Heu, je crois pas que ce soit une super idée.   
-Ben... pourquoi? j'ai demandé.   
-Écoutez, ça peut être dangereux tout ça...   
-Oui, c'est vrai! a ajouté Dorothée.   
  
Sarah, elle, ne disait rien mais regardait la joute verbale de son fauteuil.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être dangereux avec un ridicule paquet de cartes? f'ai fait, sarcastique.   
-On ne sait jamais Julie, a dit Dorothée.   
-En plus, vous avez toutes les deux un peu trop bu ce soir, a dit Kami l'air sérieux.   
  
Éléanore a roulé des yeux.   
  
-Allez les poules mouillées, on ne vous demande pas plus que de regarder.   
-Léa, poses ces cartes, a dit Dothy.   
  
Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Pourquoi voulaient-elles nous empêcher de jouer à ce stupide jeu de cartes? Comme si c'était dangereux!...   
  
-Non.   
-S'il te plait... fais-le.   
-J'ai dit non Dorothée! Tu n'es pas ma mère que je sache!   
-Ok, ok! j'ai intervenu. Pas besoin de se chicaner pour ça! On n'a qu'à passer au vote. Que celles qui sont contre lève la main.   
  
Kami et Dorothée ont levé la main.   
  
-Et celles qui sont pour...   
  
J'ai levé ma main en même temps que Éléanore.   
  
-Égalité. On oublie tout, a décidé Kami.   
-Hé une seconde! Sarah n'a pas voté que je sache.   
  
Nous nous sommes toutes tournées vers Sarah qui a rougit.   
  
-Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas dangereux, qu'elle a fait d'une petite voix.   
  
Éléanore a poussé un cri de victoire et est allée s'asseoir en indien à la petite table basse, sans manquer de regarder Dorothée droit dans les yeux. Je suis allée m'asseoir avec Sarah, bientôt suivit à contre-coeur de Dothy et Kami.   
  
-Bon alors, a commencé Léa en déposant sur la table quatre cartes. D'abord, il faut mettre les quatre points cardinaux à égale distance l'une de l'autre, en formant un losange.   
  
C'était de très belles cartes toutes peintes en rouge avec des inscriptions étranges et pleins de symboles dorés dessus.   
  
-Ensuite une personne doit piger treize cartes si elle veut que je réponde à ses questions.   
  
Silence.   
  
-Sarah? a demandé Éléanore après un moment.   
-Heu, non merci...   
-Julie alors?   
  
J'ai hoché la tête vigoureusement. Peuh, ça me fait pas peur ces trucs-là!   
  
-Ok. Choisit treize cartes.   
  
Ce que j'ai fait. Une fois que je lui ai donné, Éléanore les a placé en losange autour de chaque points cardinaux et en a placé une au centre, le dessin vers la table. J'ai avancé ma main pour la retourner mais Éléanore m'a attrapé le bras.   
  
-N'y touche surtout pas! qu'elle a sifflé. Ça pourrait être dangereux.   
  
J'ai déglutit.   
  
-On devrait peut-être laisser tomber, a fait Sarah en me regardant, inquiète.   
  
Oui. C'était pas une mauvaise idée. Je commençais à me demander si c'était une bonne chose de jouer avec des trucs ensorcelés depuis des siècles. Flitwick nous avais déjà parlé d'anciens sorts tellement cruels que des milliers de personnes mourraient lorsqu'on le jetait. Malheureusement, Éléanore n'était pas de cet avis.   
  
-Pas question! On est trop avancé pour reculer maintenant.   
  
Puis, lentement, elle a tourné la carte du centre. Je me suis attendue à entendre un coup de canon ou un autre truc spectaculaire mais rien ne s'est passé. En haussant des épaules, je me suis tournée vers Sarah pour lui dire : Ouais, pas très futé ces cartes!   
  
-Ouais, pas très... j'ai commencé.   
  
Mais je me suis arrêtée net quand j'ai vu la tronche qu'elle faisait. Elle était toute pâle et avait les yeux agrandi par la peur. Elle regardait Éléanore. Je me suis retournée vers elle et ce que j'ai vu m'a arraché un cri. Elle avait les yeux tout blancs et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.   
  
-Léa... a fait Dorothée.   
  
Brusquement, Éléanore s'est mise à parler.   
  
-_Vous avez réveillé un monstre qui dormait depuis trop longtemps._   
  
Elle avait la voix super grave et poussait des râles effrayants. On aurait dit la voix d'une machine rouillée, mais en beaucoup plus épeurant.   
  
-Léa! a répété Dothy.   
-_Vous n'auriez pas dû._   
-Arrête! a crié Dorothée. Ce n'est plus drôle Léa!   
-Ce n'est pas Léa, a dit Kami d'une voix blanche.   
  
Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Éléanore s'est tournée vers elle, les yeux roulants.   
  
-_Les Cartes ont été placées._   
  
Sarah a poussé un glapissement de terreur. Puis, la poitrine de Léa s'est soulevée et elle a jeté la tête vers l'arrière.   
  
-Non! Léa! a crié Dorothée en lui prenant le bras.   
  
Une lumière aveuglante à éclaté et Dorothée à été projetée vers l'arrière. Nous nous sommes précipitées vers elle. J'avais les mains qui tremblaient.   
  
-Regardez! a soufflé Kami en pointant notre amie.   
  
Elle avait commencé à s'élever dans les airs, le corps brillant d'une lueur surnaturel.   
  
-_Les Cartes ont été placées_, qu'elle a répété en tournoyant.   
  
Je me suis jetée vers la table pour défaire le jeu de cartes mais Kami m'a tenu fermement les bras.   
  
-NON! Il faut répondre!   
-Non, non... j'ai fait en secouant la tête.   
-JULIE! a crié Dorothée.   
  
Morte de peur et toute tremblante, je me suis avancée vers Éléanore.   
  
-_Qui a placé les Cartes_? qu'elle a dit.   
-Ju... Julie Morrelli.   
  
Elle a poussé un râle et a été agité d'un spasme. Derrière moi, j'ai entendu Dorothée sangloter.   
  
-_Posez vos questions et laissez le monstre retourner dormir._   
-Non... s'il vous plaît, j'ai fait.   
-_Les Cartes ont été placées._   
  
J'avais du mal à parler tellement mes dents claquaient.   
  
-Qu... Qu'est-ce qui arrivera aux Charmeuses? je me suis entendue demander.   
-_Détruites. Elles seront détruites par le temps, le vent... l'eau, la terre et l'air. Les éléments se déchaîneront et alors... alors ce sera la fin de tout._   
  
La robe de Éléanore a été balayée par un vent invisible.   
  
-Encore! m'a crié Kami.   
-Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, j'ai fait en hoquetant.   
  
Mais j'ai bien dû me rendre à l'évidence. La chose qui habitait Léa ne partirait que lorsque j'aurais posé mes trois questions.   
  
-Est-ce qu'une personne de mon entourage va souffrir à cause des Charmeuses?   
  
De sa voix rauque et terrible, la bouche de Éléanore a simplement répondu :   
  
-_Oui._   
-De quelle manière?   
-_Le coeur de chacun est fragile et l'âme l'est encore plus. Encore une fois le temps fera des ravages et ses caprices affecterons tout ceux qui voudront le défier. L'homme n'est pas éternel. La roue continuera de tourner. La Parque coupera le destin._   
  
Puis, il y a eu un nouvel éclair et une force invisible a explosé dans la salle, rejetant tout sur son passage. Sous le coup, j'ai été éjectée comme un vulgaire chiffon contre un mur, avant de m'écraser contre le sol en gémissant de douleur. Les yeux fermés à cause de la lumière aveuglante, j'ai pu entendre : _Le monstre dormira à nouveau._   
  
Aussi brusquement que tout était arrivé, le calme est revenu dans la pièce et un silence de mort a remplacé la voix gutturale de Éléanore.   
  
Un gémissement au fond de la salle m'a fait retrouver mes esprits. Plutôt péniblement, j'ai réussi à me remettre debout, l'épaule douloureuse et je me suis traînée vers un fauteuil.   
  
-Éléanore! Elle va bien? a demandé Dorothée.   
  
J'ai balayé la pièce du regard sans trouver la frimousse sympathique de mon amie. Puis, comme si je le savais depuis toujours, j'ai regardé derrière moi.   
  
Sur le sol, une forme était étendue sur le dos. Immobile.   
  
Respirant difficilement, je me suis approchée d'elle.   
  
-Léa...? j'ai murmuré en lui prenant la main.   
  
Comme électrocutée, je l'ai retiré vivement de la mienne. Elle était aussi froide qu'un bloc de glace.   
  
_Le monstre dormira à nouveau._   
  
_À suivre..._


	29. Choc

**Reviews!**

**Alixe:** Hellow! Non, tu n'as pas la mémoire courte. Julie pense que les fleurs étaient pour Éléanore parce que c'est elle que Emeric regardait en disant qu'il fallait les remplacer! Elle n'a pas tord... Merci encore pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir. En espérant que tu aimes autant ce chapitre que le précédent!

**Morwan:** Chalut! Hoho, je suis hyper contente de voir que j'ai réussi à te faire peur! Je suis ni plus ni moins qu'une... Frankeinstein en jupette (je déraille complètement)! Pour ce qui est de Éléanore... je ne peux rien dire, tout est dans ce chapitre!

Oh, en parlant du Seigneur des Anneaux (hahaha, j'avais raison pour ton pseudo, hahaha!), j'ai lu une parodie l'autre jour tellement hilarante! Si tu es une vraie fan du SDA (film compris), tu vas te bidonner. Elle est dans mes favoris si ça t'intéresse...

Je suis contente (2e fois dans la même réponse, pas fort) de savoir que les gens lisent plus qu'une de mes fics (j'ai finalement atteint mon but)! Mais navrée pour avoir lâché La fleur du désert... Sincèrement, je m'en veux. Bon, fini le moment mélo et place au chapitre 28 (le vrai)!

**Nefra:** Salut! Une nouvelle revieweuse!!! Ah, que de joie dans mon cœur de te voir débarquer comme ça! 'danse un peu et essais de redevenir sérieuse' Enfin bref. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu es tombée sur ma fic (vraiment!) mais je ne poserai pas de questions. En espérant que tu lise la suite!!!

**Misstick:** Vieille crotte. Désolé, fallait que je sorte cette insulte pour quelqu'un et c'est tombé sur toi! Non, c'est que Max arrête pas d'appeler tout le monde (moi compris) comme ça. Je suis influençable sans bon sens. En passant, tu sauras que mes « supplications », comme tu dis, n'étaient pas lamentables du tout! Elles sont fondées. Et depuis quand tu dois te forcer pour reviewer cette fic? 'jette un regard peiné' Là tu m'as minée. Enfin bref, où en étais-je?... Ah oui! Oui d'accord, je suis archi pourrite en espagnol mais je me recycle en allemand! Ich mag Frenzözisch (ou un truc du genre)! Oh my god, tu es irrécupérable (je viens de lire la fin de ta review). Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi?... BONNE LECTURE!!! (je t'ai fait peur?)

**vix** Allô! Lol! C'est bien que tu contrôles tes habitudes. Ça me fait une petite pause zen pour une fois (au lieu de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps pour cause de a) review négative b) review qui me menace de mort c) m'engueule comme un vieux poisson mort). J-E B-L-A-G-U-E! Ne suis-je pas hilarante ce soir? Sûrement pas, mais bon, on s'en fiche. L'important c'est que je me fasse rire moi-même non? Pour ce qui est de Éléanore (enfin, quelque chose de constructif dans ma réponse), je te dis rien. Tu n'as qu'à lire ce chapitre et tes vœux seront exaucés! Enfin... non pas du tout mais... Aah, tu verras!

**Poucie qui n'a plus son foutu login** Bonjour toi! C'est triste ton histoire de pseudo. Tu l'as retrouvée??? Moi je m'inquiète. BREFEUH! Merci, merci, merci pour ta review (je ne le dirai jamais assez) et bonne heu, lecture!

**Bee orchid : **Trop woha ta review! Elle boxe pas dans la catégorie « poids légers »! Ça c'est des reviews comme je les aime! Aaah... Comment tu vas? Moi ça va. Il commence à faire –8 chez moi. On est si bien... (je blague!). Oh en passant, je te pardonne. Tu es trop précieuse pour que je t'en veuille (voyons, où trouverais-je une revieweuse assidue comme toi?)! BONNE FÊTE! Oups non. Seulement le 30 mars. 5 jours après ma maman!! Ok, je me lance sérieusement dans cette RAR.

-Hallebardes pluie très forte (une vieille expression de... j'en ai aucune idée)

-Moi aussi je veux des tâches de rousseurs!!! Étonnamment, j'en ait sur mon nez. On les voit pas à l'œil nu, mais j'en ait quand même bon!

-Hum, moi non plus je sais pas où je trouve toutes mes idées...

-Pour le reste je répond pas. C'est total hors sujet (je blague! Hahahahahaha...)

-Alors, tu l'as trouvé ton présentateur de Fanfic's Bio show?

-Bonne lecture orchidounette (wach non, je ferais mieux de trouver mieux que ça!)!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 28

**Choc**

**Vendredi, 19 mars**

**23h37**

_Q.G._

Un cri a résonné dans la pièce. Il m'a fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était moi qui l'avait poussé.

-Julie, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je n'ai pas répondu. Je n'étais même pas consciente qu'on me parlait. Tout ce que je pouvais faire ce résumais à fixer cette main froide et pâle. Froide... Comme si le sang l'avait quitté. Comme si... la vie l'avait quittée.

-Oh mon dieu! a soufflé quelqu'un juste derrière moi.

Kami s'est agenouillée à côté de Éléanore.

-Froide, j'ai dit, les yeux dans le vide.

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi elle est froide? Il fait ch... chaud pourtant.

Erreur. Je commençais moi-même à avoir la chair de poule et mes dents dansaient la samba dans ma bouche.

Dorothée et Sarah sont arrivées. Dothy, en état de choc, s'est jetée sur Léa en sanglotant.

-Réveille-toi! Réveille-toi bon sang! RÉVEILLE-TOI!!!

Elle s'est mise à la secouer et j'ai entendu la tête de Léa cogner le sol plusieurs fois.

-Dorothée, arrête! a crié Kami en essayant de lui faire lâcher Éléanore.

Mais elle tenait bon, s'accrochait en hurlant à son amie de se réveiller, d'ouvrir les yeux, de faire un signe de vie.

-NON! a hurlé Dorothée en se débattant. ELLE EST MORTE! VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ! TOUT EST VOTRE FAUTE!

Sarah s'est mise à pleurer à son tour. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Kami a commencé a hurler après Dorothée. Je n'ai réussit qu'à saisir des : « tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça » et des « ça ne sert à rien! ». Elles se hurlaient dessus, Dorothée tenant le corps de Éléanore serré contre elle et Kami essayant de lui faire lâcher prise.

Soudain, Sarah s'est jetée sur Léa en criant.

-Ses cheveux, regardez!

Les cheveux de notre amie avaient commencé à prendre une couleur grisâtre pour devenir finalement complètement blancs.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? a balbutié Dorothée.

-Elle... elle n'est pas morte... a soufflé Kami. ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE!

Tout en regardant la scène, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que Éléanore avait toujours voulu se teindre les cheveux. Méchant coup de bol.

Et j'ai commencé à pouffer de rire.

Sarah, Kami et Dorothée se sont tournées vers moi, choquées. Je sais que j'aurais pas dû, mais ça m'a fait rire encore plus. Juste à voir leur figure, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'étais là, en plein milieu de la pièce, avec une de mes amies sur le bord de la mort et je trouvais le moyen d'en rire. C'était comme la fois où maman avait renversé un pot de peinture sur la haie de la voisine par « erreur ». On avait failli avoir des problèmes avec la police parce que c'était du sabotage ou un truc du genre. Je me souviens ce jour-là, j'avais failli faire pipi dans ma culotte tellement je riais.

Kami s'est avancée vers moi.

-Julie, arrête, qu'elle a dit.

Non désolé. J'étais partie pour un trèèèès long fou rire incontrôlable.

-Julie...

Et PAF! Elle m'a collé une baffe magistrale. Ça a marché, j'ai arrêté de rire.

-Pardon, j'ai dit.

Kami n'a rien dit mais elle m'a regardé intensément. Genre : c'était vraiment pas le moment, on a besoin de toi. Sans un mot, elle est retournée à Éléanore et lui a mit ses doigts sur le cou.

-Son pouls est faible mais je le sens encore! qu'elle s'est écriée. Il n'est pas trop tard. Il faut l'emmener voir Pomfresh.

-Pour lui dire quoi? a coupé Sarah. On ne peut pas lui expliquer le coup des cartes!

-On a pas le choix...

-Si on fait ça, c'est la fin des Charmeuses Kami!

Dorothée s'est mise à hurler d'une voix suraiguë.

-ON S'EN FOUT BORDEL! Y'A MA MEILLEURE AMIE QUI SE MEURS PUTAIN!

Il y a eu un énorme silence. On entendait seulement la respiration saccadée de Dorothée.

-Sarah, tu lui prends la tête, a commencé Kami lentement. Fais bien attention à ne pas bouger son cou. On ne sait pas si elle s'est blessée en tombant. Dorothée, aide-moi à la soulever. Julie, tu nous ouvre la porte et tu nous guide.

J'ai obéit en tremblant.

-À trois, a fait Kami. Un... deux... trois!

Elles ont soulevés Éléanore d'un coup, comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout. Après... je ne me souviens plus très bien. J'ai commencé à marcher mécaniquement, suivant les indications de Kami qui prenait la situation en main. Par chance, l'infirmerie n'était pas très loin.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées, j'ai été chercher Pomfresh en hurlant pendant que les filles déposaient Léa sur un lit. L'infirmière s'est jetée sur elle et a commencé à lancer pleins de sorts. Elle donnait des ordres à Kami et moi pendant que Dorothée et Sarah sanglotaient au fond de la pièce.

À un moment, Éléanore s'est mise à avoir des spasmes et a cracher du sang. C'était horrible. Pomfresh criait, Kami courrait, Dorothée pleurait. Et moi j'ai dû lui tenir la tête pour ne pas qu'elle se cogne quelque part. J'avais les mains pleines de sang. Puis, Dumbledore est arrivé. Je crois que Sarah avait été le chercher. Je ne sais plus trop. Il a ordonné que nous quittions l'infirmerie et que nous l'attendions dans les toilettes du septième étage. Quand nous sommes sortit, j'ai pu voir le visage pâle de Éléanore et son corps agité de tremblements.

J'ai eu un haut le cœur. Je me suis précipitée aux toilettes et j'ai vomi dans un des lavabos en m'étouffant. Une main s'est posée sur mon épaule. C'était Sarah.

-Je... je suis tellement désolée, j'ai murmuré.

Elle a glissé sa main sous ma nuque et m'a prise dans ses bras. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient et pleurait. Nous nous sommes laissés glisser par terre, chacune cherchant du réconfort dans l'autre. Je me suis sentie tellement vulnérable et inutile que la pensée de me mettre à hurler s'est introduite dans ma tête comme un vent dans une fenêtre mal fermée.

C'était ma faute.

Si je n'avais pas insistée, peut-être que Éléanore n'aurait pas enclenchée les Cartes et que nous serions simplement en train de dormir dans la salle des Charmeuses. Dorothée ne serait pas en train de sangloter dans un coin de la pièce, les mains sur le ventre. Kami ne serait pas assise contre le mur, le regard éteint. Dumbledore ne serait pas en train d'essayer de sauver la vie de Éléanore. Et je ne serais pas là, les mains pleines de sang, en train d'essayer d'effacer toute cette histoire de ma tête.

Je ne serais pas en train de fermer les yeux pour que lorsque je les ouvre, je sois couchée chez moi dans le lit de maman.

Tout est ma faute...

**Samedi, 20 mars**

**00h56**

_Toilettes_

Personne ne tiens en place depuis une demi-heure, sauf Dorothée qui n'a pas bougé depuis tout ce temps-là. À chaque minute qui passe, je vois le visage de mes amies se décomposer un peu plus; Dumbledore n'est toujours pas venu nous voir. Kami ne cesse de répéter que c'est un bon signe.

Sarah, le contraire.

**01h11**

_Toilettes_

Toujours pas de nouvelles.

**01h19**

_Même endroit_

À bout de nerfs, Sarah a fini par annoncer qu'elle allait à l'infirmerie. Elle a à peine fait trois pas qu'elle s'est cognée à Dumbledore qui entrait dans les toilettes. Nous nous sommes toutes levées d'un coup.

-Est-ce que... a commencé Kami la voix un peu tremblante.

-Elle va bien, a coupé le directeur. Elle est inconsciente mais son état est stable pour le moment.

J'ai poussé un profond soupir de fatigue.

-On peut la voir? a demandé Dorothée, ses grands yeux encore brillants de larmes.

Vieux barbu, comme se plait à l'appeler Mystique, a hoché la tête. Nous l'avons suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie en silence. Couchée dans un lit qui semblait trop grand pour elle, Éléanore était là, un bandage recouvrant une partie de son bras. Ses cheveux étaient encore tout blanc. Nous nous sommes approchées d'elle. À côté de moi, Sarah retenait ses sanglots du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mes yeux étaient secs.

-Pauvre petite, a fait une voix.

J'ai sursauté. Pomfresh se tenait à côté de moi, une bouteille rougeâtre entre les mains.

-Elle est très forte pour son âge. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui n'aurait pas survécu à ce qui lui est arrivé...

Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas le dire, mais je voyais presque la question « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? » se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Dumbledore a dit :

-Vous devez savoir ce qui a causé cet incident...

Kami a ouvert la bouche mais il a levé la main pour la faire taire.

-Mais je crois qu'il serait préférable de prendre chacun une bonne nuit de repos. Vous avez été assez éprouvées pour ce soir, qu'il a terminé.

-Oui, il est tard pour des jeunes filles comme vous! a dit Pomfresh en ajustant les couvertures de Éléanore. Allez ouste! Vous reviendrez la voir demain!

Ça n'a pas eu l'air d'enchanter Dorothée. Moi au contraire, ça me soulageait. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu passer une minute de plus proche de Éléanore sans hurler. Alors que nous allions sortir, Pomfresh m'a interpellé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à l'épaule? qu'elle m'a demandé.

-Moi? j'ai demandé surprise. Rien du tout.

Bon, c'est vrai que j'avais comme une petite douleur depuis que j'étais tombée contre le mur mais ça m'étais complètement sortit de l'esprit au cours de la soirée. Tout en plissant des yeux, l'infirmière s'est approchée de moi et s'est mise a observer mon épaule.

-Fracture partielle de l'épaule?! qu'elle a quasiment hurlé.

-Quoi?! j'ai fait. Je ne suis PAS blessée!

-Et si je vous touche ici...?

-AAAOUUCH!!! Ne touchez pas! je me suis exclamée.

Pomfresh m'a jeté un regard sceptique.

-Vous restez ici pour la nuit.

-Mais...

-Et ce n'est pas discutable!

JE HAIS CETTE VIE!!!!

**01h34**

_Lit d'infirmerie_

L'infirmerie est déserte. Il n'y a que moi, la damnée, et Éléanore. C'est d'une ambiance...!

Après m'avoir forcé/obligé/menacé d'avaler une immondice (médicament selon elle), Pomfresh m'a fait coucher de force dans un des lits.

-Vous restez ici jusqu'à demain matin! qu'elle a hurlé.

Quand je lui ait fait remarquer que nous étions déjà « le lendemain », elle a simplement fermé mes rideaux d'un coup sec en marmonnant que la jeunesse était épouvantable. Mais oui, c'est ça.

**01h40**

_Même endroit de torture_

Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. J'ai mal à l'épaule, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai envi de pipi et en plus, j'ai la chienne de m'endormir à côté de Éléanore. Sa voix rauque me revient non-stop en tête.

Stop Julie. Cesse de penser à ça. Toi fatiguée. Dodo.

Argh, j'y arrive pas!

**Matin**

_Bon lit douillet_

La vie est belle. J'ai si bien dormi!...

Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique à l'infirmerie?

Les souvenirs de la veille me son revenu en tête avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire croquette. Éléanore, Cartes Perdues, accident, infirmerie, Dumbledore... Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je dois sortir d'ici.

**Matin**

_En fuite..._

Pas de chance, Pomfresh m'attendait pied ferme à la sortie. Bon, elle ne m'attendait pas vraiment mais puisqu'elle s'occupait de Éléanore, elle a bien vu que j'essayais de m'enfuir. Ça râlait sec chez la vieille.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites mademoiselle Morrelli?

-Eh bien je... heu... prenais une marche?

-RETOURNEZ VOUS COUCHER! Je viendrai vous voir dans un instant.

Je me suis exécutée en grommelant. En passant à côté du lit de Éléanore, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de déglutir.

-Est-ce qu'elle... elle va mieux? j'ai demandé d'une petite voix.

L'air de Pomfresh a semblé s'adoucir.

-Oui beaucoup. Elle s'est endormit.

J'ai poussé un profond soupir. Enfin, ce cauchemar se terminait! Léa allait se réveiller comme avant et blaguer comme avant. Nous allions continuer à parler dans les cours d'histoire de la magie, manger des bonbons dans les couloirs et faire les quatre cent coups comme avant!

Mon regard s'est arrêté sur Éléanore. Ses cheveux... ils étaient toujours blancs.

Pomfresh a dû se rendre compte de ce que je regardais, puisqu'elle a ajouté :

-Un des effets secondaires du choc qu'elle a subit. Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Morrelli, votre amie s'habituera à sa nouvelle apparence.

-Ouais ben, j'ai dit avec un petit rire, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix...

J'ai été me recoucher dans mon lit et j'ai attendu que l'infirmière finisse d'examiner Éléanore.

-Bon, je suis à vous mademoiselle Morrelli! qu'elle a dit en s'approchant. Comment va votre épaule?

-Mieux on dirait. J'ai plus mal.

-Ah parfait! C'est parfait...

Elle s'est approchée pour replacer mon oreiller quand elle a poussé un cri de surprise en pointant mon nez.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait?! qu'elle a crié.

-Ben c'est que vous voyez, je n'aime pas beaucoup mes taches de rousseurs et...

Elle a levé les yeux au plafond et a sortit sa baguette magique.

-On ne peut pas vous laisser seule une seconde! qu'elle a dit. _Finite Incantatem_!

Prudemment, j'ai touché mon nez du bout du doigt. Bon enfin, une chose de réglée.

-Vous restez ici le temps que j'aille chercher des papiers dans le bureau du directeur. Et ne faites pas de bêtises! qu'elle a dit en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Mais non voyons, c'est mal me connaître!...

**Je sais pas trop**

_En route vers mon cours de potions_

Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait, malgré ce que Pomfresh a cru. J'étais là, tranquillement en train de siffloter une chanson sorcière (je deviens influençable) quand j'ai entendu un petit gémissement. Je n'était tout de même pas pour faire comme si de rien était!

Je me suis jetée sur le lit en face du mien. Éléanore était là, la main sur le front en train de marmotter je ne sais quoi.

-Salut! j'ai dit en me tirant une chaise proche d'elle, mais pas trop.

-Oh bon sang. Ma tête va s'ouvrir en deux!

J'ai eu un petit rire. Même pour moi il sonnait faux.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là? qu'elle a demandé.

-Tu as passée la nuit ici.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Silence.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien?

-Ben, c'était ma fête et après... on a bu un peu et après... il y avait des cartes.

Nouveau silence.

-C'est tout? j'ai demandé.

-Le reste est trop vague.

Su-per.

-Eh bien. Hum. Tu as trouvée les Cartes Perdues et tu, enfin on, a voulu essayer pour rire.

-Ok.

-Après tu t'es mise à parler bizarrement et tes yeux étaient tout blancs. On était vraiment trop inquiètes et tu as pulvérisé Dorothée au fond de la pièce.

-Ok...

-Ensuite tu as commencé à agir vraiment étrangement. Comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as répondu à mes questions et tu es tombée par terre.

-...

-Nous t'avons apporté ici et Pomfresh a appelé Dumbledore qui t'a jeté plein de sorts.

J'ai habillement évité le fait qu'elle avait craché la moitié de son sang et que j'avais passé une heure à me frotter les mains pour essayer de faire disparaître le rouge.

-Je vois, qu'elle a dit après un long silence. Ça explique le mal de tête.

-Oui...

Elle avait l'air vraiment faible. Elle a reposé sa tête contre son oreiller et a fermé les yeux.

-Au moins, il ne restera rien de cette histoire.

-Heu... j'ai fait.

Elle a ouvert les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? qu'elle a demandé.

-Ben...

Je me suis levée et j'ai été chercher un petit miroir qui était posé sur une des tables de chevet. Je lui ait tendu sans rien dire. Éléanore a regardé dedans, à cligné des yeux pleins de fois et a reposé le petit miroir.

-Ma mère va me tuer, qu'elle a dit faiblement.

Un grand cri nous a interrompu. Pomfresh la maniaque était de retour.

-Vous êtes encore debout Morrelli?!

-Je ne faisais que passer, je me suis défendue.

-Vous êtes incroyable! Je ne demande pas la lune!

-Pour moi oui. J'aime être debout!

Ça aurait pu continuer des plombes si Éléanore n'était pas intervenue.

-Excusez-moi mais j'ai un mal de tête énorme alors pourriez-vous baisser le volume?

Pomfresh s'est mordue les lèvres.

-Tenez mademoiselle, qu'elle m'a dit en me tendant un billet. Vous pouvez retourner en classe.

-Trop aimable, j'ai fait, sarcastique.

Et je me suis sauvée parce que je n'avais pas envie de recevoir les foudres de cet être démoniaque qu'est l'infirmière.

**Entre 11h et 12h**

_Potions_

-Ha ha! a fait Rogue quand je suis entrée. Vous êtes en retard!

Il jubilait. Enlever des points aux Poufsouffle doit sûrement faire partit de ses hobbies.

-J'ai un billet.

Il a plissé des yeux et a examiné ledit mot.

-C'est bon, qu'il a grommelé. Pour cette fois.

J'ai été m'asseoir entre Sarah et Kami sous les regards curieux des autres élèves.

-Comment... a commencé Sarah en se penchant vers moi.

-Morrelli! Davidson! a aboyé Rogue qui visiblement, nous en voulait ce matin. Votre copie je vous prie.

Hein? Mais de quoi il parle? J'ai regardé Sarah, elle avait l'air aussi perdu que moi. Rogue a sourit, révélant ses canines (vampireeee!!!!!!!).

-Je vous ai donné une réflexion de 100 lignes à faire pour aujourd'hui sur « L'art d'écouter et de travailler en cours de potions ».

En voyant que ni une ni l'autre ne réagissait, il a ricané.

-Vous ne l'avez pas? Comme c'est dommage! Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de sévir. Voyons, voyons...

Je l'aurais bazooqué sur place.

-50 points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Et Morrelli, vous sortez du cours.

-QUOI!? j'ai pratiquement hurlé.

-Pas de discussion!

**Je n'ai PAS l'heure!**

_Bureau de Chourave_

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait Morrelli?

-Il m'a sortit du cours parce que je n'avais pas fait sa foutue copie.

Chourave m'a réprimandé du regard pour avoir employé le mot « foutue ».

-Qu'est-ce que vous aviez de mieux à faire hier soir pour oublier ce travail?

-J'étais à l'infirmerie madame.

Son air s'est adouci.

-Oui, je comprends, qu'elle a dit d'une voix douce.

Et elle m'a donné un billet signé où était inscrit une note comme quoi j'avais droit de manquer tous mes cours de l'après-midi.

**Aucune idée**

_Infirmerie_

En me voyant débarquer, Pomfresh a failli avoir une attaque.

-J'ai été sortit de mon cours, je lui ai expliqué en m'essayant à côté du lit de Léa. Elle dort?

-Oui et pour un long moment! Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil. Elle devrait se réveiller dans une heure ou deux.

Génial. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

**La tête dans les nuages**

_Infirmerie (encore)_

Je me suis réveillée en sentant qu'on me secouait l'épaule. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu la binette de Emeric qui me regardait d'un drôle d'air. J'ai poussé un juron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? j'ai demandé en me frottant les yeux.

-J'avais une période libre et je suis passé à l'infirmerie chercher un médicament pour mon rhume.

Il a fait une pause.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé? qu'il a demandé d'une voix inquiète en regardant Éléanore.

-C'est rien... j'ai grommelé.

-Julie... qu'il a fait, pas convaincu pour un sous.

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

Mon ton sec l'a surpris. Il a reculé.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas...

-Il fallait y penser avant! j'ai crié.

Et puis j'ai craqué. Toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues ont commencé à rouler sur mes joues et cette fois, je n'ai pas trouvé la force de les en empêcher. Je me suis mise à pleurer tellement fort que j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Je n'ai pas vu comment Emeric a réagit. Je sais seulement qu'il s'est approché de moi et qu'il m'a serré dans ses bras. Il sentait bon. Les mains posées sur mon ventre, je me suis laissée aller, bercée par le mouvement réconfortant de Emeric.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré comme la gamine que je suis encore, malgré tout ce que je fais pour essayer de me convaincre du contraire. Je sais seulement qu'à cet instant précis, j'ai compris à quel point j'en avait encore à apprendre. Que je n'étais qu'une débutante dans ce petit jeu qu'est la vie.

Quand je me suis dégagée en reniflant, Emeric m'a regardé calmement.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai dit en baissant les yeux.

-C'est pas grave, qu'il a dit.

Il y a eu un silence.

-Emeric je...

Il m'a fait taire en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai rencontré les siens, brillants comme deux saphirs. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous. C'était... c'était magique!

Il a approché son visage du mien lentement. À côté de nous, j'ai entendu Éléanore remuer dans son lit.

Éléanore...

-Non, j'ai dit en le repoussant.

-Quoi?

-Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-Quoi? qu'il a répété.

Bizarrement, ce scénario débile se répétait, mais avec Emeric cette fois.

-Écoute, je suis flattée mais... Non en fait tu me dégoûte!

Il avait l'air vraiment perdu.

-Tu me souris tout le temps, tu es gentil avec moi et POF! Tu offres des fleurs à ma copine? Tu sais que tu te mériterais une bonne baffe?

-Mais je...

- J'ai bien compris ton petit jeu. Tu voulais t'approcher de moi pour mieux pouvoir charmer Léa? Ben désolé, mais je ne marche plus.

-Julie!...

-Non pas la peine. Tu es un vrai connard Emeric Connan. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'adresser la parole à nouveau!

Et, le plus dignement possible, je me suis levée et je suis sortie de l'infirmerie. En sortant, j'ai croisé Priscilla la Poufiasse Persifleuse que j'ai bousculée sans me gêner.

-Je vous hais tous autant que vous êtes! j'ai crié au beau milieu du couloir.

Non mais, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer qu'elle est cette pseudo vie que je mène? Parce moi, j'y comprend rien du tout.

* * *

Alors, alors? Comment vous l'avez trouvé? Bon excusez moi mais je suis surexcitée ce soir!! Faut que je décompresse. Hohihohihohihohihooooooooooooo! Aoum... Bon, tout baigne. Une petite review? (ne serait-ce que pour me recommander

d'aller dans l'asile le plus proche)

-Tinkerbell7!-


	30. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre**

**(Un endroit sombre avec des toiles d'araignées)**

**Voix très loin:** Hey! Je crois que j'ai trouvé une porte!

**(Bruit de porte qu'on ouvre)**

**Éléanore:** Ouach, ça pue ici!

**Sarah:** Mais tu nous a mené où, là?

**Julie:** Je savais qu'on aurait du tourner à droite.

**Éléanore:** La faute à qui si on est perdu?

**Kami:** C'est pas le moment! On devrait essayer de trouver une lumière, on voit rien ici.

**Dorothée:** Hé! Qui m'a marché sur le pied?

**Sarah:** Hé hé hé.

**Éléanore:** Tiens, c'est quoi cette chevillette?

**(Elle l'actionne. Un endroit tout blanc avec tonnes de photos sur les murs apparaît)**

**Voix bienveillante:** Bonjour. Bienvenue dans la tête de Tinkerbell.

**Julie et Sarah:** Ouuuuuuuuh!

**Dorothée et Kami: **Merde...

**Éléanore, émerveillée : **Ho regardez! Une photo de Johnny Depp entourée de petits coeurs!...

**Voix bienveillante:** Avez-vous une requête?

**Éléanore: **Ah! Pendant qu'on en parle. Combien de temps elle compte nous faire poiroter la Tinkerbell? Ça fait des plombes que je suis coincée à l'infirmerie!

**Kami: **Moi je n'arrête pas de me ronger les sangs à savoir ce que Dumbledore va dire!

**Julie: **Et moi je suis en pleine phase de questionnement depuis que Emeric a essayer de me bécoter.

**Toutes les autres: **QWA?!?!?!

**Julie: **Oups...

**Voix bienveillante: **Un instant, votre demande va être traitée.

**(Une musique d'ascenseur s'enclanche)**

**Sarah: **Trop marrant cette pièce! Regardez, il y a tout pleins de dessins de sirènes!

**Kami: **C'est sûrement La Petite Sirène, la nouvelle fic de Tinkerbell.

**Julie: **On dirait qu'elle préfère cette Daphnée-regardez-moi depuis quelques temps!

**Dorothée: **Grrr...

**Éléanore: **Hé! Pourquoi il y a un bananier ici?

**Voix bienveillante: **Votre demande à été traitée avec succès. Veuillez patienter pour la réponse.

**(La musique revient)**

**Sarah:** C'est drôlement bien organisé ici!

**(Hans le joueur de flûte passe en courant avec une centaine de rats à ses trousses)**

**Dorothée: **Heuuuuuu...

**Kami l'esprit pratique: **On parle de Tinkerbell, là. Vous vous attendiez à quoi?

**(Plus loin, Julie se fait courser par une paire de ciseaux)**

**Voix bienveillante: **Merci d'avoir patienté. Tinkerbell vous a laissé un message qui-

**Éléanore: **Elle est où d'abord?

**Voix bienveillante: **Un instant, votre demandé va être traitée.

**Toutes les autres: **C'est malin!

**Voix bienveillante: **Votre demandé a été traitée avec succès. Veuillez patienter pour la réponse.

**(La musique revient)**

**Dorothée, les mains sur les oreilles: **Pitiéééé!...

**Sarah:** En attendant, on pourrait jouer à un jeu!

**(Sous le regard menaçant des autres, elle va s'asseoir dans un coin pour bouder)**

**Julie:** Ah non, elle exagère! Elle a une photo de Priscilla et sa bande de moutons!

**Voix bienveillante:** Merci d'avoir patienté. Tinkerbell est présentement devant ses cartables en train d'étudier pour ses examens.

**Éléanore: **Mais...

**(Dorothée et Sarah se jettent sur elle pour la bâilloner)**

**Voix bienveillante: **Tinkerbell vous a laissé un message qui est enregistré sur notre base de données. Veuillez patienter, le temps que nos préposés retrouvent l'enregistrement.

**(La musique revient)**

**Tout le monde en même temps: **C'est pas sérieux!

**Kami: **C'est parce que j'ai un devoir d'astronomie qui m'attend!...

**Sarah: **J'ai faim.

**(Une armoire remplit de Gummy Bears apparaît)**

**Sarah: **Cool!

**Dorothée: **Moi j'ai bien envie d'une barre de chocolat.

**(Une armoire remplit de chocolat apparaît)**

**Julie:** J'aimerais bien avoir des cheveux roux-blonds...

**Une voix à part: **Faudrait quand même pas exagérer!

**Voix bienveillante: **Nos préposés ont retrouvés l'enregistrement de Tinkerbell. Bonne écoute.

**(Silence)**

**Éléanore: **Je la trouve pas drôle si vous voulez savoir.

**Voix de Tinkerbell:** Bonjour mes petites choupinettes que j'adore!...

**Julie, Sarah et Éléanore: **Elle est gonflée!

**Voix de Tinkerbell:** Je suis désolée de vous apprendre que vous allez devoir patienter un moment. Voire même deux. Je suis en pleine période d'examens et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire le chapitre 29.

**Dorothée à Kami: **Mais elle a le temps pour sa Daphnée-chérie!

**Voix de Tinkerbell:** Mes vacances arrivent très bientôt et je compte bien en profiter pour continuer à passer du temps avec vous. Ne m'en voulez pas.

**Tout le monde: **Trop tard.

**Voix de Tinkerbell: **Je vous réserve quelques surprises pour mon retour. Cadeau de Noël compris.

**Tout le monde: **D'accord, on te pardonne.

**Voix de Tinkerbell: **Soyez gentilles, mangez bien vos légumes et faites vos devoirs! En passant Éléanore, ce n'est même pas la peine de croire que tu vas pouvoir partir comme ça avec ma photo de Johnny Depp.

**(Éléanore soupire et sort le cadre de sous son chandail)**

**Voix de Tinkerbell:** Vous restez mes préférées.

**Dorothée à Sarah: **C'est ça!...

**Voix de Tinkerbell: **Amusez-vous bien! À la prochaine! Bizou!

**Julie:** Tout ça pour ÇA?

**Kami: **Elle nous a promis des cadeaux.

**Julie: **Ah oui, c'est vrai.

**Sarah:** Bon, comment on sort d'ici?

**(Elles regardent autour d'elles)**

**Éléanore: **Y'a pas de sortie.

**(La musique revient)**

**Tout le monde: **Merde.


	31. Le début de la fin

**Message pour courageux seulement (fuyards, s'abstenir)!**

Le 19 avril 2003: c'est la date où j'ai officiellement débuté Mémoires d'une Julie. Depuis, il s'est passé tellement de choses! J'ai fait les huit premiers chapitres en quelques jours. Après, j'ai délaissé ma fic pour... je ne sais pas. Disons batifoler ailleurs lol! Après avoir reçu une review inattendue (la personne visée se reconnaîtra), je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais écrire la vie de Julie, la petite rouquine. J'ai donc recommencé. Je dois avouer que je ne l'ai jamais regretté . Honnêtement, c'est la chose la plus difficile que de terminer cette histoire. Alors, je dis à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic, un ÉNOOOOOOOOOOOOOORME merci. Sans vous, je ne serais pas allé bien loin (trois pas au gros maximum! (et je ne blague pas (pour une fois (ferme les parenthèses Tink...)))). Donc, comme vous avez pu le comprendre (sinon vous n'êtes pas vite, vite), ceci est le dernier CHAPITRE (attention, l'épilogue ne compte pas pour un chapitre (moins, disons...)) de Mémoires d'une Julie. J'ai déjà dit que je songeais fortement à faire une suite. C'est la vraie vérité, je vous le jure. Le seul lézard dans ce ciel d'azur, c'est que je ne sais pas QUAND je vais me mettre à l'écrire. Je vais me laisser le temps de faire mon deuil (lol) de la Julie de 12 ans. 

Ok, je vais mettre un espace, sinon on va tous virer aveugle. 

Donc, je disais... Ah oui, mon deuil! J'ai déjà pleins d'idées (fabuleuses) pour la suite mais j'ai aussi d'autres idées pour d'autres fics. Peut-être qu'on se reverra là-bas (presque subtil mon message!) un de ces quatre! Menfin. Vous avez prit le temps de vous rendre jusqu'ici, de lire toutes mes conneries (pas toujours drôles) et certains, même, de poster un commentaire. J'avais dit dans le _ Ceci n'est pas un chapitre _ que je vous réservais un cadeau. Alors voici mon cadeau pour vous: le plus long chapitre de toute l'histoire (pour ceux qui serait insatisfait et qui voudrait m'écrire des insultes, mon adresse e-mail est dans mon profil (prière de rester poli dans les reviews)) de la petite Julie Morrelli. Bonne lecture! 

N.B.: Je me suis relue. C'est fou comme je peux être mélodramatique quand je veux! 

**Reviews!   
(Celles du chapitre 28, enfin 29 pour mais bon, on se comprend tous très bien, j'en suis persuadée)**

**Miss-Poucie:** Coucou! Encore merci de continuer aussi fidèlement de lire ma fic. Et de poster une review à quasi-chaque chapitre! Wahou, wahou, wahou! Bon, fini les folies. BONNE LECTURE! 

**MissTick:** Coucou Miss-sous-les-tropiques! J'espère que ça baigne comme tu veux en Républiiiiiiiiiique! Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à te dire, sinon: j'ai pas encore retrouvé les jumelles. On a un léger problème lol. Mais tka, stress pas, je vais a)le réécrire ou b) le chercher comme du monde. Allez, bonne lecture du dernier chapitre (déjà? bouhouhouuuu)! 

**tit poisson némo:** (Si tu te rends jusqu'au chapitre 29 (wow, 29!)) Merci pour la superbe review! Je suis toujours contente quand j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs. Hihihi. Peut-être qu'on se reverra dans un des prochains chapitres (ça ne coûte rien d'espérer!)! 

**Morwan:** Troooop drôle ta review! J'ai pouffé de rire à tes kof, kof de carpe enrhumée. Ah les cheveux blancs! Moi aussi je les adore! C'est mignon une grand-mère avec les cheveux tout blanc (et non jaune peroxydé). Au sujet de la parodie du SDA (à bas Lord of the Ringards (ceci était une parenthèse)), non je m'en fous pas de ton avis! C'est vrai que c'est dommage pour Ginny McGregor mais bon... elle avait l'air furax contre ! Menfin, amuse-toi bien avec ce chapitre (on dirait que je te propose une partie de balle molle...)! 

**() (alias le bonhomme) :** Tu m'intrigues. Je tenais à le dire. Merci pour le " j'aime ta fic ". J'aime aussi mon pseudo lol! On sera deux! 

**Alixe : **Bonjour! Non, je ne suis pas sûre que Emeric voulait offrir des fleurs à Éléanore. Par contre, Julie en est persuadée... On verra comment ça va se poursuivre dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture! 

**vix :** De rien, de rien, de rien! Ça me fait plaisir de laisser mes personnages en vie lol! Surtout Éléanore!... Menfin. C'est vrai que Julie est un peu lente (parfois)! Je m'amuse bien avec elle. Hi hi hi. Voilà le chapitre 29 servit sur un plateau! Bonne lecture! 

**Elyane : **Salut la nouvelle! Bienvenue au club des RAR de Tink (club très populaire soit-disant passant (je blague!))! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies autant accrochée à l'histoire de la petite (mais pas tant que ça) Julie! Par contre, je suis désolée de t'apprendre que tu arrives à deux chapitres de la fin! C'est assez triste de mettre un terme à cette fic, mais je ne peux pas la continuer éternellement! Bref. C'est vrai que Julie est très... disons mature pour une fillette de 12 ans. J'essais de mon mieux de la faire parler comme une pré-ado mais bon, on dirait que je me plante un petit peu lol! En espérant que tu continues à lire ma fic (et la suite!!!)! P.S. : Merci pour les quatre reviews! 

**(Celles de Ceci n'est pas un chapitre)**

**Alixe: ** Je ne savais pas moi-même qu'un simple mot pouvais me plonger dans la plus grande perplexité. Comme je n'avais aucune idée de la véritable signification de ce _mouarf!_ (insulte? compliment? chinois?), j'en ai déduit que c'était une sorte de rire de primate (je blague!). Tout pour dire que j'ai été totalement déstabilisée à cause de ta review. Et j'ai adoré, c'était très original! 

**Morwan: ** Comme je peux pas te dire merci après que tu m'ai (m'aie? m'aies? m'ais? ah, on s'en fout!) dit "Merde" pour mes examens, je te répondrai ceci: (bruit de vent). Et pourquoi tu voudrais que je mange de la Bio (bio comme biologie?)??? J'ai fini ce cours et il est totalement HORS de question que je le reprenne! Non mais! P 

**Mwa91: ** Wow salut! Sublime révélation!!! Je suis contente que tu ai posté une review (même pour faire enfler mon ego, qui n'en a nulement besoin). Vraiment, ça m'a fait super plaisir et je suis persuadée d'avoir rougis quand tu as dit que tu avais lu tout ce que j'avais écrit et qu'en PLUS, tu avais aimé! Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. J'espère de tout coeur que tu vas aimer autant ce dernier chapitre! 

**(Spécial remerciement!)**

**loly malfoy: ** T'inquiètes pas, je vais répondre à ta review dans La Petite Sirène. Pour le Canada, si tu veux m'écrire sur mon adresse yahoo, ça serait beaucoup plus pratique! 

**Missa: ** Où que tu sois, je te remercie encore une fois pour m'avoir posté ma 100e review! Je n'en reviendrai jamais lol! 

**Kellÿa: ** Merci mille fois pour avoir reviewé (beurk, c'est pas beau ce mot) ma fic! Tu restes la championne des plus-longues-reviews-celles-qui-tuent-les-yeux!!! 

**vix: ** Tu sais que ça fait pile poil 20 chapitres que tu m'écris une review? Ça me scie les pattes. Je sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour m'endurer tout ce temps-là lol! Bref, merci mille fois!!! 

**Misstick: ** Bon, je crois que c'est clair. Même pas besoin d'écrire pourquoi je te remercie spécialement lol! T'es une super amie et POSTE TES FICS NOM D'UNE LIBELLULE NUMISMATE!!!!!!!! 

**N.B.: Wouao! C'était le plus long post-chapitre de ma carrière! Mais maintenant c'est fini, je vous le promets. L'histoire peut enfin continuer!**

* * *

Chapitre 29

Le début de la fin

**Samedi, 20 mars  
16h46  
** _Couloir_

Je suis en rogne sévère. Mais c'est QUOI son foutu problème??? 

-Badaboum! j'ai rugit au tableau du château-fort. 

Une armure a tourné la tête vers moi en grinçant. Ça m'a a peine refroidi. Je l'ai regardé et je lui ai fait une grimace avant d'entrer dans le Q.G. 

Tout le monde était là, en train de faire je-ne-sais-quoi. En me voyant débarquer, elles se sont toutes tournées vers moi. 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? m'a demandé Kami.  
-Tu as l'air d'une rouquine furieusement démoniaque, a ajouté Sarah.  
-JE LE DÉTESTE! j'ai hurlé.  
-Qui? a demandé Dorothée.  
-Emeric!

Elles ont toutes haussé des épaules, l'air de s'en contreficher royalement.

-Encore? a dit Sarah, alors que Kami se replongeait dans sa lecture.  
-Comment encore? j'ai fait.  
-Tu passes ton temps à le détester et après, tu l'aimes à la folie.  
-Que... je... quoi?!  
-Beh oui, a dit Dorothée. Percute ma vieille.  
-Je ne l'aime pas à la folie! je me suis étranglée, sentant mes joues prendre une couleur rouge tomate.  
-Ben voyons! a dit Kami en roulant des yeux.

Je les ai regardé en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour répliquer. À court d'arguments, je me suis assise dans un fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu le détestes aujourd'hui? m'a demandé Sarah nonchalamment.  
-Il a essayé de me bécoter.  
-QWA?!?!?!?  
Là, j'avais toute leur attention.

-Comment?  
-Pourquoi?  
-Mais... mais...  
-Du style bécot sur la joue?  
-Sur la main? Comme dans les vieux films?  
-Mais... mais...  
-Vous allez sortir ensemble?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Maxime?  
-Oh lala, c'est si romantique!  
Si je ne met pas un frein tout de suite à cette folie, je risque de devenir a)sourde b)sonnée c)obligée de devoir mettre des lunettes fumées pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas dans la rue.

-Calme, discipline et respect! j'ai ordonné.

Elles avaient l'air de trois elfes de maisons me suppliant, les yeux format ballon de basket-ball.

-Bon, j'ai commencé. Comme vous le savez, j'ai été sortit du cours de HS...  
-HS?  
-Homme Sinistre.  
-Oh... Hi hi hi.  
-Donc, après avoir été honteusement foutue à la porte, j'ai été voir Chourave qui m'a donné la permission de rater tous mes cours de l'après-midi.  
-T'en a de la chance. On avait histoire de la magie après. Beurk, beurk, beurk.  
-DONC. Je suis retournée à l'infirmerie pour voir si Éléanore était réveillée. Pas de chance, la CDAI...  
-CDAI?  
-Créature Démoniaque Alias l'Infirmière.

Kami a pouffé de rire.

-Elle lui avait donné une potion de sommeil. Alors...  
-Alors quoi? a demandé Sarah, avec l'air de boire mes paroles comme si c'était du lait au chocolat concentré.  
-Je me suis endormie.  
-Oh...  
-MAIS! Quand je me suis réveillée, Emeric était là!  
-Oh!  
-Nous nous mîmes à parler...

Sarah a eu une drôle d'expression.

-Vous avez mimé la conversation? qu'elle a demandé.  
-Mais non pauvre bigre! C'est un temps de verbe.  
-Le gérondif non? a dit Dorothée.  
-Mais non, ça n'a aucun lien! a dit Kami. C'est le subjonctif présent.  
-Beh voyons! Ça c'est avec le _que_. Que je tue, que tu tues, que nous tuions...  
-Tuions?  
-Je crois que c'est ça.  
-Ça sonne drôle.  
-Je sais.  
-Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini? j'ai crié.

Silence de mort.

-Je continue. Alors on parle, on parle, on parle et BING BANG POUF! Il accroche mon regard.  
-Pas LE regard? a dit Sarah d'un air effrayé.  
-Comme je te le dis.  
-Oh lala!... a fait Dorothée.  
-Et LÀ! il commence à pencher sa tête.  
-De quel côté? m'a demandé Sarah.  
-À gauche.  
-Oh lala! a répété Dorothée.  
-Il était tellement proche que je voyais ses tâches de rousseurs.  
-Tu devais être drôlement proche. Je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'il en avait.  
-Comme je te le dis. Et puis, alors que j'allais fermer les yeux et me laisser emporter par la passion, j'ai entendu Éléanore bouger dans son lit. Alors, je l'ai repoussé et je suis partit après l'avoir bien remis à sa place! j'ai terminé fièrement.

Il y a eu un groooooooooos silence.

-T'a pas fait ça? m'a demandé Sarah, les yeux écarquillés.

-Comme je te le dis.

Dorothée s'est tapée le front avec la main.

-Julie, tu es la fille la moins rapide sur un balai volant, que je connaisse! a fait Kami.  
-Hein? j'ai fait.  
-_Bonjour_! Il voulait te bécoter! a dit Sarah.  
-Figure-toi que je m'en suis aperçu!  
-J'ai dit TE bécoter. TE, TE et double TE!

Je commence à être perdue.

-Mais... j'ai balbutié. Je n'allais quand même pas me faire embrasser sous le nez de Éléanore!  
-Mais lâche-nous avec Éléanore! Emeric t'aime! Même un dragon atteint de conjonctivite s'en rendrait compte!  
-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi il lui a envoyé des fleurs à la St-Valentin, hein? j'ai crié.  
-C'était pour TOI les fleurs! qu'elles ont dit en choeur.  
-Mais... la carte disait...  
-Qu'il t'offrait des fleurs pour que tu les mette dans tes cheveux! a dit Sarah.  
-Ce qui nous amène à l'épisode marguerites fanées avec sa soeur! a ajouté Dorothée.  
-Où il a dit, et je cite : " Il faudrait les remplacer "! a terminé Kami.  
-En touchant la couronne de ÉLÉANORE! j'ai dit.

Elles ont poussé un soupir.

-Tu veux d'autres preuves? a demandé Dorothée.

J'ai hoché la tête lentement, toujours enfoncée dans le fauteuil.

-Retournons au début de l'année, qu'elle a dit.  
-Cours de botanique, a fait Sarah, le doigt levé.  
-Qui t'a sortit de la serre remplit de dangereuses créatures? a demandé Kami.  
-Oui mais... j'ai fait.  
-Qui apparaît toujours comme par enchantement dans les couloirs?  
-Et pile au moment où tu passes, comme par " hasard "!  
-Oui mais...  
-Qui t'a aidé aveuglément dans la mission ministère?  
-Oui mais...  
-Qui t'a envoyé une lettre pour Noël ET ton anniversaire? a demandé Sarah.

Dorothée s'est tournée vers elle.

-Je ne l'avais jamais entendu celle-là!  
-Hé! je me suis exclamée. Tu as fouillée dans mes affaires!  
-Toi aussi! qu'elle m'a dit en me faisant une grimace.  
-Et le plus important, qui vient toujours nous parler de toi? a ajouté Kami.  
-Il QUOI?  
-Percute ma vieille. Il t'aime comme un fou!

Je les ai regardé à tour de rôle. Elles n'avaient pas l'air de rigoler.

-Admettons que ce soit vrai, j'ai dit d'une petite voix. Je fais quoi pour Maxime?  
-Comment peux-tu penser à lui alors qu'il y a un type avec un air mystérieux absolument craquant qui te tourne autour?!  
-En plus, Maxime est sortit avec Priscilla! On atteint le fond là!  
-Et tu ne peux pas aimer un type qui a une aura noire! a ajouté Sarah.

Je me suis tournée vers elle brusquement.

-Tu l'a vu? j'ai demandé.  
-De mes yeux vu. À mon avis, ça cache quelque chose de pas très bon.

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. D'accord, je dois avouer que je trouve Emeric plutôt mignon. Et d'accord, je dois avouer que ça m'embêtait de le voir " sortir " avec Éléanore. Mais il y a quand même Maxime dans l'histoire! Il a toujours été là pour moi! Sauf... sauf quand il est partit avec Priscilla. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? Lui donner une autre chance ou bien l'oublier et me concentrer sur Emeric? Aaaaaaaaah! C'est si compliqué!

-Bon! a fait Kami. Maintenant, on dois trouver ce que tu vas aller dire à Emeric.  
-Qwa?! je me suis étranglée.  
-Ben oui, a fait Sarah. Tu dois aller lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu es désolée de lui avoir crié des bêtises. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

Je me suis sentit rougir.

-J'ai dit qu'il méritait une baffe...  
-On est mal, a dit Dorothée.  
-Et... et qu'il devrait avoir honte de m'utiliser pour sortir avec Léa.  
-Aïe!  
-Et aussi qu'il était un connard.  
-Aouch.  
-Et que je ne voulais plus lui adresser la parole.

Il y a eu un silence.

-Vous croyez qu'il va me pardonner? j'ai couiné.  
-Je ne vois qu'une solution, a dit Kami. Embrasse-le.  
-PAR-DON?????!!!!!!!!  
-Ça règle toujours tout dans les films, a dit Sarah. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner!  
-Y'a comme un cheveu dans la soupe, Sherlock. Je n'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit!

De plein gré, j'ai ajouté dans ma tête, en repensant à Sébastien Hodge.

-Il paraît que c'est comme embrasser le dos de sa main, qu'elle a dit.

J'ai regardé ma main. À mon avis, c'est impossible de la remplacer par une bouche.

-Allez, essais!

J'ai posé mes lèvres sur ma main, en me sentant parfaitement stupide.

-Alors? m'a demandé Dorothée.

J'ai chiffonné mon nez.

-C'est plutôt moche, j'ai dit.  
-Hein?! a fait Sarah.

Elle s'est mise à bécoter sa main super vite, style : je suis pressée.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais des dents? lui a demandé Kami.  
-Des dents? qu'elle a répété.  
-Ben oui. Forcément tu lui touches les dents dès qu'il ouvre un peu la bouche.  
-Ben tu les laisses-là où elles sont, ses dents!  
-Et s'il a un problème de bave? a demandé Dorothée. -Beuuuuurk! qu'on a fait.

Sarah s'est tournée vers moi.

-Bon, maintenant que tu es prêtes, reste plus qu'à aller le retrouver!  
-?!?!?!?!?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par " prête ", docteure Folamour? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'embrasser alors que mon seul partenaire de bécot ai été ma main!

Et sans trop savoir ce qui se passait, je me suis retrouvée dans un couloir, en train de marcher vers la grande salle.

**17h34  
** _Couloir_

Il faut croire que notre super groupe est destiné à être poursuivit par le malheur. On avait pas fait trois pas qu'un fantôme (le Baron Sanglant) a traversé Sarah de part en part, la faisant hurler.

-Message de Dumbledore, qu'il a dit en l'ignorant complètement. Il veut vous voir dans son bureau.

Kami m'a agrippé le bras tellement fort que j'ai cru qu'elle allait partir avec.

-Ok, j'ai dit, malgré ma voix qui tremblotait un peu. Et c'est où?  
-Suivez-moi, qu'il a répondu en retraversant Sarah qui a eu un frisson de force 6 sur l'échelle de Richter.  
-Je le hais, je le hais, qu'elle a grommelé en se mettant en marche.

Il nous a conduit jusque devant une statue d'une gargouille vraiment trop laide, au fin fond d'un couloir désert.

-Pralines au chocolat, qu'il a dit.

Dorothée l'a regardé, les yeux ronds, et a chuchoté quelque chose à Kami qui a pouffé de rire. Sous mon regard triplement ébahi, la statue s'est déplacée d'un pas et a laissé apparaître un escalier roulant spécial âge de pierre.

-Wouao! a fait Sarah.  
-Montez, il vous attend, nous a dit le Baron avant de partir horrifier quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Charmant, j'ai murmuré en le suivant du regard.  
-On monte? a proposé Kami.

On n'avait pas mis le pied sur les marches, que l'escalier a commencé à bouger. Sarah, qui était derrière, a failli y laisser sa peau (coincée entre une gargouille et un escalier, génial non?). Après une minute de tournicotinage (hé c'est drôle, on peut trouver au moins trois mots là-dedans!), on a finalement aboutit en face d'une porte en bois entrouverte.

-On y va? a murmuré Kami, pas trop sûre d'elle.

J'ai déglutit avant de pousser la porte. Le bureau de Dumbledore était hyper grand, avec pleins de trucs louches dedans. Il y avait des portraits affichés sur les murs; probablement les anciens directeurs.

-Venez vous asseoir.

J'ai sursauté. Dumbledore était assis derrière un énorme bureau, et nous fixait par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

Nous avons obéies, en tremblant de tous nos membres. Kami tenait toujours mon bras.

-J'imagine que vous savez très bien pourquoi vous êtes ici, qu'il a commencé, gravement.  
-Oui, a couiné Sarah.  
-J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment Miss De Ronceray est arrivée dans l'infirmerie cette nuit.

Dorothée avait l'air vraiment effrayé.

-Je suis parfaitement conscient de la difficulté de ce que je vous demande, mais si vous ne le faites pas, d'autres personnes pourraient en souffrir.

On n'entendait plus que nos respirations et le sifflement des objets louches de Dumbledore. Personne n'osait parler. Et moi, je pensais à Éléanore couchée dans ce lit blanc à l'infirmerie. Éléanore qui avait passé à deux doigts de la mort pour une connerie. Une connerie qui aurait pu être évité, mais qu'on avait fait quand même; par ma faute.

-Vendredi...

Je me suis raclée la gorge; ma voix avait fait un saut dans les aigus.

-Vendredi, c'était la fête à Éléanore et on a décidé de lui préparer une surprise. L'idée c'était de faire un party pyjama. Alors on a tout organisé. Sarah s'occupait de trouver des bonbons, Kami, des décorations, moi je gonflais des ballons et Dothy... heu Dorothée a été chercher Éléanore.  
-Il y avait aussi des Bièraubeurres, a toussoté Kami.  
-Ah oui, j'ai fait, embarrassée.

En regardant Dumbledore, j'aurais juré qu'il avait du mal à cacher un sourire.

-Éléanore a reçu un livre sur la divination de la part de Dorothée qu'elle s'est mise à feuilleter et heu... de fil en aiguille... elle a heu...

Je bafouillais complètement. Comment expliquer à Dumbledore que nous avions les Cartes Perdues en notre possession, sans révéler le secret des Charmeuses?

-En fait, m'a coupé Sarah en prenant le relais. Au début de l'année, nous avions trouvé un paquet de drôles de cartes dans notre chambre et comme elles étaient dans le livre, Éléanore a voulu essayer.

Le directeur à froncé des sourcils. Il devait trouver notre explication un peu tirée par les cheveux.

-Le livre expliquait comment disposer les cartes et à la fin, on pouvait poser trois questions.  
-Je me suis proposée pour essayer.

Ce qui est totalement faux. Tout le monde avait trop peur et moi j'ai seulement été assez stupide pour le faire.

-C'est là que ça a dégénéré. Éléanore a commencé à agir bizarrement; elle parlait avec la voix de quelqu'un d'autre et ses yeux étaient tout blancs. Puis, son corps s'est élevé dans les airs.

J'ai sentit un frisson me remonter la colonne vertébrale.

-Dorothée a essayé de la faire redescendre, mais Éléanore l'a lancé contre le mur, j'ai continué en avalant ma salive. On n'osait pas déplacer les cartes parce que... peut-être que ça aurait été dangereux pour elle. Alors j'ai posé mes trois questions. Ensuite, il y a eu une espèce de...  
-De force qui nous a pulvérisé sur le sol, a terminé Sarah. Comme dans Star Trek.  
-Et quand on a voulu aller la voir, elle était... On croyait qu'elle était...

J'ai baissé la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

-Vous dites que vous avez trouvé les cartes? a demandé Dumbledore, après un silence.  
-Oui.  
-Dans votre chambre?  
-Gnnoui, a balbutié Kami en rougissant.  
-En êtes-vous certaines? qu'il a insisté, en nous regardant fixement.  
-Je...

La porte du bureau s'est ouverte à ce moment-là, laissant entrer... le professeur Withers.

-C'est moi, qu'il a dit. C'est moi qui leur a donné les cartes.

Silence. J'ai regardé mes amies; elles avaient l'air estomaqué.

-Vous dites? a demandé Dumbledore.  
-Je leur ai donné les cartes Albus, qu'il a répété en marchant vers nous.

Celui-ci a déposé ses lunettes sur le bureau et s'est massé l'arrête du nez.

-Je ne comprend pas Dominic... qu'il a dit en relevant les yeux vers notre professeur.  
-C'est simple, j'avais besoin d'une place sûr pour les cacher. Poudlard était l'endroit parfait. Le dortoir des filles de premières années, de Poufsouffle, l'était encore plus. J'ai donné les cartes à Mystique pour qu'il aille les porter sous le lit de Miss De Ronceray. À la fin de l'année, je les aurai récupéré pour les cacher ailleurs. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévu était qu'elle les trouvent...

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Comment peut-il dire tout ça? Il va se faire renvoyer à coup sûr!

-Mais... a commencé Sarah.  
-Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai fait ça, a continué Withers. Ces cartes ne sont pas n'importe quelles cartes : ce sont les Cartes Perdues. Quiconque met la main dessus peut réduire le monde en une poignée de poussière. Il faut un grand pouvoir pour les actionner. Chose que je ne soupçonnais pas chez mes plus jeunes élèves.

Dorothée avait la bouche grande ouverte, l'air complètement perdu.

-Ce n'était pas pour mal faire, Albus. Je... je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir trahi votre confiance.

Il jouait le rôle du coupable se rendant poignets tendus, à la perfection. Si je ne savais pas la vérité, je l'aurais cru sans me poser de questions.

-Bien... a dit Dumbledore d'un ton las. Merci pour votre témoignage mesdemoiselles. Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir maintenant.

Nous nous sommes levées en regardant Withers, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

-Allez, a dit Kami en nous poussant vers la sortie.

Une fois à l'extérieur, nous nous sommes laissées tombées sur le sol, le dos contre le mur.

-Wow... a dit Sarah. C'était vraiment...  
-Moins une, oui! a dit Kami.

Elle avait l'air furieuse.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire!  
-Comment il a su pour les Cartes? a demandé Dorothée.  
-Maeve, probablement, j'ai répondu.  
-Vous croyez qu'il va se faire renvoyer? a demandé Sarah, sans trop y croire.  
-Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir, a répondu Kami.

Je me suis prise la tête dans les mains. Si Withers s'en sort, je promets de faire mes devoirs de potions, d'écouter dans mon cours d'histoire de la magie, de ne pas détester Priscilla, de manger des choux de Bruxelles à la pelleté et de prendre Miss Teigne dans mes bras pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

**18h13  
** _Devant le bureau de Dumbledore_

Quand nous avons entendu la gargouille se déplacer, nous nous sommes toutes levées d'un bond. Withers nous a regardé, l'air très fatigué, et nous a fait un petit sourire.

-Professeur? a dit Kami. Est-ce que... est-ce que vous...

Il a simplement hoché la tête. Je me suis sentie tomber de haut.

-Mais, pourquoi? a demandé Sarah.  
-Les Charmeuses vivront encore longtemps, qu'il a dit avant de s'en aller, les mains dans les poches.

**18h22  
** _Grande Salle_

À table, personne ne parle, sauf les jumeaux Leroux qui se disputent avec Brian et Erik.

-Je n'arrive pas a y croire, a répété Kami, le teint pâle.  
-Je sais, j'ai dit en soupirant.

J'ai picoré dans mon assiette de pâtes distraitement. Tout à coup, je n'avais plus faim du tout.

-Je crois que je vais monter au dortoir, j'ai dit en repoussant mon assiette. À tantôt.

Je me suis levée et je suis parti en me traînant les pieds. Une fois dans l'entrée, j'ai aperçu Emeric qui arrivait, le nez dans un livre, encore une fois. Je me suis arrêtée, électrisée. Il a semblé s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il a levé la tête.

-Salut, j'ai dit d'une petite voix.  
-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler, qu'il a dit d'un ton neutre.  
-Écoute, je...  
-Non. C'est toi qui vas m'écouter Julie. Je crois que j'ai suffisamment enduré tes humeurs. Quand tu sauras ce que tu veux vraiment, tu viendras me voir. Mais pour l'instant, reste le plus éloigné de moi.

J'ai senti une grosse boule se former dans ma gorge; un genre de noyau de pêche qui ne voudrait pas descendre.

-Tu vois ce que ça fait, jouer avec les sentiments des autres! qu'il a dit.

Ça m'a fait encore plus mal et des larmes me sont montées aux yeux.

-Je ne jouais pas avec tes sentiments! j'ai dit rageusement.  
-Ah ouais? a dit Emeric en avançant vers moi. Et tu penses que je vais gober ça, peut-être?

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux, l'air vraiment furieux.

-Tu penses que je vais tout avaler, encore une fois?

J'ai secoué la tête. Il commençait à me faire un peu peur.

-Je ne suis pas un parfait idiot Julie. J'ai bien vu que tu te servais de moi pour attirer ce... Maxime Howard! Au début, je croyais que tu...

Il a laissé un silence.

-Que tu m'aimais bien... qu'il a dit en déglutissant.  
-Emeric...  
-Mais je vois que je me suis bien trompé maintenant. Tu es comme toutes les autres.

Je l'ai regardé, les yeux gros comme des balles de tennis, remplit d'eau. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été gentille avec lui, mais de là à croire qu'il me déteste!

J'ai ouvert la bouche, mais il m'a devancé.

-Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive. Priscilla m'a tout raconté.  
-Priscilla?!? je me suis exclamée, éberluée.  
-Ouais. La fille à Serpentard, qu'il a dit avec un rictus.

Un vieux souvenir m'est revenu en tête. La fois où, le jour de la St-Valentin, j'étais dans les toilettes des filles avec Sarah (hé oh! attention à ce que vous pensez!) et nous avions entendu la bande de la Poufiasse Persifleuse comploter.

" _-À mon avis c'est assez clair, a dit Ségolène.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? a demandé Natacha à nouveau.  
-Me venger, évidemment. Morrelli va bientôt regretter d'être née... _"

Je me suis sentie blêmir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? j'ai demandé, la voix un peu tremblante.  
-Après que tu sois parti de l'infirmerie en m'ayant si gentiment fais comprendre que je ne valais pas une crotte de Nundu, Priscilla est venue me rejoindre. Elle était dans le couloir et à tout entendu.

J'ai serré mes poings tellement fort que j'ai senti mes ongles laisser des marques dans ma peau. Mes étincelles, que je n'avais pas dû contrôler depuis longtemps, se sont mises à gronder dans mes veines.

-Ah oui? j'ai dit, les dents serrées. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté?  
-Oh, tout pleins de choses. Plus que je n'aurais voulu en apprendre. Elle m'a raconté comment tu l'avais fait coincer par Rusard, après qu'elle t'avais surprise en train de dire que tu ne lui laisserais pas Maxime.  
-Elle a QUOI? j'ai demandé.

Emeric a fait comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

-Elle m'a aussi raconté qu'elle avait entendu Dorothée parler d'un plan pour séduire Maxime en m'utilisant et aussi que tu passais ton temps à la menacer dans les couloirs avec tes pouvoirs.  
-Mais c'est faux! je me suis exclamée. C'est totalement faux!  
-Ben comment elle est au courant pour tes pouvoirs, alors?

Je me suis sentie rougir de colère. Si cette fille croyait que j'allais me laisser avoir par ces mensonges et que je n'allais pas répliquer, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude!

-Elle m'a vu avec Withers, j'ai répliqué d'un ton tranchant. Mais peut-être que tu as besoin d'un témoignage pour me croire...  
-Priscilla m'avait dit que tu dirais ça.

J'allais lui hurler dessus, mais un groupe d'élèves bruyants sont passés à côté de moi pour monter l'escalier. Quand ils ont été bien loin, j'ai pris une grande inspiration.

-Je t'ai dit la vérité, j'ai dit d'un ton calme. Libre à toi de me croire.  
-Alors tu dis qu'elle a tout inventé?

Je me suis mordue les lèvres. Il y avait bien la fois où j'avais _effectivement_ utilisé Emeric pour que Maxime délaisse sa Serpentard...

En me voyant silencieuse, Emeric a eu un petit rire.

-Je vois... qu'il a dit.  
-D'accord, je vais te dire la vraie vérité vraie, j'ai fini par dire. La seule fois où j'ai peut-être jouée avec toi, c'est la fois où j'étais allée te voir à la table des Serdaigle, habillée comme une poupée. Je voulais que Maxime nous voit ensemble et qu'il... qu'il soit jaloux. Mais je te jure que je le regrette! Vraiment! C'était complètement stupide de ma part surtout que...

J'ai baissé la tête pour regarder attentivement mes souliers.

-Surtout que quoi? a demandé Emeric, plutôt sèchement.  
-Que je...

Ma bouche était soudainement devenue la copie conforme du désert du Sahara. Dans mon ventre, il y avait des espèces de picotements et je commençais à avoir les mains moites.

-Que je...

Finalement, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller lui parler. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil autour de moi, nerveusement. Pas très loin, il y avait une fenêtre d'ouverte qui donnait sur le parc de l'école. Si je m'accrochais sur le bord et que je sautais avec un bon élan, je pourrais arriver directement dans un sapin et m'enfuir jusqu'en Libye sur le pouce.

-Quoi? qu'il a répété.  
-Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, j'ai murmuré, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Mais je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un type qui me déteste.

Silence. Je n'ose pas le regarder. L'idée de m'enfuir en Libye devient de plus en plus intéressante...

-Julie...

S'il fait assez chaud là-bas, je pourrais apporter un grand chapeau et des lunettes de soleil. Il paraît qu'ils offrent des tours de dromadaires!

-Julie, arrête de regarder la fenêtre comme ça. On dirait que tes yeux te sortent de la tête.

Rouge comme une écrevisse, j'ai finalement relevé la tête vers lui. Il avait un drôle de sourire.

-J'ai toujours dit que tu étais bizarre, qu'il a dit.  
-Bizarre comme un orang-outan avec des claquettes?

Si je ne me la boucle pas tout de suite, je suis bonne pour abandonner mon identité de Julie Morrelli. Avec un peu de chance, les Maoris voudront m'accepter dans leur communauté.

Il a ouvert la bouche, mais au même moment, j'ai entendu un rire de crécelle un peu plus loin. Mon cerveau s'est mis en mode " Urgence ".

-Vite, j'ai dit. Cache-toi derrière cette colonne!  
-Hein? a demandé Emeric, éberlué.  
-Si tu me fais confiance, cours le plus vite possible te cacher. Tu comprendra plus tard.  
-Je...

Il m'a regardé une demi-seconde et s'est mis à courir comme un fou pour se cacher derrière la dite colonne. Rapidement, j'ai fait sortir de l'eau de ma baguette magique et je l'ai appliqué sous mes yeux juste au bon moment; Priscilla, suivit de sa bande de brebis, est arrivée.

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup! qu'elle a dit en me voyant.

J'ai fait semblant de me frotter les yeux.

-Tu... tu es horrible, j'ai dit en hoquetant.

Elle a éclaté d'un rire digne de n'importe quel vilain dans un film.

-Tu as tout... tout gâché! j'ai continué à pleurnicher.  
-Et c'était tellement facile! On a beau dire que les Serdaigle sont intelligents, ton Emeric Connan a encore beaucoup à apprendre!  
-Mais pou...pourquoi tu as fait ça? j'ai demandé.  
-Très simple. Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse de rester éloignée de Maxime.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai! J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'avais demandé!  
-Alors pourquoi il m'a laissé tomber le jour de la St-Valentin? qu'elle a crié.

Elle s'est approchée de moi, une lueur démente dans le regard.

-J'avais tout préparé, depuis des mois! Pendant les vacances, j'avais réussi à te faire sortir de sa tête mais quand tu es revenu et qu'il t'a vu avec ce Serdaigle...  
-Tu es cinglée, j'ai dit.  
-JE NE SUIS PAS CINGLÉE! qu'elle a hurlé.

À côté, Peggy Williams et Natacha Adams avaient un air inquiet et se tiraient mutuellement la manche.

-Maxime sortira avec moi et mangera dans ma main! J'ai toujours obtenu ce que je voulais et ça ne changera pas cette fois-ci!

Derrière elle, j'ai vu quelque chose de vraiment trop drôle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? a craché Priscilla.

Elle s'est retournée brusquement. Derrière, Maxime regardait la scène bouche-bée. Peggy et Natacha ont poussé un petit cri.

-Je crois que la pauvre petite vipère que tu es s'est étouffée avec son venin, j'ai dit avec un énorme sourire.  
-Tu vas me le payer! qu'elle a crié en se tournant vers moi, baguette en main.

Coup fatal, Emeric est sorti de sa cachette.

-Je ne crois pas, qu'il a dit d'un ton calme en pointant sa baguette sur la blondasse.

Cette fois, Priscilla étouffait de rage. Elle ressemblait à un gros navet blond, emmitouflé dans une robe de sorcier. Je jubilais. Mais avant que je puisse le voir venir, elle m'a envoyer un coup de poing en plein visage, faisant éclater ma lèvre comme un vulgaire sac de chips trop remplit. Je me suis mise à hurler.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous faites? a tonné une voix.

Le professeur McGonagall s'est approchée de nous.

-Elle m'a frappée, elle m'a frappée! j'ai crié en sautillant sur place.  
-J'ai bien vu! Monteigny, comment osez-vous? a rugit McGonagall.

Priscilla était clouée sur place.

-30 points en moins pour Serpentard, et je vous amène immédiatement chez le directeur! Morrelli, allez vous faire soigner et cessez de crier comme un enfant. Le professeur Rogue sera mis au courant de votre conduite mademoiselle Monteigny!

Elles sont partit vers le bureau de Dumbledore, Natacha, Peggy et Ségolène les suivant comme des chiens soudainement abandonnés par leur maître. Emeric s'est approché de moi.

-Est-ce que ça va? qu'il m'a demandé.  
-Ça pince, j'ai dit, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Pomfresh va t'arranger ça.

Il m'a sourit et m'a prit le bras pour que nous allions à l'infirmerie. En avançant vers l'escalier, j'ai vu que Maxime nous regardait d'un drôle d'air.

-Attend-moi une seconde, j'ai dit à Emeric.

Il a hoché la tête.

-Salut, j'ai dit à Maxime.  
-Salut, qu'il a bredouillé. Ça va, ta lèvre?  
-Je pensais pas que ça faisait si mal se faire frapper.

Il a à peine eu un sourire.

-Depuis quand tu es là? j'ai demandé.  
-Depuis l'orang-outan en claquettes.  
-Écoute, je suis désolée, j'ai dit en rougissant.  
-Pas grave, qu'il a fait en haussant des épaules. De toute manière, c'est un peu ma faute tout ça.

Maxime avait l'air horriblement embarrassé.

-Si tu veux, on recommence à zéro, qu'il a dit.

J'ai ouvert des yeux tout étonnés.

-Heu, d'accord! j'ai dit.  
-Ok! Bon, je vais y aller je crois... à plus!  
-À plus! j'ai répondu, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je me suis dépêchée d'aller rejoindre Emeric.

-Alors? qu'il m'a demandé.  
-Je me suis fait un nouvel ami! j'ai dit.  
-Et un amoureux.  
-Quoi?

J'ai arrêté de monter les marches pour le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit? j'ai soufflé.  
-Ben je croyais que... enfin si tu veux, qu'il a balbutié en rougissant.

J'ai eu un sourire tellement grand que j'ai eu peur qu'il dépasse de mon visage. Et puis, sans réfléchir, je me suis approchée de lui et je l'ai embrassé.

Sur le coup, il est resté surpris. Puis, il a pressé timidement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était mille fois meilleur que d'embrasser sa main! Après un moment, je me suis dégagée, les joues un peu roses.

-Ça goûtait le sang, a dit Emeric, songeur.

Nous avons éclatés de rire et nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'infirmerie en flottant sur un nuage.

**19h03  
** _Infirmerie_

Pomfresh a été aussi gentille qu'à l'ordinaire. En me désinfectant la lèvre, elle n'arrêtait pas de marmonner contre les adolescents. Mais je m'en foutais éperdument parce que je regardais Emeric en train de raconter ce qui c'était passé à Sarah, Dorothée et Kami attroupée autour du lit de Éléanore.

-Wouao! a dit Sarah, ébahie. Trop cool!

Honnêtement, comment ai-je pu penser une seconde qu'il n'était pas un type avec un air mystérieux absolument craquant?

**19h34  
** _En route vers un bon petit somme_

J'ai regardé Emeric s'éloigner vers sa salle commune en soupirant.

-T'en a de la chance! a dit Sarah.  
-Ça dépend du point de vue, j'ai dit en touchant ma lèvre enflée.

Devant nous, Dorothée et Kami soutenait une Éléanore encore un peu faiblarde.

-Tu sais, a dit Sarah après un moment. Il se passe tellement de choses dans ta vie que tu devrais écrire tes mémoires.  
-Ben voyons, qui lirait un truc pareil? j'ai demandé.

Sarah a prit un air songeur une seconde.

-Bah t'a raison, personne!

Nous avons éclatés de rire et nous sommes allées rejoindre les autres, bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

**FIN**


	32. Épilogue

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Alixe :** Mouarf! J'adore ton expression : deux coups de cuillers à pot. Je n'ai jamais entendu ça de mon vivant (hmmmm, drôle de phrase)! Mais bref, merci (combien de fois ai-je écris ce mot?) pour la review! J'espère te voir dans la ssssssuite! Ah! Ça me fait penser, j'ai commencé ta fic _Mon sorcier bien aimé_ et je dois dire que c'est fascinant!

**La Reine des Abeilles :** Bzz bzz à toi fuzzy beezzz! Je m'amuse, n'y fais pas attention. Pour le mystère des Charmeuses, je n'ai jamais prévu de le résoudre dans la première année de Julie... Je te laisse interpréter ça comme tu voudras. Au fait, tu as vaincu le mystère des caractères gras et italiques?

**dreyd :** Wouao! C'est trop topila-coocoodeladoup que tu ai continué à lire! Je suis si heureuuuuse! Glups. Du vaudou. Je ferais mieux de me mettre illico sur la suite! Tu me laisse combien de temps d'avance?

**Morwan :** Yahoo! Je t'engage immédiatement dans mon club Toutes-les-Priscilla-que-je-connais-sont-stupides. Tu veux quoi comme rôle? Présidente? Moi je garde trésorière! Mais trêve de blabla. Contente que dans ma très-possible-suite je te revois le bout du nez! Non, je ne connais pas les yogourts Bio. Au Québec on a les Mini Danone qui sont trop mignons! Hé! Si tu verses une larme pour la fausse fin, va-tu en verser deux pour la vraie?...

**ello :** Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, merci!

**vix :** Mes plus célestes remerciements (haha, je suis drôle!) pour ta review! Hum étrange, tu es la deuxième personne à employer le mot « potentiel » dans ta review du chapitre 29. Ça me fait un peu peur. Et non, je te rassure, il va y avoir une suite! Mes félicitations pour avoir TENU 29 chapitres sans te sauver en hurlant. C'est toi que je remercie! Ah oui, en passant, il y a une chose qui me chicote depuis des lustres... tu viens du Québec où de la France?

**MissTick :** T'es complètement cinglée. Je comprend mieux pourquoi je me tiens toujours avec toi. Mouarf! En passant, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de faire mourir Emeric. Prend ton mal en patience, cocotte!

**Bridgess-the-fantastic :** Salut Bridgess! Ou devrais-je dire blackwitch. Ou encore, la fille qui va à Régina Asssumpta (je vais au Mont-St-Louis, drôle non?). Je suis contente que tu aie (ai?aies?ais? je sais jamais) succombée à la tentation. Merci de t'être déplacée pour moi, lol!

**Kellÿa :** Deux choses. Un : c'est confirmé, je vais devoir porter des lunettes à vie pour avoir lu ta review (tes reviews!) de trois kilomètres et demi. Deux : MERCIIIIII! Tu es encore plus magnifique que je n'aurais pu l'espérer!

**Elyane :** Contente de voir que tu es toujours aussi accro au cygne de Julie lol! Et à ma fic par le fait même. Enfin, j'espère... Peut-être que tu as lu seulement le bout avec le cygne parce que le reste était trop mochi-mocha. Ou peut-être que des extraterrestres on effacé ta mémoire pour que tu souviennes uniquement de ce passage. Personne ne le saura jamais...!

-

-

-

-

**Épilogue**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai choisi. Peut-être parce que tu étais comme les autres. Posé sur cette tablette du magasin, tu avais l'air d'une carotte géante dans un champ de champignons. Mon ancien cahier était tout moche et maman a proposé de m'en acheter un nouveau parce qu'il était en décomposition très avancé. Même Joachim l'a remarqué. Eh oui, monsieur sourire-de-dentrifice est encore à la maison et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller. Ce que je peux le détester!

Enfin.

Tu ne me connais pas encore. Je m'appelle Julie Morrelli et j'ai 12 ans. Maman dit que tu me ressemble avec ta couleur orangé. Ce n'est pas vrai du tout, mes cheveux ne sont pas SI roux qu'elle le dit...

Je dois te prévenir tout de suite. Je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres. Enfin, oui. Je veux dire, je suis une fille PHYSIQUEMENT mais mentalement c'est autre chose. Comme dirait Sarah : je suis un hybride de folle et d'écureuil roux. Allez savoir.

Qu'est-ce que je disais? Ah oui! Je suis différente parce qu'il y a à peine six mois, j'ai reçu une lettre. Ici on dit un hibou. Mais comme la lettre est attachée au hibou je dit une lettre. Une lettre c'est marrant. On sait jamais ce qu'il y a dedans. Des bonnes nouvelles, de l'argent (j'ai le droit de rêver de mon côté...), des informations... Pour ma part, c'était une lettre d'admission. À Poudlard.

C'est précisément cette lettre qui a tout changé. Et quand je dit tout changé, c'est bien TOUT changé! Ma façon de voir les choses, d'apprendre, de m'habiller et même de parler. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Éléanore m'a raconté une blague tordante. C'est l'histoire d'un troll et d'un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar...

Hum, mais je m'éloigne du sujet principal, c'est-à-dire moi-même.

Quand j'ai reçu cette lettre, je n'y croyais pas plus qu'à la Fée des Dents (qui d'ailleurs, me doit encore deux livres). Comment est-ce que MOI, aurais pu être ce qu'ils disaient? J'ai toujours été différente, mais pas à ce point-là! Finalement, j'ai été obligé d'avouer que non seulement j'étais une sorcière mais qu'en plus, j'allais devoir aller étudier la magie dans une école de sorcellerie.

Heureusement, je n'étais pas la seule.

Arrivée là-bas (dans ce trou perdu communément appelé l'Écosse), j'ai rencontré Sarah, Éléanore, Dorothée et Kami, les plus fantasmagoriques amies du monde. Notre nom de code : Les Charmeuses.

Cinq filles ordinaires (on repassera pour ma définition), réunit par madame la vie sous la forme d'un tatouage (non, ma mère n'est pas au courant). L'art, la beauté, les potions, la divination et le mystère. Nous sommes différentes mais au fond, on est pareilles.

À Poufsouffle, on nous appelle les cinq doigts de la main.

Dothy, la belle et fragile est notre petit doigt. Sarah est l'annulaire. Elle est toujours là pour les autres et elle est ma meilleure amie. Éléanore, la tête brûlée, est celle qui ressemble le plus au majeur (sans rancune Léa!). Elle est imposante dans son caractère et tellement tout le contraire de la délicatesse! Finalement, Kami notre grande responsable est celle qui est toujours là pour nous montrer le bon chemin (qui est souvent moins amusant que la forêt épineuse juste à côté).

Ah oui, il y a moi aussi.

Moi je suis le pouce (suis-je petite et grosse?). Sarah me dit tout le temps que sans ce gros balourd, une main ça ne sert à rien. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Dans tous les cas, nous formons une seule main. Une main qui pourrait détruire la Terre ou l'améliorer. J'imagine que la décision nous revient.

Au début, nous avions des cartes pour nous aider mais on nous les retiré. Trop dangereux pour des fillettes, qu'on nous a dit. Les adultes les ont enfermés dans un des départements du ministère de la magie. Techniquement, on ne devrait plus en entendre parler pour un très long moment.

Une seconde, Sarah me parle à propos de notre devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal...

Bon. Elle voulait savoir la date de remise d'un devoir. Maintenant, Dumbledore (le directeur de l'école (il a une sacrée barbe!)) est notre professeur et ce n'est pas toujours très clair ce qu'il nous raconte. Notre ancien prof, Withers, a été viré à cause des Cartes. D'ailleurs, son départ en a déçu plus d'un (majoritairement des filles). Il est repartit à la Baie de Cardigan (c'est au Pays de Galle) avec Mystique (c'est son chat qui parle) pour retrouver Maëve, l'élue de son cœur. Longue histoire.

La fin de l'année arrive beaucoup plus vite que prévue. Après les vacances de Pâques que j'ai passées à la maison, tout est arrivé tellement vite! Entre mes amourettes (aaaah, je l'aime!), mes études et mes amis, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Dans un mois, Sarah vinedra à la maison et Kami, Dothy et Léa nous rejoindront plus tard dans l'été. Avec un peu de chance, maman laissera entrer Emeric (mon petit copain).

En parlant de copain, Maxime (c'est un ami anciennement petit copain potentiel) m'en veut encore un petit peu, mais moins qu'au début. J'aimerais bien qu'on efface tout ce qui s'est passé cette année entre nous deux. Ça me met un peu mal à l'aise, maintenant qu'il y a Emeric...

Éléanore dit qu'elle va lui remonter le moral en lui demandant de sortir avec elle. Elle est dingue cette fille! Depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, elle a prit un sacré coup de caractère. Quand les autres ont vu ce qui était arrivé avec ses cheveux et qu'ils ont demandé comment c'était arrivé, elle a répondu que s'ils ne voulaient pas frôler la mort comme elle l'avait fait, ils feraient mieux de dégager.

Pour l'instant, elle fait semblant d'aller bien. Durant la journée, elle rigole et parle comme tout le monde mais la nuit, c'est différent. Nous avons dût installer un sortilège de silence sur son lit parce qu'elle nous réveillait avec ses hurlements. Dorothée s'inquiète beaucoup pour elle. Kami dit que c'est probablement une phase passagère. J'espère, en tout cas.

Ma première année à Poudlard va bientôt se terminer... La première d'une longue série! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et à faire (trouver un moyen de me venger de Rogue, par exemple).

Je suis bête, tu ne dois rien comprendre de ce que je raconte. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si je commençais par le début.

Tout a commencé un lundi matin, quand je me suis réveillée avec –horreur- une énorme pustule sur le bout du nez. C'était le jour le plus horrible...

..._de toute mon existence! Je ne vais pas survivre. Peut-être que si je me fais soeur cloîtrée personne ne sera au courant. Je ne peux pas me pointer comme ça à l'école! Parfait, je n'irai pas à l'école..._


End file.
